Keys of Destiny Saga
by The Forum Phantom
Summary: Thrilling tales of action, adventure, friendship, and keyblades! Collaborated with multiple authors.
1. No Way Out

**No Way Out**

**December 31, 2008**

Grimmaldia Repistiana. Most don't know of her. although most aren't aware of the afairs of the spirit world, either. She was expected back at the temple two days ago, but she had run. Run far away, to this place, Traverse Town, supposedly it's easy to get lost here. but she saw dark hooded figures in the crowd. Grim quickened her pace and pushed her way through, the agents of Brother Feng had come to fetch her back, all right. And this time, there was no way out. She turned around, and the crowd thinned enough for her to see that she was trapped. there were four robed and hooded figures in tattered brown garbs sutrrounding her.

"You have been summoned back. Why do you not return?" One growled from under his hood.

Grim answered him with a timid whimper. the man in the robe stepped slowly up to her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"You will be dealt with most harshly, young reaper." he assured her, girm squirmed and called out for help. there was no way she could go back.

"If She doesn't want to go, you can't make her go!" A man said behind them. Enol summoned his gun blade and Emy stepped next to Enol with her Cane out. "I suggest you leave her be." Emy said with her eyes turning white while she was brewing up a storm.

the hooded man turned and faced the two while Grimm was still trying to escape. "Do not vex me, children. You have no idea what you toy with." the hooded man raised a hand parellel to the ground, and his cohorts did the same. in a matter of seconds they had summoned forth a skeleton army. the old bones charged at Enol and Emy, their sharp fingers like claws after so many years of disuse.

Enol and Emy looked at eachother than went their sepreate ways fighting each one off one by one. Enol Kept fighting the skelingtons when Emy charged right to the hooded man and impailed one of her spikes into his back, trying to make the man free Grimm.

The man fell to his knees, letting go of Grimm to catch himself. He touched a hand to his back, then looked at all the blood on his hands.

"heh...hehe...hehehehhhhh...You do not understand, do you? I die, and a thousand more will come in my place. The Reaper will return...one way, or another..." The hooded man dropped to the ground with a whirlwid of dust and a final breath of air from his lungs. The others had long dissappeared as the last of the skeletons were defeated.

grim picked herself up, eyes wide and panting heavily. she tried her best to hide her fear and went to pick up a long L-shaped package she had dropped wrapped in filthy, torn, grey cloth.

"Are you okay?" Emy worried. Enol came running over while putting his Gun blade away. Enol stood by Grimm's side just incase. "Do you need anything?" He asked.

"You two are...very noble." Grimm Replied, staring down at the package in her arms. "My name is Grimma-...Grimm." she introduced herself. her long white hair flowed freely in the wind and her overused cloak treatened to slip off of her bony frame.

"Just Grimm. Thank you for your rescue. I..I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten you involved." Grimm leaned up against a wall clutching the package closer to her chest.

"No! It's okay!" Emy said. "I'm Emy and this is Enol." Emy said. "We're happy to help." Enol replied.

Grimm still wouldn't look them in the eyes, still c oncerned with her package in her arms. "No...you don't understand...Those people are Spirit Guild Emicaries. They have scouts everywhere, eyes and ears in the very grond sometimes. and I ran away. They know you guys are helping me now, that's why I was apologising." Grimm started to tear up, knowing that therecould be no way out for her. She looked up at the sky in the second district of Traverse Town, then back down. "I understand if you want to leave now." she looked back down at that same package in her arms.

Enol was suspicious about the package she was carring. "OH! NO NEED TO CRY!" Emy said. "What did those Spirit Guild Emicaries-peoples do to you?" Emy was worried even more.

Grimm looked up at Emy, eyes wide in surprise, and smiled very slightly. "it's not what the Spirit Guild did to me. You would not believe me if I told you." She looked down.

Brother Feng would hear about this, and he'd be angry. he would use every resourse t is disposal to get back The Grim Reaper.

"Trust me, i belive alot of things, you can tell me!" Emy said with a soft smile. Enol didnt say a word, for all he did was watch.

"Okay, but not here." Grimm had finally stopped crying, although her china doll face was stained with tears and filth.

"would you like to be My guests for dinner? I'll pay." She sounded sad while she said this, but at least she was starting to become less scared.

"Are you sure Grimm?" Enol asked. They never had someone invite them to dinner before. "I will be glad to come with you!" Emy said.

Grimm smiled, but still looked down. "I'm sure. My old job paid me well. I know of a place nearby." Grimm led them to a small chinese returaunt, set up very nicely, but thee place was nearly empty svae for one person eating soup in the back. The hostess smiled, and showed them to their seats.

"hmm..." Grimm eyed the hostess suspiciously. There was something familliar about her.

"Wow." Enol said while he was looking around.

Emy noticed that both enol and her were both filthy with dirt from escaping from agrabah and fighting those skelingtons. She was worried. She walked up to Grimm and whispered in her ear. "Hey Grimm, do you think we should have washed up before we came here?"

Grimm took a second and shook her head as if she was trying to shake a spiderweb out of it. "no...No we're fine." then she leaned in towards them, her voice now barely above a whisper, and asked them, "Will you stay calm if I tell you this?"

Emy and Enol nodded. "What is it?" Enol asked. "I'll stay cool." Emy asured.

Grimm looked down at the package in her lap and carefully placed it on the table, looking back to the old man eating soup in the back of the room as well. She carefully unwrapped a part of the worn fabric as she began to speak.

"Have you ever seen anyone die? maybe a friend, or an enemy? maybe a loved one long gone? well.. if that's the case, I'm sorry. I appologize because..." Grimm finally unwrapped the blade of a scythe that looked like the hilt was made from bones and the blade was black as night.

"I am the grim reaper."

Unknown to her, the hostess of the resturaunt scrutinised her from the podim in the lobby, eyes narrowed in disapproval. She touched a tatoo hidden under the collar of her shirt, and started to speak to someone far away.

Emy looked at the hostess, then back at Grimm. "I believe you. But i haven't seen anyone die before."

"I have seen people die before. People dieying from heat stroke in agrabah." Enol said. "You're not gonna take our lives are you?" Enol worried.

Grimm shook her head and smiled somberly. "no...you see...I'm not the only Grim Reaper. only the newest. There have been thousands of Grim Reapers throughout hisory, and they all worked for the Spirit Guild." She quickly worked to re-wrap her scythe.

"This scythe, The Reaper, was made from a femur bone of the original Grim Reaper, so it chooses the grim reapers when onegets close to death, and..." Grimm started to tear up. "it is the new Grim Reaper's job to shepard the old one to the afterlife."

When Grimm had finished wrapping The Reaper, she started to cry. "I left. I couldn't stand all the death. I wanted to leave this thing behind, but it's bound to me. I can't get rid of it!" The hostess came back to their table, smiling.

"Miss, there is a phone call for you at the front." She told Grimm grinning broadly.

The elderly man eating soup at the back had dissappeared, and there were several people at the front, although they looked like just a bunch of dark figures from behind the frosted glass windows of the resturaunt.

"You're gonna be okay Grimm. You can do this." Emy said, trying to calm her down.

Enol looked over at the window. "Uh, guys..." Enol started to say eyeing the figures.

Grimm stopped crying slowly as she noticed them too.

she eyed the hostess suspiciously.

"I'll go with you, but my friends come with me."

The hostess frowned and norrowed her eyes, then she yelled something in a foreign language. in a flash, the group on the other side was in the room, more robed figures, more Spirit Guild Members.

"What's happening? Do we have to fight again?" Emy pondered.

Enol narrowed his eyes.

Grimm looked unbelievingly at Emy. then she shook her head and held The Reaper close to her.

"you must return with us. the choice is no longer. You must return. Or we can simply torture your friends until you decide to return willingly. That is your choice now." one of the robed figures said.

Enol stood up. "What do you want from her? Why are you bothering her?" He glared at them.

"mind your own business, you foolish child. You have no say in Spirit Guild matters." The robed figure growled, and then started to chant a strange mantra which summoned forth a leigion of zombies from the floor beneath them.

Enol stopped after relizing what he did. "Hehe...oops. " He quickly got out his gunblade. Emy stood up ang summoned her cane and she sighted. "Here we go again."

Grimm stepped in front of them, The Reaper unwrapped and in her hand.

"Let me take care of them, you tslay the undead ones." She anounced boldly.

"Fine." Enol said. "We'll back you up when you need us." He said with a smeirk.

Emy looked around then kicked one of the zombies in the knee.

Grimm unwrapped The Reaper with a flourish and brandished the tip at the Spirit Guild Leader.

"You have no business here. I am free now. Leave me or perish." Grimm growled with authority in her voice.

"The spirtit guild leader laughed, then gagged and spit out blood as the reaper sliced through his neck, but didn't pierce the , he dropped to the floor and twitched uncontrollably untill he finally died of a heart attack.

"Who wants to be next!" Grimm called. The crowd summoned skeletons and zombies and sent them forth.

'Im glad that she's on our side!' Enol thought to himself.

Emy took the nearest knives, sliverwear, fourtane cookies she could find and threw them at the army of the dead, or undead, or, whatever. You know what im talking about.


	2. Sins

**Neo RP Gate: Abandoned RPs: Sins**

**Editor's Note: Please support the original collaborators!**

**The_Glass_Isles**

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Aug 20 2008, 08:24 PM**

In the defeat of Xemnas, things went back to almost normal. School had started back up near Destiny Islands, so the laughter of children had faded for now. At least until the end of the day, when Riku, Kairi, Sora, and the others would return for a bit. Sora had been pestered with requests by Tidus and Wakka, leaving Kairi to her schoolwork most nights, and Riku to his thoughts. Even though King Mickey had told him how he didn't belong in the dark anymore, Riku still felt himself unbelieving. There was something not right here. He had been steeped in Darkness so long, he felt as though something was missing. Like Organization XIII, Ansem, and even Maleficent had been just given to him. After all, Sora had taken care of them all, right?

"Hmm Hmm Hmm..." a laugh sounded from behind him. Riku had been peacefully sitting on his favorite spot on the sideways tree on the sandbar island, looking out into the ocean when he jumped, summoning Way To The Dawn. he recognized that voice.

"Riku, you can never let go of the darkness in your heart. It has become too much a part of you." Ansem drawled, that same cocky smirk on his face that made Riku's blood boil.

"No! I'm free now, and I'm not going back to the darkness, never!" Riku responded.

Ansem unfolded his arms from across his chest and chuckled.

"You don't have a choice. The darkness is all you have. It's all you've ever had." Ansem responded.

"Riku. you are destined for darkness. To be Sora's shadow for as long as you live."

"You don't know me!" Riku shouted, leaping at Ansem, who raised a hand in defense.

Riku was not repelled at first, as was expected, but he was having a hard time maintaining his footing.

"You have come so far...and learned nothing. There is no escaping your sins. the light would destroy you." Ansem grinned arrogantly.

"It's better than living as your meat-puppet!" Riku quipped back. Ansem frowned, and held back no more. Riku was repelled instantly, and fell on his back.

"You seek the light, fine. but when it becomes too bright, the darkness will devour you once again." at this, Ansem raised a hand, waved it over Riku, and Riku started to fall into his shadow. tendrils of darkness pulled him in. it was like quicksand. and finally, there was no escaping it, he succumbed.

The World That Never Was:

Riku opened his eyes, and gave a shout as he woke.

"Again, huh?" he sighed.

_(Note: needs a bit of explaining. Riku has switched places with Sora as the Keyblade Weilder. Organization XIII is still alive, because Sora never went to Castle Oblivion to find Riku, and Riku never went to find Sora. basically, everything is backwards, no one is dead, due to Sora never killing them, and Riku only now just getting here. anyone can join.)_

**Posted by: GlassCandy Aug 20 2008, 10:45 PM**

Axel laid somewhere, all he could tell was the tempature of the room. It was freezing, but he was on fire, no pun intended of course. The fever Axel was plagued with caused him to sleep a great deal more. His eyes rolled around entering R.E.M state once more, his dreams had been quite..odd lately.

Axel sat up, not pyhsically of course, but in a field of wild flowers the smell was intoxicating even as a dream, he took a deep breath in and then looked down to his clothing, it was differnt, more crisp and not the same old ragged cloak he wore. The pants had two pockets on each side, holding random objects, his shirt fit him snuggly and held the seal of King Mickey, Axel raised his brow, this puzzled him beyond his reasoning.

There was a force of weight on the right side of him, the giggling sound of a girl tackled him over, he could see her feet, she had white boots on, but her face as well the rest of her nothing but a blurr

''Hey! how's your shift been?"

The girls voice was slowly droned out as Axel switched sides and his dream shifted along with that. He found himself in a white room. the only thing he could see where the white boots the girl was wearing, his head was pounding with one word.

"Redemption!" The girl shouted as she kicked Axel hard in the face. It was then Axel sat up and looked around he was in a field of wildflowers, he looked down and he had the same clothes on from the dream, his cloak neatly folded next to him, he reached over grabbed it quickly and wrapped it around himself like a secreity blanket, the wheels where under the cloak. Axel stood up quickly

"Why...why cant i remeber.." Axel rubbed the bridge of his nose and stumbled forward hopeing his feet would lead him somewhere worthwhile.


	3. The Way of the Wandering Path

**Neo RP Gate: Completed RPs: The Way of the Wandering Path**

**Posted by: Cry Aug 23 2008, 07:51 PM**

Jared stopped and took a drink of the cool water flowing from the rocks near the checkpoint, or what was left of it. He left out a sigh and took another big drink. At least the people avoided him but he guess it was mainly because of the way he dressed with his long hooded cloak.

It's not like you care. Wandering Spirit whispered softly.

Jared rubbed teh leather in reply and bent to take another drink, his hood falling foward to cover his face.

**Posted by: Dem Aug 24 2008, 04:22 PM**

There was a shriek. "AH! help!" a little girl yelled. "T-there's too many of them." Levi said trying to fight off the heartless.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 24 2008, 04:31 PM**

Jared looked up and without thinking Wandering Spirit came to his hand and he flung it and the keyblade flew through the air and sliced it's way through the heartless killing any that it touched. It came back and settled back into being a bracelet. Jared went over to the girl and began to look her over for injuries, never noticing that his hood was still hiding his face from view.

**Posted by: Dem Aug 24 2008, 04:58 PM**

Levi looks at the man. "Who are you?" She asked. Knowing not to have that as the first question, she couldn't stop herself.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 24 2008, 05:04 PM**

"Jared."

Oh yes. You are very good at starting conversations.

**Posted by: Dem Aug 25 2008, 06:17 PM**

Levi puts her keyblade away and bows. "Thank you Jared."

**Posted by: Cry Aug 26 2008, 05:00 PM**

"I...ummm..." Jared turned and quickly headed back towards the water. He took another drink then began heading for the mountain pass.

**Posted by: Dem Aug 28 2008, 05:48 PM**

Wait!" Levi said as she ran up to Jared. "Why do you have that hood up? Can I see your face?"

**Posted by: Cry Aug 28 2008, 08:43 PM**

Jared hesitated and then pulled his hood back. "Sorry." He said softly.

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 05:21 PM**

Levi looks at him. "You know, you kinda look like someone i know." Levi said.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 06:28 PM**

"A girl?" Jared asked hopefully.

Jared. Don't be hasty.

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 06:33 PM**

"No! A guy." Levi said. "His name is Riku." She said.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 06:37 PM**

"Oh." Jared said sadly and began pulling his hood back up.

I told you.

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 06:46 PM**

"Are you looking for someone?" Levi asked concerned now.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 06:48 PM**

"My sister. Darcia. I..." He stopped not sure if he could find the right words to say what he needed to.

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 06:52 PM**

"You lost her and trying to find her? I kinda know how you feel." Levi said.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 06:54 PM**

Jared nodded. "Lost. It works." Jared thought for a moment. "We lost each other."

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 06:57 PM**

"I lost my entire family. And i really need them." Levi said.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 07:02 PM**

"We...Our parents disappeared." Jared said heading for the mountain. "I protected my sister but then we got...Lost from each other." He said, not sure if she would believe the truth about him.

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 07:08 PM**

"I can help you find her." Levi said so suddenly.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 07:12 PM**

"Why would you do that?" Jared asked in surprise.

Some people just help other people Jared. It's called Kindness.

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 07:14 PM**

"Because! One I want to, and too, I LOVE to help people out. Plus, why not help out a new friend?" Levi said proudly.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 07:20 PM**

Jared was at a loss for words. Why is this girl so happy to meet me? Was it because I saved her?

No. It's just the way some people are Jared. Time to accept it.

Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 07:25 PM

Levi waits for Jared's response. "So? What do you say? Do you want me to help?"

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 07:28 PM**

"I guess." Jared said with a hint of fear. The girl was more than a little scary when she got overly happy.

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 07:35 PM**

Levi calms down a little. "So what does she look like?" Levi asked.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 07:37 PM**

Jared reached into his cloak and pulled out a picture of a young girl with silver eyes. "That's her. It's the only picture I have."

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 07:40 PM**

Levi looks at the picture closely. "Um...okay...I think I can help you find her." Levi said reassuring him.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 07:46 PM**

"I've been looking for her for many years. More than ten." Jared said giving her a small, but sad, smile. "She probably won't recognize me if she saw me. I haven't aged at all since the last time she saw me."

JARED! You are going to expose yourself! Wandering Spirit screamed into his mind.

Jared's smile fell and he rubbed his bracelet.

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 07:54 PM**

"You haven't seen her for ten whole years?" Levi asked. "Wow. But destiny will bring you two together. I'm sure of it! You will find her again!"

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 07:55 PM**

Jared couldn't help but smile. "Yes. I know ten years is a long time but I have a seven year gap in my mind as well. I'm not sure what happened but I do know it was bad. Bad enough that it left this." He removed his cloak and pulled up his shirt to reveal a large amount of scaring on his back that looked like someone tried to rip him apart.

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 08:05 PM**

Levi looks at it. "Ow...That looks like it had to hurt." Levi said.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 08:08 PM**

Jared pulled his shirt back down and pulled his cloak back on. "I wouldn't really know. It all happened so fast. I remember feeling pain and walking back home to try to get to my sister then blackness. When I awoke...time had passed and things had changed."

Why not just tell her that you're dead while you're at it genius. Spirit huffed.

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 08:13 PM**

Levi stopped. "What was that?"

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 08:15 PM**

Jared frowned. "What was what?" He listened closely but only heard the sound of the wind and the water. "I don't hear anything."

I think she means me,idiot. Spirit hissed loudly.

"Oh." Jared said with a blush. "It's Wandering Spirit. My keyblade."

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 08:20 PM**

"YOUR KEYBLADE CAN TALK!" Levi said. "That's so cool! But can anyone else hear it?"

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 08:21 PM**

Jared looked down, a sad look appearing over his face. "Only those that have known death can hear him. Don't think it is a gift." And once that was said he swiftly began to make his way up the mountain once more.

You are being rude.

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 08:25 PM**

Levi stops and gets sad remembering all of her loved ones that had died. "Who did you know that died?" She asked following him.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 08:32 PM**

Jared stopped and looked around making sure that no one else was nearby. "Can I trust you to keep my secret?" Jared asked getting down on one knee to look Levi in the eyes.

Jared I think you are rushing into this.

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 08:36 PM**

Levi looks at him. "Yeah. I can keep secrets...really well."

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 08:38 PM**

"I don't know anyone who has died. I am the one who is dead." Jared said looking her straight in the eyes.

JARED!

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 08:45 PM**

Levi looked at him wide-eyed. "You're...dead? But how are you still...well...standing... and like...some-what living?" b

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 08:49 PM**

I found him. I am the only reason why his soul still remains. Without me he would have been doomed to never findp eace. Spirit said.

Jared looked at the ground, his look of sadness growing.

His soul is mine to damn to hell if I choose to.

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 08:56 PM**

"Wow..." Levi said. "You're nice."

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 09:02 PM**

Thank you my dear.

"Stop it Spirit." Jared said. "You can run away anytime now."

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 09:07 PM**

Levi stayed. "No. I'm not going to run. I'm going to help you find your sister."

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 09:12 PM**

"Even though I'm dead? You are still willing to help me?" Jared asked, rather shocked.

I told you some people are just kind.

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 09:17 PM**

Levi nodded. "Yeah. I mean, you won't rest in peace until you find her and I'm sure you need help. Right?"

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 09:22 PM**

Jared seemed rather uncertain. "I guess it can't hurt anything."

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 09:31 PM**

Levi smiled. "We can do his. We can find her."

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 09:39 PM**

"I guess you're right. We can." Jared said with a smile. "Now. I need to find a town for you. It's going to get cold once we hit the mountains."

She won't be very warm in those clothes.

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 09:43 PM**

Levi looks at herself. "Yeah, if it is cold up there, I guess I need new clothes."

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 09:44 PM**

Without even thinking about it Jared removed his long cloak and draped it over Levi and pulled the hood up so that it fully covered her. "There. You can keep it until we can buy you one."

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 09:49 PM**

Levi hugged him. "Thank you!" She said.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 29 2008, 09:52 PM**

Jared smiled and took Levi's hand in his and led them along. "It was nothing. I would do the same for Darcia."

**Posted by: Dem Aug 29 2008, 10:05 PM**

Levi looks up at him. "So that's your sister's name?"

**Posted by: Cry Aug 30 2008, 09:51 AM**

"Yes, her name is Darcia. She was everything to me." Jared said. He pulled Levi close as a very cold wind began to pick up. "Come on. We should hurry. I know it's going to be dark soon and I want to reach the mountains and find a nice cave to stay in."

I think Levi should stay at an inn. You should go your separate ways there. Spirit said. Your path is too dangerous for her to follow.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 6 2008, 07:17 AM**

"No!" Levi said. "I'm ready for a challenge. Besides, I really don't have a place to go right now." Levi looked at him. "And I DID recall I'd say I'd help you find her."

**Posted by: Cry Sep 6 2008, 08:46 AM**

"Okay then. But please allow me to get you something to eat and some warmer clothes. It's not good for you to be out in this type of weather like this." Jared said. "Spirit is the town close?"

Yes. Roughly a thousand yards ahead and beyond this labyrinth of mountain. It is small but they can support the girl with what she needs. Spirit said. However should you find no clues here you should part at the child's home. It will be safer and you can meet her guardian.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 6 2008, 11:10 AM**

Levi looks around. "My home is in destiny islands."

**Posted by: Cry Sep 6 2008, 11:12 AM**

"Well after I ask around in the town then I am taking you home. Being dead I kinda forgotten exactly how to take care of someone who is living." Jared said sheepishly.

Manners and common sense. The two things you need most happen to be the two things you seem to have forgotten. Spirit said in an annoyed huff.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 6 2008, 11:17 AM**

She dared not to ask but she HAD to. "How long have you been dead?"

**Posted by: Cry Sep 6 2008, 11:23 AM**

Jared was silent for a few moments. "It's been about forty years, right Spirit?"

Yes. Forty years have passed since I found you barely clinging to life.

Jared nodded. "It's been a long time. I was 13 when it happened. Spirit found me and fixed my body and since it took so long to repair, seven years, he aged my body accordingly."

**Posted by: Dem Sep 6 2008, 11:27 AM**

Levi looks at him in shock. "'Well, don't you feel lucky to even have your life, kinda. I mean, if it wasn't for Spirit, you would be feeding the worms."

**Posted by: Cry Sep 6 2008, 11:33 AM**

Actually if it hadn't been for me Jared's soul would have been ripped to shreds and eaten. Or he would have been found and saved only to remain in a coma for the rest of his life. Spirit said.

Jared nodded and gave Levi a rare smile. "See? There really wasn't a choice. I had to allow Spirit to help me."

**Posted by: Dem Sep 7 2008, 09:32 AM**

Levi nodded. "Oh..." She thinks for a minute. "Are you light or dark?"

**Posted by: Cry Sep 7 2008, 06:37 PM**

Jared though for a moment. "I would say neither. I don't want to be dark but in a way I am but at the same time I am light because of my intentions."

Don't confuse the girl.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 7 2008, 06:39 PM**

Levi looked at him confused. "What?"

**Posted by: Cry Sep 7 2008, 06:41 PM**

He has no allegiance. Spirit clarified.

Jared grabbed Levi and lifted her up on this huge bolder to the next part of the path. "I guess you could put it that way."

**Posted by: Dem Sep 7 2008, 06:45 PM**

Levi was speechless. She was confused. So after a minute or two of silence, she thought of something to say. "So you're neither?"

**Posted by: Cry Sep 7 2008, 06:49 PM**

"Does that bother you?" Jared asked. "That I am not on a side?"

**Posted by: Dem Sep 7 2008, 07:22 PM**

"No." Levi said. "It's just I rarely see someone with no side. That's all."

**Posted by: Cry Sep 7 2008, 07:25 PM**

Jared nodded. "I only have no side because I am kinda too concerned with my hunt for my sister. If I ever find out what side she is on, if I can find her, then I might choose a side okay?"

Or you could choose now. Spirit said.

"I don't think you can rush this choice Spirit." Jared said looking down at his wrist.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 7 2008, 07:30 PM**

"Yeah, because once you choose your side, it's going to affect your WHOLE future." Levi said.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 7 2008, 07:35 PM**

"Exactly. Give me some time Spirit." Jared said. "Look. There's the town." Jared reached into his pocket and pulled out some munny. "Here. Take this and go buy yourself something warm. I am going to ask around town. Meet me back here okay?"

**Posted by: Dem Sep 7 2008, 07:43 PM**

Levi nodded. "Okay." She took the munny and went to the town

**Posted by: Cry Sep 7 2008, 07:49 PM**

Do you think that was wise? Sending her off alone like that? Spirit asked.

"No. But that's why you are keeping track of her for me." Jared said heading to the nearest store.

Right that why I- Wait...What?

**Posted by: Dem Sep 7 2008, 08:08 PM**

Levi looked in different shops, looking for maybe a jacket or something. She found a store, and she went in. As she was browsing the section, something grabbed her ankle. She turned around as she saw a HUGE heartless. She stared at it in fear. She let out a little shriek.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 7 2008, 08:13 PM**

Jared. Spirit said.

"Can you?" Jared asked uncertainly.

Yes.

A cloud of white mist rose up from the floor near Levi. The mist swirled up and sliced through the heartless arm and it released Levi. The mist then encircled her and she disappeared only to reappear in Jared's arms.

"You okay?" He asked looking her over for injuries.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 7 2008, 08:25 PM**

Levi was speechless and stared off into space. "T-t-t-t-that...was...scary."

**Posted by: Cry Sep 8 2008, 10:30 AM**

"Sorry but I didn't think I would make it in time so I had Spirit get you." Jared said. "Are you sure you okay?"

I think she's in shock. Spirit said. Get her something warm to drink.

Jared nodded and took her into a tea house. "A cup of hot chai please."

The lady at the door nodded and rushed off to get the tea while Jared sat them both down in a nice dark corner. The lady brought the tea along with some sweet warm mash rice. "Here."

"Thank you." Jared picked up the cup and held it to Levi's mouth. "Here. Take a sip."

**Posted by: Dem Sep 8 2008, 04:46 PM**

Levi takes a little sip. "Thank you."

**Posted by: Cry Sep 8 2008, 06:57 PM**

"Good. You seem to be okay." Jared said with a sigh of relief.

That's good. Spirit said. Make her drink it all. And she needs food to.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 8 2008, 07:03 PM**

Levi drinks some more. She starts to draw on her napkin.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 8 2008, 07:16 PM**

Jared sat back and allowed Levi to do what she wanted. He allowed himself a smile. Wow. He thought. I've been doing that a lot lately. Maybe I'm starting to change. Is that even possible?

Yes it is possible. You deserve at the least a little happiness. Spirit said to him only.

"I guess you're right." Jared whispered out loud.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 8 2008, 07:21 PM**

Levi finished doodling on the napkin and she wrote some words. She folded the napkin up and opened the window. Then she waited for a gust of wind to come, and she let the napkin go and watched it fly. She closes the window and sat back down

**Posted by: Cry Sep 8 2008, 07:22 PM**

"A letter to someone you love?" Jared asked.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 8 2008, 07:23 PM**

"No. To my family." She looks back out the window. "I hope they get it."

**Posted by: Cry Sep 8 2008, 07:24 PM**

"In my family that was how we sent letter to the dead. It was a way to let them see in Paradise." Jared said. "I still right one to my family that is gone."

And they do get the letters. Spirit said in a tone that meant he wasn't going to answer any questions about his answer.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 8 2008, 07:27 PM**

"You can send letters to the dead?" Levi asked. "I never knew that. What kind of things would you wright to them?"

**Posted by: Cry Sep 9 2008, 06:00 AM**

Things that come from your heart that you think they should know about. Spirit said.

"Trust you to know all about it. Well shall we go?" Jared asked setting some munny on the table. "I want to make sure you're home safe before I bunker down for the night okay?"

**Posted by: Dem Sep 9 2008, 03:40 PM**

"Yeah, We can go." Levi said as she stood up and fixed her clothing.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 9 2008, 04:10 PM**

"Okay. Spirit...Destiny Islands please." Jared said.

Already opening. Head out back. Spirit said.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 9 2008, 04:55 PM**

Levi walks out of the building and heads to the back.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 9 2008, 04:57 PM**

Jared checked around to make sure no one was watching. "Coast is clear Levi. Want me to go first?"

**Posted by: Dem Sep 9 2008, 05:10 PM**

"Please?" Levi said alittle innocently, with a wide smile.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 9 2008, 05:17 PM**

"Okay." Jared said. "He disappearing into the Keyhole and came back out a few minutes later. "It's safe Levi. Come on through."

**Posted by: Dem Sep 9 2008, 05:20 PM**

Levi walked through. "Wow, I can barley remeber the last time i was here." She said looking around. She looks out into the ocean.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 9 2008, 05:30 PM**

"It's beautiful here. You actually live here? Wow." Jared said looking around in awe.

Jared. A dark person approaches. Spirit warned.

Jared placed himself in between Levi and the newcomer. It was a woman dressed all in black with silver hair and violet eyes. She stared him down for a moment.

"Levi. Come here for a minute." She said.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 9 2008, 05:41 PM**

Levi walks over to her. "Yeah?"

**Posted by: Cry Sep 9 2008, 05:48 PM**

Akumaox glared at Jared. "A new friend?"

Jared pulled his hood up to hide from her gaze. "Maybe I should leave now."

**Posted by: Dem Sep 9 2008, 05:53 PM**

Levi looked at Jared. "Why wont you stay?" She looked at Akuma then back at jared, and back at Akuma. "What's wrong?"

**Posted by: Cry Sep 9 2008, 05:56 PM**

"He's not human is he Levi?" Akumanox said with a growl.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 9 2008, 05:59 PM**

Levi got nervious. "Um..." She looked at Jared with a 'Should i tell her?' look.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 9 2008, 06:05 PM**

My ward is human however he is similar to you, my dear Nobody. Spirit said scathingly.

Akumanox stared at Jared for a minute. "A living Keyblade? I thought the Reaper was the last one that was still around. Seems I was mistaken. Levi I will be back tomorrow. I have a few more things I want to teach you." And with that Akumanox opened a dark portal and left.

Jared looked at Levi. "Who was that?"

**Posted by: Dem Sep 9 2008, 06:10 PM**

Levi turns to him and looks like this. D= "Weeelll...It was accually a long story. So to sum everything up, she's helps me with my training. " Levi said, not really sure what his action would be.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 9 2008, 06:17 PM**

"She's you teacher then?" Jared asked. "She's seems...Um..."

Like a stuck up, cold hearted bitch. Spirit finished.

"Spirit!" Jared scolded. "Well I guess I should be going Levi. I made sure you got home safe."

**Posted by: Dem Sep 9 2008, 06:38 PM**

Levi thinks to her self. ~She's not THAT stuck up is she?~ She shakes it off. "Well, I guess i'll see you later okay?" She said with a fake smile.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 9 2008, 06:49 PM**

"He can't leave right now Levi." Ash said coming up to them with Khris and Cane in tow. "There is a storm moving in. It's best he stay the night. Mind if her shares with you?"

Jared bowed. "I'm sure that I can stay else where."

**Posted by: Dem Sep 9 2008, 06:55 PM**

"You can stay with us! I mean nothing would be wrong with that." Levi said.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 9 2008, 07:02 PM**

Jared smiled under his hood. "Sure. I'll stay. But just till the storm passes okay?"

**Posted by: Dem Sep 9 2008, 07:04 PM**

Levi turns to Ash. "Ash, How long is the storm supposed to last?"

**Posted by: Cry Sep 9 2008, 07:08 PM**

"A day or two a most. Damn hurricanes. Well come one you two. Head on up to Safe Haven. I still have a few more people to find before heading in. Go one now." Ash said heading off to the west.

Jared nodded. "Thank you. Well Levi better show me where to go."

**Posted by: Dem Sep 9 2008, 07:12 PM**

Levi nodded. "Okay." Levi turned to ash and smiled alittle smile. "I forgot where it was." She said.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 9 2008, 07:20 PM**

Cane pointed to the north and gave levi a hug before running to catch up with Ash adn his twin. "Make it quick. It will hit in about a half hour."

Jared smiled. "Well I don't want to be caught out in this do you?"

**Posted by: Dem Sep 10 2008, 03:42 PM**

Levi shook her head 'no'. "Come on let's go!" Levi said taking Jared by the hand and draging him.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 10 2008, 07:09 PM**

Jared allowed himself to be drug along.

Jared tell me something. Spirit said to him only. Which storm are you talking about? The incoming one? Or the storm that is the fight against this Dark Queen?

I'm going to see it through to the end Spirit. I promised Levi. Jared answered him back.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 10 2008, 07:25 PM**

Levi gets to the safe haven. "Okay, here it is." She looks around. "Okay, we got to get in quick! The storm is like, almost here." She said as the wind was picking up.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 11 2008, 04:49 AM**

Jared nodded. The wind was beginning to blow hard enough to shake the trees. "Looks like this storm is going to be really bad." He turned and smiled at here. "I hope you don't mind my company for a few days."

**Posted by: Dem Sep 11 2008, 04:45 PM**

"I don't mind company, and i think Ash and the others will let you stay here." Levi said. She opened the door. "Come on in!"

**Posted by: Cry Sep 11 2008, 04:55 PM**

"It's fine with me. I'll stay for as long as you want me too." Jared said.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 11 2008, 04:59 PM**

"I want you to stay." Levi said.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 11 2008, 05:06 PM**

"And stay I shall. Until you want me to leave." Jared said giving her a hug.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 11 2008, 06:41 PM**

Levi returns the hug. She lets go and walks in the building.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 12 2008, 09:42 AM**

Jared let out a huge smile that Levi didn't see and followed her into the building.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 12 2008, 02:43 PM**

Inside the building, it was HUGE. They where standing in the lobby. "Welcome to the safe haven Jared." The lobby had a crimson carpet, and the walls were white marble. "This is the lobby. up the stairs," Levi started to explain. (The stairs are traditional, goes up then splits in two, one going right, one going left.) "Are the bedrooms." Levi points to the left. "That hall leads to the kitchen and the dining area." She points to the other hallway on the right. "This hallway leads to the lounge, Book room, and entertainment center." Levi points over to the hallway by the stairs. "That leads to the basement."

**Posted by: Cry Sep 12 2008, 05:17 PM**

Jared looked around in awe. "Wow. It doesn't look all that big from the outside. I like it. So I'll be staying in your room with you right?"

You humans. Why must you be so flashy? Spirit asked in annoyance.

Posted by: Dem Sep 12 2008, 07:38 PM

"Yeah, you'll be staying with me." Levi said. "And spirit, What do you mean?"

**Posted by: Cry Sep 12 2008, 07:54 PM**

All this color and space. What's wrong with a nice cave? Spirit asked.

Jared let out a chuckle. "Well I like it. It's...cozy."

**Posted by: Dem Sep 12 2008, 07:58 PM**

"And caves can be all dark, and spooky, and cold, and damp..." Levi got shivers.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 12 2008, 08:13 PM**

Jared gave her a mock glare. "I happen to like caves too you know." He then became serious. "Can we go to your room? I want to talk to you about something."

**Posted by: Dem Sep 12 2008, 08:15 PM**

Levi nodded. "Yeah, okay it's this way." She said starting to walk up the stairs. "It's this way follow me."

**Posted by: Cry Sep 15 2008, 09:38 AM**

Jared follows her be sure to carefully remember his surrounds so he wouldn't get lost in this huge place.

I still think this place is far to big and flashy. Really. You humans make no sense sometimes. Spirit huffed.

Jared smiled. "So says that blade that understand human emtions but not why we don't follow the paths that are set for us."

**Posted by: Dem Sep 15 2008, 04:37 PM**

"Accually, Spirit, people back in like,...10,000 BCE used to live in caves. We just costomized it from there." Levi gets to the room. "Okay here it is." She opens the door. The room is mearly just a regular blue room.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 16 2008, 10:41 AM**

Jared looked around and closed the door. "Can I talk to you about you teacher?"

**Posted by: Dem Sep 16 2008, 02:18 PM**

Levi turns around and sits on her bed. "Yeah! What is it?"

**Posted by: Cry Sep 17 2008, 09:18 AM**

Jared pulled back his hood, and after a few moment's thought, took off the cloak as well. "She seems like she's very bitter. When I reached out to try to bring her some peace, well..."

It didn't work. She didn't even notice. Spirit said.

Jared nodded. "Why is she so bitter?"

**Posted by: Dem Sep 18 2008, 04:27 PM**

"I think the reason why she's bitter is because all of her loved ones died. I mean, Her husband, somebody, and her brothers and firends. She's the last of them and they died along time ago. I think that's why she's bitter...But i really don't think she's THAT bitter." Levi explained.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 19 2008, 05:26 AM**

"She may not seem like she is but she seems to be hurting enough that I can't bring her any peace." Jared said.

Yes. She seems to not really care about the world around her and only about her pain. Her arm is littered with scars from failed attempts at leaving this world. Spirit said, his tone sad.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 19 2008, 05:07 PM**

Levi thinks for a moment. " I HAVE A IDEA!" She said as she jumped off the bed. She started to pace around the room. "What if we tried to cheer her up?"

**Posted by: Cry Sep 20 2008, 11:04 AM**

Jared thinks for a few minutes about what Levi said. "Did she have a lover?"

**Posted by: Dem Sep 20 2008, 11:20 AM**

"Yeah." Levi said. "But what about it?"

**Posted by: Cry Sep 21 2008, 07:10 PM**

"Well when a Nobody finds someone to love them...It makes a bond. Like sharing a heart. If I can find her lover I can probably help her."

**Posted by: Dem Sep 21 2008, 07:57 PM**

"But there's one problem with that." Levi said. "I belive she told me her lover is dead."

**Posted by: Cry Sep 22 2008, 04:26 PM**

Jared thought about it for a minute. "It shouldn't matter too much right Spirit?"

It depends. But I think we can make her happy again. Spirit said softly. But for now it's late and the storm comes.

"He's right." Jared said. "It's been a long day and I am tired."

**Posted by: Dem Sep 22 2008, 08:13 PM**

"Okay." Levi says. She goes over to her bed and reaches under it. Levi out another things and props it up and it makes another bed. She moves it over to the coner. "Here, this is your bed!" She said as she put blankiets and pillows on it.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 23 2008, 11:30 AM**

"Thank you." Jared said with a smile.

There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Ash, soaking wet and with a few bumps and brusies. She sat a bag down on Levi's bed. and Kane brought in a tray full of food. "We are in for a rough few days. I brought you guys some food and your friend Jared a change of clothes. Everyone is in and we are locked down. I'll see you tomorrow Levi. You know where to find me if you need me." Ash said before walking out.

Cane looked Jared over. "You're a bit smaller than me but the clothes should fit. Get a good night rest." Cane said and left as well.

"I guess you have really good friends here." Jared said with a laugh.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 23 2008, 08:06 PM**

"Yeah!" Levi said with a smile. She took a apple and sat on her bed and took a bite. "I love it here. Everyone is so nice. They understand alot. They're like my second family." Levi said. She looked out the window. "The bad things about Destiny Islands is that we get alot of storms, and it gets dark." Levi said. The sky looked liked it was almost pitch black. "Oh...incase if you havent noticed yet, Ash is the leader of this place, she keeps everything straight. I think she's doing a good job. She must have gone throught alot of trouble to get this place like it is now. But it's well worth it."

**Posted by: Cry Sep 24 2008, 07:36 AM**

"It's good to have a second family." Jared said. "I'll be right back. I'm going to change."

He headed into the bathroom and changed into the pants and the tank top. He came back out and laid down on the cot. "Ummm...I just thought you might want to know Spirit will do something pretty unique to keep my body in shape."

**Posted by: Dem Sep 24 2008, 07:08 PM**

"Hold on on sec." Levi said. She quickly went in and came out changed in her green-blue night gown. "Now what? What does spirit do?" Levi said as she laid in her bed and pulled the covers up.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 25 2008, 05:05 AM**

"That's just it..." He muttered sleepily. "I'm always asleep..."

And he's out. Spirit said. Now watch.

Jared body lifted a few feet off the cot and Wandering Spirit transformed into his keyblade form. The white and black orbds that accopanied the blade began to encircle his body crisss-crossing every once ni a while.

I think it would be best if you lock your door. Spirit said softly. I would hate to explain what we are doing.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 25 2008, 02:33 PM**

Levi was amazed. She quickly walked over to the door and locked it. "Spirit, what exsacly 'are' you doing?" levi asked.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 26 2008, 12:21 PM**

Keeping his body alive. Think of him as a toy. I am his battery. Every night I recharge his body so he is able to fight. Get it now? Spirit asked as he moved in a counter-clockwise spin over Jared's sleeping body.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 26 2008, 08:12 PM**

"OO~ooo...I get it now." Levi said. She went over to her bed and layed under the covers sleepliy. "Hey Spirit." She said with her eyes almost closed. "Do you ever sleep?"

**Posted by: Cry Sep 27 2008, 11:38 AM**

No. I never need to sleep. Spirit said. I always protect those I am with. Now you need to sleep. I can't recharge you like I can him.

**Posted by: Dem Sep 27 2008, 11:42 AM**

"O-" Levi couldnt finish the word, she was so tired she fell alseep in the middle of it.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 28 2008, 10:08 PM**

Yes. I will protect all those I can. Spirit said softly. I promise.

The End


	4. This Is Your Story

**Neo RP Gate: Abandoned RPs: This is your story.**

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Aug 23 2008, 09:12 PM**

Hollow Bastion under the control of Visha was a very rough place, but as in all wars, life goes on, as it has to. Picture if you will, a dark midnight sky, speckled with white stars and not obscured by the lights of the city. This was the scene a young man saw as he lay on his back, gasping for breath. In Hollow Bastion, right on the outskirts, before the Nobodies had full reign, in the ruins of what must have been an old castle, Zero panted for breath, drenched in sweat as he tried to get another wind for his seventh challenge in a row.

"Do you think we overdid it?" Troy asked, looking down at him.

"Nah, let him challenge us all he wants, he's never won. In fact, I don't even remember breaking a sweat!" Guo responded.

"This is fun and all, but I've got to go pick up my cat before she gets locked in again." Cristy added in, worriedly.

"Fine, go then. we can take care of him ourselves." Guo chuckled.

At this, Zero's eyes snapped open. he picked himself up onto his shaky legs and retrieved his stick.

"No...you...stay...If I can't beat you three...Then what chance do I have against him!" Ryk, who had been sitting on a nearby boulder with a scowl on his face, stirred to life and hopped down from his perch.

"Cristy. Guo. Troy. Go. I'll handle him myself." Ryk responded, draying his retractable toy sword.

"But, you saw! He..." Cristy started, but Ryk simply stared at her and she nodded and left.

at a glare from Ryk, the other two turned and scurried away.

"Now...Zero...It seems today is your lucky day. Don't hold back now." Ryk taunted, taking on his fighting stance. Zero took on his, although it was shaky, and Ryk made a sweeping slash at Zero...

**Posted by: Cry Aug 23 2008, 09:20 PM**

Only for it to be blocked by a white keyblade. The green glow of a healing spell lit up the area but the person weilder the keyblade wasn't in sight.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Aug 23 2008, 09:40 PM**

Ryk shielded his eyes from the blinding light. "What the!..." Ryk shouted out, but by the time things darkened down enough for him to see, Zero was standing in a flawless fight stance. His stick looked as deadly as a sharpened blade in the moonlight. Ryk was left vulnerable, was this the end? Ryk had to think of something, quick, as Zero was standing just two feet away from him. An old fashioned showdown it is, then. He thought, and he raised his weapon to face down his opponent.

Zero was getting ready for that old familiar taste of blood and dirt to enter his mouth, but it never came. Instead, there was an invigorating green light, and he felt better than ever. Ryk lowered his hand down from his face, and the look of shock plastered there for a split-second surprised Zero. The two boys were two feet apart...time for a showdown.

Ryk raised his weapon and went on the offensive. Zero did the same. They ran directly towards each other, and met a little bit on Zero's side, as Ryk was faster. Ryk smacked Zero directly in the gut with his toy sword. Zero slashed at Ryk's side.

Ryk's shirt was torn, a cut had been made at his side. His leg crumpled underneath him as he used his toy sword for balance.

Zero gave a relieved sigh, but then realized something was wrong. he fell flat on his face, his stick falling lamely at his side.

Ryk stood up and was about to spit when two Berserkers appeared.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 23 2008, 09:53 PM**

"DON'T MOVE!" Came a woman's voice. The keyblade from earlier was being held by a young woman. She slashed at the two berserkers and within a few seconds both were dead. She turned to face the two and cast a cura spell on the boy with dirty blonde hair then turned her back on him with her keyblade held tightly in her hand. She went over to the white haired boy and rolled him over and picked him up and carried him over to the other boy. She reached into her pocket and puled out a vial of orange-blue liquid and poured it down the boy's throat. She then threw the empty vail away and held onto the young man.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Aug 23 2008, 10:33 PM**

Zero woke up and looked at Ash. For a split second, he thought he was still dreaming. then, after he realized he wasn't going to wake up, he screamed. Ryk chuckled a bit at Zero's embarrassment.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 23 2008, 10:35 PM**

Ash let go of the young man and stood. "Are you both okay? And stop screaming. If Visha finds me then I go to her Hall of Arts."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Aug 23 2008, 10:58 PM**

Zero caught his breath and then said, "Fine, I'm fine." Ryk, However, turned and left. "Another time, Zero, another time." he gloated before ascending the stairs to the Bailey. and disappearing out of sight.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 23 2008, 11:04 PM**

Ash cast a spell tha locked down the bailey before the other young man could fully leave it. She then turned back to the person in front of her. She sat her keyblade down next to her and sat down on a step. "You...Seem to know something about fighting even if you don't have access to it yet. There is also the strong pull of light around you. Who are you? What's your name?"

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Aug 24 2008, 12:57 AM**

Ryk descended the stairs and smacked Ash upside the head. "That was sense, you seem to need it. Do you realize what might happen if Visha finds me in the company of a keyblade wielder?" Despite his obvious frustration, he maintained his calm during this fiasco. He saw the Keyblade sitting before her and kicked it to her.

"Hide that thing before you get us all killed."

**Posted by: Cry Aug 24 2008, 02:21 PM**

Ash didn't hide the blade and ignored the boy. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and sent a text message and then put it back. She looked up at the boy who kicked her keyblade. "You might want to watch your smart mouth. I do know several ways to close it and most of them are rather painful." She turned back to Zero. "SO can I have your name?"

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Aug 24 2008, 07:21 PM**

Ryk pocketed his toy sword and jumped up to sit on the same boulder that he sat on before. He seethed with anger, but refused to show it. instead, he simply looked up at the night sky and wondered, Why Zero?

"My Name...is Zero," Zero told the newcomer. "Where did you get that Keyblade, anyway?" he asked out of curiosity.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 24 2008, 07:30 PM**

Ash smiled. "My name is Ash Crux. I am the leader of the Lighthearts, a group of light weiders that stand against that bitch Visha. As for my keyblade, it came to me when I needed it the most. Think maybe you would be intrested in coming with me to train?"

A black portal opened near Ryk. The darkness flowed and from it stepped and woman that had a darkness to her that was almost tangible. "You called Ash?"

"Yes. These two. Their power seems to be a little...much." Ash said standing and taking her keyblade in hand.

The woman turned and her violet eyes settled on Ryk. "So I can tell."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Aug 24 2008, 07:45 PM**

Ryk gazed at the dark woman with a sense of awe, as if she was a superhero he had always wanted to meet. He sensed power seeping off of her, more than even he had currently. Zero, meanwhile, took a step back from her, and was hiding behind Ash. then a thought occurred to Ryk. "Wait a second! You want to train that weakling, Zero? Did you not see me pave the ground with his sorry carcass? what about me?" Ryk shouted.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 24 2008, 07:54 PM**

The dark woman grabbed Ryk harshly by the back of his neck and slammed him into the ground in front of her and then placed a foot on his back and held him there with very little effort. "Shut your mouth and wait your turn." She looked back up at Ash. "You were saying?"

"Could you read them for me? I want this one." She said stepping aside to reveal Zero. "Please?"

"He is not an animal to claim like some dog off the street."

Ash glared at her. "I know. I want an apprentice, Akumanox."

Akumanox nodded. "Come here child." She said holding out a hand to Zero. "I won't hurt you."

Posted by: Hand of Blood Aug 24 2008, 08:21 PM

Ryk struggled, but to no avail. this was always his story. Zero got all the special treatment, and Ryk...had to barely eke out a living on the outskirts of civilization. It was then that something inside him changed...forever. His heart, the sleeping part that even Ryk couldn't access, was calling out for help. and the part that was linked to Zero resonated within him, and Zero's heart called for help as well. Help was coming soon, in a form they could not comprehend.

Zero walked cautiously up towards the dark woman. he wasn't sure whether or not to trust her or not.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 24 2008, 09:58 PM**

"It's fine. I won't hurt you." She placed a hand over his heart closed her eyes before removing her hand and looking over at Ash. "He's pure and would be good for you."

She took her foot off the other one and pulled him up. She placed her hand over his heart and did the same as she had done to the other one. "This one is just the opposite. Give me your name." Akumanox said letting him go and summoning her dark blade in a rush of darkness and holding it out to him.

Ash pulled Zero back to her. "Do you want to come with me?"

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Aug 24 2008, 11:06 PM**

Ryk cooled his anger. A hot rage does no one any good. He kept a stone face. none of these keyblade wielders realized the trouble they were forcing on him. He didn't tremble upon seeing the dark blade, he didn't even give a slight shiver. He saw it for what it really was.

"I'm Ryk." He muttered. "and if you take Zero for your apprentice, lady, you'll regret it later. That sorry sack of blood and dirt couldn't even beat the weakest of my lackeys. He lives up to his name, I promise." Ryk quipped to Ash.

There it was. that glare. that defiant glare in Zero's eyes that made Ryk hate him so much. Why? what was it about him that Ryk couldn't squash? where was that boy keeping all his will? He was like a cockroach. no matter how many times, how many places, how many people saw him get flattened into the ground again and again and again, he always came back for more until he passed out. And then there was that glare, still! where does all of his determination, all his tenacity, come from?

**Posted by: Cry Aug 24 2008, 11:12 PM**

Akumanox hit Ryk lightly upside the back fo the head with the hilt of Life Taker. "I asked your name but I didn't tell you to start a bunch of shit." She looked up at Ash. "The bonds of fate can't be broken."

Ash placed a hand on Zero's shoulder. "I don't intent to break then but they can be bent. And that is what I intend to do."

Akumanox stared at Zero, her violet gaze peircing as if trying to see through him. "He's young. Talk to him first. I need to talk to this one. Come Ryk." Akumanox said turning and heading up the stairs. She stopped and summoned a Neo-Shadow and told it to keep watch before turning the corner with one last look at Ryk telling him to follow.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Aug 24 2008, 11:31 PM**

Ryk laughed. in fact he laughed so hard, he fell down and rolled in laughter. This was laughter so hard, he was crying. he took a few deep breaths and stood back up, leaning on the boulder he was sitting on. "This is too much! you two old bitches come here with your keyblades shining, swinging them around, casting your weird spells, and you think that gives you the right to do whatever you want?" at this, Ryk laughed some more, the sound echoing through the canyon below.

"Okay, fist of all, Ayks, or whatever your name is, Zero's weak. I mean, look, he's trembling!" and it was true, Zero was trembling a bit, though it was from the cold.

"Shut up, Ryk!" Zero shot back.

"Oh, sure! 'shut up, Ryk!' he says. Listen to him, and while I'm at the subject, you, tall dark and angry, I have no idea who the hell you are, but if Visha finds you with all your fancy tricks you're doing, chances are, we're all going down, get it?" Ryk finished making his point and hopped down from the rock.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 24 2008, 11:40 PM**

Akumanox met Ryk at the stairs before he could blink and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground so that he was eye level with her. "I don't fear Visha. I am the one who trained her. And you have no choice in the Leader of the Lighthearts apprentice. Just like you won't have a choice if I take you and drop you in the lap of the Dark Kin. Now whut your mouth before I shut it for you.

Ash let out a smile and turned to Zero. "Well? How would you feel about coming with me to Destiny Islands with me to train? With a bit of pratice you could be a great warrior."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Aug 24 2008, 11:53 PM**

Ryk smiled a wide, evil crocodile grin. "You're talking to the wrong man, lady. I don't fear the dark. I don't fear you, either. Do your worst." He grinned. He meant it. he looked over to Zero. "Our paths will cross again. and yours will end at that moment. Understand, Zero?" Zero answered him with the glare. the same one that was so defiant, it made Ryk sick to his stomach every time he saw it. But he was too happy now to be sickened. Zero answered Ash with a nod. "Yes! I'd love to go! Thank you so much!" Zero chirped.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 25 2008, 12:07 AM**

Ash smiled. "Well what are we waiting for then?" She opened a keyhole to Destiny Islands. She was about to lead him through when Akumanox stopped her.

"Anything I should tell him?"

Ash thought for a second. "His angel sends her love."

Akumanox nodded. "Of course."

Ash took Zero's hand and led him throught the keyhole to a sunny, warm beach. The trees were swaying in the breeze and the scent of flowers, salt water, and coconuts were carried with it. There was a huge house sitting in a small wooded area about a quarter of a mile inland but you could see it from here. Ash turned to face Zero. "Welcome to your new home Zero. This is Safe Haven."

Akumanox sighed as the two left and she dropped Ryk without warning. She looked up as the sky began to darkness and her Neo-Shadow began to come over to her. She dismissed it and summoned up a dark portal before turning back to Ryk. "As I see it you have one of two choices. You can come with me and the way Yami Kinmi, "The Dark Path", or you can say here and let Visha catch you. Your choice."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Aug 25 2008, 12:25 AM**

Zero blinked his eyes a couple times as he adjusted to the sun, the sounds, and the smells. it was as if it were something out of a dream. a wonderful nighttime excursion of which he never wanted to leave. he smiled wide and hugged Ash. "Thank you so much!" Zero was almost in tears.

"This is my story." He whispered.

Ryk fell gracefully on his feet as he was dropped and took one last look at the night sky of Hollow Bastion. "There's no going back now." he looked into the dark portal and snickered. "Good thing I don't fear the dark." He took a step inside and without hesitation, let darkness into his being.

"This is my story." He assured himself before engulfing himself in the dark portal.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 25 2008, 12:33 AM**

Ash let out a chuckle and hugged him back. "You might thank me now but you have a lot to learn and the teachers here are strict. Come on. I need to get you settled in okay?" She said leading him into the house. She lead him up the stairs and down the hall to a door near the end of the hall. "Here this is you room." She said opening the door and allowing his to look in.

Akumanox grabbed the back of the boys shirt and hauled him the rest of the way through only to land them in the town square of Halloween Town. "Follow me." She said and didn't wait for him but continued on to a mansion just outside the square. The plaque near the door read "Enzeru Mansion". She opened the door and went in and headed down the hall to a large room where she knocked. "Neil? We need to talk."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Sep 6 2008, 06:46 PM**

"What is it?" Neil asked, running a hand through his slick black hair in stress or frustration. he was sitting at a desk and a pile of papers lay smothering the handsome wooden surface. His leather coat was hung up on the back of his chair.

Ryk followed closely, stopping momentarily to get his bearings. "Wow, this is different." he whispered upon seeing Halloween town for the first time.

Zero frowned. a thought had occurred to him. "Why did you choose me, anyway? I mean, I don't even have a keyblade." Zero worried.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 6 2008, 06:55 PM**

"You may not have a keyblade but you do the the ability to become a Gaurdian. A protector of the people that fights along side us. You can be trained in any weapon and style of fighting that you want." Ash said. "Now ready to meet your other two teachers?"

Akumanox picked up a paper and took a brief glance through it. "You know this paper work will kill you. I would hate to see you drown in this shit." She dropped the paper and went over to Ryk and dragged him over to the desk by the back of his shirt. "Your heir."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Sep 9 2008, 02:52 PM**

Zero nodded enthusiastically. like a kid in a candy store, he was practically bouncing off the walls. He pumped his fist into the air and whooped, yelling, "Yes!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat!" Neil and Ryk yelled in unison. Neil had not remembered anything about needing an heir, nor had Ryk remembered anything about being pawned off to some weakling master.

"You are joking me." Neil laughed derisively, raising his upper lip in disgust at the young boy.

"You're no picnic either, Mr. Edgar Allen Poe wannabe." Ryk shot back.

"Akumanox, are you serious? I mean, the joke's over now, right? he doesn't even have a keyblade." Neil complained.

"How would you know?" Ryk scoffed, crossing his arms out in front of himself.

"Your stance carries no weight on it. No keyblade has bonded itself to you. That's how I can tell." Neil pointed out.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 11 2008, 09:38 AM**

Ash looked him over. "First things first. You need to eat and I want Cane to give you a once over. Healing magic may heal most things but I want to be safe. Follow me."

She lead the way along the beach until they reached a huge place that blended in with the jungle around it. She pushed open the baboo door and went into the main hall. "Cane!"

A young man with blue-green eyes and blonde hair with streaks of brown seemed to appear out of no where. "Yes?"

"Cane this is Zero. I need you to check his health for me. Zero this is Cane. One of my seconds in command."

Akumanox went over to the table near the window and poured herself a glass of whiskey. "Why do you keep this if you don't drink it?" She asked took a sip. "Now if you remember right I told you that you would be provided with an heir of my chosing once you took the post as the leader of the Dark Kin. I chose your leader and when the time came I chose you as his heir. Now it is your turn to see your heir. Besides...You could use someone to pumble on." She said to Neil.

She then turned her attention to Ryk. "As for you... I refuse to teach you until you can at least hold your own against Neil. I like my students to have a bit of fight in them. You have a temper and you also have no manners or respect. You need to learn some or I will take you back to Hallow Bastion and dump you while your "friend" has all the fun with Ash. Now I will stay and supervise."

She drained her glass. "And Neil, your angels sends you her love."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Sep 11 2008, 09:57 AM**

Zero smiled and extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Cane." he said amiably.

Neil's eyes widened. he understood completely. a dreamy look washed over his face as he remembered Ash.

"Thank you, Akumanox." He told her.

Ryk spit on the floor.

"That's disgusting. He's the leader? could you get any more weak willed? I mean look at him, he's a big pile of mush in a leather coat." Neil snapped out of his remembrance and turned his rage toward Ryk.

"What was-" But then, suddenly, a trio of dark Weilders entered the room. one was tall and muscular, on was medium and lanky, and one was short and built about average. all had dark brown eyes, and tanned skin with electric blue tatoos littering their bodies in the pattern of thorns, and all were from the same family, brothers, in fact. Their names were Gunn Ron and Chu, respectively.

Ron, the medium brother stepped forward.

"Hey, Neil, we got a bone to...who's the kid?" he asked, noticing Ryk.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 11 2008, 10:12 AM**

Cane nodded. "Nice to meet you brat. Now let's see..." He placed a hand on Zero's chest and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he reopened them. "Other then being a bit small and having some bumps and bruises he's fine."

"Good." Ash said. "He wants to be a Gaurdian."

Cane let out a smile. "He does, does he? Well in that Case I am Cane DeLoufe. I will be one or your instructors. The other will be my twin sister, Khris. Well Ash I have to go. One of the yourger wielders had an accident."

"Okay. I'll get him settled in then. Come on Zero. Follow me. You can ask me anything you want along the way." Ash said heading for the grand staircase.

Akumanox threw he glass and watched as it hit Ron in the back of the head and shattered. "We were in a meeting. Learn how to knock." She said letting her dark power seep out.

"As I was saying Neil," She said dismissing the three even though they were still there, "He doesn't have a blade but he could make a great Dark Guild. We do need a few more. Should he happen to come into a keyblade then we will rethink things. Right now though he does seem to poosses the ability to become rather great."

"Ryk, you right now are standing at a fork in the road. You can accept the training in anyway you can get it or walk away. It's your pick. However should you chose to stay there are rules you have to follow and people you have to respect."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Sep 11 2008, 11:07 AM**

Ron growled something that sounded like a feral lion, then he turned and pushed Gunn out of he way. "Come on, Let's go." the other two immediately followed.

"hmm..." Ryk was lost in thought. Those men seemed angry at both the bitch and the weakling. perhaps...

"Who were they?" Ryk inquired.

"Dark Guild. They come from a family of assassins who hold some political and financial power in their world, so they think that means they get a Keyblade. what they don't understand, though, is that a keyblade chooses it's wielder. not the other way around."

"I think I'll stay." Ryk said, suppressing a grin.

Zero followed along behind Ash, the question just had to be asked, it had to.

"What kind of weapon do I get?"

**Posted by: Cry Sep 11 2008, 11:22 AM**

Akumanox sighed. "I created both the Dark Guild and the Dark Kin. I also financally back both of them. However they think that because I am a Nobody, not to mention older than anyone around, that I should give the power over to another person but I think I like my postion of power. They also don't agree with my chocies. For the past three years they haven't like the poeple I put in the head seat. People like Neil." She poured herself another glass. "Neil, give him a list of the rules he must follow while he's here and I will get him settled in a get a decent meal in him."

Ash let out a chuckle and showed him into a room where all different weapons were hung on the wall. "Go ahead and pick one." She said. "I'm going to see about some food. I'll be right bakc okay?"

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Sep 12 2008, 05:58 PM**

Neil briefed him and got him some basic supplies including a toothbrush, some shampoo, and other toiletries. He took him to the kitchen, where dinner had ended hours ago, and the mess was still being cleaned up, but Ron, Gunn, and Chu were there, Ron was swinging his longsword with precision and speed to work off his frustration, Gunn was busy taking careful inventory on all his arrows and equipment for his four-shot arbalest, (meaning his bolts were fired four at a time) and Chu was using one of his numerous knives to peel an apple.

"Take it outside, guys." Neil commanded.

"Ha. not so tough without your little slave driver around, are you?" Ron replied, completely ignoring the command.

"Take. it. Outside." Neil repeated.

"Your words. they have less..." Gunn paused for a moment as he searched for the right word "Weight among the Dark Guild nowadays. we have seen how you deal with the Kin."

"In other words, we might as well have that kid for a leader. I mean, it's only fair to let someone else have a shot if you're going to dump all the real work on the worthless nobody." Chu interruped through a mouthful of apple.

"Hold on a moment, Chu. if Old bat brains is worthless, then what does that make him?" Gunn asked.

The three brothers roared with laughter.

"If any of you have the guts to challenge me, then let him speak now." Neil growled, his brow furrowed in anger.

Ron stopped his swordplay and grinned at Neil. With a flourish and a flash of red and silver, and a slash of blood on the wooden floor, Ron made his challenge.

Neil stood there, mouth agape in shock. the wound wasn't deep, in fact, that hadn't been the intention. Ron's intention was to make known the extent of his skills with a blade by giving Neil what, had it been anyone else, a fatal slash to the throat, but Ron controlled his blade so effortlessly that it was suppressed to a fleshwound.

"Prove me wrong. Defend your honor, or relinquish your control to me." Ron challenged calmly.

Neil couldn't just accept the terms, but he couldn't back down, either. His honor wouldn't allow for it. he just stood there, dumbstruck.

Zero took a look at the weapons in the room. None actually suited him, though each was a beautiful piece of art by his judgment. he looked around, there was a flail, too barbaric, a morningstar, too dangerous, a greatsword, too heavy, a cloak full of miniature one-shot pistols, but those were only so many, a crossbow, but that too was two heavy, Then Zero found it, a pair of swords that looked as though they were tailored to his size. the hilts were thin and could hold his hand perfectly. one had the hilt of a rapier, while the other had the hilt of a katana, both were double-sided, but one thing was strange about them. there was what looked like holes in the blades. big ones, as if something was to be placed in there. there was some ancient writing in the slots, but it was in a foreign language.

someone walked by, a young girl slightly older then Zero, saw him holding the blades and did a double take.

"Hey! Ash! ASH!" she shouted, then she ran off.

what had Zero done, he wondered, he had only picked up a couple of swords. quickly he decided to put them back...no, better yet! hide them! he opened up a drawer in the table where he had found them and...there was a green orb and a purple orb laying in there, large enough so that they could fit inside the slots...he wondered...maybe they were meant to go together?

Zero's heart was pounding as he, with trembling fingers, picked up the purple orb, slowly placed it into the slot of the Katana-hilted blade, and gasped as there was a bright flash and the blade itself changed! it started to curve and wind, then the flames licked their way up to the top of the blade, where they were frozen into the metal.

"What the-" was his response. he would have dropped it, had he not felt such a strong feeling of warmth emitting from the blade itself. It was like it was a brother he never knew he had.

"ASH! ASH!" The girl cried, running into the mess hall. "it's the recruit, the Materia blades! they've chosen him!" She nearly fainted, but managed to stay on her feet.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 12 2008, 06:24 PM**

Ash almost dropped the tray she was holding. Khris and Cane were wearing similar looks. "It's okay. Have Alex give you some juice and sit down okay? I'll go check on him. Cane bring this tray up to my rooms. It that's true..." She said trailing off and heading for the weapons rooms.

When she arrived a few moments later she was standing in awe at the door way. She came in and reached out and felt the power within the blade. She reached into the drawer and pulled out the other orb. She stared at it for a few minutes before holding it out to Zero.

"Savvy, our founder, gave these too us to keep safe. We never dreamed that someone would ever be able to wield them. I hope you take good care of them. Now finish your other blade." Ash said with such a warm smile that proved just how proud she was of him.

The kitchen was suddenly emersed in Darkness. It came up and bound the three to the floor all the way up to the chest. Out of the Darkness came a flash and Ron's sword was suddenly cut in half. Akumanox the appeared seeming out of nowhere. Her eyes were bleeding into blue and a silver band appeared around Neil's wrist. Life Taker was pulsing in her hand.

"How dare you." She growled. "If it hadn't been for you wouldn't even be here. You are lucky I don't kill you myself right now. And if you think the Dark Queen is the only one who can turn you into statues then you are wrong. I have had enough of you." She flicked her blade and the bracelet that all three were wearing that allowed them passage into the mansion broke and hit the floor only to be absorbed by the darkness. "This is the last time. Get out. And I will be sure to tell the Guild Master to suspend all three of you until I say otherwise. I suggest you find new jobs. Now get out." She said as the darkness began to fade.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Sep 12 2008, 06:39 PM**

After a moment of silence, Ron, Gunn and Chu exchanged looks, then started roaring in laughter.

"He really can't do anything by himself!" Chu slammed the ground with his palm in mirth, then coughed because he was laughing so hard. All three brothers had had it with Neil's incompetence. The Nobody just did them a favor. She had thrown out a very valueable force. Ron, Gunn, and Chu were among the best 'natural' warriors around, and they had held some great amount of sway in the more seedy operations of the Dark Guild.

Zero returned the smile and nodded, taking the other orb and placing it into the slot on the other blade. this time, it took on a more icy shape and texture, the blade turned to a spear of ice with the orb in the side.

"Wow..." Zero mouthed.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 12 2008, 06:49 PM**

Akumanox let out a growl at the laughter and three dark portals opened under teh brothers. "Have a nice trip she growled as they were pulled down into the portal and dropped in the fountain in the square. She turned back to Neil. "I told you not to bother with them. I would take care of it. Get him fed and settled in." She said grabbing a bottle of booze from the rack in the corner of the kitchen and then grabbing a sandwhich from the fridge. "I'll be in my room should you need me, which I know you will."

Ash nodded. "Come on. You will be staying in the room next to mine. But first there are a few things I need to give you and I need to feed you. Follow me to my room." She siad turning out the door and heading for the top floor.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 12 2008, 08:06 PM**

Neil hung his head. Ryk took the moment to take a well-deserved grin. then Neil ordered Ryk to go to bed, and Ryk's grin faded. he had been a bit hungry.

Zero followed Ash to the top floor, he was a bit out of breath, but he easily managed it.

The triplets, Gunn, Ron, and Chu, headed up to Curly Hill, there were plenty of Heartless there, and they had a safehouse there, in case of emergencies. and also a garage where they kept their Gummi Ship. A custom made model, called Leviathan. it was easily the size of a grown dragon, much bigger than the average gummi ship. it's engines weree so powerful, that it shook the ground when it took off. they decided to stay the night. just the night, it was late enough, and they would need to be at their best.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 13 2008, 03:02 PM**

Akumanox was waiting just outside the door and listened to Neil give his orders. She let out a sigh went to the top of the stairs intent on waiting for Ryk to come her way.

Ash gave him a smile. "I guess the first thing we are going to have to work on is your stamina. Come on. My room first." She said leading him into a big room with a desk on one side the was covered in papers and a large bed on the other side with a couch and a few chairs and a tabel in the middle.

Ash kicked off her high heeled boots and she went from being a towering five foot eight to about five foot six. She sat down and took one of the plate of food and motioned for Zero to do the same. "I'm sure you still have more you want to ask so go head. You still have a bit of time before cerfew."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 14 2008, 11:30 AM**

Ryk stomped up the stairs to his room, but other then that, he was silent. He could just imagine what kind of soft treatment Zero was getting right now. He raised a fist, and made to slam it into the wall, except instead, he hit something soft...then he looked up to see who he had hit.

Zero gave a laugh as he realized that was probably the reason he had lost to Ryk so many times. He thanked Ash and went to fix a plate of food. there was one thing he had wanted to ask, but he hadn't gotten up the courage to ask...until now.

"Hey, Ash? why did you pick me? there are lots of people in Radiant Gardens, why me? and while I'm at it, why not Ryk? he actually is better then me at a lot of things." Zero looked into his lap momentarily, then looked back up at Ash.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 14 2008, 07:49 PM**

Akumanox looked down at the hand that was resting on her right breast. She looked up at Ryk with a raised eyebrow and shoved a large plate full of food at him. "Here. Eat. You room is this way." She said turning and heading down the hall.

Ash took a drink of her tea and then began to pull off her arm gaurds that showed a few pale battle scars on her arms and then stripped out of her shrit leaving her in a loose tank top revealing even more battle scars. She gave Zero a smile.

"You really want to know?" Ash asked sitting back down. "Well...You have something in you that a lot of people don't. Determination. Courage. And last but not least a strong heart. As for Ryk he was chosen too. He went to the dark. I took you because you reside in the light. And he is only better than you if you let him be."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 15 2008, 02:39 PM**

Ryk gave a nervous laugh and followed her, not closely, seeing as she was probably still pretty pissed off. the food actually looked fairly good, surprisingly.

Zero smiled brightly, "Thank you, Ash. I'm glad you chose me." His eyes were shining in the light from the lamp, a whole world of new experiences and a whole universe of adventures awaited him. Suddenly, Savvy came into the room, panting and out of breath.

"Ash! The Materia Blades! their gone!" He cried. he was clearly distressed, but had not noticed the sheathes hanging from Zero's waist, or Zero, in fact.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 15 2008, 02:50 PM**

Ash stood and placed both hands on his shoulders. "The Materia Blades you forged are not gone. I picked my heir earlier today and it seems that when I left him alone the blades chose him." She turned Savvy around so he was facing Zero. "Savvy this is Zero. I want him to be a gaurdian. Zero this is Savvy. He and Akumanox founded both groups of Keyblade wielders and Savvy is the creator of the weapons that picked you."

Akumanox reached a room and opened the door and a blue glow was there for a second before fading. She came into the room and motioned for Ryk to follow. She sat down in one of the armchairs by the fire and motioned for Ryk to do the same. She still had yet to say anything leaving the room with the feeling of someone waiting to know if they would live or die.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 17 2008, 04:46 PM**

Savvy scrutinized Zero with a wary eye. he looked him over, examined the blades at his belt, and took a deep breath before kneeling down and placing his hands on the young man's shoulders. he looked him straight in the eye, a faint smile on his face, one that pained him to see, but one that he gave Zero nonetheless. he nodded twice, closed his eyes, sighed and decided that he'd been putting this off for far too long.

"Those blades...I forged those for the love of my life. a woman who had been consumed by darknesss, but had turned towards light. Kierra Nightshade. She had the life of the planets flowing through her veins. and I know that you will do well with those swords...because they chose you, when I couldn't even pick them up. Good Luck Zero." He stood, and hurried out of the room like a wildfire.

Ryk sat in the chair, and when Akumanox left the room, he took a deep breath, almost happy that she had not said anything about his mishap.

"hmph" Ryk grunted. he was about to eat his cheese sandwich, which smelled surprisingly terrible, when there was a shout.

"NEIL!" Ryk smiled. it sounded as though some malcontent was calling Neil out. it sounded like...what was his name? Ryk crept out of bed and went downstairs. Ron was outside, his sword drawn and pointed at the mansion.

"Your little Nobody babysitter can't save you this time! Either you come out, or I'll tell everyone that you denied a challenge on your honor! You'll be laughed out of the Dark Kin!" A guild member crept up behind Neil. "You're not going to let him say that, are you?"

another one joined in, "The Kin is soft, as is their leader."

yet one more in the throng joined in. "maybe not...Neil! You can do this! he's not invincible!"

The second Guild member laughed and drew a hand through his hair.

"he's scared. let him back away."

Neil stood there, petrified. What to do?


	5. Finding a Meaning to Live

**Neo RP Gate: Abandoned RPs: Finding A Meaning To Live**

**Posted by: Cry Aug 30 2008, 10:37 AM**

Vincent sighed as he looked out over the cliffs at Cosmo Canyon. He heard the soft pad of footsteps and turned to look at his 'protector' for the time being. Nanaki sat the tray he was carrying in his mouth down on the rocks.

"You should eat. It's been almost a week since your arrived. You need to keep your strenght up." He said softly before turning and leaving the brooding man in peace.

Vincent looked at the food then turned back to look out at the town.

Nanaki looked up at where his red cloaked friend sat. Things were getting bad. HE only hoped that he had gotten his message.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Sep 6 2008, 11:42 AM**

"you wanted to see me?" The ex-soldier walked so slowly and softly that he was nearly silent, despite his large boots. His green eyes scanned the canyon, the wind taking his hair to the wind in places so that his spiky locks were slightly windswept.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 6 2008, 11:45 AM**

Nanaki turned to greet his friend with a nuzzle to his leg. "I was afraid you wouldn't get my message. It's about Vincent." Nanaki said sitting down and looking back up at the barely there shadow against the night sky. "I was hoping you might get through to him."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Sep 6 2008, 12:44 PM**

Cloud looked at Vincent for a moment, then walked over to a tall rock and leaned on it. "What's wrong with him? Cloud asked calmly.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 6 2008, 12:54 PM**

"I'm not too sure myself. He showed up about a week ago covered into blood and exaushted. I think...Chaos might have done something but you know Vincent. Never wants to place his sins on other people." Nanaki said following Cloud's gaze. "I know that you and he talked a lot so I was hoping he would talk to you."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Sep 11 2008, 09:36 AM**

Cloud gave a silent nod and walked up to Vincent, tapping him twice on the left shoulder.

"Mind telling me what happened?" He asked, facing Vincent and crossing his arms in front of him.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 11 2008, 09:41 AM**

"It...was nothing." Vincent said softly. "Nothing I couldn't handle anyway."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Sep 11 2008, 12:37 PM**

Cloud sighed and walked back toward the rock where he was leaning to go and lean on it again.

"whatever. they are your problems, after all." he finally said calmly.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 11 2008, 12:55 PM**

"Have you ever felt that you weren't meant to be here Cloud?" Vincent said after a few moment of silence. "That you are only hurting those you care about by being here?"

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Sep 11 2008, 04:35 PM**

Cloud looked down ad the ground for a moment, silently thinking. Then after a few seconds he brought his head back up and looked at Vincent.

"What brings this up?" he finally asked.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 11 2008, 04:41 PM**

"I was...coming to talk to you...A few weeks ago. I was staying with Tifa and Chaos I lost control. I managed to make it out without hurting her but a few people I met along the way went so lucky." Vincent said in whisper. "I don't think it wise...For me to be around any of you any longer."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Sep 11 2008, 05:45 PM**

"now that," Cloud told him, "Is where you're wrong."

Cloud walked back over to Vincent and sat on the ground next to him.

"Sephiroth won't just find himself. I need all the help I can get, and until we do find him, Leaving isn't an option."

**Posted by: Cry Sep 11 2008, 05:57 PM**

"You have seven other people who can fight with you Cloud. You don't need a monster on your team that you have to worry about." Vincent said. "I am a liability and a danger to those you love."


	6. Killing Time: A Lonely Path

**Neo RP Gate: Abandoned RPs: Kiling Time, A Lonely Path**

**Posted by: Cry Sep 4 2008, 07:23 PM**

Jared slowly crept from rooftop to roof top watching the Heartless and Nobodies wander around. "This place is creepy."

What do you expect? This place is tainted. Wandering Spirit said softly.

**Posted by: blades Sep 4 2008, 07:31 PM**

Standing in the shadows hoping to make it to his destination without being spoted a young man return to his once peaceful home. Gribs his beloveds sword tightly as he runs for the graveyard.

"Why did I wish to return to this place. Oh yes because this was her home too." He says to hims self as he runs.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 4 2008, 07:38 PM**

Jared made a quick jump and fell short landing on his ass with a thud. "Ow."

Now that was funny. Spirit said with a chuckle. Jared. Someone is here.

**Posted by: blades Sep 4 2008, 07:42 PM**

Stops and tightens grip on the sword on his hip.

"Come out. I heard you and maybe you will not be hurt." He says to the hooded person.

Turns in a three hunred and sixty degree turn to protect himself.

"If you come out and mean no harm. You will be safe I promise" He says while standing there in a defense stance.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 4 2008, 07:48 PM**

Jared stood and the hood on his cloak came forward. "I...Mean no harm. I fell."

Jared keep your distance. This one is dangerous.

**Posted by: blades Sep 4 2008, 07:58 PM**

"Okay just drop the hood and so i can see ur face and i will give you my name in trade okay?" he says standing there.

Lightening the grip on his sword at his waist.

"Listen i am on my way to see someone. So you can follow me to the location okay. Just do not ask me to many questions. " He says to the hood person.

Looks around carefully for any Heartless or Nobodies.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 4 2008, 08:04 PM**

Jared pulled back his hood to reveal pale skin, sliver hair, and blue eyes. He stared at the man but nodded the he would follow and be quiet. He pulled his hood back up and moved a little closer.

**Posted by: blades Sep 4 2008, 08:12 PM**

Running into the graveyard from where he stopped.

" By the way the name is Heero and do not comment on what I am about to do" He says to the hooded man as he stops at heart shaped headstone after running through ten rows of graves.

"Hello my love, been long time. I miss you Mir. And i brought u some flowers." Pulls out some white roses from his cloak and lays them on the ground in front of the grave.

"Lets go, I have done what I need to do, and I hope to never live to see this place again my new friend." he says as he walks back the way he came and out from the graveyard and back on to the street.

"So my friend where to now ?" He ask with a casual tone to the hooded man.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 4 2008, 08:19 PM**

"Jared. Jared Krad." Jared said opening a keyhole to a safer place. "We should leave."

I agree. Spirit said chaging back into a bracelet.

**Posted by: blades Sep 4 2008, 08:29 PM**

"Well Mr. Krad lead the way. I just need to know who can i trust from this point forward. So is it you or someone else?" Heero ask Jared while standing next to Jared.

"And Mr. Krad, just so you know I am trusting you so far at the moment. Break it and you and I will have a problem. Okay I just putting it out there." Heero says as he looks at his home one last time hoping to never see it again for a long time. Then looks at the katana at his waist and rethinks that hopes to be buried here next his beloved Mir.

" Mr. Krad lets roll." Heero says to Jared.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 4 2008, 08:33 PM**

'My name isn't "Mr. Krad". That was my father. I'm just Jared. And this is Wandering Spirit." He said holding up his wrist so his bracelet was visible.

Stop showing me off! Spirit hissed out loudly.

**Posted by: blades Sep 4 2008, 08:41 PM**

"Um sorry, just being polite. Nice to meet you, Jared and you, Wandering Spirit. By the way did you know your bracelet talks." He says as he bows as he greet them both.

"now lets leave and finish this chat in a place with out so much sorrow, Shall we?" Points to the keyhole shaped hole.

" Do I have to go through that hole?" Heero ask in a scared voice.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 4 2008, 08:43 PM**

Jared nodded. "Spirit wouldn't take us anywhere that isn't safe. And he isn't just a bracelet. He's my keyblade."

I am insulted. Spirit huffed.

"Worry about it later, Spirit." Jared said going through the keyhole.

**Posted by: blades Sep 4 2008, 08:48 PM**

Follows Jared into the keyhole and wonders where they are going.

**Posted by: Cry Sep 4 2008, 08:51 PM**

"This is Wonderland. While not the most sane place to be it is safe." Jared said taking his hood down. "We are safe here. That grave...Was it your beloved?"

**Posted by: blades Oct 4 2008, 03:03 PM**

Heero sits down on a stump across from Jared. Rubs his hands together in a depressed way and looks at Jared.

"So you figured out whose grave taht is then? And then that means you know who I am Jared. So what I am telling you now, means your in deep with me now, Jared. Jared that was my beloved grave you saw and I want you to understand i have not been back there in 4 years. I only returned because today is the day she died and i miss her so much." Herro says with a said tone to Jared.

"So now you know why I was in twilight town, but I am now wondering about you. why were you there?" Heero asked Jared point blank.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 5 2008, 02:33 PM**

Jared was in shock. "I don't know you. I was just guessing. As for Twilight Town I was just passing through while looking for someone."

He seems to be very tense. Spirit said. And bossy.

**Posted by: blades Oct 12 2008, 01:31 AM**

Heero looks at Jared with a shocked look.

"Sorry about it. I been on my own for a while. So I do not trust easy." Heero tells Jared while looking at him.

Heero sits there and feels his blade start to pulse.

" We got company, Jared." Heero tells Jared as he reach for his blades on his hip and his back.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 12 2008, 01:58 PM**

Guess that means it's time to leave. Can't say it was nice to meet you but that's the way the world is. Let's go Jared. Spirit said.

"Spirit be nice. And if there is danger I'm not leaving." Jared said.

**Posted by: blades Oct 12 2008, 04:51 PM**

"Look Jared, I am not saying it is bad or good i just know companys coming, okay?" Heero say to Jared while eye-balling a branch five feet away from them.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 12 2008, 04:56 PM**

It's not a danger but it is annoying. Spirit said in a huff.

Jared looked up in recongnition. "Oh. Him again."

**Posted by: blades Nov 1 2008, 12:36 AM**

Herro looks over at Jared and ask.

"What do you mean by annoyin... what is that thing and why is it smiling at use?"

Herro starts to look at little freaked out.

**Posted by: Cry Nov 24 2008, 10:14 AM**

That is the Cheshire Cat. He is a riddler and more often than not a pain in the ass. Spirit said in an annoyed tone.

Jared nodded. "He's not really a threat. He just runs in circles around you with his riddles. And annoys you with taking off his head. Other than that you can ignore him."

**Posted by: blades Dec 24 2008, 03:41 AM**

"Oh is that all."

Herro says to Jared as he walks over and takes a swing at the branch with his katana.

"Can i kill it please."

Herro ask Jared.


	7. A Not So Perfect World

**Neo RP Gate: Canon Room: A not-so perfect world**

**Posted by: Dem Oct 4 2008, 01:53 PM**

It was morning. Early morning that is. The sun was rising, morning dew all over the grass, so when you walked in it your shoes would get soaked. And before the birds got up and started to chirp really loud to wake the whole neigborhood up and asking to be shoot with their obnoxious, constant yappin'. (Who says that's graceful " He then saw a second note...

' I know you cant understand that note...even tough we've been through this MANY of times, but here's what im trying to say...Take the white, dangle-y thinggy (from the back of the toaster) and put it in the two small holes in the wall, and then put the bread into the toaster and push the botton down. WAIT for the bread to pop up.

~Xemnas'

"OOOOOOOh...i get it now." Demyx pluged the plug in the socket, but got shocked. He screamed to the top of his lungs, loud and long.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 5 2008, 02:36 PM**

Zexion perked up from were he was stting in the corner nusring a cup of now cold tea, since he had fallen asleep. "Whats-*Yawn*-Going on?"

**Posted by: Dem Oct 5 2008, 02:58 PM**

Demyx started to cry alittle. "I was trying to make toast, but i burnt myself" Demyx said.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 6 2008, 09:17 AM**

Zexion, still half asleep, got up and went over and pluged the toaster in teh right way and managed to get the toast in. "There you go Number Nine. Now all you have to do is push down the button." He said as he began to pour out his cold tea and make some new tea.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 9 2008, 05:29 PM**

Demyx squealed. "YAY! THANK YOU ZEXION!" Demyx hugged zexion and the hurried to the toaster. He pushed down the botton. It popped back up. He pushed it down again,yet again, it poped back up. Demyx made alittle child-ish noise as he had his little war against him the the toaster. It finally stayed down. A few minutes pasted and the toaster poped up. "EEKKKK!" Demyx yupied and he flew about a few feet back and crashed into the table. Demyx chuckled alittle. "Hehe...i SO didnt see that coming... He's a pwetty puppy. X3" Demyx said.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 12 2008, 02:00 PM**

"He is not a puppy his is-I am not going through this again with you Demyx." Zexion said taking a sip of his tea. "I am going to go back to my room." He said as he turned towards the door.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 12 2008, 02:26 PM**

Demyx tackled Zexion. "NOOOOO! It's morning! you wont leave me! What if i screwed everything up and something caught on fire?" Demyx said.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 12 2008, 02:35 PM**

"Use you control over water to put it out." Zexion said while trying not spill his tea.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 12 2008, 02:40 PM**

"But what if i forget? And instead pour oil and Larexen's nail polish into the fire like i did last time?" Demyx exclaimed. "Remeber how big the fire was?"

**Posted by: Cry Oct 12 2008, 02:44 PM**

"How could I forget? You almost burned down the library. Just pretend you are having a concert again." Zexion said trying to pry Demyx off him.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 12 2008, 02:46 PM**

Demyx still stuck to him. "But what if i dont have my sitar?"

**Posted by: Cry Oct 12 2008, 02:55 PM**

"Then summon it." Zexion said with a sigh of defeat. "And maybe I will take you out for icecream later in Twilight Town okay?"

**Posted by: Dem Oct 12 2008, 03:01 PM**

"YAY!" Demyx got off of Zexion and Helped him up. "Thanks Zexion." Demyx pokes his side. "You're one of my best friend."

**Posted by: Cry Oct 12 2008, 03:07 PM**

"I must have pissed off some kind of God to deserve this." Zexion said grabbing his tea.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 12 2008, 04:00 PM**

Demyx looked at Zexion. "What? What did i do? Do you hate me?"

**Posted by: Cry Oct 12 2008, 04:08 PM**

"I don't hate you Demyx." Zexion said with a sigh and a pat to the water wielder's head. "I just must have pissed someone off when I was a somebody."

**Posted by: Dem Oct 12 2008, 04:20 PM**

"Were you insulting me?" Demyx asked.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 12 2008, 04:25 PM**

Zexion sighed. "Believe me if I was insulting you, you would know. Now may I please drink my tea dn eat my breakfast before my meeting with Xemnas?"

**Posted by: Dem Oct 12 2008, 04:42 PM**

"Okay." Demyx said. "You have a meeting Xemnas? What's it about? Do you know?"

**Posted by: Cry Oct 12 2008, 04:58 PM**

"I have to turn in the report on finding a way to get our hearts back." Zexion finished his tea and placed the glass in the sink. "It shouldn't take long."

**Posted by: Dem Oct 12 2008, 05:09 PM**

"SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT WE WILL GET OUR HEARTS BACK SOON!" Demyx said jumping up and down for joy.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 12 2008, 05:12 PM**

"Maybe. I must talk to Xemnas first. Now eat your toast."

**Posted by: Dem Oct 12 2008, 05:17 PM**

Demyx sat down and put some apple butter on his toast and ate it.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 12 2008, 06:16 PM**

"I trust this means you can stay out of trouble right?" Zexion asked eyeing him.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 12 2008, 06:20 PM**

"Um...uh.." Demyx said pouncing in his chair like a child. "I really don't know...I'll try..."

**Posted by: Cry Oct 12 2008, 06:23 PM**

Against his better judgement Zexion reached into his pocket and pulled out a block with different colors on it. "Here. It's my rubix cube. Play with it."

**Posted by: Dem Oct 12 2008, 06:33 PM**

Demyx took the cube like it was a frageil,holy, anceint, artifact. His eyes were as big as the sun. He held it up. "OH MIGHTY COLORFUL CUBE! GIVE ME YOUR WISDOM TO HELP ME DEFEAT YOU!" Demyx said. He then started to play with it.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 12 2008, 06:36 PM**

Meanwhile, A figure wearing the exact same cloak as Demyx and Zexion usually wore crept into the castle with his hood up, then he looked down at his hands...Riku, you fool, you don't have to sneak, you look just like them. Riku realized with a laugh. "God bless Hot Topic." He whispered before trying his act one more time, should he be discovered infiltrating Organization XIII. DiZ owed him one for this.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 12 2008, 06:49 PM**

"Whatever you do Demyx please don't break it!" Zexion said heading out the door.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 12 2008, 06:54 PM**

and ran right into a cloaked figure, knocking him straight on his back. "O-OUCH!" He yelled, trying not to blow his cover. His hood was still up, maybe there was a chance...

**Posted by: Dem Oct 12 2008, 06:56 PM**

Demyx is sitting there, figuring out the rubix cube, when he relized something. He ran down the hall and sliding on his socks. He stopped at the lobby. He looked around and saw another figure. "HEY YOU!" He went over to the guy. "What are you doing in here?" Demyx said suspiciously.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 12 2008, 07:00 PM**

Zexion stoppped on the stairs and wondered if he should go back but he was already late...It was probably just Xigbar with his hood up again. With that in mind Zexion rushed up the stairs.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 12 2008, 07:09 PM**

Riku sighed, his cover had not been broken just yet. but then Another one came gliding at him, in his socks, no less. Hmm...Maybe if he was careful, Riku could turn this other Nobody had sandy blobnde hair, in kind of a Mohawk. Riku vaguely remembered DiZ's briefing on this nobody. Demyx, he thought the name was. mustering up his best surfer guy voice, he grunted and tried to help himself up. then, with a well-placed fall, he shouted. "Demyx! Don't just stand there, dude! help a guy up?" Riku really hoped hs ruse would work. he at least thought his Xigbar voice was pretty darn good.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 12 2008, 07:16 PM**

Demyx jumped and quickly helped him up. "Oh my gosh xigbar...i So did't mean to-...wait a minute..." Demyx said. "Xigbar...did you shrink over night? And have you're voice change alitt-HEY! YOU'RE NOT XIGBAR! I'M TELLING SUPERIOR!" Demyx yelled.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 12 2008, 07:22 PM**

"I can't believe I forgot the paper." Zexion said heading back down the stairs. He rushed right by the two and into the kitcehn not paying them any mind. On the way back out and grabbed a hold of Demyx. "Demyx you and Xig here go down into town and buy some more ice cream and bring it back then we will go to lunch okay?" Zexion said as he opened a portal and headed right back to the Alter of Naught.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 12 2008, 07:47 PM**

Riku threw is sword, Soul Eater, at Demyx's feet, trying to knock him over. "Sorry, you can't go just yet." he grunted as Soul Eater returned to his hand.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 12 2008, 07:50 PM**

Demyx looked carefully at Riku's face to see his face. "What do you want?" Demyx said.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 12 2008, 08:13 PM**

Riku rolled his eyes. Hot Topic had failed him again. he took off the hood, revealing his face and his silvery-blue hair.

"That's easy." Riku said, placing a foot lightly of Demyx's chest.

"what I want..." Riku had to make this sound as intelligent as possible. No, there was no way. he sighed. he buried his face in his hand as he grumbled, "Sea...salt...Ice cream..." DiZ Would indeed owe Riku for this. the old man's sweet tooth had gotten the better of him, and he had run out of ice cream, making Riku go to extreme lengths to obtain the sweets.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 12 2008, 08:45 PM**

"Why didn't you just say so?" Demyx said. "I was just about to go and get icecream, if you get your foot off my chest, we can go together!"

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 12 2008, 09:21 PM**

"er...sorry about that." Riku stammered. He helped Demyx up, but almost dropped him as a sudden flash of inspiration hit him.

"Hey, If I treat you and your friends to ice cream, will you guys do me a favor?" Riku had a very, very, very sly and slightly evil look on his face.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 13 2008, 04:22 PM**

Demyx thought for a minute. "Well, I would do you a favor, but it's not up to me. It's eather up to Zexion, Or superior. So i cant have a say in this. Everyone banned me for haveing a say in something...I still remeber what happened the last time." Demyx said.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 13 2008, 08:44 PM**

Meanwhile, DiZ was sitting grumpily in his chair when all of a sudden..."My Riku sense is tingling..." He muttered, looking behind him to see what kind of mischief his young delivery boy was getting into. not that he could tell, of course, from looking behind him.


	8. Starting Over: Being Human Again Hurts

**Neo RP Gate: The Worlds: Starting Over: Being Human Again Hurts**

**Posted by: Cry Oct 7 2008, 06:57 PM**

Akumanox stood and made her way to her room. She had everything she needed and all she had to do now was wait. She had left the note on Neil's desk and even did all his paperwork for him so he no excuse for not showing up. She settled in to her round chair near the fire and waited.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 7 2008, 07:16 PM**

Neil was surprised to find everything in its place when he arrived back at the mansion. even the mountains of paperwork were scaled and leveled. he followed the instructions on the note on his desk.

"What's this about, Akumanox?" He asked, facing her, his back to the fire.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 7 2008, 07:21 PM**

Akumanox looked up at him. "Sit. Please." She reached over and moved a small table into veiw. It had several sandwhichs and drinks on it, most of them Neil's favorites and she knew he hadn't eaten before he had left. "I want to talk with you. If you don't mind."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 9 2008, 06:20 AM**

Neil nodded slowly and sat down. taking one of the sandwiches, he sniffed it before taking a bite.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 9 2008, 06:33 AM**

Akumanox let out a small chuckle. "I made it all myself. So there is nothing in it execpt the food. Relax." She reached down beside her chair and picked up and ornate box that looked like it came from Land of the Dragons. "Here. For you." She said placing it on the table next to the food. "It's a new ablility for you to use called Shadow Walk. It takes up a bit of energy but is good to have in emergency situations."

Akumanox looked down into the fire and poured herself a small glass of whiskey. "I would offer you some but you are still not of age yet. Besides a leader needs to be sober at all times."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 9 2008, 06:44 AM**

Neil raised his eyebrow. "What does Shadowwalk do?" he asked her, pouring himself some ice water. "I haven't heard of it."

**Posted by: Cry Oct 9 2008, 06:48 AM**

"It allows you to move from one shadow to the next and evne from world to world or to stand in the shadows and no one can see you no matter how hard they look. But like I said it takes a lot of power so be careful with it. As to where it came from...I couldn't save that world." She said softly as she looked into her glass. "Also useful for seeing girlfriends at their bases so they won't cry over you at night."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 9 2008, 08:22 AM**

Neil rolled his eyes. "nothing gets past you, eh?" he gave a weak chuckle as he took the box. "Hey, Akumanox?" Neil started, but then cut himself off. it was a stupid question anyway.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 9 2008, 08:28 AM**

Akumanox sighed and sat her now empty glass down and stretched. For a few moments in her relaxed state she looked not like her immortal nineteen year old form, but the fatigue and wieght of living for five thousand years seemed to radiate from her whole body. Her eyes especailly so as they showed lifetimes of pain that no person should ever have to endure. But it was gone as soon as it came and back in it's place was the experssionless feature that everyone that knew her was used to seeing. "The only stupid questions Neil, are the ones that are never asked." Akumanox said picking up her glass once more and refilling it.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 9 2008, 08:35 AM**

Neil sighed. what had he gotten himself into this time? "I remember seing some pictures on your mantlelpeice when we were at your house. you were happy. and so was the other Nobody, Savvy. would you mind telling me about 5000 years ago? was it a better time? is that why everyone was happy?" Neil asked.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 9 2008, 08:45 AM**

Akumanox let out a shaky sigh. She stood and grabbed another glass and poured a second glass and handed it to Neil. SHe then went over to her table and grabbed several of the pictures off her dresser and brought them over. She handed him the first on of a black haired woman with blue eyes and a smile on her face holding hands with a yound man with red hair with a blue streak in it. "Meet mine and Savvy's Sombodies. Akumano Torina and Travis Enzeru." She took a big drink. "Akuma helped create Savvy by losing control of her dark powers and they attacked Travis and helped make Savixtar. Not long after that Akuma was dying. She was falling headlong into the Abyss with no way out. Travis took the Reaper and stabbed her through the hreat to save her, just like he promised to do." Akumanox as she pulled aside her shirt to reveal the scar on her chest. "He just wasn't quick enough to stop me from appearing."

Akumanox shook her had as if pulling herself from the memory. "It wasn't a happy time, we just found ways to find happiness. Most of the time I chalked it up to sheer dumb luck. The Abyss was powerful back then. And the man who wielded it power was just as bad but he was the only person who took me in. We called him The Darkness. He took me in when everyone else hated me for being a copy of my Somebody. What I didn't realize was that by me becoming his apprentice, Travis fell into darkness. Akuma was granted another chance at life by sheer twist of fate. By that same twist of fate, I found love and almost lost it due to my stupidity."

She took her right glove off to reveal a symbol burned into the back of her hand. She reached out with that same hand and stroked the picture of her in a simple yet elegant cotton gown and a young man in a formal tux. "Who would ever have thought that a Nobody, a denizen of the darkness, an empty shell of a human, could ever find someone to love them?"

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 12:24 PM**

Neil raised his eyebrows. "Love?" he asked. "Akumanox, I never knew you were in love with anyone." Neil took the last bite of his sandwich and chased it down with ice water. then his eyes widened. "The Reaper? where have I heard of that before?" he asked, vaguely remembering something that may or may not have happened. he shrugged it off, leaving it to his memories.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 12:39 PM**

She handed him the picture of her and the young man with gold eyes. "That's him. My Artemis. He didn't care that I wasn't human he only cared that he wanted to be with me even though I told him I couldn't at first." Akumanox sighed and took off her leather gloves to rub the burn scar of the back of her hand.

"As for the Reaper..." She handed him a picture of Travis, standing proud with The Reaper in his hands. Akuma was standing beside him, Oblivion held tight in her hand. "It is a living keyblade that was made from the femur bone of the Grim Reaper himself." She said thinking it was better not to say anything about his brush with the Reaper.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 01:17 PM**

Neil smiled. "they look like good guys. what happened to Artemis? and what was Travis doing with something like that?" he asked, handing the pictures back to her. "You know, I think I do owe you one, after you saved me from those three deadbeats a while back." he said, going to move his armchair a bit closer.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 01:26 PM**

"The Traivs that you see in that picture is a Heartless. He fell and the Reaper came to him. He didn't let it control him. But when It came time for Akuma to return to the Land of the Dead, because he was Enzeru by marriage Travis went with her and has been there ever since. And Artemis..."

She stopped and once more five thousand years of pain showed. Tears filled her eyes but didn't fall. The pain coming from her was almost tangible. "He died protecting me. Just like he promised. Three, long, painful days." She said closing her eyes taking a deep breath.

When she opened then again the mask was back up. "As for those three...I wanted to do that for a long time."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 01:43 PM**

Neil was finally beginning to understand. this Nobody wasn't just a dusk, as he thought. She was a real person, or as close as a nobody could get. he looked at her, gave her a long, hard look, and stood up. he extended a hand to her.

"Thanks Akumanox. er...would you like to go out for some ice cream? my treat?" Neil, as honorable and powerful as a warrior as he was, sometimes was a little slow with socialization. but his offer was one of friendship, of apologies for things done but never thanked for.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 01:51 PM**

Akumanox looked up at him. Her eyes were swimming with to many emtions to name that were all nothing more than echos of feelings. Suddenly a smile appeared. It was a small one and had a sad quality to it but it was a real smile and her eyes had a spark of hope in them. She allowed the glass of wiskey to falll to the floor and smash and reached up and placed her hand in his.

"I...would like that." She said standing.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 02:09 PM**

Neil helped her up and gave her a smile. "you know, Akumanox, I'm glad you told me this. it...means a lot..." he opened the door and gathered his jacket. He recommended that Akumanox do the same. "It's going to be chilly where we're going." he told her, gathering up gloves and a scarf.

he didn't know it, but Artyx was about to receive a very special gift. life. The gods gave him a body and he began his nonexistence sleeping in Halloween Town, his silver cloak wrapped around him, his hair was white and reached down to hit shoulderblades. Artyx slept silently on a pile of dried leaves in the hinterlands. he slept, waiting to be awakened by the right heart.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 02:14 PM**

Akuamnox pulled her gloves back on and went over and grabbed her fur-lined. "I'm...just glad...I was able to tell you." She reached into her closet and pulled out another fur lined cloak. "Here. Travis won't use his anymore."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 02:37 PM**

Savvy had a special gift in store for Christmas, one that needed to be worked out month ahead of time for the complexity of it. he returned to the Hinterlands, teeth chattering and a smile on his frosty face. However, he spotted one thing different. there was a young man sleeping on the ground ceremoniously on a pile of leaves. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. surprisingly, the new boy started to stir and looked up at Savvy. Savvy's eyes widened. "You can't be...him?" Savvy gasped.

"Artyx, nice to meet you." he said, picking himself up and searching around in the leaves, withdrawing a gnarled-looking walking stick.

Neil's mouth dropped open as he regarded the gift. "Thank you, Akumanox. I'll wear it with pride." he took off his leather coat and put on the fur-lined cloak. "Now, shall we head out?" he asked her with a smile.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 02:48 PM**

Akumanox pulled her cloak closer. "Today Neil I'm following you. Think of it as my show of trust." She said coming to stand beside him.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 04:17 PM**

Savvy examined Artyx. there was no doubt about it. this was him. it had to be. but why would he be here? why now? Savvy nodded and extended a hand. "My name is Savixtar, but please call me Savvy. do you know where we are?" Savvy asked, Artyx looked around, then shook his head. "alright, come with me, I'll tell you everything." Savvy told him, and with that, the two took off towards Destiny Islands.

Neil told Akumanox to close her eyes, and led her out into the square, through the graveyard, through the Hinterlands, and into Christmas Town. then he told her to open her eyes, and showed her where they were. "isn't it great?" He asked, he scooped up a handful of snow from the gingerbread rooftop, and placed it gingerly into a cone. then he poured some red syrup on it, and handed it to her.

"Here you go! fresh snow cones, made with real snow." Neil grinned.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 04:23 PM**

Jared sat out on the beach of Destiny Islands reading one of the books that Ash had giving him on locating spells. It wasn't much but it was a good start.

Find anything worth your time yet? Spirit asked.

"A few things. But I guess I won't know till I try." He said leaning back against the tree as he watch some of the younger bears play in the water.

"I forgot how wonderful this place was." Akumanox said taking the cone with a nod of thanks. "I stopped going to the places that meant anything to me after Artemis died." She said taking a bite. "This is good. Thank you. Artemis and I used to have snowball fight here all the time. He said it was teh only way he knew how to make me laugh."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 06:43 PM**

Savvy led Artyx to Ash, and asked her what he should do with him.

Meanwhile, Neil looked out at the lights and sounds. and the snow and everything. "You mean, you just stopped enjoying anything after he died?" Neil asked her, cocking his head to the side.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 06:58 PM**

Ash signed another paper and looked up at Savvy. "There is a young man by the name of Jared that is staying here. He has a living keyblade called Wandering Spirit. Spirit can be heard by those that have known some that has died. He is down by the beach right now. You should go talk to him. He and Spirit might be able to come up with something. He is however here under our protection. Levi refused to see it otherwise." Ash said looking from Savvy to the man stadning beside him. "Just be quick abou tit. I don't know how long Jared will be staying this time."

Akumanox sighed. "Yeah. After he died nothing mattered to me anymore." She pulled up the sleve of her shirt and showed Neil the scars that adorned her arm. "My first thought when I realized he was dead was to join him. It was horrible. I turned and slammed through a closed glass door and then tried to jump off the second story balcony. If it hadn't been for Savvy...He is the one who saved me every single time I tried to end my non-existance. And you know what? I'm grateful that he did." Akumanox said as she smiled at a few of the elves that were having a snowball fight.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 07:13 PM**

Savvy led Artyx to Jared, and nodded him forward. Artyx, who had met this whole ordeal with an air of indifference, stepped up to Jared. "My name is Artyx. You wanted to see me?"

Neil hung his head, "oh. I'm sorry to hear that. do you ever wish...no..." Neil wanted to ask if she ever wished that he'd come back, but that seemed cruel, even by his standards.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 07:21 PM**

Jared looked up at them and stood. He turned to face Savvy. "What was the problem?"

Yeah. I think we can fix it if we know everything. Spirit said.

Akumanox looked up just as a new batch of snow started falling. "I have wanted to bring him back so many times...But I destroyed the only things that could do that."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 07:34 PM**

Artyx jumped back, readying his cane for combat. "Who said that! I heard two voices!" Savvy shook his head and looked at the ground. "Jared, this is Artyx. He is the Nobody of Artemis Hart, an old friend." Artyx spun around and looked from Savvy to Jared, then back to Savvy. "Who?" he asked.

Neil patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. hey, look on the bright side, maybe you'll find him? I mean, your somebody came back to marry Savvy's somebody, didn't she?

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 07:43 PM**

Well he can hear me and that makes things eaiser. Spirit said.

Jared nodded. "Arytx my keyblade is a living keyblade. It can talk. Please calm down. Spirit... Wait...Hart?" Jared thought for a minutes. "Would this be the perosn that Akumanox Hart lost?"

Akumanox gave him a sad smile. "Maybe. But I think my sins...don't warrent that kind of reward." She leaned into Neil and savored his warmth. "Forgive me but I..haven't been held since he died. I just want to remember what it was liek to feel human again. Even if it is for a moment."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 08:01 PM**

Savvy nodded. "The very same." Artyx held his hand up. "Hold on, hold on...So, his keyblade's alive, I'm dead, and you both knew me? what going on here?" Artyx yelled.

Neil wrapped his arms around his employer and his new friend and held her to warm her in the cold snow. he even wrapped a bit of his jacket around her. then he kissed her on the forehead, not one of love, but as a show of friendship. though it could have been mistaken as loving.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 08:16 PM**

Jared shook his head. "I didn't know you but I had heard of you."

Spirit glowed brightly. Jared. You need to die for a little while. I need all my energy for this.

Jared nodded and sat back down and leaned against the tree. "Sorry but don't freak plese."

Sprirt glowed brightly and there was a man standing next to Jared. Jared however grew pale and him breathing came in harsh gasps and then it stopped and he was dead.

Now. As I was saying I think I know how to fix him.

Akumanox couldn't take anymore. She broke down sobbing in Neils arms. Five thousand years of pain and suffering were release in a single act of kindness. She held tight to Neil as memory after memory hit her until...The only thing left wasn't Akumanox, leader of the Dark Kin and Dark Guild, or even the Apprentice of The Darkness. All that was left standing with Neil was Noxy. The frightened and innoccet Nobody from a forgotten age.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 08:27 PM**

Artyx tried not to "freak", but it was difficult. "Okay, er, um...Savixtar, who is this guy?" he asked. Savvy just shook his head.

"Akumanox, are you alright?" Neil stammered, trying to calm her down. he had never seen her like this before, it was as if she had completely lost her mind.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 08:42 PM**

Akumanox calmed herself and looked up into Neil's eyes. Her own had a spark that had never been there before. "Thank you Neil. You made me feel again, even if it was just for tonight. I owe you." She pulled back and looked at the world around her. "Neil. When we are alone. Without our masks I have a request."

I am Wandering Spirit. One of the last Living Keyblades. He said tipping his hat foward a little more. Pleasure to meet you. Now you have memory loss correct? Then let's fix it. Here. Take this. It will help. He said holding out his lantern.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 08:49 PM**

Neil was surprised at her eyes, it was as if there was something real there that had never been there before. "Yes, Akumanox?" he asked, trying to hide his srurprise, but he had a feeling he had failed. he wouldn't be surprised. the night had been full of surprises.

Artyx shrugged, "couldn't be any less crazy then any other thing in this crazy place I guess..." he muttered, taking hold of the lantern.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 08:59 PM**

"A long time ago I had a diffrent name. I think the person that the name belonged to was found again tonight. When it's just us...call me Noxy." Akumanox...No...noxy said with a true smile that made the lights around her seem dull.

Well lets get those memories back shall we? All you have to do is say "I want to find that which is lost." Spirit said.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 09:18 PM**

Neil returned her smile with one of his own. he would have never figured that such a creature was actually capable of being a good person. "You got it, Noxy." Neil said, not realizing that he was still holding his new friend. it was warm and comfortable, and in the exitement, he had lost track of where he was.

"Hey, Noxy?" he asked, looking up at the sky.

Artyx nodded. He recited the words, and suddenly it all came flooding back to him, Noxy bleeding on the ground, Travis being sucked into the darkness, Travis' Heartless, he and Savvy performing the final form to defeat Skarot, breakfast with Noxy, Fighting a possessed Savvy, being defeated, fighting The Abyss, being frozen into stone, having his consciosness trapped in a heartless, the moment of his birth, when the gods created him, confessing that he was a golem to Noxy, meeting someone named Illybrius, a house with an all-leather interior, Jack of Blades' last strike. it all came flooding back to him. when it was done, he felt like his head was about to split open, but he picked himself up off of the ground and used his walking stick to steady himself.

"Noxy...I have to find her. is she alright? Savvy? what year is it?" Savvy looked away, scratched the back of his head, and sighed.

"Artyx, everyone is dead. they have been dead for about 5000 years. I survived because...I'm a Nobody. Noxy is still here but..." he looked off into the distance.

"Savvy? is she alright?" Artyx asked, Savvy nodded slowly.

"come on, I'll bring you to her." he told Artyx.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 09:28 PM**

"Yeah Neil? Something wrong?" She asked still enjoying his warmth.

Spirit picked up his lantern. There you go. All fixed. Now you two run along. I need to bring this one back. Spirit said looking down at Jared.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 09:37 PM**

Neil just sighed. "hehe...you're going to think this sounds really strange coming from me, but...you're really warm." Neil blushed saying this. just then, there was a light, and an old, familiar voice cried out, "NOXY!" Artyx went running down the hill, thinking she was attacked, but then, when he discovered that she was being held, he slowed dow and fell into the snow on his knees. "I'm...too late..." he muttered, a tear escaped his eye, freezing halfway down his face. Savvy emerged a momeent later, and gasped, "Oh my god..." was all he could say. "Oh...my...god..."

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 09:42 PM**

"Neil?" Noxy asked. "I don't feel good." Was all she managed as she went limp in his arms burning with fever from her crying fit.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 09:52 PM**

"Akumanox, calm down, please! Akumanox!" Neil wanted to call her Noxy, but he respected her wishes to not use her nickname. Savvy came down and picked up Artyx, who was staring, slack jawed, mouth agape. "Neil! You have a girlfriend, what about Ash! what were you thinking! do you realize what you've done? I'm just glad we found you and not Ash! Does she know! How long have you been seeing Noxy!" Neil tried to quiet everyone, but so far no good. "It's not like that! She's a friend, I was doing her a favor!" Savvy growled and punched Neil in the face, knocking him down into the snow. "I'm sorry, but someone had to knock some sense into you. come on, Noxy." Savvy told her, leaving Neil to lay there in the cold.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 09:59 PM**

Akumanox growled. "He was trying to help!" Akuma yelled standing. She swayed for a moment on her feet then dropped but mangaged to stand again. "I'm sick. He was trying to take me home. I called him for help becasue I couldn't reach you!" Her face was flushed red and she was sweating despite the freezing tempatures. "At least Neil came to help when I-" Noxy suddenly pitched face first falling foward towards teh ground.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 10:08 PM**

Neil had picked himself up and caught her just in time to sop her from hitting the cold, hard snow. he picked her up again and dragged her over to Artyx. "What I want you to do is this, bring her back to the mansion, you know where that is, right?" Artyx nodded slowly. "Good, watch over her, make sure she's safe. then when she wakes up, talk to her, take care of her, and everything will be okay. got it?" Artyx. snapped out of it and stood up straight. "Yes. I understand." With little difficulty, Neil passed Noxy's unconscious body over to Artyx. After he gave a menacing glare to Savvy, he turned and walked off. Artyx carryied Noxy to her bed and tended to her, Savvy just sat there, wondering if he really did do the right thing.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 10:15 PM**

Noxy drifted in and out of fever for a few hours before coming out of it. "Neil? Savvy?" She asked trying to sit.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 10:26 PM**

it was nightime when she awoke, the room was darkened, the door opened, and footsteps approached her. the smell of warm food entered the room. Vegetable stir fry, if one's nose was to be trusted. the plate was set on the nightstand, and a voice spoke. it wasn't menacing, nor was it Savvy's or Neil's. it was familiar, but at the same time unfamiliar. "Noxy? are you awake? are you alright?" he asked, concernedly.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 10:32 PM**

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. "I'm sorry. Only Savvy calls me that. Where are Neil and Savvy?" She said standing. She was still weark from the fever however and fell forward. She caught herself on the person and made her way over to the round chair. "Never put me on the bed again. This is my bed."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 10:43 PM**

"Er...okay...Aku...Ma...Nox..." The voice had a bit of trouble saying it, and if one could see his face, he was most likely cringing. "Aere you sure you don't want to rest up a bit more? I brought you some food. Savvy and Neil are downstairs, i think. Their both fine." The voice seemed pretty depressed. "Well, I'll leave this food here for you if you want it." the person seemed sad as the outline was seen looking at the bed. Wait! He didn't have an outline before! The sun was coming up! slowly, ever so slowly, the sunlight poured into the room and slowly, ever so slowly, Artyx's figure was illuminated so that an older version of Artemis was seen standing in the room, looking down at the bed with a tear running down his face. a tear that caught the sun's rays and sent light throughout the room.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 10:51 PM**

Akumanox sat down in the chair and almost cried. Then she remembered the person standing there. "Sorry about this. Normally I have better manner but last night was a bit rough. I am Akumanox Hart. And you? Are you a new addition to my group?" She asked turned to face the person. "Can I have your name please?"

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 27 2008, 04:01 PM**

Artyx turned and looked at Akumanox, sorrowful eyes staring at her from behind wells of tears. then he blinked and shook his head. "I'm no one. No one you should concern yourself with. Just another turned away from both the light and the dark." Artyx gave a weak smile, then picked up his walking stick and spun it around and around on his hands before presenting it to Akumanox. "Be happy, Akumanox. The past is long gone." he meant it more metaphorically then as anything else, but without waiting for her to pick the blessed stick up, he placed it at her feet, opened the window, and teetered precariously on the edge of the windowsill, crouching like a bird getting ready to take flight. there was the sound of footsteps just outside, and Savvy walked in, going bug eyed at what he saw. "ARTYX! NO!" But it was too late, Artyx had spread his arms wide and dropped out of the window.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 27 2008, 04:13 PM**

Akumanox screamed, a bloodcurdding sound of pure horror, and her bonds with Neil and Savvy flared. Seeing Artyx jump out the window brought back memories of the night that Artemis had died. She had tried to jump out that same window to stop the pain of losing the only man she ever loved. The comsuming pain followed by the aweful feel of nothing. Empty, hollow; unending nothingness. Without knowing exactly where she was her mind began reliving that night and she let out a seconmd scream.

"ARTEMIS!"

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 27 2008, 05:27 PM**

there was the chirping of several birds, and and a flock of doves dove below the window. Artyx rose gracefully upwards, being lifted by the birds. He smiled at her though tears of joy. "Noxy, you remembered." He choked out before climbing back into the window and wrapping her in a hug.

"I missed you." he whispered in her ear. Savvy, knowing that he was no longer needed, left the room and closed the door behind him. Neil ran up the stars and straight into Savvy. The two fell down with a crash.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 27 2008, 05:41 PM**

Akumanox shook and what she was feeling was projecting. At the moment all she knew was she was safe. The memories were playing out before the groups eyes. Each time she tried to die and each time Savvy brought her back and each time how she yelled at him and told him that she only wanted to be with Artemis. Then it all came to a head and her power gave and she was out again.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 27 2008, 05:53 PM**

Artemis nearly fainted when he saw all the memories of her past without him, and Savvy was trying to calm down Neil, who thought the projections were real, and each time he tried to help Noxy, only to fail. Artyx caught Noxy as she lost consciousness, scooping her up and placing her on the bed, lifting the covers up to her chin. she was so beautiful, he thought, even now as she was out cold. he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips before sitting down on a chair next to the bed and standing dutiful watch over the love who time could not stop.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 28 2008, 11:18 AM**

Akumanox drifted as her memories of Artemis came and went. She knew that she was either dead or dreaming because the normal cold dead feeling of their room was filled with warmth. It was the same feeling that used to fill the place when Artemis was alive. The warmth, the comfort, the feelig of being home, and knowing that she was safe and loved. It felt nice but was painful at the same time. She didn't just want the memories. She wanted him back. She wanted him to hold her and love her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Knowing that wasn't going to happen brought a wave of nausea over her and she fully woke from her sleep. She didn't notice the bright sunny day, or the man sitting in the chair by the bed. She sat up and got out of bed as quickly as she could and made it to the bathroom just in time to start throwing up in the toilet. The only thing she had consumed yesterday was some whiskey and the snow cone the Neil had promised her.

Akumanox heaved violently while those few liquids came up and her body stopped only long enough to gasp in more air before the dry heaves came leave her shaky and hacking. When they finally stopped she reached up and flushed the toilet and rested her head against the cool tile of the standing shower beside her.

She reached up a second time to the top of the toilet and pulled down her beloved dagger. It had been given to her by Hephaestus as a gift when she had proved that she did love Artemis even though she was a Nobody. After that the dagger never left her side until Artemis' death. After that it's only purpose was to sit by until it master decided to use it to try to join the one she loved.

Akumanox held the dagger close savoring the warmth of the blade. This blade had seen her blood many times over the years but today was different. today it stayed pressed against her arm as if it was unable to cut her skin and bring forth the crimson liquid that was life. Instead it gave only comfort as five thousand years of pain finally made itself known.

Tears filled violet eyes and began to fall, slowly at first then in torrents leaveing her body shaking with the force of her sobs. She didn't care anymore who saw her. She could care less of Neil's opinion of her probably being weak if he saw her tears or Savvy's opinion that she was probably beginning to act like her old self. She could even care less if Visha came in and rammed her keyblade through her chest.

All the mattered to Akumanox right now was the she was alone. She had no one to love and love her in return. All she was was nothing more than an empty shell of a person who had lost their way a long time ago. Her freinds were long dead, and her heart had died years later leaving her soul to wander. And now after all this time she was giving up.

Now her soul was screaming for someone to save her.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 28 2008, 05:43 PM**

Artyx awakened slower than he usually would, upon hearing Noxy's heaving. and rushed into the bathroom to find her clutching a dagger. acting quickly, Artyx tackled Akumaox to the ground, holding her dagger hand by the wrist to the ground, and looked her in the eyes. no words could describe how relieved he was that he had mad it in time. he let out a single tear of joy and lowered his face toward hers. he brushed their cheeks together, and then kissed her in the lips.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 28 2008, 05:58 PM**

Akumanox let out a soft gasp of shock as she was tackled to the floor. She hissed as the color floor touched her bare skin. As she felt someone's hand close around her wrist she released the dagger and it skid across the floor to hit the far wall. It embedded in the wall with a loud thump and sent a picture crashing to the floor and the glass shattered with an even louder crash. When the warm lips pressed against hers, her first though was to fight but she recognized the gentle press of lips from a memory long forgotten.

For the first time she looked up at the person that had stopped her. At first she thought she was dreaming but the more she looked up at him the more she knew she was certain that she was looking at a ghost from her past. One that couldn't be real yet was there, pinning her down as real as she was.

With her free hand she reached up and cupped him cheek and looked deep into his eyes. She knew him. It was like a dream come true but she had to be sure.

"Arty?" She whispered.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 28 2008, 06:12 PM**

Artyx smiled and took off one of his gloves. using his undressed hand, he took off his chestplate to reveal a leapord tattoo curled around where his heart would be. he looked down at it and then back into her eyes, almost out of breath. "Noxy?" he managed out.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 28 2008, 06:16 PM**

Akumanox's hand trailed down from his cheek to the tattoo. Tears spilled from her eyes knowing what the design meant. She pulled back and touched her own lion the was tattoed right above where he heart should have been. "You...came back..?" She asked her eyes not leaving his.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 28 2008, 06:26 PM**

Artyx chuckled. "apparently. it's good to see you again, Noxy."Artemis held her, nuzzling her neck happily.

"Are you certain it is wise to bring him back and give him such a special deal? surely Zeus will want an explanation..."

"Worry not, Zeus has no say in the affairs of the underworld. besides. I put a safeguard into place, should anything happen."

-The Boatman and Hades.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 28 2008, 06:37 PM**

Akumanox let out a cry of happiness and began to rain kisses down on him. She pulled him close and held him tight and let out broken murmurs of happiness and began to pull at his clothes. She wanted, no she needed to renew their bond and this was the only way.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 28 2008, 06:50 PM**

Artyx took off his cloak and armor, leaving him in his brown pants, then started on Noxy's shirt, he nimbly unbuttoned the top buttons an pulled a bit of her shirt aside to see her tattoo in the shape of a lion.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 28 2008, 06:55 PM**

Noxy had at least some semblence on mind left and got up from the floor pull his up with her. She led them over to the bed. She stripped the rest of the way out of her shirt and was left only in her rather skimpy tank top she kicked off her boot s and climbed on the bed and gave him a puppy-dog look that was mixed with longing. "Please?"

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 28 2008, 08:52 PM**

Artemis timidly blushed and stripped off his lower clothes. he climbed into bed and rubbed up against Noxy.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 28 2008, 09:08 PM**

The two lovers were lost in a passion for the next few hours. They took their time making sure they remember each other perfectly. Gentle kisses and touches, soft whispers of love, and little sounds of pleasure filled teh room. The two bodies came together as one many times and as they did their bond grew stronger until it was almost unbreakable. Ther glow and power that came from the two was beautiful and together their lives began to start over. And when it was over the two curled up under the covers to enjoy each others warmth.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 28 2008, 09:26 PM**

Akumanox snuggled deeper into the covers and into her lovers wram body. She rested her head on his chest. "A lot has happened...since you left me. I...am afraid to say that most of teh things that have happened...I am ashamed of." She said hiding her face in his chest.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 30 2008, 11:36 AM**

Artyx caressed her cheek, guiding her face towards his, and looked into hers. "Noxy, nothing will ever change what we have now. do you want to tell me?" he asked her, with his other arm, he held onto the small of her back, and kept her close for support.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 30 2008, 11:48 AM**

"After you died...I didn't want to live anymore. Nothing mattered. But Savvy wouldn't let me die. He said that you would have wanted me to live and i told him I wouldn't know because you were dead." And shudder ran throught her body but she kept going. She had too.

"Any place that meant something to us to didn't go near. I couldn't even stand to be in our house. And...I killed. It me it was a way to pass the time. I had grown so cold that nothing mattered. Savvy tried to bring me around several times but...I couldn't bring myself to care anymore. And then...I found a young girl and trained her. I wanted to have a purpose again. So I trained her and now...She is the reason that all keybalde bearers are being hunted. I've tried to stop her but...Anyway Savvy and I created two groups. He took the light wielders and they took up the name Lighthearts and are lead by a girl named Ash. I took the dark wielders and named them the Dark Kina and they are led by Ash's boyfriend Neil...Who is probably worried sick about me." Akumanox said. "He was the only friend I have other than Savvy." She looked up at Atemis with bright eyes. "Want to meet him?" She asked rather child-like.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 30 2008, 12:09 PM**

Aryx laughed a bit. Noxy was still the cutest thing he could remember. he nodded, and hugged her around the middle. he decided to ask about the rest later. now was a time of celebration.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 30 2008, 12:14 PM**

Akumanox let out a simale and a laugh that echoed through bond she shared with Neil and the connection she had with Savvy. ~Savvy could you bring up some food for us and Neil come here. There is someone you have to meet.~ She said to then both with a hint of laughter evident in her voice.

Meanwhile Visha had tracked the three she had been looking for to a castle town and broke into their place making sure to make enough noise to be heard. Yes. Akumanox's loss would be her gain this time around.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 30 2008, 12:22 PM**

Savvy smiled, fixing Noxy and Artyx some breakfast. Hopefully, Artyx was still a vegan.

Neil made it up to Akumanox's room at the same time as Savvy did, and the two glared at each other for a moment before Neil opened the door. "Akumanox?" he called.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 30 2008, 12:28 PM**

Akumanox sat up taking the spare blanket on the bed with her to cover her appearance. "Please. Come in. Neil I asked you to call me Noxy when we are in private didn't I?" She asked as she stood leaving no doubt as to her lack of appearal under the blanket. She went behind the changing screen in the room and began to get dressed. "Neil you know you were right about what you said about getting a second chance. Neil this man...is my husband Artemis. Arty this is Neil. My leader for the Dark Kin." She poked her head out and looked at the two then to Savvy. "Did you bring me bacon Sav?" She asked using her old nickname for him.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 30 2008, 12:41 PM**

Artys blushed as he covered himself a little more. Neil stammered a bit, trying to take this all in. "Okay Noxy, but, er...Savvy and Artemis are here. wer'e not exactly in private." it was odd to see his new friend obviously naked wearing a sheet, but stranger things have happened, like the fact that they even were friends.

Savvy lifted up one of the lids to on the tray he was carrying to let the smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and toast waft out. "Yeah, I got the bacon!" he smiled at her. while the three men were in the room, an air of hostility fell over them, Neil and Savvy still hadn't made up, Artemis still didn't know why Neil was kissing his wife, and Neil hated Savvy for his ignorance.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 30 2008, 12:48 PM**

Akumanox came around the corner of the screen in her boots and pants and a very see through black bra with a shirt in hand. "Arty and Savvy are family as are you. This is the one place where we can all take off our masks and be ourself. Here I can be Noxy and Savvy can be the brat I know he is." She said pulling on her shirt and stealing a peice of bacon. She kissed Savvy on the cheek. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you I would starve."

Visha glared at the three sleeping figures and kicked the bed. "Chu, Ron, Gunn. Wake you you lazy bums!"

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 30 2008, 04:01 PM**

Savvy was still glaring at Neil when Noxy entered the room, as was Artyx. Savvy tore his gaze away long enough to set down two plates of food, one for Noxy, and one plate with a vegan-friendly menu on it. Neil had the good judgment to at least act like things were going okay, but in his mind, he would have liked to be pounding Savvy into the ground for that sucker punch.

"No problem, Noxy. do you want any coffee or tea?" Savvy offered.

Chu awoke first, but not the most alert, he threw a pair of knives into the darkness, in case he was being attacked. Ron awoke second, as he always slept with his sword close by, it was easy for him to draw it in a wide arc, clamber out of bed, and get ready to defend himself in the course of only a few seconds. Gunn awoke faster than the average person, but it was still slow by his family's standards. He stood up, and unhooked his four-shot arbalest from it's holder on the wall above his bed.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 30 2008, 04:06 PM**

"Tea, please. And Savvy I understand that you have always protected me but last night you acted a bit to rashly. I think you owe someone an apology." Noxy said taking a peice of bacon and grabbing a robe for Artemis. "Here Arty. Your clothes are still in the cedar dresser." She then turned back to Savvy. I am waiting."

Visha glared at the knives that were imbedded in the wall several feet away from her. Then the sword hadn't even come anywhere close to her and she was still waiting for the last one to make a move.

"If this is the best that the Dark Guild has to offer then it seems that they are sorely lacking in training. Pathetic. And to think I came all the way here to offer you revenge against Neil and Akumanox. I can see that my time was wasted." She said and moved towards the bedroom door to exit.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 30 2008, 04:21 PM**

Ron could take no more. First he loses his kill to the protection of a pathetic nobody, then he gets dishonored by said nobody, and finally, this hag decides that he's worthless? NO! She doesn't get to decide that! This was now Ron's fight. Ron seamlessly adjusted his stance as he ran to one that had been in the family for generations. it was taxing, but it was the secret of the family's power. Ron would use it to regain his honor. no questions asked. He jammed the sword right through Visha's back. he had gone feral, in this state, he was a juggernaut of power.

Savvy looked at Neil, then at Noxy. then he closed his eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry Noxy." without another word, he left to prepare the tea. Neil snapped his fingers.

"I just remembered, I left some of my pants in the wash." he also headed off.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 30 2008, 04:44 PM**

Visha smiled and with a laugh of a crazed maniac raised her keyblade and attacked.

Noxy sighed and sat down on the bed with Artemis. She reaching into the bedside table and pulled out a neacklace with a pair of rings on it. She handed them to him. She was hoping that he would remember them.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 30 2008, 05:46 PM**

Ron ducked under the keyblade and stuck his sword into the ground, using it as leverage to do a forwards flip and kick to her jaw landing on his feet in time to slash her across the chest. then he ran up, and delivered a headbutt to her stomach and then gripped her arms and tossed her into the wall.

Artemis' eyes brightened as he recognized their wedding bands. he revered them with a sense of awe. they had held up surprisingly well over the years.

"Thank you Noxy." he uttered happily.

Savvy was busy boiling the water when Neil walked in the kitchen. the bubbles pinged and popped against the kettle as Neil and Savvy stared each other down.

"Savixtar."

"Neil."

the kettle started to boil as the two circled each other in the kitchen. no words needed to be said, the kettle's whistling was the only fanfare they needed to start.

Savvy dodged a punch from Neil, and Neil kneed Savvy in the stomach. again and again and again. then Neil grabbed Savvy's head and slammed him against the wall.

"What do you think you can do to me, huh? You're not even a person, just a worthless nobody!" Neil slammed Savvy to the ground and stomped on him several times.

Savvy grabbed his leg, and pushed Neil over by over powering him during one of his stomps.

"Friend, i think it's time you learned not to cross me." Savvy uttered as he was picking himself up, then delivered a punch to Neil's stomach, and unleashed a volley of blows on him.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 30 2008, 06:01 PM**

Noxy felt a bubble of anger from the back of her mind and let out a curse. "Arty I'll be back. The children are fighting." She said as she grabbed her vest and threw it on. "Be right back." She said and disappeared in a puff of a dark portal.

She appeared between the two and immedatley several Neoshadows jumped form portal and dogpiled the two until they were pinned to the floor.

However the fight had drawn most of the house to watch which pissed her off to no end.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?"

THe whole house had fallen silent. Many of the older weilders who knew her anger stepped way back. Others watched in a mix of horror and fear. Her power was almost tangible.

"This is why we seperated. However this is also why I said we must seek peace with other wielders. Unless that is of course that you want to join Visha's artwork. Is so then there is the door. Get the fuck out." She turned back to Neil and Savvy. "This is not the time or the place for battle like this. Either settle your differences or I will bann you both." She said in such a cold voice that several of the Neos were shaking.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 30 2008, 06:26 PM**

Neil picked himself up and spat out a tooth, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Savvy stood silently, glaring at his enemy, knowing full well that only one could live. he hadn't noticed that his own face was bleeding. the two left without another word through separate exits. Artyx just sat there, admiring his old friend for doing what he couldn't.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 30 2008, 06:34 PM**

Akumanox let out a growl and in a display of power kicked the marble table through the wall. The other wieldes scampered away and Akumanox grabbed her a pair of leather gloves from next to the door and headed out the front door and into the cemetary at Curly Hill.

With a scream of rage she let loose her power and watched as any small creatures that were in the way fried.

Visha led the three boys into her castle and into her hall of arts. "Welcome. Please make youself at home."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 30 2008, 06:59 PM**

_OOC: when did Visha take Gun, Ron and Chu to her castle?_

IC:

Artyx, who was getting dressed, heard the scream and ran out without his shoes.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 30 2008, 07:12 PM**

Noxy let out more oh her power and crushed the few nobodies that we drawn to her power. She allowed her power to wield Oathbreaker and Down the Abyss and it was as if they were weilded by herself. She however refused to touch either blade and praticed with Life Taker while the other two preformed defensive manuvers.

_OOC: Whoops._

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 4 2008, 06:42 AM**

Ron did his best to hide his shame as he nursed a black eye. Chu and Gunn, for once, were in front of him.

"Oi!" A voice sounded from a hallway nearby.

" 'ose the fresh meat?" Dirge, a white haired, spikey haired big bikerish guy leaned aainst a doorway, his keyblade, Mjolnir, on his back.

Artemis came running up to Curly Hill to see Noxy sparing with two floating keyblades. one he recognsed as Oathbreaker, his old keyblade. and the other was Noxy's. He didn't want to mess up her training, but he called out to her anyway.

"Noxy, what's wrong?" he asked her.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 03:59 PM**

Visha nodded. "Your new underlings. For now. I want them to be commanders by the time this is all over with." She looked down into her Hall of Arts. "Dirge my love...I think it's time to send out my little Crow. Come with me Dirge... I think I might need some help 'convincing him." She said towards a locked iron door. "You three can come too. You can see what happenes when you displease me."

Noxy growled. "Savvy and Neil. They are my problem. Savvy thinjks I still need protecting and Neil...he's stubborn to a fault. I can't have them fighting like cats and dogs. I need Savvy to over-see his group and I need Neil to run mine." She said angrily as she finished off the creatures. "There are both important to me. Neil for being a friend when I needed one the most and Savvy for being the one whose never left my side even after I went crazy." She reigned in her power and Down to the Abyss and Oathbreaker disappeared. "I can't seem to win for losing anymore."

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 4 2008, 04:15 PM**

Gunn, Ron, and Chu followed as Dirge pushed himself off the wall and pulled the door open.

Artemis nodded slightly. "well, if you want, i could have a word with them." he offered Noxy.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 04:35 PM**

Visha nodded to Dirge and lead the way down the steping and into a room that had what look like statues in all different poses all holding keyblades. When she reached the the center where was a young man in skimpy clothes with peirceings and a few tattoos chained to a females statue holding a blade. The young man was leaning as far away from the statue as possible.

Visha smiled down at him. "How are you doing my Crow?"

He spat at the ground at Visha's feet.

She turned to Dirge. "Dirge my love please teach him some manners please?"

Noxy sat down in the dirt with a thump. "I worked so hard to get Neil to trust me and all of it is going down the drain because of one mistake. All because Savvy believes I can't protect myself anymore." She stabbed Life Taker into the dirt and twisted it. "You can try to talk to Savvy. I'll try to talk to Neil. I doubt it will work though."

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 4 2008, 04:53 PM**

Artemis sat downnext to her and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry." he told her. "I should have known thaqt you two were just friends. I...well...when I saw Neil kissing you, I freaked out and..." Artemis trailed off.

Savvy had gone back to Destiny Islands, and Neil had decided to spar with no less than five Dark Kin.

Dirge cracked his knuckles and gripped the young man by the throat, raising him up over his head and slamming him against the wall, kneeing him in the gut a few times, punching him across the face twice, then slamming him up against the statue he was chained to.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 05:01 PM**

"I was...think about you...I was crying over you again...It was hurting...The memories of you. Neil was only trying to bring me some comfort to ease the apin that he knows so well. The person he loves...He stays away from her so as not to hurt her. But unlike me...he can still see her." Noxy leaned into Artemis. "He was trying to convince me that there was a chance you would come back. I never would have dreamed that you could."

The young man made no noise as the pound began but the minute he touch the staute he screamed in agony. A scream that chilled to the very soul. He thrashed againt Dirge's hold struggling to get free and arching so as not to the the cold stone he was being held against.

Visha smiled. "Easy now Dirge. I do have a job for him still..."

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 4 2008, 05:10 PM**

Artemis held her and kissed the top of her head. "I wish I had known that. How long have you had to be alone? I mean, Savvy is the only one who's still around, isn't he?" Artemis asked.

Dirge brought the man from the statue and threw him to the floor at the brother's feet. "Ge' up worm! You 'ave a job to do!" he ordered.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 05:15 PM**

Noxy's eyes lost the light they held and became almost lifeless. Like before Artemis came back. "It's been-" Her voice cracked. "It's been five thousand years...since you died. Savvy and myself...We're all that's left." She said and motioned to the graves before her that bore the names of those they called friend.

The young man struggled to get to his feet.

Visha watched in amusement. "I don't think he learned his leasson Dirge my love. Why don't you try again?"

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 4 2008, 05:31 PM**

Artemis cupped Noxy's cheek and brought her fce to look back at him. "Noxy, i'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. we're together now, and nothing will ever change that, okay?"

Suddenly, an old familiar scent pervaded the graveyard air. It smelled of ash and brimstone, and decay. Suddenly, Hades appeared five feet away from them.

Dirge skipped the pounding this time and slammed the young man directly into the statue.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 05:40 PM**

The young man screamed again and struggled to find purchase to get out of Dirge's iron grip. He kicked and punched and thrashed. He breath came in harsh gasps and he fought to draw in more air only to lose it in more screams that were ripped from his throat.

"I think he's better now." She turned back to the brothers. "How are you finding my methods?"

Noxy looked up her blades summoning before she even had to think and she was standing before Artemis sheilding him so quick that no one saw her move. Life Taker was in her hands and Oathbreaker and Down to the Abyss circled Artemis. Noxy relaxed only slightly when she saw Hades. They may get along now but she was still wavy around the gods after teh ordeal she had been put through so long ago.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice a gaurded monotone.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 4 2008, 05:49 PM**

Gunn, Ron, and Chu couldn't get a word in edgewise with all the screaming. Dirge once again threw the young man at their feet quite roughly.

Hades was taken aback, then he said it. "I come here in peace. I only wish to bring you a warning. Artemis, you have been released from the underworld because Akumanox has proven time and time again that she loves you. now, I have a gift for you, will you accept it?" Hades asked. Artemis cocked his head sideways.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 06:04 PM**

Visha walked over to the downed young man and kicked him in the side until he was laying on his back. He laid there gasping for breathe until it was stole from him again as Visha's whip cracked though the air and landed right arcoss the side of his face. He screamed and before he could bring his hand up to check his face the whip flew again leaving a bloody line across his chest. He scrambled to move back away but only succeded in running into another staute and that brought forth another batch of screams.

Vish followed him strikeing him with the whip as hard as she could unitl he reached the statue. As he moved forward to break contact Visha slammed one of her spiked heels into his shoulder and blood gushed forth like a crimson fountain. SHe pulled back and did the same to other shoulder before cracking the whip and it wrapped around the young mans throat. She pulled it taunt and the young man scrambled forward trying to keep breathing.

As he was dragged over to the brothers Visha pulled up on the whip choking the young man. He stuggled to get to his feet but Visha kiccked him back down and held him to the floor with her foot. She looked up at the brothers from the gasping young man. "You were saying?" She asked with a sweet smile.

Noxy's hand began to shake, Life Taker jerking in her grasp. "You won't take him from me." It wasn't a statement that Noxy uttered as she began to hyperventlate but a threat. One she would die to see through.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 4 2008, 06:11 PM**

Hades smiled, "No, you misunderstand me...I don't mean to. I want to make sure you both can keep those hearts I gave you."

Dirge roared with laughter. Chu snickered, and Ron had a look of disgust on his face. Gunn furrowed his brow is sympathy.

"How dishonorable, hitting a man when he's down." Ron muttered.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 06:28 PM**

Visha smiled and dropped the whip leaving the young man to gasp and sputter at Ron's feet. "Don't like then join the rest of the of those that defy me." Visha reaching out a hand to stroke the nearest staute. "These stautes arre all keyblade wielders. Light, Dark, Nuetral, they all reside here becasue they didn't join me."

The young man finally managed to get thewhip from around around his thorat and bowed before Visha.

She snapped her fingers and the young man reached down and kissed her bloody boots. "He such a good slave." She said with a smile.

Noxy took a deep breath and dropped back to the ground. Then she glared up at Hades. "You told me his soul was lost."

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 4 2008, 06:41 PM**

"Lost to me, yes. but I had another hero track him down through the underworld and bring him to me. now listen, I have given both of you your hearts back. you are now somebodies again, and still, oddly enough, death has no hold over the two of you. but you may only keep those hearts on one condition. You must always love each other as you did 5000 years ago, understand? the moment you stop loving each other, you lose your heatrts again, and Artemis has no purpose here, understood?" Hades warned.

Ron shrugged, and turned around, examining the statues, he noted that not one of the statues was one of his family members. this could mean one of two things, and he didn't like either of them.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 06:49 PM**

"Actually Hades you just created Catch 22 for me. Congradulations." Noxy said with a twisted smile.

Visha kicked the young man away and he fell back into Ron's legs. She stared at Ron. "Like my collection? And the best part is that it keeps growing." She cmae over walked around Ron and placed her hand on his shoulders and pulled him close to her. "Care for a closer look?"

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 4 2008, 06:58 PM**

"Not really..." Ron replied.

Hades raised an eyebrow. "Catch...22?" he simply asked.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 07:09 PM**

Visha sighed. "Suit yourself." She turned to the young man at their feet. "Now my little Crow I have a special job for you."

The young man whimpered.

Visha held out a picture of Neil. "See this young man? Bring him to me. Alive and unharmed."

The young man nodded and bowed.

Visha nodded and turned to Dirge. "Freshen him up a bit my dear. He needs to look like he had to fight for his life to escape. When you're done dump him someplace where Neil can find him." She turned back to the brothers. "Let me show you to your rooms." She said with a smile.

Noxy nodded. "Catch twenty-two. This time is Arty goes...So do I. I don't care how many times you tell me it can't be done."

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 4 2008, 07:24 PM**

Hades shook his head. "Just make certain that you don't fall out of love, Artemis, and Akumanox hart. You both have my best wishes and my blessings. Farewell."

And with that, hades dissappeared, his scent, however, lingered on for a bit longer before it dissipated.

Dirge grabbed the young man by the scruff of his shirt and hauled him with him out of the hall.

Gunn stayed quiet, but all three followed Dirge.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 07:30 PM**

Noxy turned to face Artemis. "I. Am. Not. Losing. You. Again." She said flinging herself into his arms. She kisses him soundly pouring her love into her kiss as if to give the gods a big 'f you' about them doubting her love.

The young man screamed as Dirge dragged him off looking to the brothers for help but knowing he would find none.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 6 2008, 04:50 PM**

Artemis let out a little noise as the intensity of the kiss caught him by surprise.

"Aww...isn't that sweet...like a box of damn chocolates..." A rough accented voice uttered from behind them.

Dirge dragged Korvin off to a secret hallway, damp,dark, and lit only by a single torch. he pulled out a bag from a hole on the wall and tossed them down on the ground.

"Put these on." He ordered.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 6 2008, 05:10 PM**

Noxy flinched and pulled back from the kiss. She flung Life Taker out in front of her as if to slice through the voice that was disturbing them. She stood and turned to face the newcomer a glare gracing her face.

The young man glared down at the bag and then up at Dirge and spit at the gaint's feet in a show of defiance.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 6 2008, 05:23 PM**

Up against a huge gravestone, leaned a suit of armor, or rather, a man in it. He had spoken. His face was hidden behind a helmet, but he looked at them through it. Artemis wondered how he could see, there were no visible eye slots in the helmet.

"Now now, That won't do, Keyblader." the man spoke, reaching for his swords at his sheathes at his sides and drawing them.

"I want to see that tool of treachery. I want to see that Keyblade." he took up a battle stance quite easily.

"Now...DRAW YOUR KEYBLADE OR DIE, TRAITOR!" The man charged at them, Artemis took up a tree branch lying on the ground and held it before Noxy to protect her.

Dirge frowned as a drop of spit hit his shoe. From Dirge's mouth let loose a flury of curse words and profanity so intense it could make a sailor blush as he kicked the young man's face in again, and again, and again with his foot. then he grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him farther down the dark halway, letting him land on the slimy stone floor.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 6 2008, 05:33 PM**

Noxy grabbed Artemis without thinking and there was a harsh clang. Down to the Abyss and Oathbreaker had appeared to protect their masters. Noxy took barely a moment to asses the situation before a dark portal opened under her and Artemis and dowpped them into the Hinterlands.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

The young man coughed and pressed a hand to his now bleeding face. He looked up at Dirge with a glare and then at the bag then back to Dirge. He grabbed the torn and tattered clothes from the bag and changed quickly with his back to the large man. He stuffed his regular clothes in the bag and threw it at Dirge with distaste.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 6 2008, 05:46 PM**

Tartarus let out a ferocious roar, but nothing happened other than an echo. he slammed his fist into a gravestone, making his fist hurt.

"yeah..." Artemis gasped. "...Who was that?" He asked her.

Dirge caught the bag with a satisfied smirk and threw it into the hole in the wall where the bag had come from.

"You three! take 'im back to Visha! You should be able to handle such a simple task." Dirge left the three in charge of taking the young man bag to Visha, leaving the door open so that they wouldn't be locked in, and he wouldn't get in trouble.

Ron looked at his brothers nervously, then tried an imitation of Dirge. "Up. Let's go."

**Posted by: Cry Dec 6 2008, 05:57 PM**

"I don't know." Noxy replied rather numbly. "It's no one I've seen before." She stood and held out a hand to him. "Come on. No point in staying here. We need to head to Destiny Islands."

The young man let out a rather insane sound of laughter. He brought a hand up to his now grimmy strawberry blonde hair and pushed a lose lock behind his ear. He looked Ron in the eyes as if dareing him to touch him. And then it was over and he moved to do as he was told.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 6 2008, 06:08 PM**

gunn brought out his four shot arbalest just in case he needed to shoot the young man. Ron led him back to Visha, and Chu just admired all the suffering going on around him, like it was a morbid cartoon.

Artemis nodded. "Right, but what about Neil and Savvy? Aren't they still here?" he asked.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 6 2008, 06:23 PM**

Noxy shook her head. "Neil isn't here and Savvy no doubt went back to Destiny Islands. That's why I need to go there. We are the ones who give info to our groups. I need to tell this to Savvy. You coming?"

Visha looked up from the torturing of a young blade weilder no older then twelve or thirteen. The heartless jusmped at her claing her and the young girl screamed.

The young man grabbed his head with both hands and girtted his teeth together as if he was in pain.

Visha smiled as cast the Stautit Spell and turned the young girl back to stone. She turned to face the young men. "Yes?" She said taking in the young mans battered appearance and the looks the brothers faces.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 6 2008, 06:29 PM**

Ron nodded.

"Dirge's orders were to bring him back to you." he uttered, uninterestedly.

"yes, I'm coming. In case that psycho follows us, I want to be there to protect you." He picked himself up, holding the tree branch, unknowing that Savvy had a gift for him upon their arrival.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 6 2008, 06:47 PM**

Noxy nodded and held Arty close as she portaled them to the top floor of the the Lightearts Mansion. Noxy kissed Artemis soundly. "Whatever is said in here please don't try to defend me. I...am not known for my kindness in this time." She turned to face the door and her face went blank and her eyes became emotionless. "I love you Artemis." She whispered her voice a monotone as she pushed open the door and barged in without knocking.

Ash glared at her as she entered. "What the hell do you want now Hart? Haven't you done enough?"

Noxy's expression didn't change. "Crux. Where's Savixtar?" She asked her voice a cold and hard monotone.

Ash stood and glared at her. "I don't see how it's your damn business."

Visha smiled. "Ah yes. Now here is the first task for you three. I want you to take my lovely little Crow here and rough him up a bit more and dump him in a place for Marik to find. Understood?" Visha said standing and coming over to them.

She looked the young man up and down admiring his damaged state. She reached up and ripped out his hair tie and tied it arouns his wrist for safe keeping. She then leaning in to kiss him and the young man flinched as she did and when she pulled back there was blood running down his chin. She had bitten him.

"Take him and go. Make sure Malik takes him in. Understand?"

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 6 2008, 07:16 PM**

Chu took on the task singlehandedly, to him, it was a piece of cake. several cuts here, a jab and a kick there, and the job was finished. when he was done, Ron and Chu dragged the young man off to port Royal in their new gummi ship, the StarRunner

Artemis did as Noxy said and kept quiet, but if this girl said anything else, he might not be able to hold his tongue for much longer.

Savvy sat in his room, polinshing his Keyblade, Oathkeeper. it was a peice of work, all right, but it was time it went to the one who really deserved it.

"Artemis, my friend, you truly deserve the title of Oathkeeper." Savvy smiled, a tear draining from his smiling eye as he knew that he had to give away his keyblade. it had chosen one with a stronger heart, or rather, a stronger person. He knew what he must do. He held the white keyblade up to the light once more, watching it reflect the light and illuminate his room one last time. then he picked himself up, and wrapped it in brown paper.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 6 2008, 07:25 PM**

Noxy glared at her. "It is my damn business be he is my friend."

Ash let out a snort. "I don't think you know the meaning of that word you heartless bitch."

Noxy didn't say anything but just kept her gaze on Ash.

Ash chuckled. "I guess that means you don't deny it."

Noxy still said nothing.

Ash leaned over and hit a botton on a black box on her desk. "Savvy...Akumanox is here in my office demanding to see you."

The young man stumbled his way out of the ship after it landed and procedded to almost barf on Chu's clean shoes.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 6 2008, 07:38 PM**

Artemis could take no more.

"Do not insult my love." Artemis growled. this was unfamiliar to see Noxy in this state, and to see her so hated.

Savvy came into the room just in time to stop Artemis from doing something incredibly stupid.

"Artemis, Noxy! what brings you here?" Savvy was carrying a long brown package in his arms.

Chu gave the young man a rather disgusted look, then at Chu's orders, Gunn dragged him over to the beach and Chu dunked his head underwater several times until he looked sufficiently roughed up, then the three left him there. knowing that this is where he liked to scout for new wielders the most. Neil would find him...eventually.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 6 2008, 07:51 PM**

The young man gaged and sputterd trying to hack up whatever water had been forced into his lungs. He was sore and covered in mud and slime and burises and blood. He crawled his way from teh docks to under the bridge that led into town and curled up there despreate for just a moment of peace.

Ash let out a chuckle. "Nice to see you still know how to brainwash people Hart. Let me guess he thinks your this nice sweet person when all you are in reality is the one who will most likely destroy us all. I'll be back in a few hours Savvy. Hold down the fort here." Ash said as she headed out the door and as she brushed pash Noxy so hard the the Nobody was almost knocked over. The door slammed behind Ash then that left the three alone.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 6 2008, 09:01 PM**

Artemis tried to go after her, but Savvy blocked him off.

"Let her go, Artemis, She's not worth it."

Artemis struggled for a second, then relaxed.

"Noxy, what was that about?" he asked.

Neil stood panting after finishing all five dark kin.

"Is there anyone!" he yelled at all five incapacitated weilders before throwing his training sword down and going to take a shower.

"RYK!" He called for his apprentice. the young boy appeared at his heels after neil had finished with his shower.

"What?" Ryk asked rather curtly.

"it's time I taught you a few things, we're going to Port Royal.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 7 2008, 03:28 AM**

Noxy looked down. "Twilight Town was one of the first worlds Visha attacked. Very, very few made it off that world. Ash just recently found out that I was the one who trained Visha. And as I told you Visha is the one who is capturing all the weilders who go against her. She turns them to statues using a spell that I created for healing. It puts the user in a coma while healing any injury even one that would normally kill a person. Visha twisted it so the person turns to stone...but never sleeps." Noxy said her voice breaking with anger. "I created that spell to save the one person I cared for the most."

A huge storm was hitting Port Royal and the young man that had been dumped struggled to crawl from under the bridge and managed to bunker down between two crates near teh entrance to the ramparts. At this rate he wouldn't have to worry about Visha killing him. He was well on his way to death's door as it was. He summoned a keyblade and held it close. The metal warm against his freezing skin.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 7 2008, 05:59 AM**

Artemis looked down at the floor. then he jerked his head upwards to look at Noxy and Savvy. "It's my job to put this right, then. All those wielders in Visha's hold must be freed. It's because of me that their in this mess, anyway. Artemis vowed.

Savvy cleared his throat as to get their attention.

"well, if you're going to vow to save them, then you can vow..." Savvy knelt down and presented the brown package to Artemis.

"...on this."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, taking the package. it was light, whatever it was was meant to be carried with a single hand. "What...is...oh my god..." Artemis gasped as he unwrapped Oathkeeper. "Savvy, are you sure?"

Savvy nodded.

"Oathkeeper trusts only those who are strongest."

Artemis gazed, slightly slack jawed at this new develpopment.

Ryk and Neil appeared in the ramparts of Port Royal in the stormy weather. since there was nothing much to do there, they walked down the stairs and stopped abruptly.

"What? Why did we stop?" Ryk asked.

Neil glared at his apprentice. "Don't you smell it? a keyblade is near."

**Posted by: Cry Dec 7 2008, 04:26 PM**

Noxy let out a soft smile and walked over to the balcony and looked out over the the island at the slowly setting sun. This was a momnet between Savvy and Artemis and she knew better than to interrupt the two. She was content to let the two have some time together as brothers once more.

The young man gave a jerk at the sound of the voices and he hugged his blade tighter and quickly moved from behind the boxes. He froze at the sight of Neil and Ryk and at the next flash of lightening he turned and fled heading towrds the most danerous place to be in a storm like this...The docks.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 8 2008, 05:37 AM**

Neil raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" he wondered aloud. Ryk gave an evil grin. "I dunno, why don't you go after it instead of asking me?"

Neil frowned, then the next moment Ryn saw a flash of red as Neil backhanded him across the face.

"Watch. Your. Mouth. Apprentice." Neil growled.

Ryk glared defiantly at Neil, then touched the blood leaking from his lip, and licked it off, spitting it to the ground.

"Watch your back, pansy." Ryk responded, then, as if the moment had never happened, they ran after the mysterious figure.

Savvy watched Noxy go off to the balcony.

"Go after her, Artemis." Savvy urged, taking a last look at Oathkeeper. "You and Oathkeeper make a good match. the key that heals all hearts." Savvy smiled, then wrapped Artemis up in a big hug and the two went their separate ways for now.

"Noxy?" Artemis asked, as he approached her on the balcony.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 9 2008, 12:48 AM**

The young man stumbled and slipped as he made his way out onto the dock. The waves pounded his slim body and as a huge wave crashed into him he slipped and mangaed to stab his keyblade into the wood to keep from being totaly pulled off the dock. He held tightly to the blade trying tp pull himself back up onto the relative safety of the dock but with every wave that pulled him he slipped further towards a watery grave.

Noxy didn't turn at the sound of Artemis' voice but instead she let out a soft hum that let him know that yes she had heard him but was lost in thought as she stared out over the island that was slowing going dark with the coming evening.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 10 2008, 04:29 AM**

Neil got there first, fortunately. he stripped off his leather coat, dove in and, despite the strong current, all Neil's years of training allowed him to bring the two to the cold, damp sand of the beach. Ryk appeared a second later, hands crammed in his pockets. Neil coughed up a great deal of water and sputtered out, "M-my coat...where?" Ryk smiled.

"I thought I was an apprentice, not a servant." Neil picked himself up and got to steps forward, almost pushing Ryk out of the way before coliding facefirst with the beach again.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 13 2008, 06:52 PM**

The young man coughed and sputtered as he fought to get further onto land. His shirt had been ripped almost fully off revealing bruise and still fresh cuts. He weakly crawled forward until he came to Ryk's feet. When he looked up at Ryk he scrambled to put as much space between them as he could and his keyblade summoned to his hand and he held it up like a sheild as best as he could.

Noxy watched the sun sink down past the horizion and a song tumbled from her lips. A song that Akuma had taught her before she left. The two would sit and sing together when the saddness overtook them or when the things they had been through had been to much. It was s song of comfort and beauty.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 13 2008, 08:27 PM**

Ryk raised his eyebrow and walked over to Neil. "Hey Neil! NEIL!" He Kicked Neil roughly in the side twice and Neil grabbed Ryk's ankle, almost making him fall over. he slowly let go and picked himself up. "Dont. Do. That. Again." he sluggishly picked himself up and shook his head clear.

"Are you alright? you took a pretty nasty fall there. you don't look like one of Ash's warriors." Neil said.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 13 2008, 08:42 PM**

The young man scrambled until he had no where to run. He whimpered and tried to swing his blade. "I won't go back!" he cried. "I won't be Visha's slave again!" He screamed giving a swing so weak he blade slipped from his hands and into the dirt.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 13 2008, 09:08 PM**

Ryk crossed his arms. Neil raised an eyebrow. he slowly approached the young man and extended his hand. "Easy there, I'm Neil. I'm an enemy of Visha's you said you escaped from her? would it be too much to ask to tell me about it?" he asked, kneeling down next to the yound man, which made Ryk spit on the sand.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 13 2008, 09:23 PM**

The young man looked up at Neil in both fascination and wonder. "Marik? Neil Marik? I...I'm safe." He said soflty as he collapsed on the sand. His shirt fell open to reveal his bleeding and broken body to Neil and Ryk showing them that Visha had no compassion and no mercy.

Noxy startled out of her daze at the end of her song and turned to fins herself face to face with Artemis. "Arty? I thought you were talking to Savvy?"

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 14 2008, 01:54 PM**

Artemis smiled at her. "That was pretty. what does it mean?" Artemis asked, almost in tears.

Neil knelt down and prodded the young man's side. "hello? are you still with us?" He asked. Ryk spit on the ground again distastefully. "And you call yourself a dark weilder..." He chuckled to himself.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 14 2008, 02:34 PM**

The young man nodded. "Tried...hurts." He whispered soflty, the pain in his voice eveident. "Need...to find a...safe place..."

Noxy looked back out to the ocean. "I was trying to find peace."

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 14 2008, 02:52 PM**

Artemis wrapped his arms arond her and kissed her forehead. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Neil grabbed the the young man's arm and hoisted him onto his shoulders.

"alright. I know of a place nearby. Come on!" he shouted over his shoulder to Ryk. Ryk rolled his eyes and led the way to a nearby Blacksmith.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 14 2008, 05:22 PM**

Noxy let out a sigh and relaxed into his embrace. "For a moment...I almost forgot that you came back to me."

The young man gaasped in pain and struggled to hold his own wieght. "They might come after me...I don't want you...to fight protect me...I'm not worth it."

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 17 2008, 06:19 AM**

Artemis smiled as the last of the sun set slowly into the horizon, sending splashes of red, orange, pink, and light purples into the blanket of starry blue night sky. somewhere below, crickets started chirping, mingling the island breeze with the sounds of small chirps and rings. the soft, slow splashes of the comings and goings of tide, the final cawings of gulls as they returned to their nests for the night, splashes from fish catching bugs that hovered just above the water's surface all lent their expertise to this orchestra. Despite the approaching night, the air was stilll quite warm. as if it was heated by Artemis' love for Noxy. It wasn't at all like Halloweentown here, where one could hear the creaking of fences, falling of tall gravestones, and if one really strained oneself, a ghosly shriek. and Halloweentown was always colder than most worlds. No, Artemis found he liked it here...It was...peaceful.

Artemis planted a kiss on the crown of Noxy's head, and smiled. "it's okay. I'm here now. that's all that matters."

Ryk ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, making certain that it was still smooth and gelled up, just the way he fixed it. He smirked as he watched Neil carry the scrambling new guy. it gave him a sense of satisfaction to not be the beast of burden for once. his hand drifted absentmindedly to his pocketwatch in his pocket hanging from his left hip on his belt hoop. His grandfather had given it to him as a suveneir from one of his travels, saying it was very special, to never lose it. ever. Ryk didn't know what he was talking about. as far as he was concerned, he was never able to get the damn thing opened.

"Listen, fighting is what I do. and as for you not being worth it, well, don't sell yourself short. I want to see what you can do first, but first we have to get you cleaned up, a good meal in you, and back to base." Neil was trying to be proffessional, as the friendly approach wasn't working at all. Finally, after traveling through several residential and business areas, they came to a statue of a blacksmith forging a sword. Neil smiled and walked past it and to the right. they came up to a whethered wooden door, splintery and faded. Neil glared at Ryk, who glared back with a venom leaking from his eyes, and went to knock on the door three times.

After about three minutes, Neil took a great breth and called out, "WILL! WILLIAM TURNER!" There wer heard the sounds of stumbling, tripping, and crashing, but in a minute, a young, blanck haired man with a short beard opened the door, yawning and holding his head seeing Neil, his eyes widened. "Neil! Neil Malik?" Neil smiled slightly.

"Come in, and, er...sorry about the mess..." Neil brought the young man in, sat him down on a barrel and he pulled up a crate. Ryk, however, was expected to sit on the floor.

Neil whispered something to Will, and he nodded in confirmation. he strode out of the room to get something, and the sounds of pots and pans clanging could be heard.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 22 2008, 09:44 PM**

Noxy smiled. "I know that now and I am all the happier for it." She said kissing him as well. "Now we had better tell Sav about that guy that attacked me for being a wielder."

The young man was quiet and he clung to what was left of his tattered clothes trying to maintain at least a bit of modesty. He tried to cover the burises and stilled bleeding places on his body but the blood seeped through the cloth and the bruises were too large to be covered.

"She'll send Dirge out after me again...And then I go bad to being her slave. I don't want to be chained in her Hall or her bed any longer." He whispered softly.

**Posted by: Rixuk Jan 6 2009, 07:48 PM**

William Turner returned with a ratty torn up, yet still completely useable blanket, handing it to Neil, Neil stood up and draped the balnket over The young man's cold, clammy shoulders, patting them twice to make sure that the blanket would not slide off.

"I'll be right back, Neil, I'm not much of a chef, but I can cook up a steak fairly well." He said, heading back to the kitchen, Neil smiled, and then fixed the young an with an appraising look.

"Don't worry. You won't have to see her again. But if you wouldn't mind, could you answer some questions for me?" Neil ased the young man.

**Posted by: Cry Jan 6 2009, 07:52 PM**

The young man nodded. "I'll try. It's the least I can do. to repay you I mean." He said pulling the balnket tighter.

**Posted by: Rixuk Jan 6 2009, 08:02 PM**

Artemis nodded, a gesture which he had practically mastered by now. And tok a last look out at the evening sun, the crickets' songs now controlling the night.

"Let's go find him." he said, a look of sheer determination overtaking his face.

Neil took a deep breath, and coughed at the stuffy air of the shop. Ryk rolled his eyes and remained standing, as opposed to sitting down on the dirt floor.

"First, what is your name? Second, who is Dirge? and third...what has she done?" Neil asked, leveling his gaze and staring they young man right in the eye.

**Posted by: Cry Jan 6 2009, 08:16 PM**

"My name is Korvin Fidel." He said softly. "Drige is a monster of a man that is her second in command. He is the one who did most of this. She has new ones too...I never heard any names." He looked toward the fire. "I don't want to remember..."

Noxy nodded. "Yes Let's head for his room first."

**Posted by: Rixuk Jan 6 2009, 08:33 PM**

Neil opened his mouth to talk, but Ryk cut him off. "Okay, well, now that wer'e all introduced and chummy, what do we do now, fearless leader?" Ryk asked, putting extra sarcasm on those last two words.

Neil shot him a glance, and then said, "Now we stay here until morning, then we head out once the storm clears, unless the prince has a better idea?" Ryk said nothing but gave his a venomous glance and went off to the kitchen, where Will had just returned from, carrying a metal plate with a steak on it. sparse, but it was food, and it was warm.

**Posted by: Cry Jan 6 2009, 08:49 PM**

Korvin watch the steak with hunger but made no other sigh that he noticed it. He moved to sit next to the fire to savor the warmth. for once he was safe and warm. For now nothing else mattered.

**Posted by: Rixuk Jan 6 2009, 08:55 PM**

Savvy wasn't in his room, despite the mess that he made in there being reasonably new.

That night, Ryk slept in the rafters, looking up at the ceiling with distaste. Neil had taken full advantage of Noxy's gift and went to visit Ash on Destiny Islands with his Shadowalking.

**Posted by: Cry Jan 6 2009, 09:05 PM**

Ash sat on her couch going through the lastest paperwork when she felt something. She summoned her blade and waited.

"Hmmm...I bet you you can reach him Arty." Noxy said holding onto her love's hand.

**Posted by: Rixuk Jan 6 2009, 09:13 PM**

Artemis smiled. "Won't have to. look behind you!" he pointed out.

A dark portal appeared and Neil came staggering out of it, gasping for air. "Wh-...hi..." He smiled before falling down to one knee.

**Posted by: Cry Jan 6 2009, 09:28 PM**

Ash dropped her blade and ran over to Neil pulling him into her arms hugging him tightly. "Neil! How did you get here?"

Noxy turned in the direction Arty was pointing. "Please don't tell me he's doing something crazy again."

**Posted by: Rixuk Jan 6 2009, 09:33 PM**

Neil smiled, despite him being winded. "Let's just say a friend helped me out."

Savvy stood there, a bowl of Minestrone soup in his hands and a peice of buttered toast dangling limply from his mouth.

He smiled around the toast and mutterded a muffled "hu-huuu!"

**Posted by: Cry Jan 9 2009, 06:13 AM**

Ash smiled and kissed him. "I'm just gald you're here."

Noxy went over and pulled the toast from his mouth. "Five thousand years and you still have no manners." She looked down at the soup and sighed. "Your room now please. We have matters of the Abyss to discuss." She said softly useing their code to let him know they were in trouble.

**Posted by: Trogdor Mar 18 2009, 04:43 PM**

Savvy nodded solemnly. "Alright. I guess I should have cleaned up a bit first, eh?" he led the way into his room, which was cluttered to say the least. A a skylight was the main source of light, along with a floor lamp and a lamp on Savvy's nightstand. The room smelled strong, almost as strong as it looked. Savvy's socks, shirts, and possessions were strewn throughout the room. Savvy lifted up a box of books from his bed and placed it on the floor. He sat in a black leather seat he liked to call "the captain's chair." which was behind a small desk. he invited his friends to sit down.

Neil beamed at her. "me too." He said happily.

**Posted by: Cry Apr 20 2009, 11:11 PM**

"We were attacked by a person in armor. He wanted me to fight him but wouldn't let me use Life Taker. He said he wanted to me to use my 'tool of treachery'. He knew I was a keyblade wielder and said it was time for me to die." Noxy said. "We left as quick and we could and came straight here."

Ash hugged Neil to her chest as tight as she could. "This feels like a dream come true."

Korvin summoned a dagger and made his way silently up to the rafters using the shadows. He debated for a moment about killing Ryk then put away the dagger. He couldn't have done it even if he was ordered too. He went back to the fire and heated the steak and ate it slowly savoring the taste of a warm meal.

**Posted by: Nobody Apr 28 2009, 12:09 PM**

Ryk smiled. the pansy had gone. time to cut loose. Ryk dropped from the rafters and dusted himself off.

"That was sloppy. I mean, REALLY sloppy." Ryk smiled, making his way over to the young man. "I mean, you should have known that no one could fall asleep in those things..."

Ryk examined the food the young man was eating, slipped a hand under the plate, and flipped it onto the ground in a second.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you eating that?" Ryk said in a mock-regretful voice.

Neil smiled silently, he was happy for now. he was blisssfully unaware of his apprentice, of the armored man, of everything except Ash.

Savvy thought silently for a moment, his face solemn. "so you're saying he's after us, or just you?" he asked slowly, choosing his words carefully.

**Posted by: Cry Apr 28 2009, 11:13 PM**

Korvin stood and faced Ryk and put out a hand and barely touched him. "You had a hard life. Just because you fought for everything does't mean you have to keep fighting in order to prove you're strong. If you weren't strong...You wouldn't be standing here today waiting to challenge the one you really want to." He said calmly, decifering the emotions that he pulled from Ryk.

"I'm not the one you want to pick a fight with. I can hurt you just by touching you. save it for the other one."

Ash pulled Neil to her couch and sat down and motioned for him to lay down and let him rest as they usually did. His laying on the couch with his head in her lap. "Come here. Tell me. It's been to long."

Noxy let out a sigh and rubbed her scared hand out of habit of missing Artemis and let out a quick mutter. "I think has after all weilders. He didn't follow us though. I might have been his first victim of attack because I haven't heard anything about anyone like him from my Dark Kin. Have you Sav?"

**Posted by: Nobody May 1 2009, 01:16 PM**

Neil raised an eyebrow vaguely. "Tell you what now?" he asked.

Ryk Stepped back. "How...would you know! I'm perfectly fine! I-" at that moment, the door was bashed in, and a tall, armored figure stood at the entrance. It stared at them both silently, then raised a hand toard them and clicked a button on his armor.

Savvy shook his head, "Not at all. I've never heard of anyone like that. but you've got to fugure, he's got to be pretty insecure if he'd hunting keyblade weilders...or...Do you think he could be working for Visha?" he suggested, forgeting all about his dinner.

"I don't know, do you think there could be something more to the story?" Artemis mused.

**Posted by: Cry May 4 2009, 04:09 PM**

Noxy let out an inhuman growl. "If he worked for Visha I'd wouldn't be here I would still be fighting Savvy. You should know that."

Ash smiled. "Anything. Everything. It's been far too long since we just had time to ourselves." She said patting the couch again.

Korvin stepped back at the emotions he felt. "He's after people like me." He whispered slightly horror struck. He summoned Death Seeker and began to slowly inch towards the back door.

**Posted by: Rafe and Morie Jan 11 2010, 03:07 AM**

Then an unknown author came in and killed all the retarded Mary Sues created by fagtard Suethor Cry. The end.


	9. Mythic Wars

**Neo RP Gate: Abandoned RPs: Mythic Wars**

**Posted by: Cry Oct 15 2008, 10:48 AM**

Terra let out a growl as she was thrown down the steps and barely had time to righten herself so she could land safely. She hissed at the seven men escorting her and they pointed their stun guns back on her. She backed away until she finally hit a wall. Seeing only one place to run she slipped between two of them and dove into a little area.

She realized her mistake when there was the usmistakeble sound of metal bars slamming shut. Her binds fell off and she pickked them up and hit one of the gaurds in the face with the heavy titanium ciffs and the man fell to the ground dead, his skull crushed with the force she had thrown the cuffs with. She threw herself at the bars and the captian of the team came forward.

"Try all you want you little bitch but I can promise you that if that bad attitude of yours keeps up...You'll be dead in a week." He motioned to the others and they grabbed the dead body and left.

Terra threw herself at the bars and only succeded in gaining bruises along her arms. But she wasn't done yet. She hissed and transformed into her tora form and began ramming the bars again. They still wouldn't budge. Not willing to give up she attacked the bars with her teeth. She bit and clawed and scratched at the bars until she was exaushted and her gums bled from the biting she did.

She laid down for a moment and noticed that from her position she could see into three other cells. The one across from her and the one on either side of it. She turned and looked behind her to see what her room had. There was a toliet and a bed of hay that from what she could tell appeared to be fresh. There was also a privacy curtain for the bathroom calls she guessed. With another growl at the realization there were no windows she began attacking the bars with all her might.

The gaurds had said that the other were being given there time outside and would be brought in later. If that was true then she only had a small amount of time before that happened. It would be best if she made it out before then. Her four tails twisted behind her and her huge black fur with it's red stripes made it unbearalby hot but for the moment she didn't care. She had to escape and get back to her forrest. The others that lived there needed her.

That happened to be her last thought as all her energy was used up. Her glowing blueish-red eyes slid closed and she ladned with a thump, blood slowly seeping from her mouth but everything would be healed on her within the next hour. The only danger she was in was the danger of never getting out of this place.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 15 2008, 11:41 AM**

Fenrir had been arested at the airport on some trumped-up charge of some number he couldn't even remember. all that he knew was as soon as he stepped off the plane, he had been slammed in the back of the head with something, then he woke up in the back of a dark truck. from his guess it was nighttime. slowly he picked himself up and rubbed his mane of brown hair. He could make out the outline of two men siting in the front seat. "Hey! where are you taking me!" He demanded. the two guards ignored him, but turned up the radio to the highest volume on a station that played only the most tasteless American rap. Fenrir's ears were about to explode with the pain as he gripped them closed and screamed loudly. that scream turned into a howl of pain.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up back there!" one of the guards yelled back. ""Bloody Hell! turn that crap off!" Fenrir shouted, the guard turned around and shot something at him, then Fenrir felt himself being electrocuted again and again and again.

"BACK UP! BACK AGAINST THE WALL!" The guard still hadn't turned down his music, and now Fenrir's head felt as though it was about to explode from all the pain and the noise. He felt a few more jolts shake through his body, and then he blacked out.

He woke up to a familiar smell, though not on him...it was decay. Death. it was quiet. that was good, but it was also dark. Fenrir would like to see where he was. there was a ringing sound in his head...no...wait, that was outside. Fenrir picked himself up and shook his head. he saw a tall guard with a gun standing inside a cell. wait a second...no...The guard was outside! Fenir jumped up.

"You bastard! what's going on here! I demand to be taken to the British Embassy!" Fenrir shouted, The guard laughed, and dropped a bowl of disgusting green mush at his feet, so that copious amounts of it spilled out.

"Eat up, scum. Tonight's special is gourmet sewer rat guts. the only kind you'll find down here." He started to walk away, laughing, but Fenrir scooped up the bow and tossed it at him with such force that it shattered against the bars, and bits of the mush hit the guard's shoes.

quickly, the guard pulled out a tazer and shocked Fenrir several times before hitting him with the butt of his rifle through the bars.

Never touch a man's shoes, slime." The guard spat at Fenrir, who was trying to pick himself up.

"Arse." Fenrir said quite plainly. The guard just chuckled and left.

then he noticed it, there was something in the cell next to him, something big. almost like...

**Posted by: Cry Oct 15 2008, 11:48 AM**

Terra groaned and shifted. She stood, although very dizzy, and let out a roar that had the gaurds scrambling for thier stun guns. THey didn't do anything more that give her a glace. With a sigh she sat back on her haunches and changed back into a human as she went. She worked her jaw and spit out a glob of blood. Noticing a bowl she sniffed at it and pulled back. It was drugged. She growled and spit out another glob of blood finally stood. That was when seh noticed the young man across from her. She let out a growl before noticing his scent. She pressed herself right up against the bars.

"What are you? You smell like my wolf pack yet...you also smell like the filth here that walks on two legs. What forrest did you come from?"

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 15 2008, 12:21 PM**

"Forest?" He cocked his head, then noticed some of those around him, there was the shapeshifter, well, two, if he counted himself, (although what he did could only loosely be considered Shapeshifting) what appeared to be a centaur, and a dryad.

Fenrir gasped. "I thought I was the only one..." he whispered. "I'll tell you later, I can't say, not here. What exactly is going on, do you know?" Fenrir asked Terra.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 15 2008, 12:27 PM**

"They came into my forrest. Began burning everything. I did what I was supposed to do. I put out the fire and went to challenge those that hurt my domain. There were losts of them I killed as many as I could but more just came. It seems that they think we are a danger to the world. Those fools don't know what they are doing." Terra said sitting down.

The centaur in the cell next to hers shifted. "We are balancers. That is why we have these gifts. Theses humans think we will destroy this world when we are, in truth, it's protectors."

Terra nodded. "These humans are going to destroy there own world. I almost pity them."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 15 2008, 12:46 PM**

Fenrir smiled slightly. "I know it's probably no comfort, but they will. It's prophecized that they will not change at all, even when gods die to ensure their survival..." he looked off down the hall, no one was there, then he realized that there were security cameras in his room. He quickly reached out with his mind and into the mind of the guard sitting asleep at the camera room. Fenrir smiled, as without turning around, he set up the illusion in the guard's mind that the console was on fire. the guard, roused from his sleep, swore, then ran tom get the fire extinguisher. once he sprayed the console, as expected, the whole thing short-circuited.

"Now we can talk without interruption. I've given us a bit of privacy, so unless they actually come down here, we're alone."

**Posted by: Cry Oct 15 2008, 01:31 PM**

Terra shifted back to tora form and backed p as far as she could and slammed into the bars only to have them shake a little and zap her in the face. She was flung back and was now sporting a burn on her face. She winced and began to clean it so it wouldn't become infected. ~I hate humans. they disgust me.~

The centaur flinched at the sound and shook his head. "Humans fear they unknown so they seek only to either convert it or destroy it. In this case a mixture of both because some of us..." He trailed off looking at the dryad that wasn't moving in is cell any longer, "...can't live in a place thta is so unnatural." he turned back to the other two. "My name is Laim. I come form the nouth near the border. And you?"

Terra said nothing but continued to clean the wound that was already healing.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 15 2008, 01:40 PM**

Fenrir took moment to respect the Dryad. surely he might be the only one spared, him being..."Fenrir, mate. Logan Fenrir, of England. I used to be a street magician before..." then he thought of who he really was. "Can you two keep a secret?" he asked, making certain they were alone beforehand.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 15 2008, 01:45 PM**

Terra gave him a digusted look, thought coming from her in tora form with her four tail twitching she may as well have been looking at him like he was lunch.

Laim gave him a nod. "We are family here. There are no secrets between us. Be at peace."

Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 15 2008, 01:48 PM

"How much do you know about Norse Mythology?" He asked, eying them with a raised eyebrow.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 15 2008, 01:50 PM**

Laim gave him a look. "I assume from your name that you have something to do with the wolf god himself."

Terra said nothing but curled up in front of the bars to listen.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 15 2008, 02:12 PM**

"Well, Loki is my granddad. Fenrir is my dad, my mum was a human woman, and she never actually told me that there were any more mythical beings anymore. In fact, she denied it, said just the opposite. that I was the only one, a god on earth." Fenrir chuckled.

"Although I performed my illusions for people, it was only because I was bored, and they would sometimes pay me. Truth is, it's your catch-22. Although the old days of barter got confusing, you could use whatever you had, not just little pieces of paper. in creating currency, mankind has given rise to more, newer crimes, more poverty, and more trouble all to get the damn little buggers."

"that and I love the attention. that's my mum's side talking, though." he sat down on the ground near his bars and listened. "Shh! someone's coming, their about thirteen feet from the door." he said.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 15 2008, 02:34 PM**

Terra grined and let out a low sounding moan of pain. It worked and the door opened. They had a a large box on a trolley with them. They moved from cell to cell checking on the others. When they got to the cell with the dryad they oppened teh door and pulled the limp body out the threw it in the box which was now close enought that it could be seen that it was filled with dead bodies and the sick part was most of the bodies, were the bodies of children.

Terra stood and glared at one of the men. It was the captian that had brought her in. He was twirling a small silver shortsword around and using it to check to see if the creatures were actually dead. He stopped at Terra's cell and looked in at her.

"Still alive are we? Damn. Here I was hoping you have kicked the bucket already." He said with a laugh that stopped short seeing as how Terra had picked up her food nad flung the contents of the bowl at him and it hit him directly in the face. He wiped off the slime. "You stuck up little bitch."

Terra just grinned at him.

Laim looked over at Logan in hopes of knowing what was going on.

The guards turned and started to walk away when the bowl from Terra's managed to hit the captain in the back of his head. He while and stuck his hand in the cage and Terra reacted quickly. She transformed and began btie and clawing at anypart of him she could get to. The captian, fearing for his life, took his sword and shoved it deep into Terra's gut and she let him go and slid to the floor turning back into a human. The other gaurds grabbed their crago of dead and the dying captain and rushed out.

Terra dropped to the floor her body going limp and her arm hanging out of the cell. She took a few moths deep breaths before she pulled out the sword and slid it over to Logan. With that donw she laid down and her eyes went glassy and her breathing slowed.

Laim listened for a few minutes to her breathing before it stopped. "She has passed. Now we just have to wait for her re-birth. I just wish she wouldn't try to do things like that. Tora demons do need to go outside to replenish their energy." he turned to Logan. "Are you alright?"

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 15 2008, 03:20 PM**

Fenrir was assured now, this wasn't all just a bad dream. they would kill him too eventually. "Damn! this is too much! Liam! I am not leaving until these bastards pay for every life they stole here, for them...I need to avenge them." Logan tried to open the bars, but he was electrocuted again.

"DAMN! Those cowards!" he coughed.

there was a clapping sound just down the hall, as a short bald man in a blue suit came strolling right up to Fenrir's cage. he was clapping his hands slowly in mock applause.

"Thank ya, Mr. Fenrir, for that Mahvolous performance. I do say it almost made my day. Emphasis on almost" other than the bald head, the man looked entirely like a duplicate of Colonial Sanders. he even had a paunch, just like the real thing. he was flanked by two guards, both unnecessarily armed. Hell, their guns even had silencers and scopes on them, even though they were standing five feet from their target. two grenades on their right hips, a pistol on their right, a knife just before the pistol, Kevlar and steel suits, and a bullet proof vest over it all just in case their army's worth of armor and weapons failed them.

"Ya see, Mr. Fenrir, We have a change of clothes for ya. Boys!" one guard unlocked the cage, while another pointed the gun at him. "BACK UP!" He barked. Fenrir had no plans to do that, though. There was a gunshot, the lock never opened, and the guards shot the body a few more dozen times just to ensure Fenrir was dead. then they opened the lock and dragged te body out most unceremoniously. Unfortunately, the guards created such a tight perimeter, that it was impossible for anyone to see what was going on.

"Hmm...stupid kids...always think they can do shit." The Warden lit a victory cigarette and walked off, the door slamming shut behind them. Fenrir walked over to Liam. "Sorry about the noise, mate." he then started looking for a way through the bars. it seemed that the entrance was only charged from the inside. It would be easy to wander around, now that he had sent out the illusion that he was dead to every weak-minded human within a 6-mile square radius. Then he fell to one knee, using up that much of his power that fast was taxing to say the least.

"Ugh...Sit...tight, eh? I'll turn the power off, then you blokes can break free." then he tried to stand, but fell again.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 15 2008, 03:34 PM**

Laim reached a hand through the bars and helped to steady Logan. "For some of us it is already to late to help us for we would never be able to live outside here again. I myself can't live in the wild with only three legs. But there are others that you can save."

Terra's seemingly dead body reached out and grabbed Logan's leg as she gasped for breath and looked up at him. She let go of him and sat up. She looked him over quickly. "You got out."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 15 2008, 03:44 PM**

Fenrir gasped. "but you were dead! how is that possible?" He steadied himself on the wall in between the cells.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 15 2008, 04:05 PM**

Terra gave Logan a once over. "My name is Terra. I was born over a thousand years ago to the Tiger Goddess Tornia. My father was and earth spirit. Instead of raising me with her I was given to another tora demon and raised as the daughter of leader of that streak. I was given my own area of land to raise my own streak nine hundred years ago. I have been there ever since." She reached a hand through the bar and touched Logans face and transfered some of her energy to him. "So in a sense I can't really die unless I run out of energy. Even then if I am outside I can use the earth's energy to heal myself."

Laim shook his head. "Logan Fenrir you must get away from here and you need to get to safety. Hurry before they come back and catch you."

Terra changed back into her cat form and then as if it wasn't enough, she began to shrink until she was the size of a kitten. She slipped between the bars of the cage and came out kinda puffy but otherwise unhurt. Sh ewent over to Logan and crawled up his leg with drawing a single drop of blood and came to rest on his shoulder.

~Now he's ready. But I promise Laim I will come back for you. All of you.~

Laim smiled. "I willl hold you to that. Now run before they catch you."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 15 2008, 07:11 PM**

Fenrir did so, but he would have to wait for someone to open the door, otherwise it would be clear that he was trying to escape. he waited next to the door, he didn't know what time it was, but it was late, he was sure.

it would have to be a cart, that would be the only way to get through. goons pulling a cart always left a big opening. fortunately for them, and not so fortunately for the rest, The Warden had lost his test subject for the invention he had been itching to use on the prisoners. so instead, he just got his lackies to take all of them, loaded them up in a long cart, and make them all wear one. the item in question was a metal bracelet that, once in place, would both inject a strong animal tranquilizer into the bloodstream and emit an electromagnetic field so potent, it would render all who were to put it on completely weakened and drained of energy. It was enough to make them completely helpless, but not enough to lull them to sleep.

It was called, The Incapacitor

**Posted by: Cry Oct 15 2008, 07:15 PM**

Terra shifted restless and then she noticed the vent. ~Hey. Fenrir. There is a vent here. I think you can fit. It might be a bit tight but I can always scout ahead. Can you keep us invisible long enought for me to get the cover off?~

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 15 2008, 07:35 PM**

Fenrir was about to say something, but the sound of a door unlocking distracted him. and the door was opened, a long cart covered with a white sheet rolled through, pulled by two guards. they came to the first cell, not noticing Fenrir's existence, and unveiled their cargo. arow upon row upon row of the metal bracelets took up the length of the cart. the young man in the cell scooted back towards the wall, growling like a feral beast. one guard grabbed an Incapacitor and headed into the cage, while the other kept his red sniper scope right on the boy's forehead. he must have been not but 13 or 14, then, Fenrir looked away, he couldn't stand to watch this. whatever it had done had made him scream, then hit the floor on his face. the guard didnt't bother to turn him over, but moved onto the next cell. he was still alive, this much could be determined, but he was drained. he wouldn't move or talk or even try to fight back. He just breathed. in, and out...in and out...he breathed in a clump of dirt, and aside from coughing a bit, there was no response. Fenrir had caught the door, and was debating on whether or not to do something. he couldn't keep it open for much longer, though. eventually, it would start to look strange.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 15 2008, 07:41 PM**

Terra hissed in his ear and her weight dissappeared from his shoulder and she flipped in mid-air changing her size as she went and kicked him hard in the back tumbling through the door. ~You idiot! Do you want to get us caught? I don't know about you but I don't want to go back into a cell again.~ Terra said glaring at him. ~Now come on. We have to hurry.~ And with that she went creeping down the hallway as only a cat could, her four tails barely brushing the ground.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 16 2008, 06:32 AM**

Dwi woke up in a small cage, dog crate i SHOULD say. About the size perfect for a toy poodle. The door opened in the back and he was blinded by the brightness. A gaurd looked at him from the frount. In the very back of the crate, the most dark part, Dwi quickly changed his head ti a long, narrow, fiercome wyvern. He hissed at the gaurd. He jumped. "WOW! I can tell your a fighter.. Dwi pulled his head back and changed into normal fourm. "I'll but you up high for better protection. Then tomarrow, I'll exterminate you." THe gaurd said laughing. The gaurd put Dwi on a fairly high shelf, and walked away.

Dwi started to freak out. "NO!NO! I DONT WANT TO DIE!" Dwi began to run around in his crate. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" He yelled, hopeing, and praying for a reply.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 16 2008, 09:46 AM**

Fenrir looked at her bug eyed and almost foaming at the mouth. "You IDIOT! Do you realize what you've done!" the illusion will have been broken now! Those guards know that someone let you out, therefore, they know it's me! My illusion only was made so that I would look dead! you were only unseen as long as you STAYED OUT OF SIGHT!" There was a scuffle from the other side of the door. the door unlocked, and the two guards came through the door, seeing Fenrir alive, they panicked, opening fire on him immediately. Fenrir rolled and dodged around the bullets until the inevitable happened. A white-hot pain ripped into his side as a bullet pierced it and Fenrir lost balance. he struggled to regain his composure to continue the fight, but one smacked him upside the head with the butt of his rifle. Darkness overtook him as he cried, "Run!"

Red...black...red...black...red...black...Fenrir opened his eyes. it was odd, they felt like they weighed 100 Kilos apiece. he tried to raise an arm, but only discovered that he didn't have the energy, in fact, the pain in his face was the least of his worries. although he was being beaten like an egg by a guard standing above him, he didn't have the energy to do anything. just lay there. the room was dark, he and the guard were in the only pool of light in the room. Fenrir received a final punch to his face that sent him flying, and Then a familiar voice yelled, "That's enough, Johnson!" Johnson spat down at Fenrir before retreating back beyond the pool of light.

The Warden stepped out of the dark, grinning broadly.

"Well, Mr. Fernir, we meet yet again under these circumstances. Pull up a chair, make yourself comfortable. I assure you, you'll come to get used to my Incapacitor soon enough." The Warden grinned even more broadly. he grinned, and there was not a thing Fenrir could do about it.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 17 2008, 03:13 PM**

Terra limped along the vent until she reached and opening and nosed the vet open only to smack into a a crate. She peered into the dark box but couldn't see anything. With a growl of pain she moved and ripped open the box with her razor sharp claws and looked in at the owned of the crate. The red wyvren seemed young but her could help her. She bowed out of respect to her fellow creature.

~My name is Terra. Come with me if you want to live. We are going to escape and I need you rhelp to get out someone else before we can go.~

**Posted by: Dem Oct 18 2008, 11:13 AM**

"Thank you! I'm Dwi, what do you need help with?" Dwi asked. finally free, he looked around, and examined terra. He thought to herself, ~What will i do when i get out of here? Well, that's easy, never take a stroll again~ He snapped out of it and listened to terra.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 18 2008, 12:25 PM**

Terra nosed open the vent and lifted it open for Dwi. ~The other person I was escaping with was caught. In order to escape we need his help. He is like me and his powers can help us. Will you help me? I can't do it alone while I'm injured.~

**Posted by: Dem Oct 18 2008, 01:22 PM**

Dwi nodded his head. " Yes yes yes. I can defantatly help you. But, how do we fix your wounds?" Dwi asked. Dwi looked around, whatching for camras.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 18 2008, 02:09 PM**

Terra winched as she put too much weight on her back leg. ~My wounds can wait. They aren't serious. For now I am worried about what they are doing to Logan. Follow me. I have his scent.~

**Posted by: Dem Oct 19 2008, 12:13 PM**

Dwi Jumped down and followed terra. "When did he get captured? How many gaurds where there?" Dwi asked. He Checked every corner, looking for gaurds, ready to change at any given moment.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 19 2008, 01:55 PM**

Terra sighed. ~I don't know. I heard the shots and the illision broke and I ran. And thery were a lot of gaurds.~ Terra tuned down another vent passage. ~He's this way. His scent is getting stronger.~

**Posted by: Dem Oct 20 2008, 05:44 AM**

"How did you get locked up?" Dwi asked. He saw little cockroach and paused. ~Well, i havnt eaten in a while...~ He thought to himself. He changed into a mini-mature wyvern and hissed. Then he blew fire on it,...and ate it. Dwi changed back into his chibi form and continued to walk.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 20 2008, 06:35 AM**

~I was doing my job and protecting my forest that they were trying to burn. The brought Logan in a few hours later. He freaked when they tried to kill me and we started to make our escape. Now we have to get him and try to get out as quick as we can because I think they will know that the both of us are missing soon. And what about you?~ Terra asked as she kicked a rat over into Dwi's line of site.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 20 2008, 02:58 PM**

"Oh, I'm sorry for you guys. Well,..." She got side tracked and changed into a little bigger version of wyverns and ate it, then changed back. "As i was saying, a few years ago, i was abondened by my family, they didnt like my powers. So, before i got traped here, i was taking a stroll around the park, aparently i was in the wrong area at the wrong time and they got me.''

**Posted by: Cry Oct 20 2008, 05:56 PM**

~It's not safe for any of us anymore. I need to rest.~ Terra said laying down and turning to lick her wound. ~I was lucky the bullet went right through.~

**Posted by: Dem Oct 21 2008, 06:14 AM**

"DO you think there are humans trying to save us?" Dwi asked.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 21 2008, 09:51 AM**

Terra paused and gave it some thought. ~I...don't know. I have never met a good human. Maybe they are and maybe they aren't. Who knows?~

**Posted by: Dem Oct 21 2008, 06:12 PM**

"Well, mabey there are some humans that would try and help us. I remeber that i rumors that there are humans that work in these places that these humans help animals. I think they are called vets. But mabey they will help us." Dwi stated.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 21 2008, 06:27 PM**

Terra growled and glared at him. ~I am not an animal.~

**Posted by: Dem Oct 21 2008, 06:37 PM**

"I know i know, but i was thinking mabey they could help us." Dwi said.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 21 2008, 06:42 PM**

~Sorry but I was wary of humans before and now...I hate them.~ Terra said standing. ~Come on. The longer we wait the more they could be doing to him.~

**Posted by: Dem Oct 21 2008, 06:46 PM**

Dwi jumped up and started to walk. "Where is he?"

**Posted by: Cry Oct 21 2008, 06:49 PM**

Terra lifted her nose into the air and took a few sniffs. ~This way.~ She said and turned down a tunnel heading to the right.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 21 2008, 06:58 PM**

Dwi flew behind her, eating flies along the way.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 21 2008, 07:34 PM**

Terra finally came to a vent that looked into a small room and saw that it was indeed where Logan was being held. ~We need a plan.~ She said and flicnhed as he was beaten. ~Think you are up for some fun?~

**Posted by: Dem Oct 22 2008, 06:02 PM**

Dwi put on a evil smile. "Oh yeah." FPRIVATE "TYPE=PICT;ALT=Evil_"He quickly stopped. "Are we going to fight? Can we kill?" Dwi looked at Terra, hopeing for her to say yes.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 11:13 AM**

~I am going to get Logan. Feel free to kill the others.~ Terra said kicking off the vent and jumping down into the room and running straight for Logan.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 11:39 AM**

The gaurds looked at Terra, but before they could chase here, there was a loud roar. Dwi jumped down as a chibi. The gaurds started to laugh. Dwi then smiled and changed into adult form. They went from laughing to gasping. Their eyes where as wide as dinner plates. Dwi took a step forword and then roared again. THe gaurds took another step back, then started to attack. Dwi swiped his paw and started to fight.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 11:47 AM**

The Warden's smile faded slowly as he turned to see Terra running towards Logan. "Johnson! you moron, ah thought this room was secured! Take care of em! Now!" The guard, muscular as he was, pocketed the brass knuckles in favor of an assault rifle. he opened fire immediately.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 11:49 AM**

Terra dodged the shots and magange to transform mid leap and gut the gaurd. She landed above Logan and let otu a raor that shook the place.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 12:12 PM**

Dwi finished with the gaurds. They are eather in a coma, or dead. Dwi went into a little smaller and went into the room with logan and terra.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 12:24 PM**

Terra reached down and nuzzled Logan. ~Fenrir! Are you alright? Can you move?~

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 12:37 PM**

The Warden picked himself up and ran away, locking the door behind him. his clothes were tattered and ripped in places, he was scared out of his wits, but he was intact and running for his life towards the nearest control station to flood the room with poison gas.

No, I can't. I can't move! I can't do anything! Fenrir thought, but no sound came out of his mouth other than the sounds of steady breathing due to the Incapacitor on his right wrist.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 12:42 PM**

Terra grabbed Logan by the back of his pants and flung him up so that he was on her back. ~Don't worry. I've got you. DWI! Let's get out of here!~ Terra said wrapping two of her tails around Logan to keep him in place and taking off through the still open door.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 12:55 PM**

Dwi went to full size again. "Guys, get on my back! We can fly out of here!"

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 01:03 PM**

Terra jumped up landed on Dwi's back and transform back to human. She cradled Logan close. "DWI! NOW!"

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 01:18 PM**

"HOLD ON TIGHT AND DUCK YOUR HEADS!" Dwi said and he shot through the roofs, and into the sky, and flew away.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 01:29 PM**

The remaining staff were way too surprised to do anything, or even know what was going on. Fenrir would have rewarded Terra's valiance and bravery with a smile if he was capable of it, but all he could do was keep breathing, almost a snore now, as he had no control over his breathing. but he hoped she got the idea, especially since his eyes shed a single tear of joy.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 01:33 PM**

Dwi was concerned. "Is he okay? What's worng with him?"

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 01:35 PM**

Terra pressed in close to Logan. "Hang on." She only then noticed the bracelet. "No." She growled. She transformed her hand in with diamond hard claws sliced clean through the metal. Ripping it off she threw it to the ground and then let out a hiss. Reaching around behind her she felt soemthing wet and sticky running down her back. "DWI! Find us a cave or something to hide in. Head to the west! There is a cave that's behind a waterfall there.!"

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 01:47 PM**

"Got it!" Dwi said. He turned west and hurried to a nearby cave and landed in the one behind the waterfall as intructed. He left everyone off and changed into chibi again.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 01:50 PM**

Fenrir slowly awoke out of his stasis. the needle was still in his wrist, but he was able to take it out with a wolflike growl. He looked at Terra, and after a few moments, he lept at her and hugged her around the middle, laughing happily. he kissed her once on the cheek and then radiated a mild chameleon illusion on the three of them. thankfully he had had plenty of time to rest, so his powers had returned. his face was bleeding and broken, bruised and bloody, but he was so happy to get out of that place. then he noticed it. "Terra, what's that on your hand? are you alright?"

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 01:54 PM**

Terra glrowled and went over to the water and washed the blood off. She barely made it over to a patch of moss before she dropped, letting out a cry of pain.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 01:55 PM**

Dwi hurried over to Terra. "TERRA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 02:10 PM**

Terra couldn't answer. Her breathing was getting slower and the gound below her was quickly being covered in blood. ~I'm...out of engery.~

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 02:12 PM**

Dwi looked at logan. "We HAVE to do something!"

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 02:15 PM**

"DAMNIT! No. Way!" Fenrir growled, and he picked her up, nearly buckling under her weight, but he steadied himself and flung her over his shoulder. he drudged toward the forest, panting, "You saved me, now I owe you, damn it! hang on."

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 02:23 PM**

Dwi changed into adult form and flew after them. he was beside them. "Need a lift? Where are you going?"

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 02:25 PM**

~We were even...Just...~ Terra let out a harsh cough coating them both is her silvery-red blood. Her eyes began to grow dark and her body began to go limp.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 02:55 PM**

Fenrir looked back at Terra. "Do you really want to die?" he asked, although he never stopped going onward.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 03:06 PM**

Terra would have replied but she went limp and her already slow and unsteady breathing got worse. However in her eyes you could see the will to live burning strong. She would fight; she was also running out of time.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 03:51 PM**

Fenrir nodded as he looked into her eyes. "Oi! Dragon! can you give us a ride to those trees over there!" he asked Dwi.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 03:52 PM**

"OKAY!" Dwi let them hope on his back and went to the destination Logan wanted him to ge to, and landed.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 03:54 PM**

Terra let out a noise and was like a dying gasp and her breathing slowed again to almost nothing.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 03:58 PM**

Fenrir put her body in a sunny patch in the dirt and waited a few moments. then he pounded the ground with his fist and let out a howl of despair. he arranged her hands in the typical "dead" formation, both over her chest, crossed over each other, then he sat down next to her.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 04:03 PM**

Dwi Changed to chibi form and sat down next to logan. "Is she okay? Is she dead?"

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 04:15 PM**

The forest around them came to life suddenly. Birds began chirping and creature of all sorts apeared. A huge battle scared worlf trotted over towards them adn nuzzled Terra's face and gave it a few licks. When the tora demon didn't more it let out a long loud howl and everything became still.

From the shadows a man wearing little more than leaves came into the clearing. He kneel down next to Terra. "My Darling Daughter...What have these humans done to you?" He whispered and placed a hand on her cheek. Trees roots came out of the ground and encased her body a few grew long and sharp nad plunged into her back. As this was going on the man turned to Logan and Dwi, tossing his long moss green hair over his shoulder and his brown eyes flashing. "Did you do this?"

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 04:18 PM**

"No." Dwi says. "All three of us just escaped from the humans. I just got all of us here. I dont even know what happened to her." Dwi said.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 04:24 PM**

Fenrir bowed before the man, he couldn't stand to look him in the eyes, especially since they were streaming with tears.

"Sir, I swear, they will pay. The one who did all of this got away, as did many others, but they WILL pay. I'm sorry i wasn't fast enough to save her. but The Warden won't get away with this. I'm sorry."

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 04:35 PM**

There was a several sounds of metal ringing as if it had hit rock. The man went and picked up about seven mashed in bullets. He held then out in Logan's line of sight. "She was protecting you. You should feel proud that she risked her existance to save you and your friend." He dropped the bullets and the earth seemed to swallow them up.

The was a loud gasp and a cry of pain. Terra was squirming in the roots hold as the earth's healing magic forced life into her body once more. The man turned and checkspared her a glance then back to Logan. "You will not be going until she is well. For now you must eat." He said as several animals came forward with pouches strung over their backs.

The man took them and opened then to reveal berries, smoked fish, dreid meats, apples, and nuts. "Here. Eat for now and recover your strength."

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 04:43 PM**

Dwi looked at the stuff, ate acouple of berries. Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw alot of bugs. "Hehehe" He had a evil smile, and change to a older(but still small) form, and went after the bugs. Pounching, and attacking.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 04:46 PM**

Fenrir gasped as Terra sprung to life once more. he nodded. "Thank you, sir. If you see fit, I would like to still have her join us once she heals." he remained bowing.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 04:55 PM**

The glared at Logan. "And why should I let my daughter go with you and back to those disgusting creatures?"

~Because...It's...My...Choice...Father...~

The man turned to Terra, whose blue eyes were open yet pain filled. He turned back to Logan. "You need now bow to me. After all your father wouldn't like that." The man said. "I am Terith. Terra is my daughter. These woods are protected. Nothing can harm you here. Eat. Rest. Talk if you must. I will some back soon." He said ans disappeared quickly between the trees.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 05:03 PM**

Fenrir brought over some food and sat next to Terra. "Terra! I have to admit, you are one tough bird. That's twice I thought you were down for the count." He smiled at her, relieved that his new friend was unharmed. "Don't scare me like that again, eh?" he picked out a blueberry and offered it to her. "you hungry?" he asked her, almost nervously.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 05:08 PM**

Terra nodded then hissed as on of the bracnhes healing her moved a bit fast. ~Are you hurt? I tried to shield you but I wasn't sure... Dwi? Are you okay too?~

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 05:16 PM**

"I'm fine, just please, don't do that again. Terra? I owe you. I it wasn't for you, we'd all be dead by now." Fenrir hung his head, but raised it to look Terra in the eyes. "You saved my life, didn't you?" he asked her.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 05:24 PM**

"Yeah. I'm okay." Dwi said with a (magical) water bug in his mouth.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 05:32 PM**

~I'm glad you're okay Dwi.~ Terra said watching him before turning back to Logan.

~I did what I could to help. You freed me and I got you cauptured. I couldn't leave you there.~ Terra said. ~Is there and water in one of the bags? I need a drink.~

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 05:48 PM**

Fenrir picked up a bag of water and helped her drink it. "Terra, I owe you more than one. If you'll have me, I owe you a life debt. you're the first one who ever taught me that there were others like me, and I would like to thank you properly for it." Fenrir told her seriously.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 05:52 PM**

Dwi finished his meal, went back to chibi form. He walked over and curled up on Terra's lap. He fell asleep.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 05:55 PM**

Terra though about it. She never liked begin around others but Logan...was different. With a sigh she guessed it couldn't hurt anything. ~Okay then. I accpet.~

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 06:08 PM**

Fenrir smiled and lay down next to her, so that they were at eye level. "Thank you, Terra. You won't regret it, I promise. you get your strength back. I'll watch over you. I set up a mild chameleon spell over the three of us, so as long as we stick together, we'll be undetectable to any weak-minded humans." Fenrir smiled at her, thankful for his new alliance and his new freedom.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 06:12 PM**

Dwi was sleeping and he started to twich as he unraveled himself to lay longways.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 06:15 PM**

Terra nodded and the branches tightened around her. Terith came back into the clearing. Noticing Terra awake he came over to her.

"You need your rest. Your body has been through too much and your energy is still far to low. Sleep." he said placeing a hand on her head.

Terra couldn't fight the spell and fell into a deep slumber, allowing the earth to work it's magic.

Terith looked over at Logan. He reached out a hand and a rush of cool blew over the boy healing his wounds. "There. The least I can do."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 26 2008, 06:31 PM**

"Thank you. That helps a lot. um...can I ask you something?" Fenrir asked Terith, unsure of whether or not he would have the answers he sought or not.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 06:38 PM**

Terith nodded and sat down next to his daughter. He pulled his long green hair away from his face and leaned over her and began checking her. "I owe you much for the freeing on my child. Ask anything. I have no knowledge that shall be hidden from you."

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 1 2008, 04:59 PM**

Logan thought for a moment about how to properly phrase his question, then he asked it slowly, as if he was afraid of judgement.

"You said my father wouldn't like me bowing, did you know him?" His brows furrowed, as he thought about what he had just asked.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 2 2008, 07:56 PM**

"Yes. I knew him once. It was long ago. Before Terra was born." Terith said softly as he turned to face Logan. "He was a close. I was very sad when he decided to leave this plain. He never told me that he bore a son though. It is an honor to meet you."

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 3 2008, 06:58 AM**

Fenrir looked down at his feet. "I never knew me dad. from what I understand, he was denied entry to Valhalla for what me grandad did. or rather, what the gods did to him. I was born, he was gone. I never knew anyone but me mum. but she, too, died. I'm at least 6,000 years old, you know." Fenrir sat down on the ground and sighed.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 3 2008, 05:47 PM**

"You are very welcome to to remain with us for as long as you desire. It is the least I can do for a family friend." Terith said softly. "Terra's healing is almost complete. No doubt you will want to leave soon."

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 4 2008, 06:47 AM**

Fenrir smiled as he lifted his head slightly. "Thanks. but it's up to 'er now. where she goes, I go too. I can' 'ave her scaring me like this again." He told Terith. he stood up and went to go get a drink from one of the waterbags, as well as some smoked fish.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 04:02 PM**

"I can't help it that I am unable to die as long as the earth wills it so." Came Terra's soft voice. She was stting in the bracnhes and gently stroking Dwi while being careful not to wake him.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 4 2008, 04:19 PM**

Fenrir turned, half a fish still in his mouth. he took it out and made his way over to Terra. "Terra? Are you better now?" he asked softly, as if he might give her a heart attack by talking to loud.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 04:48 PM**

Terra nodded and looked over at her father. "Thank you. I know we weren't on good terms the last time we parted-"

"And it was to my shame that I told you never to seek me out again. I am sorry too." Terith said softly as he reached out to stroke her cheek.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 4 2008, 05:02 PM**

Fenrir Started laughing, and clapped Terra on the back. "It's good to 'ave you back." He smiled. Fenrir then wrapped Terra in a hug and backed away as quickly, blushing beet red.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 05:07 PM**

Terra gave him a small shy smile and shifted. The roots that were holding her began to withdrawal, pulling themself out of her body and sinking back into the ground until Terra was standing on her own with Dwi in her arms. She laid the young wyvern down and nudged him awake. She then turned to Fenrir. "I'll be back soon. I'm going to go eat. I won't go far but... Please don't leave the ring of protection my father set up." She hugged him quickly and let him got and transformed in mid leap and dissappeared into the bushes.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 4 2008, 05:21 PM**

Fenrir couldn't believe it...she had hugged him, He felt like walking on air. in his euphoria, he had forgotten to control his power, and he let out unchecked amounts of pure energy. most of it went back to Asgard, but in any case, he felt sleepy, and decided to take a nap.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 05:31 PM**

Terra ran from the campsite until she caught a boar and ate her fill. She checked the area making sure they were safe and then headed back. When she saw Fenrir sleeping she crept over and sat down next to him watching him sleep. Her father came over and placed a hand on top of her head and scrathed her behind the ears.

"You like him." Terith said softly, his voice barely a whisper.

~I am not sure. It is too soon to say. But I do like him. He is sweet if not a bit brash.~

Terith chuckled. "I can tell. He would be good for you. Only strong cubs would come from him."

~I don't care about their strenght. I'm not like my mother. If I want cubs I want them for love. Not to be warriors.~ She said as she moved to rest overtop Fenrir keeping him warm with her large body.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 4 2008, 05:39 PM**

When Fenrir dreamed, he unconsciously wrapped an arm around one of Terra's paws. he started to mutter something in his sleep, but the only word that was understandable was "pasty"

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 05:42 PM**

Terra began to purr to sooth the young man below her and her father let out a chuckle.

"I think you already decided Terra." He said in an amused tone.

Terra glared at him but kept on purring.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 4 2008, 05:55 PM**

Fenrir awoke slowly, over thecousrse of 15 minutes. the first thing he noticed was that there was something very warm and fluffy on top of him. he felt extremely comfortable, then as soon as he realized he didn't have a blanket, he opened his eyes, and started a bit before he recognized Terra's transformation. he smiled slightly and held onto Terra's paw.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 06:06 PM**

Terra rumbled on soflty not aware that Logan was awake yet. She was watching her father tend to a few animal that had been wounded in some way.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 4 2008, 06:17 PM**

Fenrir smiled, he wasn't sure whether or not to distract her, she sounded so happy, but he decided. "Terra?" He asked, stroking the fur on her paw.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 06:30 PM**

Terra's purring increased at the sound of his voice and shee looked down at him. Then without warning she opened her mouth and procedded to bathe his face.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 4 2008, 06:46 PM**

Fenrir laughed as Terra's tongue scratched at his face, but to him it tickled. "Terra!" he called through fits of laughter. He reached up and pet the fur on her face, just enjoying the moment and his newfound friends, and maybe, in Terra's case, more.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 06:51 PM**

Terra's purring grew louder at the feel of his hands and she attacked him more furiously with her tongue and nuzzled him with her furry head and tickled him with her long whiskers.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 4 2008, 07:17 PM**

Fenrir started to roll around on the ground and laugh as he petted terra's head, her neck, and her ears, finally, he reach his head up and kissed her on the nose.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 07:26 PM**

Terra pulled back quickly after the kiss and turned her head and let out a huge sneeze. She looked down at him pitifully and then without any warning changed back into her human form.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 6 2008, 05:44 AM**

Fenrir raised an eyebrow slightly, then sat upright. He gulped, took a breath, and then "Sorry..." he said.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 6 2008, 02:23 PM**

Terra gave him a shy smile and moved closer to him to rest next to him. "Don't be."

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 6 2008, 03:05 PM**

Fenrir wrapped an arm nervously around Terra's shoulder. "What's wrong, Terra?" he asked her.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 6 2008, 05:11 PM**

She looked down to the ground. "My home is gone. After they took me from my forest they burned it. There's nothing left." She whispered.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 6 2008, 05:34 PM**

"Well, if it's any consolation...I don't even 'ave a home. I just live wherever I can. I never stayed in one place for very long." Fenrir replied. He tried his best to keep looking at Terra, but It was hard, he'd never seen her this sad before.

"OI! I know! jus' give me a momen' okay?" Fenrir asked, he stood up, dusted himself off, and started to run.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 6 2008, 05:45 PM**

Terra looked up in shock at the sudden burst of emotion is his voice and couldn't have moved otherwise from her shock. She watch him close though wondering what he was doing.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 6 2008, 06:04 PM**

he came back a moment later, as he said he would, very dirty, carrying a crown of pinl and red flowers and he placed it on her head. He then took out the same kind of flower from his front pocket and placed it in his shirt pocket in plain sight.

"I hereby announce us th' clan of the flying rose!" Noticing that Dwi was still sleeping, he placed a Red flower on his head as a symbol of his invitation.

"It means tha' as long as th' group stays together, there's nothing that will bring us apart. It's like a club, but closer." Fenrir explained.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 6 2008, 06:26 PM**

Terra smile and let out a chuckle that had several of the animals around the clearing come flocking over to her. "Well then I guess that means we are offically stuck together." She said in tone that could only be called playful.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 6 2008, 06:32 PM**

"Exactly, so you'd be'er get used to havin' me around, Terra. You're WAY to much fun to stick to." Fenrir hugged her close and only let her go to let her breathe.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 6 2008, 06:50 PM**

The huge battle-scared wolf that first greeted them came over and bowed to Terra and then to Logan. ~You must head for the cave systems. The humans will be here soon. It is best that you leave.~

Terra nodded. "Of course. Thank you Griff. I am glad you told us."

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 6 2008, 07:19 PM**

"Oi!" Fenrir shouted. "Wha' abou' our little scaly buddy here?" He said, pointing to Dwi.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 6 2008, 07:27 PM**

Terra sighed. "I guess he's really tired. He did a lot to help us. Don't worry just grab him. I'll take us." Terra said and transformed into her large form, her four tails twitching happily.

**Posted by: Dem Dec 7 2008, 04:19 PM**

Dwi jolted awake. "OH! MY GOSH! WHAT THE HECKLE IS HAPPENING!" Dwi asked. He looked around and sat up. He soon realized that there was a red flower on his head and he kept it there.

Dwi looked at the two and smiled, then chuckled alittle. "Heehee. I heard everything you two did. You two lo-oooh who's that?" Dwi said pointing to the wolf in concern.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 8 2008, 05:43 AM**

Fenrir blushed a bit. time to change the subject. "oi! shouldn't we be heading towards the caves now?" he asked.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 9 2008, 12:50 AM**

Terra nodded and kneeled down next to Logan and nodded towards her back. ~Both of you on here now. It's safer if we move under the cover of the trees. I can do that easily.~

**Posted by: Dem Dec 9 2008, 06:37 AM**

Dwi hopped on Terra's back. "But I have wings, i can fly really good." Dwi said, REALLY wanting to fly on his own.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 9 2008, 06:25 PM**

~I know that but I don't want to risk you being seen. It won't take long trust me.~ Terra said with a soft growl.

Posted by: Rixuk Dec 10 2008, 04:09 AM

Fenrir hopped on Terra's transformed back, careful not to hurt her again.

**Posted by: Dem Dec 10 2008, 06:43 PM**

Dwi hopped on Fenrir's back instead, coutious of what may happen. He grabed on tight, careful not to let go.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 13 2008, 06:58 PM**

Terra wrapped one tail around Logan and another around Dwi. ~Hang on tight. this is going to be fast.~ Terra said as she took off into the woods the landscape around them nothing more than a blur.

**Posted by: Dem Jan 13 2009, 09:46 PM**

Dwi grasped onto the tail as much as he good. "Where esacly are we going?" Dwi had to raise his voice, the wind was rushing past the ears too fast.

**Posted by: Cry Jan 16 2009, 02:41 PM**

~We are heading to the cave systems that lead to the south. We're going for the meeting grounds of the Elder Clans. No doubt they are already gathered and ready to retailate but we need to tell them what we know from experiance. I can bet we are the first to ever escape alive.~ Terra said turning sharply and heading towards more dense covering when she heard, to her anyway, the faint sounds of a helicopter approaching. ~Shit they're following our trail. Hand on I'm going to go as fast as possible.~

She let out a growl and lunged forward, the woods around them no more than a blur of green with hints of brown.

**Posted by: Dem Jan 16 2009, 03:40 PM**

Dwi turned his head. "I think i can take them. I have an idea." Unwillingly, he let go and changed into his adult form.

He flew over to the helicopter and roared. He forcefully stroked his winged and sent an air wave gushing toword the humans. Shortly after, it hit the helicopter with made the Humans stunded alittle.

"FIRE THE NET!" A sargent yelled. The helicopters fired the net but Dwi swiftly doged it. They started to fire the machine guns and dwi moved out of the way with ease. Dwi took a deep breath and spat constant fire at the filthy 4-limbed humans. acouple last shots of the gun hit dwi and it penatrated into his chest. Before the Helicopter came down with a loud boom, they have fired a pousinous dart into dwi's neck. The Copter exploded, all of the men abourd died, and Dwi came down with a loud crash.

**Posted by: Rixuk Jan 24 2009, 08:31 AM**

Fenrir craned his neck around to see what had happened, instead of seeing a helicopter, however, he saw a dragon falling. "NO!" He knew what he had to do. He bent forward, planting a gentle kiss on Terra's head, then he jumped off, allowing himself to crash into the ground. his ears were ringing, and he could barely breathe, but he was still conscious. shakily, he regained his bearings and stood.

*snap*

a tree limp broke off in the distance. they were coming. Human infantry. Fenrir waited for a minute to allow them time to properly approach him, then he worked his illusions. First, to protect Terra, he made the scenery behind him, normally arboreal, that of a cliff base. then, semi-automatic weapons were heard firing as Fenrir made it seem as though he had appeared in front of them, buying them some time. Bullets splintered the nearby foliage, sending shards of wood everywhere. Fenrir turned to try to find Dwi, when he felt a cold, sharp pain in his arm. then something warm and sticky trickling down. He staggered for a moment, he'd been shot. Fenrir, not having any time to dress the wound, hurried off into the woods. more bullets followed. He cried out in pain as he was shot in the back.

I'm sorry...

Fenrir thought as everything went white.

Terra...

**Posted by: Cry Feb 1 2009, 12:34 AM**

Terra skid to a halt as quick as she could. Hearing what was going on she did the only things she could. She changed back and dug her fingers into the earth. The ground began to tremble and shake. It cracked open and lave spewed forth. The surviveing soilders were covered in magma and the trees fell on them with mighty crashes. Boulders came tumbling down to crush them. Mother nature had turned against mankind. When all the men were dead Terra swiftly changed back. She gently lifted both Logan and Dwi onto her back and took off for the caves. There was only one person who could help both her new friends.

She pushed herself past her limits as she ran. Her lungs burned and her chest and legs ached from the strain of the long run. Her trip was not in vain. She reached a large cave deep in the earth. Thousands of mythical and mystical creatures were gathered. Terra let out a roar and they scattered to make room for her. A man and woman were sitting on a carven thrown. The woman let out a scream of rage as Terra slid to a halt. several others rushed forward and took the two injured from her. The man and woman both looked them over and had them taked away.

"They will be just find Terraina. Please relax...The wvyren and boy shall live. Our best healers are with them now." The man said softly reaching out a hanf to pet Terra.

"Yes. Please allow us to give you a place to stay and some food and water."

Terra nodded and then with a great pant slid into darkness herself to join Logan and Dwi in the land of dreams.

**Posted by: Trogdor Mar 14 2009, 03:20 PM**

Fenrir felt his wounds being healed as he slipped from both sides of conciousness to the other. the bullets worked theeir way out of his flesh as to sealed shut with a burning sensation.

Small groans escaped his lips as the cold tinglings of near death left him for the warm feeling of blood pumping through his veins again. then he finally slipped out of consciousness when the pain had left him, or when the pain was too much. he couldn't tell.

He slowly awoke the next day to find himself in a sling and his torso bandaged up sufficiently enough to cover his wounds.

**Posted by: Cry Apr 20 2009, 10:19 PM**

Terra shifted on the bed she was laying, the mask on her face for oxgyen slipping slightly. A woman with long flowing iridecent hair came into the room and adjusted Terra's mask before turning to Fenrir.

"I am glad to see that you wake." She moved over to another bed that had Dwi resting on it and checked the wyvren over. Seemingly satisfied she moved over to Fenrir's bed.

"Do you are well now? Your wounds were deep and your blood loss great." She asked coming over and resting a warm hand on his brow.

**Posted by: Dem May 2 2009, 08:02 PM**

The small dragon started to thrash around. After a few groans and moans, he finally clamed down.

Minutes later, Dwi coughed, so hard, he scared himself so bad, he fell out of his bed. He fell with a loud crash. "IMA AWAKE! 1IM OKAY!" he yelled as he quicky perked up. Taking a few huffs, Dwi started to hover. "OW!" he fell to the ground. "Note to self," He started. "Dont fly for awhile, wings are injured."

Dwi looked around and quickly noticed something he (temporally) forgot about. "HEY GUYS! Are you guys okay?" He exclaimed while looking at his new pals, Fenrir and Terra.

**Posted by: Nobody May 2 2009, 08:27 PM**

Fenrir looked down at the ground, lost in thought. "I...died right?" he asked the woman, then shook it off. "No, i did die. How am i here? how am I talking to you?" Fenrir looked his hands over, remembering the cold, lonely feeling of death. but most importantly, the silence. everything got so quiet. Eerie quiet, unnaturally quiet. scary quiet. he felt like he needed someone by his side, anyone he could connect to, or the silence would overpower him and consume his soul. He shivvered as he thought about it.

"Can we get some music in here or something? it's...quiet." he asked to no one in particular.

**Posted by: Cry May 4 2009, 04:16 PM**

The woman picked Dwi up and placed him back on the bed. "Careful young one. You might hurt yourself beyond repair. Your friends are fine and you are as well. You are safe here is the Caves of Myths. Terra brought you here safe and sound. We elves know a great many things about healing." She said.

A man with the same color hair came into the room with a humming noise that seemed to eminate from the air around him. A small light flew out from behind him and came to rest on Fenrir's shoulder. The light was a tiny fairy that was singing a soft tune.


	10. The Tittle That Never Was

**Neo RP Gate: Canon Room: The tittle that never was.**

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 10:07 AM**

DEmyx was running through the hall. He was yelling. "EVERYONE WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" He was knocking on the doors. He then took a step back and waited.

**Posted by: Fayt Oct 26 2008, 10:19 AM**

Meg was just walking around some place that was very dark, she looked up and saw a really big building wich looked like one of the only buildings with a light in it

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 10:25 AM**

Demyx knew no one was going to wake up, so he went to take a walk. He Walked down to the lobby, and walked out the door. Demyx locked the door behind him. Demyx walked around, just thinking of what it would be like to have a heart.

**Posted by: Fayt Oct 26 2008, 10:32 AM**

Meg had decided to continu walking on when she saw this man walking in her direction. As she passed himshe turned to him and said "excuse me sir. but do you know where we are?" The man was young and looked like also was just taking a walk.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 11:34 AM**

Demyx stopped and looked at the girl. "HI! I'm demyx! And this is The World THat Never Was. I take it you're new here." Demyx said greeting the girl.

**Posted by: Fayt Oct 26 2008, 01:35 PM**

"yes i am" Meg said smiling im just passing threw. "D you know a good place to eat?" She said looking around

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 01:45 PM**

"OOOO...Come with me! I know where you can get something to eat!" Demyx said dragging her back to the castel.

**Posted by: Fayt Oct 26 2008, 01:47 PM**

"uuuumm... ok" Meg said trying franticully not to trip over a trash can that the man almost pulled her into

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 01:51 PM**

Demyx quickly stopped. "Gosh I'm so stupid.." He smacked his forehead.

**Posted by: Fayt Oct 26 2008, 02:33 PM**

"What?" Meg said tring to catch her breath " did you forget where you were going?"

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 02:41 PM**

"No." Demyx said. He opened a portal. "I forgot i could do that.."

**Posted by: Fayt Oct 26 2008, 06:54 PM**

why does this seem so fermiller? Meg thought rather hesitent to walk in but then seeing the man dissapper she fallowed.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 27 2008, 05:47 AM**

"quick! THE KICHEN IS THIS WAY!" DEmyx said.

**Posted by: Fayt Nov 1 2008, 11:03 AM**

Meg all most tripped agean from being draged almost every wheres. " CAN WE STOP RUNNING!" She screamed tripping agean actully falling this time.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 2 2008, 01:30 PM**

Demyx stoped running. "Here we are in the kitchen." Demyx said.

**Posted by: Fayt Nov 9 2008, 04:45 PM**

Meg looked around "erm... you didnt ave to bring me here you know." she said rubbing the back of her head

**Posted by: Dem Nov 9 2008, 04:51 PM**

Demyx shurged. "Eh, why not?"

**Posted by: Fayt Nov 11 2008, 06:35 PM**

"cuz" She said smiling " I couldv done fast food" .


	11. Trying Harder

**Neo RP Gate: Abandoned RPs: Trying Harder**

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 02:51 PM**

Ines was walking through the Market area. It was night time. She didnt care for all of the heartless around here. She just kept walking. She looked at the scenery. ~I wonder what eles looks in here.~ She thought.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 03:25 PM**

Akuma rushed through the maket with Life Taker drawn. She rushed past the person will barely a glance. "You had better RUN!" Akumanox yelled over her shoulder as a huge heartless came barreling thgouht destroying things left and right and it went after its' prey.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 03:31 PM**

Ines looked up. With her mind, she picked up a 1000lb bolder and dropped it on the heartless. She looked at the person that had ran past her.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 03:37 PM**

Akumanox willed away her dark blade and jumped over the railing that lead down to the the second level.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 03:40 PM**

Ines decided to follow. She jumped down to the girl. "Hey. Who Are You?" She asked.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 03:46 PM**

Akumanox turned to look at the girl and grabbed and apple from one of the stands and tossed down a gil. She took a big bite and turned back around and kept walking towards the edge of town but she keep stoping to see if the girl was following her.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 03:51 PM**

"AWNSER ME!" Inse Yelled to her. SHe made bolders and rocks cover the path so nothing can get in or out.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 03:58 PM**

Akumanox let out a smirk and summoned a dark portal and went through. She left it open however and it stayed there as if mocking the other girl.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 04:00 PM**

Ines got angry. "She's smart." Ines said walking in the portal.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 04:18 PM**

Akumanox was resting against a large rock watching over the Rising Falls. "Hi." She said taking a bite of apple.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 04:20 PM**

"Hello" Ines said. "All this trouble just for asking for a name and to say a greeting?" Ines said.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 04:38 PM**

"Sorry but you can't be too careful these days what with the Dark Queen. And you are?" Akumanox said taking another bite of apple.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 04:48 PM**

"My name is Ines. And who is this Dark Queen you're talking about?" Ines said.

Hiding behind a boulder, Levi watched. Waiting for the right time to attack. making sure nothing could give her away.

~Who's that other girl?~ Levi thought. ~Oh well. THat's not important right now...~ She refocused her attention on Akumanox, hopeing she didnt know.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 04:58 PM**

"The Dark Queen rules over these lands. She is a dark wielder that had fallen as far as you can go but there are those that fight her. I lead on of the two groups that do. My name is Akumanox Enzeru. Pleasure." Akumanox said with a slight bow.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 05:05 PM**

~Ruler of the lands eh? She seems like my type. Mabey we could team up.~ Ines thought. " ANd what group might you lead? Akumanox."

~Nows my chance!~ Levi thought. She quickly ran after her with her keyblade out. Acting like she was about to striked, she tackled insted.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 05:10 PM**

Akumanox side-stepped and gave Levi a kick as she past that sent her into the dirt. "The Dark Kin is my group. And this is my student Levi."

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 05:18 PM**

"I see." Ines said.

"You could tell i was there right?" Levi asked. Knowing she had failed.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 05:23 PM**

"No. It was only the fact you hesitated between switching from strike to tackle that I managed to dodge. You pass. But you need to work on your reaction time." Akumanox said holding out a hand to help Levi up.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 05:30 PM**

Levi took akumanox's hand and then jumped for joy. She calmed down. "Phew. I thought you knew i was there and i was going to fail." SHe looked at the new person. "WHo are you?" She cocked her head to the side.

"My name is Ines."

"Are you dark are light?" Levi asked.

"I'm dark."

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 05:38 PM**

"Levi manners please. If you need a place to stay Halloween Town is always welcoming those like you and I. Levi goes somewhere else though." Akumanox said ruffling the youngest girls hair.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 05:48 PM**

"Um...I really dont have a place to stay right at this moment." Ines said.

Levi shook her head and it went back to normal form.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 05:57 PM**

"You can stay with me until you decide to move on." Akumanox said. "Levi training will continue tomorrow. I am going to take Ines back to Halloween Town. And if Ash will let you...You can over by for dinner okay?"

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 06:01 PM**

Levi nodded. "Okay akumanox." Levi opened a small portal and went though. It stayed open. "Akumanox...i forgot how to close the portal." Levi yelled from inside.

Ines stayed quiet.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 06:07 PM**

"Release the energy." Akumanox said. "And it should go away."

**Posted by: Dem Oct 26 2008, 06:09 PM**

"Okay." Levi released the energy and it closed it.

Ines shook her head.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 26 2008, 06:29 PM**

"She's still learning. Somethings are hard for her to do." Akumanox's nice demeaner suddenly dropped and Life take was summoned to her hand. "Do you work for her or are you just passing though?" She asked pointing the dark blade at Ines.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 27 2008, 05:46 AM**

"I'm just passing through." Ines said. "I work for no one. After what I've been through in the past." Ines Chuckled.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 27 2008, 09:50 AM**

Akuamnox nodded but kept her blade drawn. "The past is somethings that we Nobodies will always have a hard time forgetting."

**Posted by: Dem Oct 27 2008, 05:02 PM**

"I will never forget my past." Ines said. "What was your past like? DO you remeber anything?"

**Posted by: Cry Oct 27 2008, 05:22 PM**

Akumanox gave a a cold chilling smile. "Even better. I got to meet my Somebody."

**Posted by: Dem Oct 28 2008, 06:05 AM**

Ines closed her eyes and opened them again. "I hate somebodies. THy are the ones that took my heart. Now im out for revenge." Ines took a deep breath. "But yet, I dont even know who took my heart. All I know is that Who ever it was, WAS a somebody."

**Posted by: Cry Oct 28 2008, 10:37 AM**

Akumanox jumped up on the rock seh was leaning against and sat down tapping her dark blade against the rock and making a metalic ting sound with every tap.

Ting.

Ting.

Ting.

Ting.

Akumanox smiled as sshe continued the tapping. "So you like me because I am a Nobody but because my student is a Somebody you hate her then? Then you have a lot of people to hate and very few to trust."

**Posted by: Dem Oct 29 2008, 05:50 AM**

"Pretty much. But I'm starting to get an idea that I'm not going to like you as much. BUt hey, I'm a nobody. We are nobodies. We dont have feeling. So we cant like, or hate." Ines said with a cocky smile. "Where does this Queen Visha live?"

**Posted by: Cry Oct 29 2008, 09:42 AM**

"I wouldn't go to Visha if I was you." Akumanox warned. "She'll turn you into stone faster than you could blink."

**Posted by: Dem Oct 29 2008, 06:56 PM**

Ines smiled. "I dought it. I'm a fairly good negotiator." Ines said. ~Turn people to stone? I should have herd of her alot sooner.~

**Posted by: Cry Oct 30 2008, 11:27 AM**

"Visha doesn't negotiate. She sees you and then boom. Spell cast and you are stone." Akumanox said. "I'm surprised shes not here already."

**Posted by: Dem Oct 30 2008, 02:24 PM**

"Well. See about that." Ines stated. "I'm going to go there. And i am going to meet her persoinaly. And I shall talk to her, and come back. If i dont come back, I'm then eather held captive, or stone." Ines said. "And if i do come back. It'll prove you wrong." Ines stayed silent for a second. "But in order for me to do so, I need you to tell me where she lives."

**Posted by: Cry Oct 30 2008, 03:40 PM**

Akumanox pointed to a huge castle in the far distance. "She's there. Nice knowing you."

**Posted by: Dem Oct 30 2008, 07:57 PM**

Ines walked by her and waved. "Sionara." She said.

Ines walked all the way to the castel. "Well, that took long." She knocked on the castel door, waiting for someone to awnser.

~all i have to do isfind or walk up to her. Then i'll bow before her. After that, I'll introduce myself and compliment her. After that, I'll ask to work for her.~

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 10:56 AM**

Several dusk nobodies answer the door and bowed to her before leading her deeper into the castle. The brought her to a room full of keyblades wielder statues. At the far end of the room a woman in a skin tight body suit was beating on a young man that was curled up at her feet and bound in heavy chains. She looked up upon the girl entering and gave the young man one last kick before walking over to see why she was being interupted.

"This had better be good." She hissed.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 2 2008, 01:39 PM**

Ines bowed down before her. "My name is Ines. I've heard of you. I've heard of all the power you weild. I envy that. I envy everything i've heard about you. And I want to work for you." Ines said. She looked up, but still kneeling before her. She was waiting anxiously for a reply. "I will do anything you say."

**Posted by: Cry Nov 2 2008, 03:31 PM**

Visha looked down at her with intrest. "Last time I heard those words I ended up with him." She said looking back over her shoulder at the young man laying on the ground wimpering in pain. "As you can see most don't last very long. Tell me why you would be any different?"

**Posted by: Dem Nov 2 2008, 03:39 PM**

"Beacuse. I stick to my words. I dont break promises. Plus, I can be your spy. I can give you information about people and there weaknesses. I wont deny you."

**Posted by: Cry Nov 4 2008, 06:24 PM**

Visha smiled. "Consider yourself on a trail run. If you fail you join the rest of my art."

**Posted by: Dem Nov 4 2008, 06:32 PM**

Ines noded. "I promise i wont fail you."

**Posted by: Cry Nov 5 2008, 08:38 PM**

"Good. Now your first task. Track Akumanox for as long as you can." Visha said. "I need to know her plans for now."

**Posted by: Dem Nov 6 2008, 05:17 PM**

"Yes ma'am." Ines said. She stood up and walked out of the castel. She teleported to Akumanox. "See, told you i wouldn't be turned to stone." Ines said brushing dust off of her.

**Posted by: Cry Nov 6 2008, 08:15 PM**

Akumanox smiled. "And what does she want to know about me this time?"

**Posted by: Dem Nov 6 2008, 08:19 PM**

"Nothing to be honest." Ines said. It was a lie, she remebered EVERYTHING Visha said.

**Posted by: Cry Nov 11 2008, 04:36 PM**

"While I find that very doubtful I'll humor you for now." Akumanox said as she slid down from her boulder and began to jump her way down the rocky incline. "See you around."

**Posted by: Dem Nov 11 2008, 05:46 PM**

"Okay." Ines said. She waits for Akumanox to get ahead.

**Posted by: Cry Nov 24 2008, 10:07 AM**

Akumanox jumped from rock to rock before jumping over the edge and into an open portal leading her to the Pride Lands.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 24 2008, 05:09 PM**

Ines waited a couple minutes. "This is going to be hard." She whispered to herself. "She might know when I follow her. I hope She WONT noticed. I might have to use some of my techneques i picked up."

Ines Opened a portal to where she was, but hid in the ground, layed close to the ground as possiable.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 3 2008, 05:49 PM**

Akumanox ran through the tall grass and headed for the lagoon when she ducked into a few bushes and vanished.

**Posted by: Dem Dec 4 2008, 07:02 AM**

'Where did she go?' Ines thought to her self. 'Ooooh, she might sense me. i better be on my toes a watch out for her.' Ines stayed their and waited for her to move.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 4 2008, 04:00 PM**

The lagoon was silent. Nothing moved except the wind and occasional bug.

**Posted by: Dem Dec 7 2008, 04:26 PM**

'I can't take it anymore.' She thought about 20 minutes of silence. Ines descreatly portaled away to ontop a tree, about ten yards away from Akumanox. She could see her perfectly, but was hiding in the middle of the huge thing.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 9 2008, 06:32 PM**

Akumanox sat in the ring of the animals watching as the plans were drawn out and commited to memory. "That is the best we can do then." She whispered softly. I just hope that nothing screws us up. I will have a few weilders scout for different parts. You guys can handle the food for now okay?"

Simba and Kovu both nodded. "We can do that. It's no problem." Simba said aslo speaking in a low voice.

Kovu looked from up from the drawing on the ground. "We have also seen a few heartless but they seem to be staying in the elephant graveyard."

Akumnox nodded. "Just make sure they stay there then. Dismissed." She said as the other animals scampered away and disappeared into the bushes.

**Posted by: Dem Dec 9 2008, 09:12 PM**

'So, this is what she does. Goes around and warns the creatures lurking in the world, warning them about heartless, and fighting some off. hmph. Wait till Visha hears about this...' Ines continued her easedropping, her research.

**Posted by: Cry Dec 14 2008, 02:43 PM**

Akumanox nodded watched as all the animals left. "At least there are a few free worlds left." She said with a sigh as she was the last one to leave.

**Posted by: Dem Dec 15 2008, 06:27 PM**

Ines watched carefully as Akumanox left, waited for her to go about half-a-mile away. She jumpped down from the trees. She scavaged around for an animal to get info about Akumanox. She looked in the bushes, shrubs, almost everywhere. She huffed and sighed.


	12. Aren't You Scared? Well That's Just Fine

**Neo RP Gate: Canon Room: Aren't you Scared? Well that's just fine!**

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 02:06 PM**

_OOC: There's a catch to this RP, It only takes place IN Halloween Town. Good luck, and goodnight!_

Festivities were well underway in Halloween town, the numerous monsters and ghouls were singing and merrily going about their tasks, when a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the air, and a deafening bang was heard off in the distance.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 02:40 PM**

Noxy jumped and headed towards the sound of the noise. She was not happy. He ran her tongue along her long fangs and blood red-lips. Her skin had even gotten really pale. A vampire. If she had remembered the date she wouldn't have stay but oh well. She finally reached the source of the noise after a few minutes and looked around to find out what the problem was.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 02:45 PM**

Artemis was already there, examining the surroundings, He rubbed his chin under his skull mask with his bony gloves.

"No corpse...Just this green smelly powder in the air." He muttered, then he noticed Noxy, and smiled and waved to her.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 02:52 PM**

She came over with a smirk. "See? I knew being a vegetarian would make you nothing but bones." She said with and showed off her fangs.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 02:58 PM**

"Ha ha..." Artemis laughed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "And I'm a vegan, but that's beside the point. you did hear that noise, right?" he asked, examining the ground again, as if it might help.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 03:00 PM**

"Yeah. That's why I cam over here." She said with a smile. "I don't see anything that says what happened though." She reached out and grabbed one of his hands to hold with her own.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 03:06 PM**

Artemis nodded, and leaned in to kiss Noxy, but turned his head around at the last second he turned his head and went wild-eyed.

"Did you see that?" He asked , pointing over to somewhere behind the trees.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 03:09 PM**

Noxy gave him a pout. "Yeah. You missed my lips."

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 03:20 PM**

"No, there was..." Artemis trailed off. had he imagined seeing it?

"Let's head back to town." Artemis uttered, distractedly.

but as soon as they got back, a surprise awaited them. The town was deserted completely. No sound except for the rustling of leaves on the trees and the howling of the wind. the preparations had been dropped completely, as if whatever had happened was completely spontaneous.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 03:23 PM**

Noxy let out a growl and summoned Life Taker. "Something's not right." SHe looked aroud for any sign of the residnets but there was no one. It was if the place had been deserted years before. "Where did everyone go?"

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 03:29 PM**

Artemis' eyes darted back and forth from the houses to the trees. "Noxy, I don't think We're alone." He took a last look at the Enzeru Mansion and whispered, "Run." He looked around once more , then yelled, "NOW!"

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 03:36 PM**

Noxy nodded and took off at a run for the only place she thought would be safe. SHe ran out the town gates, throught the cemetary and right past the gates and into the area known as Curly Hill. "Are we safe?" She asked Artemis while she doubled over to catch her breath.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 03:51 PM**

Artemis was about to say something when he felt something cold and slimy touch his neck. it was sharp as well, something...unnatural. The thing burrowed into his neck and Artemis felt strange. his mind felt hazy, It was almost as if he was losing his mind piece by piece. A voice spoke to him, it was murky, dark, and oppressive. he could feel a strange liquid being pumped into his veins.

"nrgh.." was all he could manage out.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 04:11 PM**

Noxy straighten up and turned to look at her husband. "Artemis did you hear me?" She asked.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 07:16 PM**

Artemis' eyes glazed over, he couldn't hold on much longer. He could feel the liquid force itself into his skeleton, and begin to distort it. What ever was doing this forcing more tentacles into his neck. The voice in his head got more clear, more malevolent and evil.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 07:18 PM**

Noxy reached out and touched Artemis' shoulder. "Arty?"

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 07:31 PM**

Artemis gurgled and started to twitch, something sickeningly yellow, green and grey was attached to his neck, and it was forcing tentacles into his neck, the outline of which could be seen throbbing and pulsating under Artemis' skin.

Artemis smacked her hand away as he let out a scream of terror and pain that didn't sound at all human. his hand started to grow more bony and his fingers looked more like tentacles. his thumb disappeared, and his other arm shriveled up, becoming small, but still functional. his spine started to grow several lumps in it, and Artemis hunched over. He let out a roar as the voice in his head was louder than ever, almost blocking out his humanity, but he knew he had to do something before Noxy was harmed, he used his powerful legs to jump into the trees where several growls and roars could be heard.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 07:36 PM**

Noxy let out a scream and fell over backwards she flipped over ad scrambled to her feet and ran towards the direction of the Hinterlands. Whatever it was that was attacking Artemis had probably attacked the other people too. If nothing else she had to make sure that this thing didn't spread past Halloween Town.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 07:42 PM**

The graveyard was not much better. there was a bloody corpse on the ground, and several of the same little creatures that had gotten Artemis were munching on it.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 07:44 PM**

Noxy skidded to a halt and in a desperate attempt to get around the climbed up on the stone fence and began to walk as quickly and quietly as she could.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 07:50 PM**

things were quiet for the time being, but there were so many trees! So many trees to run through, to climb, to hide behind...so many corners...

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 07:56 PM**

Noxy finally made it into the Hinterlands and made sure that the rest of the exits were sealed and put up a magical barrier so nothing can ever get out. Now she decided to head back the way she came and see if she could find anything to stop whatever was causeing this.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 08:06 PM**

A blur jumped down from a tree above and drew itself up to its full height. It was another creature, but this one was different, although it was like Artemis in shape, it had the complexion of a corpse, it's head was lopsided, and it's veins had turned pink and green. it's skin was flaking, and one could see it's muscle structure in places.

the creature raised a tentacled claw with a gurgling roar, and swung at Noxy.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 08:10 PM**

Noxy, who was took shocked to do anything, was hit in the side and flung into a tree. She was stunned for a moment but managed to get back to her feet and scrambled backwards and tried to find a safe place to recover for a few minutes and find a way to stop what was going on.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 08:31 PM**

Growls could be heard in the distance. Halloween Town's residents were completely taken over by these things, but how? what could only be described as a huge monstrosity of nature. It had no identifiable face, just two stumpy legs, two long tentacles for arms, and a huge swollen, lumpy torso. it waddled around aimlessly for a while before it tripped and exploded in a puff of stinking green powder, the same powder that Artemis had earlier seen. the most horrible thing? about five of the little creatures from before came floating out, squealing and flying off in all directions.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 08:37 PM**

Noxy jumped at the boom sound and scampered out of her hiding spot and ran for the ruins of Ogie Boogie's manor dodging infected people and corpses along the way.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 08:53 PM**

suddenly, a tentacle rubbed against her neck, yjen another, and another.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 08:57 PM**

Noxy screamed and summoned Life Take and swung it behind her knocking the tentacles away and turning to see what it was that touched her.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 09:01 PM**

There was nothing behind her, save for a cloud of that smelly green powder and a few chunks of rotting flesh. assumably, the thing had exploded on impact.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 09:05 PM**

Noxy took in a few terrifed gulps of air and swung at a shodow out the corner of her eye and killed a poor tree branch. With a sigh she realized that she could only hurt not only herself but others as well if she didn't calm down.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 09:11 PM**

there was A low growl from somewhere behind Noxy and a thump.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 09:15 PM**

Noxy closed her eyes and let out a sahky breath and then turned to swing with the flat of her blade, not bothering to open her eyes.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 09:23 PM**

The monster behind her fell to the ground and was still for a minute.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 09:25 PM**

Noxy cringed but slowly opened her eyes to see the damage that she had done and hoped that it wasn't nothing that couldn't be fixed.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 09:29 PM**

The thing let out a growl and got back up to its feet. it made a grab at Noxy with its shriveled arm.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 09:32 PM**

Noxy screamed and swung her blade wildly striking at the thing before turning to flea for the ruins.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 10:04 PM**

another of the huge lumpy creatures with no face stumbled out into Noxy's path. it tripped, and exploded on the ground, sending four of the floating creatures towards Noxy.

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 10:07 PM**

Noxy let out a scream that echoed around the land and sliced the creatures in two by instict alone. and then ran until she tripped and found herself outside the gate to Curly Hill.

**Posted by: Hand of Blood Oct 31 2008, 10:16 PM**

things were quiet for now...

**Posted by: Cry Oct 31 2008, 10:22 PM**

Noxy let out a sob and crawled into into Curly Hill and curled up next to a few of the gravestones and kept a tight grip on her blade. She wanted to scream for help but at the same time didn't want to give away her postion so she sat then in the dirt curled up next to the cold stone.

**Posted by: Fayt Nov 1 2008, 10:40 AM**

Meg slowly stroled into a dark place where this hill thing curved. She looked around and then at herself. "wow...This is strange." Her body had changed so that it looked like decaying reptial skin, her clothes had also ripped in many places and had changed color to a dark crimson red. "I dont think iv ever been her" She said to herself. Meg then started to loo around.


	13. Fighting the Darkness to Find the Light

**Neo RP Gate: Canon Room: Fighting the Darkness to find the light**

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 11 2008, 12:50 PM**

Riku sat perched on his favorite tree on the sandbar island where he and his friends, Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie used to play all day together. The sun was setting on the horison, making the normally sapphire waves sparkle with a touch of amber. He lifted a bandaged hand up and brushed a lock of silery-blue hair out of his face. It was strange, as if he'd been away for so long, lost in the darkness...it felt foreign to be back home. he sighed. Maybe DiZ was right...Maybe his heart only new how to throw things away. how long would it be until he threw away his newfound light, too? He gave a half chuckle, out of irony, and dropped off the tree, he decided to go and find Sora.

**Posted by: Dem Dec 11 2008, 03:42 PM**

There was a screech about Ten miles off the shore. "HELP HELP! I'VE FALLEN AND I CANT GET UP!" Demyx said, falling into the ocean. Once again. he missed placed the portal. "Oh, wait..." Demyx said to himself. "I have the power over water, i can surf my way back!" Demyx stood ontop the water and he created this MASSIVE tidle wave. YEEEEE HAAAWWWWW!" Demyx yelled as he rode the wave at a pace of 20mph.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 13 2008, 07:04 PM**

Riku rised an eyebrow as Demyx came rocketing at him from atop a tidal wave, then started running as the wave closed in on the shore, the shadow quickly obscuring the beach.

**Posted by: Dem Dec 15 2008, 06:22 PM**

Just as the tidal wave got to the shore, it stopped. Demyx jumpped down with a couple of flips and stuck the landing on his FEET. he then stod up. The tidal wave went back in the ocean and becam normal water again. "OOOH, where am i?" He asked, really thinking out loud, not really expecting an awnser.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 17 2008, 05:40 AM**

"Destiny Islands." Riku responded, a bewildered look upon his face. after all, it was just a little bit ago that he thought Sora and he took care of Organization XIII. Alas, here, plain as day was...this guy. no real sign that he belonged with them except that he wore a black coat. the standard uniform, apparently.

**"Tell me something..." Riku asked distractedly.**

"Who are you and what exactly are you doing with a coat like that?" Riku was about three quarters of the sandy blonde man's heigth, so looking him square in the eyes was a bit of a chore.

**Posted by: Dem Dec 31 2008, 12:17 PM**

Demyx was startled. "I-i-i-i'm D-Demyx." He studdered. "And i WAS part of the organization, but their is non now beacuse Xemnas had been kill..Thanks for whoever did that! He was a mean ol' hag." He asured riku.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 31 2008, 12:36 PM**

Riku cocked his head sideways, letting his silery-blue hair fall with gravity. "how are you alive?" he asked, fairly certain that he and Sora had finished them off.

he drew his sword Soul Eater in a defensive move. "Alright, Nobody, you have 10 seconds to explain yourself."

**Posted by: Dem Dec 31 2008, 12:42 PM**

Demyx Flinched. "i Have no Idea how i am still alive, but i do not wish to fight. I wish to start a new life. Please dont kill me!"

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 31 2008, 12:45 PM**

Riku lowered his sword, raised an eyebrow, and stared, mouth agape for a few seconds. "Okay, so...no more aking people's hearts, then?" he asked.

**Posted by: Dem Dec 31 2008, 12:52 PM**

Demyx nodded. "Nope, no more taking people's hearts. i never liked doing that in the first place..." Demyx reasured.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 31 2008, 01:11 PM**

Riku sighed. "Okay then. now...what to do..." he was referring, of course, whether or not to tell Sora and Kairi.

**Posted by: Dem Dec 31 2008, 01:18 PM**

"Well..." Demyx started. "I can get new clothes, i'll need a house, and other stuff that normal people have, and i guess i have to have lesson's about beeing a normal being. RIKU CAN YOU TEACH ME!" Demyx yelled in his ear.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 31 2008, 01:36 PM**

Riku fell to the ground and rubbed his ear. "yeah..just promise me one thing...ont do that again." he picked himself up and extended his hand.

**Posted by: Dem Dec 31 2008, 01:43 PM**

"I wont." Demyx said. He looked at Riku's hand. "What's that for?" He asked. Demyx was clueless.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 31 2008, 01:49 PM**

Roiku sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We have a long way to go..." he muttered.

"First step, this..." he extended a hand again, "Means this..." And Riku took Demyx's right hand, put it in his right hand, and shook.

"It's called a handshake." Riku explained.

**Posted by: Dem Dec 31 2008, 01:51 PM**

"OOOOOHHHH! okay." Demyx said. "What does a handshake do?"

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 31 2008, 01:58 PM**

Riku removed his hand and rubbed his temples.

"It's a greeting. you shake someone's hand when you meet them." he spoke slowly and carefully, as to not go off on this poor dunce.

**Posted by: Dem Dec 31 2008, 02:02 PM**

"But i alwaysed hugged!" Demyx exclaimed. "Do you mean i can't hug anymore?" Demyx started to pout.

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 31 2008, 02:14 PM**

Riku looked at Demyx, taken aback for a second, but that was all it took.

"No...don't do..I never said...oh fine!" He finally relented, victim to the Demyx pout.

**Posted by: Dem Dec 31 2008, 02:20 PM**

Demyx squealed. "YAYZERZ!" Demyx jumped up and hugged riku very tight then let go. "Riku, i think we should go and get me new clothes. So i can fit in better."

**Posted by: Rixuk Dec 31 2008, 02:36 PM**

Riku lay crumpled on the ground. "ouch. my body." he muttered into the sand.

**Posted by: Dem Jan 2 2009, 09:40 AM**

"OOH! SOrry!" Demyx picked riku up and set him on the ground on his feet. Then he smiled! FPRIVATE "TYPE=PICT;ALT=""

**Posted by: Rixuk Jan 2 2009, 03:57 PM**

"it's..okay...Now to go get you some clothes." Riku replied, limping over to the boat he used to row out.

**Posted by: Dem Jan 2 2009, 04:11 PM**

Demyx raised his eye brow at Riku. "Why are you taking a boat? Boat's take too long..." He said walking over to Riku.

**Posted by: Rixuk Jan 2 2009, 04:44 PM**

"What are you doing?" Riku asked curiously.

**Posted by: Dem Jan 2 2009, 04:51 PM**

Demyx walked onto the water and stood by the boat. "You know there is an eaisyer way to get across and it's alot faster and fun?"


	14. Leaving Home

**Neo RP Gate: Abandoned RPs: Leaving Home**

**Posted by: Cry Feb 25 2009, 08:43 PM**

Bryce hefted his sword and swung it in an arch over his head. He smoothly stepped back and brought the sword down in a quick slice and then pulled it back up in a quick swing that would behead anyone or anything. He pulled the sword up and stuck it into the sand near the water's edge and also kicked off his boots. He waded into the cool water and let in refresh him. He went in a bit deeper and dove under and came back up to float on the surface relaxing and thinking about tomorrow.

Tomorrow would be the day of his trail. He was going to try to recieve his first Aeon. It was either do or die and he didn't want his training to be in vain. He had to do this for Allice. If he could do this then he could bring the calm and she would be happy at least for a little while. That was all he could hope for.

He closed his eyes and let his body relax floating clamly on the surface of the water. Yes tomorrow would be a good day.

**Posted by: Rixuk Feb 27 2009, 03:58 PM**

Ayea stepped up to the water's edge, crunching the sand softly under her feet. "Somehow, I thought I'd find you here." She whispered, her voice almost as soft and quiet as the air around them. she too sheathed her sword, Winds of Change in the beach's shore.

"So...given any thought yet to what we'll do after we leave Besaid?" She asked sitting down on the beach. her golden-copper eyes catching the light brilliantly, making her shield them with a hand.

"Things won't be easy, you know." she pointed out matter-of-factly, taking out a water bottle and drinking deeply from it, then offering one to Bryce.

**Posted by: Cry Feb 27 2009, 04:04 PM**

Bryce let the waves carry him into the shore. "Once I pass tomorrow's trial I'm heading for Kilika. I know Allice doesn't want me to go but I have too. But at the very least I still want to go through with my plan of finding every aeon I can." He stood and trudged to shore and took the offered drink. "You still planning on coming with me?"

**Posted by: Rixuk Feb 27 2009, 05:22 PM**

Ayea chuckled softly to herself, then took another swig out of her bottle. "you know a good plan is always changing, but in this case, I have no reasons to change it." she stood up, patted herself off, and pulled Winds of Change out of the sand. "besides, you need a guardian." she finished off her bottle and hung it on hewr belt to be refilled later. "You should get started on packing, you know. It'll be a long journey, and we'll need some neccessities. remember, only nessecities." and with those word, she fixed Winds of Change to her belt and started off back towards her room at The Crusader's Headquarters on Besaid.

**Posted by: Cry Feb 27 2009, 05:34 PM**

Bryce smiled and grabbed his sword, One Path, and ran back to the village. He went to the village store and bought several more stocks of items, or tried too. They wouldn't let him pay for things since he was the first summoner from his village in fifty years. HE took his items and ran into the house he shared with his sister. "Allice? Are you here?" He called since he could smell supper cooking.

**Posted by: Rixuk Feb 27 2009, 06:20 PM**

"In the kitchen, brother." she called out, her voice melodic, like windchimes or bells. she was in the kitchen stirring a soup, which smelled about ready to eat, it smelled of garlic, carrots, and chicken. she raised a ladle full of broth to her lips and took a sip.

"It's ready Brother, sit down." Allice said, pulling out a couple of bowls and setting them down on the table. but a gasp escaped her lips as the broth splashed and she dropped a bowl with a clatter.

"Ah!" she cried out as she put her burning finger in her mouth.

"Sorry!" She appologized, quickly scrambling around for the bowl she dropped.

**Posted by: Cry Feb 27 2009, 06:25 PM**

Bryce grasped her hand with his and healed her burned fingers with a quick cure spell. "I told you to wait till I got home." He said kissing her hand. He picked up the bowl she had dropped and sat it on the table and led her to a chair. "There. Now you sit there. I'll get you some more food along with the chesse and bread." He said moving around the kitchen.

**Posted by: Rixuk Feb 27 2009, 06:38 PM**

"I'm sorry, I wanted to have dinner ready for you when you got back from your training. it gets quiet around here when you're not around." she said, lettling her head droop down a bit.

"So what did they say?" she asked, suddenly intrigued. "are you...going to be a summoner?" she asked concernedly.

**Posted by: Cry Feb 27 2009, 06:42 PM**

Bryce didn't answer for several minutes, insteand he cut two large slices of bread and buttered one and half of both slices and put cheese on the other. He refilled the bowl and sat it down on the table on front of him and gave his sister one of the bread slices. "I go to the Cloister of Trials tomorrow."

**Posted by: Rixuk Feb 27 2009, 06:51 PM**

Allice held her bread with a slightly trembling hand. "You'll come back, right?" she asked, her voice was just as melodic as before, just as happy, but her hand betrayed her voice. she was afraid for her brother. a summoner's journey was a dangerous one. and he was the only family she had left.

**Posted by: Cry Feb 27 2009, 06:56 PM**

Bryce thought for a few seconds. "I've been training really hard. Once I pass the trial I can stay here for one more day then I have to go."

**Posted by: Rixuk Feb 27 2009, 07:03 PM**

Allice stayed silent for a second, then asked her question again. "Will you come back, Bryce?" she asked, slightly quieter this time. her voice had taken on an note of worry as she placed the bread down and put both hands in her lap.

**Posted by: Cry Feb 27 2009, 07:11 PM**

Bryce smiled. "I promise I'll come home whenever I get an aeon. But Allice you know that when the time comes...When I have to go after Sin I won't be able to come back." He said. "But I will come back one more time before I go. I promise I will come back before the final battle. I won't do like mom and dad did and just leave.

**Posted by: Rixuk Feb 27 2009, 07:18 PM**

Allice seemed to be cheered up by this promise. "Alright, big brother!" she smiled. "Hey, Bryce?" she asked. "When you do come back, can we go to the beach, like we used to? I miss the sound of the waves." She smiled.

**Posted by: Cry Feb 27 2009, 07:21 PM**

Bryce let out a chuckle. "We can go first thing tomorrow. Before my trial. How does that sound? And dinner has never been better sis." He said taking a spoonfull of stew.

**Posted by: Rixuk Feb 27 2009, 07:37 PM**

Allice smiled. "Thanks." she replied, then took a sip of soup. afterwards, after dinner, she did the dishes and went to bed.

Ayea lay on her bed, staring at the Blitzball poster she had across from her bed. She couldn't sleep, there was too much to be done that wasn't being done. and she couldn't train, everyone else in the Barracks was asleep. she sighed. for once in her life, she couldn't do a thing but lay there and wait. and it was...boring.

**Posted by: Cry Feb 27 2009, 07:41 PM**

Bryce snuck out after he was sure Allice was asleep and and went into the baracks with One Path on his back. "Ayea." He whispered. "Ayea!"

**Posted by: Rixuk Feb 27 2009, 07:54 PM**

Ayea quickly grabbed Winds of Change and swung it, redirecting her slice when she saw it was Bryce and instead making a cut in the wall. and in her Blitzball poster.

"Bryce!" She cried out, clearly surprised. "Yevon be praised I didn't slice your head off." she panted. then, taking on a more serious tone, she pointed out, "You should never surprise a guardian, espescially one dedicated to protecting her summoner."

she sat down on the bed and returned to her normal self. "Now, what do you need?" she asked, patting the bed next to her, inviting Bryce to sit down.

**Posted by: Cry Feb 27 2009, 07:59 PM**

"I need to let off some steam. Come with me to the beach please?" He asked. The request was not one from a summoner to his gaurdian but as from one friend to another.

**Posted by: Rixuk Feb 27 2009, 08:04 PM**

"Of course." Ayea replied, she stood up, gathered her bottle and Winds of Change, anticipating a training session, and she headed out into the cool, crisp moonlit night of Besaid Island.

**Posted by: Cry Feb 27 2009, 08:11 PM**

Bryce lead the way to the beach and pulled out One Path. He swung it in an arch and held it out before him the three bells ringing softly. "I'm ready."

**Posted by: Rixuk Feb 27 2009, 08:21 PM**

A spark flashed through Ayea's golden-copper eyes. She drew Winds of Change and swung it through the air once before jumping and aiming a shot at Bryce's ribcage.

**Posted by: Cry Feb 27 2009, 08:28 PM**

Bryce blocked and swung One Path up quickly aiming for Ayea's throat and at the last second he changed his attack and went for a forward thrust into her chest.

**Posted by: Rixuk Feb 27 2009, 08:36 PM**

Ayea jumped back, but a second too late. her cargo vest fell open leaving her in her tanktop. "not bad for a warm up." she said with a slight grin. she shrugged off her vest, letting it hit the ground with a thump and launched herslf at Bryce. Winds of Change was held high, then she aimed a kick at bryce's side and then swung Winds of Change at Bryce's neck, making sure to remind herself to stop in case he couldn't block it.

**Posted by: Cry Feb 27 2009, 08:44 PM**

Bryce winced as the kick connected but brought him sword up to block the blow less than an inch from his throat. He glared and droped like a stone and back fliped away and then charged forwardbringing his sword around in an upward stroke.

**Posted by: Rixuk Feb 28 2009, 08:13 PM**

Ayea switched stances, then blocked One Path with Winds of Change and parried it, flipping forwatrd and then aiming a drop kick towardss Bryce square in the chest.

**Posted by: Cry Feb 28 2009, 08:21 PM**

Bryce didn't have time to dodge and took the blow square in the chest and went flying back into the water. He coughed and sputttered and he dragged himself out of the water. He crawled on his hand and knees towards Ayea, shamed that he had lost so quickly. "I yeild." He said his voice barely a whisper.

**Posted by: Rixuk Feb 28 2009, 09:47 PM**

Ayea picked herself up into a sitting position and took a swig of her water bottle, offering the rest to Bryce. "You weren't expecting that. some enemies will do anything to win. and that means ANYTHING." Ayea sighed, tilting her head back and looking up at the moon. "We've got a long journey ahead of us." She mentioned. then, her voice suddenly softening out f "training mode", she asked Bryce, "And what is the purpose of tonight's training session?"

**Posted by: Cry Feb 28 2009, 10:01 PM**

"Allice...She's worrried about me. I promised to take her to the beach tomorrow before my trial starts. Just for a half hour or so. I figured it would be nice...Just in case." Bryce said admitting in his own way that he was afraid of leaving his sister behind and dying the the trial tomorrow.

**Posted by: Rixuk Feb 28 2009, 10:38 PM**

Ayea nodded, "It's only natural. you summoners are a strange breed. even though you know what must eventually happen, you refuse to back down, you refuse to be defeated until you choose to." Ayea picked herself up and dusted herself off. "And that's why you won't die in there." she turned and started back towards the villiage. "Are you coming, Bryce?" She called behind her. it was late, and she knew Bryce neded his rest for the trials ahead.

**Posted by: Cry Feb 28 2009, 10:41 PM**

Bryce nodded and pick up his sword. "Yeah. Hey Ayea? Tonight stay with us please?

It was a request he didn't make often. One saying he needed more comfort than he was willing to admit. That his fears were too close to the surface and about to take him over.

"Allice made some soup and we have some honey bread too." He said heading for the path to the village.

**Posted by: Rixuk Feb 28 2009, 10:48 PM**

Ayea nodded. "Very well. I shall begin my Guardian duties tonight, then." She walked serenely down the path toward the village. "How is Allice?" She asked, gazing up at the moon, her eyes seemed to glimmer even more tonight. it was a clear night, the smoke from the village fire was clearly visable off in the distance, and the ocean looked like it was coated in living diamonds as the waves caught the moonlight beautifully.

**Posted by: Cry Feb 28 2009, 10:54 PM**

Bryce sighed heavily. "She's scared. She knows that she could lose me at anything from this point on. I've been trying to-to-" Bryce froze; he breath coming is gaps and pants. He leaned forward trying to get a breath. He looked up at Ayea despreatly. He was having a panic attack.

**Posted by: Rixuk Feb 28 2009, 11:18 PM**

Ayea dropped Winds of Change and dove to catch Bryce. "Damn, Bryce, what's wrong! Damn!" Ayea placed her summoner on the ground before quickly hooking her sword to her belt. She hefted Bryce up onto her back and hurried back to the village, taking him to the Village medic.

**Posted by: Cry Feb 28 2009, 11:25 PM**

They elderly woman who was the medic was suprised to when Ayea came to the door but made room when she saw who the girl was carrying. She made Ayea lay him down on the cot and began to look him over.

Bryce had tears streaming down his face and he clung to Ayea's hand gasping. He refused to let her go. Letting her go would mean he was alone.

The medic handed Ayea a cup of tea. "Get him to drink this while I go get the medicine he needs." She said shuffling from the room.

**Posted by: Rixuk Feb 28 2009, 11:30 PM**

Ayea held onto his hand tightly, not taking her eyes off him, her expression unreadable, she was silent, but once the tea had cooled enough from it's formerly scalding temperature, she offered it to him and quietly whispered, "here, drink. It'll help."

**Posted by: Cry Feb 28 2009, 11:36 PM**

Bryce sat up as best he could and took a few sips then laid back down. He was still gasping loudly but it wasn't getting any worse either. The medic came back witha full needle and injected into Bryce's arm and patted him leg.

"Just let the medicine take affect. Drink some more tea once your breathing slows the you can go home. Your gaurdian can stay with you okay?"

Bryce nodded and the woman left. His tears were already slowing and he was getting some color back into his cheeks.

**Posted by: Rixuk Feb 28 2009, 11:49 PM**

Ayea stayed silent for the longest time, then she finally sighed and said, "We start tomorrow." she crosseed her legs and got comfortable in her seat before crossing her arms and bowing her head. she closed her eyes and muttered, "Your training. You need more before you can become a true summoner."

**Posted by: Cry Feb 28 2009, 11:58 PM**

Bryce shook his head furiously. He would do this. He pushed himself up and grabbed the cup of tea a finished it off. "I'm fine. I am done training. I go for my trail tomorrow. One littel panic attack isn't going to stop me. I've had them since..." He hesistated not wanting to speak his parents name but knowing he had to. "I've had them since I watched the Lady Lilith and her Gaurdian Troy fall. They were...my parents and I refuse to fail like they did." He said in an almost growl. "I was nine when I watched them die. The blast blinded Allice and almost killed me. I want to finish what they started." He stood a bit shakily and grabbed One Path and headed for the door.

**Posted by: Rixuk Mar 1 2009, 12:12 AM**

Ayea stood up fast. "Wait. you need your rest." She made her way over to Bryce. "I never said you had to quit your pilgrimage. Think of it this way, as long as you can fight, you can protect, instead of be protected." she pointed out, walking over in front of Bryce.

**Posted by: Cry Mar 1 2009, 12:15 AM**

Bryce nodded. "The thought of stopping never crossed my mind and I was going to get some rest. I was going to Allice's home. My invite is still open should you want to come." He said offering her a slightly shaking hand.

**Posted by: Rixuk Mar 1 2009, 12:25 AM**

Ayea smiled, took his hand, and shook. "Only if you'll still have me as your guardian." She said, gathering up Winds of Change and offering to help Bryce home. she secretly admired his either resolve, or stubbornness. she could never tell which, but in any case, she was certain it would make him a great summoner.

**Posted by: Cry Mar 1 2009, 12:35 AM**

Bryce nooded and grasped her hand tightly. He used both her and his sword to make it back to the house. Inside he took a quick shower to freshen up and changed and crawled into the large bed he shared with his sister and waited for Ayea to join him. He leaned over and kisses Allice on the ckeek and made sure she was tucked in. "Tomorrow we go to the beach." He whipered softly. "Ayea are you coming to bed?"

**Posted by: Rixuk Mar 1 2009, 12:53 AM**

Ayea nodded, kicked off her boots next to each other near the door, and settled in the bed next to Bryce. It would be a long day tomorrow, and they would both need their rest. Aye stayed awake for a while, waiting, watching her summoner to be. protecting him.

**Posted by: Cry Mar 1 2009, 01:03 AM**

Bryce tossed in his sleep most of the night. THe night his parents died fliteed throught his mind over and over. The fear and pain were renewed. Then came the part were he struggled to get Allice back to Besaid. The monsters he fought and protected her from and that nearly killed him. How there faithful chocobo had taken them as far as it could before it too died protecting them. Then was the storm on the way to Kilika and getting thrown overboard adn being rescued by the Al Bhed. Then being dumped by them off the coast of Besaid and him struggling to get his terrifed sister to shore and finally blacknesss as his body could take no more and gave into the torment it had been through over the past two months.

The pain he had suffered and nearly died from because he had no money to buy potions for himself; only for his sister. He unknowingly clung to both of the people in the bed to ground him and stop the memories and fears that came and went. When dawn finally broke the fears had been left and he was once more the strong person he was seen as.

**Posted by: Rixuk Mar 1 2009, 02:13 PM**

Ayea had woken up as soon as Bryce had let her go, knowing that he needed some support for the moment, but her duties as a guardian would mean that she needed to make sure her summoner survived the Cloister of Trials today, she was up making a hearty breakfast, and trying her best not to burn anything, but she wasn't as accustomed to the kitchen as the training ring. as she added a few spices, she gave a slight smirk. Soon training for her would be over as well. she would have to face real fiends, put her life truly on the line. Her only regret was that she had only one life with which to protect her summoner.

**Posted by: Cry Mar 1 2009, 09:51 PM**

Bryce awoke to the smell of food. He came into the kitchen in only his shorts and smiled at Ayea and pulled some juice out and got a glass to drink. He stretched his scared body and traced the worst scar he had. It went from his shoulder to thigh across his body. It was the wound that almost killed him that he had recieved from Sin. The scar was a visible reminder that he had to do better.

**Posted by: Rixuk Mar 2 2009, 05:16 PM**

Ayea placed a bowl of fruit before Bryce first, Cantaloupe slices, Grapes, Pineapple cubes, apple slices, and orange sections were arranged in a bowl like a rosebud opening it's petals to the morning sun.

"Eat. you'll need to be well nourished and energized for your trials today." Ayea told him, taking a bite of freshly baked bread she'd been baking since she got up. then she placed an omlette in front of him and some bread and sat down too.

**Posted by: Cry Mar 4 2009, 02:06 PM**

Bryce smiled, grateful that he had a friend like her that he could count on. "Thank you for everything my friend." He said quietly and then dug into the breakfast with vigor. He made sure to eat everything but at a descent pace so as not to get sick. He added some sweet butter to the bread and enjoyed the egg and finished it with a sigh, almost disappointed that it was gone.

The nodded to Ayea and went in th next room and woke his sister before heading into the shower and getting ready for his big day. The sun was barely up but it was already warm outside. A perfect day for the beach.

Also could be your last day. A little voice whispered in the back of his mind.

SHUT UP! He growled back. I will not fail again!

The voice fell silent and he finished his shower and hoped his sister and gaurdian we both ready to go.

**Posted by: Nobody Apr 14 2009, 02:59 PM**

Ayea had watched over Allice just as she would have watched over Bryce, and the two were actually getting along quite well. Ayea hid her nervousness as if she was wearing a mask, and Allice was happy that her brother was taking her to the beach. By the time Bryce was ready, Ayea and Allice were in the kitchen, finishing up a hot cup of tea for Allice, and black coffee for Ayea. Ayea cleared the table and insisted on doing the dishes before going, taking only a few minutes.

"Bryce?" Allice asked, "Are we still going to the beach today?"

"Hold on, I want to talk to your brother for a few moments, then we can go, okay?" Ayea assured Allice.

**Posted by: Cry Apr 16 2009, 08:45 PM**

Bryce frowned but lead the way out the door where they would not be overheard. He walked behind the house and into the back yard that overlooked the sea. He turned to his gaurdian.

"What did you want to speak with me about?" Bryce asked.

**Posted by: Nobody Apr 16 2009, 10:19 PM**

Ayea sighed and looked up at the sky, then back toward Bryce. "Relax, you look like you're going to a funeral instead of the beach. You'll be fine. For now, enjoy your time with your sister." Ayea encouraged him, then headed back inside.

**Posted by: Cry Apr 20 2009, 11:14 PM**

Bryce was stunned then realized that she was right. He was worrying about going to the beach. The only thing he needed to care about was having a good time. HE let out a sigh and felt himself relax. He went back inside and grabbed Allice's hand and Aeya's and led them both to the beach. Upon reaching th ebeach he dover right in enjoying the cool water.

"Come on in you two! The water's great!"

**Posted by: Nobody May 1 2009, 01:28 PM**

Ayea shook her head and gave a chuckle. "Well, what do you think, Allice?" she asked. Allice smiled and stood there. "I don't like to swim...but the sound of the waves makes me feel safe." She said, Allice walked up to the shore and let her feet get wet, enjoying the day.

Ayea untied Winds of Change from her belt and stuck it in the sand. "Well, we can't have you being the only one, now can we?" Ayea gave a half smile before taking off her vest, boots, scarf, wristbands and shorts so that she was still in her undergarments, and tossed them aside on the shore for later. then she slowly got in and let her self get adjusted to the water.

**Posted by: Cry May 4 2009, 04:25 PM**

Bryce smiled and went still watching his sister walk across the beach smiling.

That's why I'm doing this. He thought. I'm doing this to keep my sister smiling. I want her to be happy. I want her to have a life.

With that thought he dove down deep into the water and pulled out a shell from the sea bed at the very bottom of the coral. He broke the surface with the shell clutched tightly in his hands. He washed it off and smiled. He swam towards the shore and upon reaching the beach ran over to his sister.

"Hey Allice. I have something for you. Remember what grandmom said about lapis? How it will grant your deepest wish? Well I got a peice for you. To keep close and tell all your wishes too."

**Posted by: Nobody Jul 10 2009, 04:06 PM**

Allice took the blue stone and clutched it in her hands tightly as she made her wish. She didn't want to see, or to come back to the beach again. In fact, she could care less about those things. No, what she wished for, silently, as the wind took her hair and made it dance in the wind... was for her brother to come back to her in one piece, alive.

Ayea's ears perked up as her acute hearing detected the ringing of bells off in the town.

"Their expecting us." Ayea reminded as she walked up to Bryce. "Let's go." For Bryce, the pilgrimage was about to begin.

**Posted by: Cry Jul 10 2009, 04:10 PM**

Bryce smiled and with a chuckle hefted his sister into his arms bridal style. "Come one you. Let's head back and after this I'll treat you to lunch!"


	15. A Trounce Through Anywhere

**Neo RP Gate: Safe Havens: A Trounce Through Anywhere**

**Posted by: Canelle Jun 23 2009, 01:15 AM**

Kareid was totally lost. Seriously. He had no idea where in the blue heck he was. He sighed, the quiet, effeminate sound making a small vapor trail in the night.

"Harmony, Harmony, where art thou?" he sang in his clear, sweet soprano, not caring if he was heard. He switched tunes. "Oh brother, I can't, I can't get through. I've been trying hard to reach you but I don't know what to do..." He hummed the next few bars as he traipsed about, taking in the scenery. Sand. A few trees with frondish leaves. He wondered if he could hide in them and eavesdrop on people's conversations, then laughed aloud at the thought. The way things were going now, there was probably somebody in the shadows lurking and eavesdropping on his singing.

I wonder if they'll be able to tell I'm a man? he thought with some amusement. So far, very few had. He giggled, a silvery, trilling sound. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he sang.

**Posted by: Cry Jul 2 2009, 09:49 AM**

"That's a risky thing to say for someone that seems to not value their life." Rang out a strong voice that had a slight echo.

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 2 2009, 08:41 PM**

Kareid was unimpressed, but amused. "So there was someone there," he chirped. "I'm Kara." He introduced himself with his androgynous nickname. "And you are?"

**Posted by: Nobody Jul 2 2009, 09:31 PM**

"Neil. Neil Malik." Came a cool, smooth voice out of the opposite direction. A young man with long black hair tied in a red headband and a long black coat sauntered up to the pair.

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 2 2009, 09:40 PM**

Kareid- Kara- looked the man over appreciatively. "Nice coat," he murmured, somewhat girlishly. "Lovely landscape, isn't it?" he asked, referring to the palm trees and golden sand. "I'm just passing through. Where are you headed?"

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 2 2009, 10:02 PM**

Another young man, short and slender but somewhat muscular, lurked nearby. Yes, it was beautiful scenery, natural and untainted. How long could that last with these people here?

He had learned a love for nature from his childhood friend. He'd learned a lot from that same friend, though he'd never say so himself. Now that friend was gone. That person Kara seemed to be in a similar situation.

"I'll help you look for Harmony," he purred in a low voice.

**Posted by: Nobody Jul 2 2009, 10:50 PM**

"Harmony? Who's that?" Neil thought aloud. he shrugged. "Anyway, it's dangerous by yourself. The Heartless are waiting to snatch up unsuspecting people." he circled slowly around and looked out at the ocean, listening to the waves crash against the shore.

"And Visha and her thugs are around every bend. I'm headed to a friend's to visit. it's safer there. what do you say we travel together until we get to wherever you're going?" Neil offered, still moving around sending the chains draping off of his coat jinghling grimly.

"you do at least have something to defend yourself with, am i right?" he asked, his back still turned.

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 2 2009, 10:56 PM**

"Harmony... is a friend," said Kara evasively, not ready for this stranger or the others to know his full past. Full past? He didn't even want them to know his gender!

"I'm open to making more friends," he added, changing the subject slightly. What the heck were Heartless? Who was Visha? He shrugged off the questions that came to mind, assuming they'd be answered eventually.

"I'm new in town," he said figuratively, "so any traveling companions are welcome." He thought about twirling his long hair around a finger, but decided that move was a little bit too forcedly feminine. He smiled at the music made by Neil's coat.

"As for weapons," he murmured, letting his voice drop ever so slightly but keeping it at an alto pitch, "I use whatever's handy."

**Posted by: Nobody Jul 2 2009, 11:04 PM**

Neil raised his eyebrow, there was something off about Kara, but he couldn't make it out, he resolved to keep her at a distance until he could tell what it was.

"You haven't given us your name, I've noticed." he called to the eavesdropper.

"Seems like a merry little band we've assembled." he muttered to himself, punctuating the sentence with a chuckle.

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 2 2009, 11:09 PM**

"Edenval," said the shorter man curtly, placing the emphasis on the second syllable of his name. He eyed Kara interestedly. The person looked and acted feminine, but didn't give off the slightest trace of estrogen. Was this person a hermaphrodite, transsexual, or transvestite? He made a mental note to refer to the new companion as if Kara were a woman, since that was Kara's chosen self-presentation.

He eyed Neil next, admiring the long-haired man's coat and the jingle of the chains. "Where exactly are we going?" he asked, a little challengingly.

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 2 2009, 11:16 PM**

"I don't mind the company," opined Kara in response to Neil's comment. Two beautiful people: What was there to mind? He turned to Edenval, noticing the leather-clad man looking at him with interest in his eyes. He was tempted to ask if Edenval liked what he saw, but decided against it when he heard his question.

Kara turned his head to look at Neil, eyes shining, awaiting the answer.

**Posted by: Nobody Jul 2 2009, 11:21 PM**

Neil paid no attention to the look in the man's eyes, nor the way he spoke his words. He let the wind rustle through his hair and jingle his chains again, taking in a deep breath of the salty sea air.

"I know this place. These are the Destiny Islands. I know someone who keeps a base here. we can head there, and meet my friends, if you want," he then turned and faced Edenvale, with a lazy glare.

"Unless, that is, you have a better idea..." he asked.

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 2 2009, 11:30 PM**

Edenval smiled, a gleam in his wild dark eyes. "It'll do," he said dismissively, throwing a lazy wink in response to Neil's glare. "We should keep the maiden somewhere safe. If you trust these friends of yours, they'll likely do the job."

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 2 2009, 11:41 PM**

Maiden? What maiden? Kara was momentarily confused.

Oh! He almost giggled. They actually thought he was a girl! Nice. He carefully controlled his facial expression, making sure he didn't actually appear confused.

He now knew that this place was called Destiny Islands. What an odd name. It sounded vaguely like an overpopular musical band: cheesy and uninspired. It was also a little strange that Neil referred to his friends' hideout as a "base" rather than just a "home."

He could see that Neil was bristling at Edenval and the latter was casually flirting back. He smiled, enjoying what he took as banter. "Let's go," he said simply.

**Posted by: Nobody Jul 2 2009, 11:49 PM**

Neil led them along the length of the beach, about halfway down, he stopped suddenly.

"What do you mean 'they'll likely do the job'?" he asked, unable to hold in his curiosity anymore.

"Who are you, really?" he asked Edenval, not believing his 'mysterious traveler' act was for real at all.

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 3 2009, 12:00 AM**

Edenval cocked an eyebrow. "They'll be able to protect her," he said evenly. He chose to ignore the other question. His past, his friends, his goals... None of them were anybody's business. If this boy wanted to be paranoid, that wasn't any of Edenval's concern. He'd tag along in the hopes of finding his friend. In the meantime, they'd be able to benefit from his intelligence.

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 3 2009, 12:21 AM**

Kara gazed slightly into the distance, bored now that the flirtation was gone. There was definitely something mysterious about Edenval but he didn't much care. He didn't feel too dangerous. Neil, however, had a vibe of paranoia about him. That couldn't be healthy. He'd probably turn on either one of them with the tiniest shred of an excuse.

Kara frowned, not sure how to proceed. He'd go along for now, but be ready to ditch them both if things got ugly.

**Posted by: Nobody Jul 3 2009, 12:27 AM**

Neil rolled his eyes and turned and walked behind the old dock, never to be seen again.

In reality he had used his shadow walking ability to get where he was going to a bit faster than he intended to, closing the portal behind him. the trip left him drained and disoriented, but he was happy.

"Ash?" he called, once inside the base of the Lighthearts.

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 3 2009, 12:30 AM**

Edenval glared at the spot where Neil used to be. The man had left without reason or provocation. It was too bad. Edenval might have started to like him. Now of course, there was little chance of that. Even if they did meet again, Edenval didn't take well to cowards, and anybody who left without a good reason was just that.

"I'll stay with you," he offered pathetically to Kara. She probably wanted some kind of companionship, he reasoned, and their goals seemed similar thus far. His real reason for the offer was obvious: He was lonely, and a little hurt by the man's sudden departure. He couldn't help but take it personally. Just like my friend... he thought wistfully.

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 3 2009, 12:38 AM**

Kara nodded. He was hurt, too: Was it something he'd said? All he could remember saying was "Let's go." Was it something in his manner? Or had Neil simply found him disgusting?

He frowned and went through the exchange in his mind again. No... it was probably something Edenval had said or done. Neil had seemed intensely paranoid, and Edenval's simple statements and refusal to go into unnecessary detail had probably seemed suspicious.

Kara was surprised at his own hurt. Hadn't he just calculated that he'd be ready to ditch them given half the chance? He'd give a reason, of course, rather than just bail, but he'd be ditching them all the same. He shrugged it off. That kind of feeling was useless to him. Neil might come back later.

He looked round at Edenval's offer. He was inclined to think the shorter man was just as lonely and needy as he himself was, but something in his simple, quiet manner told him not to judge too quickly. They probably had similar goals.

"Alright," he murmured. "I'd be glad for the company." He might as well make himself look like the needy one. It would help his feminine image.

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 3 2009, 09:34 PM**

Edenval smiled, not quite knowing what to make of this young person. Had she just offered him an out from expressing his own feelings?

It doesn't matter, he thought. "I'd like us to get to know each other better, if possible," he offered. "My name is Edenval dans L'Enfer. I suppose you may call me Den, but only you. I've noticed that our goals may be similar. You seek a person called Harmony, and I seek a friend of my own."

He paused, unsure if he was babbling or if he was making sense. The ritual of conversation was not one he often practiced; he'd become somewhat of a recluse when his friend had left.

"I can trust one companion who seems similar to myself," he decided aloud, "but that other man seemed somewhat suspect. Only those with something to hide can be so paranoid." He smiled and reached a hand out to Kara, a gesture of goodwill and friendship. "Your turn," he said simply.

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 3 2009, 10:10 PM**

Kara took all this in, then remained quiet for a moment. He'd already given his nickname, but wasn't quite ready to share any other personal information. As with most, he suspected this Den might react stringently were he to get wind of Kara's true identity and gender. He rubbed at his blueish skin uncomfortably.

"I'm an alien," he blurted, not knowing what else to say. "I'm from a land called Carousel. I like the idea of traveling together, but my people are an impatient one and if you lag behind, you may get left behind." There. Might as well put that card out on the table. "I doubt our friends are together, but if we find one, they might help us find the other one, so us being together makes sense."

He blushed, then backtracked, fully aware that he had crossed the line from banter to babble. "I don't mean, together as a couple, even though we are a couple of travelers. I just mean we should keep each other company because it's safer. Not that you don't know how to defend yourself- I mean-" He turned even redder. Well, my conversational skills just went down the drain, he thought, throwing in the towel.

"I mean," he said, slowing down, "You trust me, so far, I guess, and I trust you for trusting me. The guy who left, I don't know his agenda and I don't care about it, but did you kind of get the feeling that he was leading us into a pack of hyenas, so to speak?" He broke off his ramble and looked at Den with a furrowed brow, wondering what he'd make of that tirade.

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 3 2009, 10:27 PM**

Den shook his head. "I'm not certain if he meant either of us harm, but he did seem awfully suspicious of me. Perhaps he's part of an organisation of which he thought me a rival? Or perhaps he suspected me of having unclean thoughts toward a young maiden." He cast a glance at Kara, not voicing the thought that they both might have said too much.

"He asked for more information than he gave," Den suddenly realised. He cringed inwardly at his foolishness for not noticing earlier. But had the other man been right to withhold information? After all, there might be others here, eavesdropping on their very conversation. He held up a hand to stop Kara from saying anything, then mentally processed the information they both had revealed.

Harmony was a friend of Kara's. This friend was lost and Kara was trying to find him or her.

Kara was new in town. Kara was actually an alien from somewhere called Carousel.

Kara's comment that she "used whatever was handy" as a weapon implied that she didn't carry a weapon on her person but was skilled enough to turn most anything into one.

Den's full name was Edenval dans L'Enfer, and his nickname was Den.

Den sought a friend of his own.

People from Carousel were impatient; Kara, being from Carousel, was likely to leave Den behind were Den to lag.

Both Kara and Den had a tendency to babble when they were nervous. Both had babbled; therefore, both were nervous.

Had they revealed too much between them? If so, there was no way to take any of it back. They would just have to be careful of what they said.

Den put his hand down, giving Kara the chance to respond with her thoughts.

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 3 2009, 10:35 PM**

Kara had been about to say something when Den held up his hand, but paused respectfully to allow the man time to think. He was curious to ask what had been running through Den's head, but decided that if Den hadn't voiced his thoughts aloud, they weren't really Kara's business. He focused on what the other man had said. 'He did seem awfully suspicious of me... perhaps he suspected me of having unclean thoughts toward a young maden.' Suddenly, Kara had a whimsical thought.

"Maybe he was jealous of you," he giggled. "I don't really care if people have 'unclean thoughts' about me," he continued, using finger quotes for emphasis, "but if he thought you were..." Kara trailed off, holding a fist to his mouth, eyes shining. "Anyway, I think we've dissected Neil's attitude and actions enough. Sure, he didn't say much, but he's gone now, so who cares?" Kara punctuated this with a flippant shrug.

"Now we have to decide what we're going to do now. Unless you'd rather sit here and chat it up like a couple of schoolgirls and risk somebody learning way too much about us?"

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 3 2009, 10:40 PM**

Den smiled at Kara. He decided that he liked her attitude. "I don't know the area well enough to suggest a place to stay," he confessed, "so staying here and talking may be a safer route than risking going into the wrong house." He strongly doubted that the other man had been jealous of him, but as Kara had decided that they'd dissected it enough, saying so would only prolong a repetitive conversation.

"I think we should keep our banter light, though," he murmured, quietly enough that only Kara could hear him. "In case there is somebody listening." He looked aruond, not seeing anybody, but decided to be safe in any case. "Then of course, there is the matter of food..."

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 3 2009, 10:49 PM**

So chattering like schoolgirls it was. Kara smiled, taking the hand that Den had offered and not yet retracted. "Or we could put on a show for the eavesdroppers," he murmured, testing Den's reactions. He loved flirting with other boys, and thought that by now Den might actually tolerate it. If not, Kara could always use the 'Lighten up, I was just joking!' copout.

"Don't worry about food," he whispered, dropping his voice to a fine line between alto and high tenor. "I have some in my pack." He patted the traveling bag slung from his hip for emphasis. Then he lowered his eyes slightly to Den's hip and slowly looked up, giving him elevator-eyes.

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 3 2009, 11:04 PM**

Den was slightly taken aback. Was Kara flirting with him? "I'm not certain that type of a show would be ..." He searched for the right word. "Appropriate," he finally finished lamely. When Kara gave him the elevator eyes, Den couldn't help but blush slightly.

He didn't have much of an interest in women, but as he'd noticed before, Kara didn't give off a discernable smidgen of estrogen, meaning that "she" might actually be a "he." Den was intrigued by the idea. Yes, Kara acted like a girl, which normally drove Den to kick puppies, but Kara did it to protect... itself. It was actually quite clever.

He smiled and changed his demur to an acceptance. "But perhaps it would be fun." He gave Kara's hand a slight squeeze, inviting his gray-clad companion to make a move.

**Posted by: Cry Jul 6 2009, 05:03 PM**

"You're picking a bad place to start that." Came the echoing voice again. "There are not only small children on this island but also things that might decide that you are a nice snack should the opprotunity arrive." And yellow, half-eaten, star shaped fruit dropped from the trees above the two.

Ash out of her bedroom. "Neil? Is that you? Two visits withing the course of a week. This is a surprise."

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 7 2009, 01:43 AM**

"Sweet of you to say," said Kara carelessly. He never did care about young children and the likes; he figured that since they'd learn about that sort of thing anyway, why prolong the inevitable? "And don't drop fruit on my head. You'll mess up my hair." Though Kara doubted the person cared. He was secretly relieved at the interruption, though, as he hadn't been sure how to proceed.

"Why don't you come on down here and introduce yourself." It wasn't a question.

**Posted by: Cry Jul 7 2009, 09:47 AM**

"If you insist." Came the voice again. A black oily looking portal opened and a young woman with silver hair dressed all in black came through. "Is it better now that you can see one of the monsters that will hunt you?" She asked, her voice cold and hard.

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 7 2009, 03:50 PM**

Den unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh. "And whom might you be?" he asked politely, assuming that she'd already heard their entire conversation. He didn't care much for being hunted, but sometimes it could be very interesting.

**Posted by: Cry Jul 7 2009, 06:31 PM**

She turned to look at Den. "Find me amusing do you? Be grateful that you're in a Safe Haven. This is only one of a very scant few where people don't have to fear the dark." She looked the two up and down. "Akumanox Hart. Co-leader and founder of both the Dark Kin, based out of Holloween Town, and the Dark Guild, the location of which I can't reveal. This is Destiny Islands. Home of the Lighthearts. Their leaders are Savixtar, who goes by Savvy, and Ash Crux. Their base in not to far away should you seek a safe place to stay and warm food."

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 7 2009, 11:23 PM**

"So that's what Neil meant by 'base,'" assumed Kara aloud. "Nice meeting you, Akumanox. Do you have a nickname? I'll assume you already know our names and/or nicknames. As for those cliques, I'll learn about them more in time." Kara knew it probably wasn't wise to be so offensively cavalier, but he refused to feel threatened by something about which he knew nothing. He kept babbling, this time on purpose. "I've never feared the dark. In fact, I'm from the dark." Oops. Probably too much information, but he kept going anyway.

"Reveal what you want, or don't. It doesn't make any difference to me. Besides, once I get talking, I don't much let other people get a word in edgewise. We've got food, if Edenval likes my fruits, and I prefer to sleep in the open." He smiled, appearing innocent and unabashed. In his head, though, he was kicking himself. 'If Edenval likes my fruits'? What's wrong with me?

"So you've been watching us this long? Find us interesting, or at the very least amusing? Or maybe it's that you don't have anything better to do with your spare time than watch innocent travelers?" He grinned wider as he waited for a reply.

**Posted by: Cry Jul 8 2009, 10:24 AM**

Akumano let out a smirk. "I had a nick name once but there are few who remember enough to call me by it. As for fearing the dark here is a place you should. Food is plentiful here too and sleeping in the open is alright just not from the sudden storms. Yes I was watching you. It's part of my job. As for watching 'innocent travlers' I rarely find mortals like yourselves amusing." She said relaxing against a tree.

~And if I were you, young man, I would keep my thoughts better protected. You never know who might be listening in Kareid.~ Akumanox said mentaly only to the one she addressing.

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 8 2009, 04:04 PM**

Kara was doubly amused at this. She thinks I'm mortal! What a dish!

"But you were still watching, job or otherwise," he countered, "and it's rude to invade other peoples' thoughts without their permission." He didn't bother to respond telepathically, though he could have. "There must have been something in what you'd seen to keep you watching, eh? And I'm not troubled by paltry things like storms," he finished a bit haughtily. "Bugs, however, are an entirely different matter." Well, so much for haughtiness.

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 8 2009, 04:26 PM**

Den fought the urge to roll his smoldering dark eyes at this silver-haired girl's pretentious cant. He'd never been much for gratitude, preferring to have his interest earned. Of course, if somebody did him a favor, he'd be certain to repay it. He shared Kara's amusement at Akumanox's assumption of their mortality. "If you think we're mortal, you're dumber than you look," he said bluntly.

"Why should either of us fear the dark?" he asked lazily, choosing not to comment on Kara's (possibly Freudian) slip of the tongue.

**Posted by: Cry Jul 9 2009, 12:09 PM**

Akumanox let out a smirk. "I never intented to insult you but most that come here are mortal with but a few exceptions." She summoned a ball of dark enegry and used it to create fakes of a few heartless. "These are what you should fear. They are the dark. They take your heart and use it to become stronger leaving behind an empty shell that was once your body." She dismissed the energy. "And sometimes if a person is strong enough the empty shell starts to move."

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 9 2009, 01:41 PM**

"Charming," scoffed Kara. He was tempted to make a 'here kitty kitty' joke but decided to refrain; this girl didn't seem to have much of a sense of humor.

"There are exceptions to every rule, you know," he added, "and you shouldn't assume that the majority is the absolute."

**Posted by: Cry Jul 9 2009, 03:47 PM**

"Maybe." Akumanox agreed. "Now you can go to either one of two places to stay. There is this place and all it's greenery or you can come to Halloween Town but it's rough on pretty faces."

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 10 2009, 04:46 PM**

"That explains why you look so frightful," agreed Den. "Where are you going, miss?" he asked, addressing Akumanox.

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 14 2009, 07:21 AM**

Kara didn't care where he went, as long as he had good company, and let that thought surface loud and clear without speaking. Actually, Halloween Town sounded intriguing. 'Rough on pretty faces?' He wondered if it was anything like Dark Carousel. Still, he liked being in a place with, as Akumanox put it, 'all this greenery.' (He kept this particular thought shielded): He could make most any weapon from plants and he could summon plants to assist him (he didn't like the term "do his bidding"). Besides, they cleaned the air nicely and looked pretty. He smiled fondly, gazing off a little into the distance. (read: Staring off into space)

**Posted by: Cry Jul 16 2009, 02:33 PM**

Akumanox summoned a set of key looking swords. She grabbed the white one and opened a gateway to a place that looked dark and forebooding. "If you want to visit my home then feel free."

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 16 2009, 05:09 PM**

"Age before beauty," said Kara with a teasing smile, hanging back slightly. Of course he was interested to visit someone else's home. Any information was good information, and there might come a time when he'd need such information later. He waved his hand vaguely, tacitly allowing Den to go first.

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 16 2009, 05:27 PM**

Den frowned. He wasn't so much older than Kara, though the youth was better-looking by both male and female standards. He stalked through the portal fearlessly though, also intrigued to see the home of this belligerent female creature.

**Posted by: Cry Jul 17 2009, 11:48 AM**

Akumanox let out a smirk. "Your turn next pretty boy. I can't use this way. I will meet up with you in a few moments once you go through." She summon another black portal. "Oh and don't touch the tombstones. They like to fall on people."

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 17 2009, 02:39 PM**

Kara rounded on Akumanox, praying Den hadn't been able to hear her call him a boy. He made a threatening gesture and followed Den through the portal. "I'll be sure to touch the tombstones only when you're nearby," he muttered.

**Posted by: Cry Jul 24 2009, 10:55 AM**

The keyhole closed and another dark portal opened and Akumanox came through. She smirked and watched as the ghost dog Zero came to greet them before zipping off. "Welcome to Halloween Town. Land of eternal nightmares."

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 24 2009, 04:07 PM**

"That sounds like fun," said Den sincerely. He had an itch for excitement. He scowled at the dog, though, not being much for animals.

"What was that you were saying about tombstones?" he asked Kara curiously, walking around and exploring a little five-yard area.

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 25 2009, 04:46 PM**

"Oxyclean over there said not to touch them because they fall on people," grumbled Kara, smiling briefly at the dog. He thought dogs were cute.

"Why do they call this the land of eternal nightmares?" he asked grudgingly. "And why would you consider it fun?" Curiously, directed at Den.

**Posted by: Cry Jul 25 2009, 10:03 PM**

"You'd be surprised." Akumanox said, sidstepping a tweleve-foot tombstone that came crashing down. "I forgot to mention that the larger ones fall by themselves." She said with a smirk.

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 25 2009, 10:55 PM**

Den looked up a moment too late. The tombstone crashed on top of him, and he was flattened.

"Oof," he grunted. "A little help?" He was embarrassed, but not enough to pretend he didn't need it.

**Posted by: Cry Jul 28 2009, 12:02 PM**

Akumanox shook her head and pulled out a dark blade. She made two quick slices and tombstome shattered. She banished the blade and extended a hand down to him, the burned inpression of the back of her hand standing out starking against her skin in the moonlight. "I should have given you a better warning. For that I apologize. I'm used to bringing people into the square but I didn't think that is would be a good idea with the pretty face over there."

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 28 2009, 09:14 PM**

Den nodded appreciatively, standing on his own and dusting himself off. "Yes, but something tells me she's tougher than she looks."

He looked around, making a mental note to avoid the tombstones from now on. "I like it here," he decided aloud.

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 28 2009, 09:35 PM**

Kara frowned at Akumanox. He really didn't like her. "Yeah, I'm tougher than I look," he chimed in, "so let's go somewhere interesting." He decided not to mention his abilities with plants, in case he'd need a wildcard later, and kept the thought tightly under wraps. He looked up at Den appreciatively, liking that he at least hadn't underestimated him. Oh yes, Kara could definitely get to like Den. He let this thought surface with a lascivious smile.

**Posted by: Cry Jul 29 2009, 09:13 AM**

Akumanox nodded and stalked off without another word heading into the town square. She met up with a tall talking skeleton and quietly discussed a few things with him while waiting for the others to catch up.

**Posted by: Fayt Jul 31 2009, 12:45 PM**

Meg opeaned her eyes to see a dark stary sky. "aw man" She said sitting up and looking at her suroundings. "i dont remember comeing here?"..."oh well"

Meg decided to walk around just to see what was around..."you know i dont think iv been to this world yet.." She said to her self looking at the buildings. She made her way threw the streets and to a place where tombstones stood.

**Posted by: Canelle Aug 4 2009, 07:50 PM**

Kara sensed the girl before he saw her. "Are you lost?" he asked, pausing, not exactly anxious to catch up to Akumanox.

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Aug 6 2009, 08:57 PM**

Den raised his eyebrow as Kara grinned at him, then looked away when the other boy addressed the new girl. Great. More people was just what this trip needed.

**Posted by: Cry Aug 15 2009, 01:12 PM**

Akumanox came back and let out a sigh upon noticing the newest addition to the group. ~Great. Just what I need. More stragglers.~ "The house is this way unless you want to spend the rest of your time with the graves and tombstones."

**Posted by: Canelle Aug 27 2009, 10:03 AM**

"Don't be so dramatic," sighed Kara. He turned to the new girl.

"C'mon, let's go."

**Posted by: Rafe and Morie Jan 11 2010, 03:12 AM**

They wandered around pointlessly for awhile before a band of bandits stole all their food and slit their throats. The end.


	16. A New Adventure Begins

**Neo RP Gate: Unsafe Worlds: A new adventure begins**

**Posted by: blades Jun 28 2009, 09:19 PM**

Sitting in a shadow of the clock tower, he watches the memories flash by. He looks abut to see ten black creatures around him in a prefect circle. He disappears in a flash and then all is heard is ten bodies falling to the ground.

He looks around and says to himself " It is to to cure the worlds of the plaque that is here." as he walks from the shadows to the graveyard. His name is Herro and this is his story . . .

**Posted by: Canelle Sep 23 2009, 09:48 AM**

Kara rubbed his eyes and sat up. Where was he? One minute he was in Halloween Town dodging falling gravestones and the next... How the heck did he managed to fall asleep here? Where exactly was "here"?

He let out a feminine sigh and grew a miniature apple tree, plucking a fruit and crunching into it noisily. It probably wasn't safe here, out in the open where anybody could see him, but far be it from him to care. He stretched lazily and then called out, "Am I the only one here?"

**Posted by: Dem Oct 18 2009, 11:10 AM**

"Is that all you got?" Ines exclaimed as she was fighting off a mosh pit of heartless. She smeirked As her eyes turned as black as night. All the glass windows nearby started to break, the shards flew by and stabbed anything in it's path, all living things.

The Heartless started to dissolve, as hearts float towards the sky.

Ines smeirked from her victory. "That was easy."

**Posted by: Marie's Ex Oct 19 2009, 08:16 PM**

Kara decided to get up and traipse around a bit, looking for someone to keep him company. Suddenly, he found himself struck by myriad pieces of glass. Pulling out his rose whip, he fought off as many as he could, but still wound up with several wounds to the arms and legs.

"Ow..." he whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. "That wasn't fun."

**Posted by: Dem Oct 20 2009, 08:05 PM**

Ines heard someone and swiftly whipped around easily, placing her cane up to the Male's neck.

"State your name, and why you're here, or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. And I'm not Joking."

Ines' eye color went back to normal.

**Posted by: Marie's Ex Oct 20 2009, 08:15 PM**

"Kara Forrest, no idea, and take a chill pill," said Kara easily.

_((OOC- I put in Kara's charry sheet that he's androgynous and most people mistake him for a girl XD))_

"You're a fighter," he observed, stating the obvious. "High pressure, but I promise I'm no trouble. I'm not really from around here."

**Posted by: Dem Oct 20 2009, 08:29 PM**

"Is that so?" Ines lowered her staff abit. "So you're not from twilight town? " Ines asked. "Well then. Lets start with the simples, shall we? Are you a keyblade weilder? Are you a somebody? Have you taken any hearts yet?"

**Posted by: Marie's Ex Oct 20 2009, 08:32 PM**

Kara looked at the person blankly. "I'm a botanist," he said. "I'm not from this world at all, and I don't know how I got here." It was the best answer he could give.

**Posted by: blades Oct 20 2009, 08:46 PM**

"Ines, calm youself now." Herro yells as he walks up. "We are looking for someone and that is not him." Herro walks pasts as he heads toward the ship. "Lets go before we found by HER." Herro yells.

**Posted by: Marie's Ex Oct 20 2009, 08:47 PM**

Kara decided to tag along, whether or not he was welcome. He could fight if he needed to, and if anybody objected...

He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

**Posted by: blades Oct 20 2009, 08:56 PM**

Once on the ship (which looks like rogue shadow out s star wars: force unleashed, he stole it from visha after he escaped.). "Okay kido, whats your name and why are you in twilight town, and what can you do?" Herro ask from the pilot seat as he enters space. "Who do u follow ad be honest to all my questions or you will find a very short walk out my airlock" Herro says with a deathly tone.

**Posted by: Marie's Ex Oct 20 2009, 09:09 PM**

Kara simply looked back at the person, unfazed. "Kara Forrest," he said slowly. "I raise plants. I don't know why I'm here; This world is very different from the one to which I'm accustomed."

**Posted by: blades Oct 20 2009, 09:14 PM**

"Hmmm." Herro says as he sets the navi to take them to beast's castle."I hope it is still standing Ines" Herro says as he walks back to the kitchen.

**Posted by: Marie's Ex Oct 20 2009, 09:20 PM**

So now Kara knew the girl's name was Ines. But he couldn't repress his curiosity about one more thing: "Why wouldn't it still be standing?"

**Posted by: Dem Oct 21 2009, 03:08 PM**

"It's still standing." Ines said suddenly. "I was their not to long ago. But it's abondon, well, atleast that's what i thought, there wasnt anyone there at the time."

Ines sits in one of the chairs, looking at all the decor. 'Interesting' she thought.

**Posted by: Marie's Ex Oct 22 2009, 12:11 AM**

"I'm interested to know why we are visiting there? What significance does that place have for you?" asked Kara thoughtfully, tilting his head.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 22 2009, 04:03 PM**

"I dont know." Ines said. "I've just being dragged along." SHe stand up and walks to the windows, looking at the stars. "But one thing i do know.." She starts off. "Is we have a LONG way ahead of us."

**Posted by: blades Oct 22 2009, 10:27 PM**

"The reason why I ask if it is still standing is because it is our new base of operations and headquarters for the new XIII." Herro tells them as he walks out of the kitchen in a apon that says " yes I can cook." on the front. "And we need to find a place to train the kid here." Herro says to Ines in a dead pan tone.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 23 2009, 04:19 PM**

Ines quickly turned around. "A n-new Xlll?" Ines looked shocked. "What are you takling about? You mean the we are going to follow in the footsteps of the Legondary (sp?) and fulfill out their goals!"

ines was shocked. She'd never heard anything of this. In her lifetime!

**Posted by: blades Oct 25 2009, 02:36 AM**

"I am talking about is to rebuilding the cornstones and unititing the keybladers again just like when Sora and Riku were alive. Also this time we will protect the kingdom hearts not control it, Ines." Herro tells her as he walks to the stove to stir the food on the stove.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 25 2009, 01:43 PM**

Ines looked dissapointed. "Well that's no fun!" She walks over to the stove. "I don't know why I'm with you guys. Saying the sides that we are on, We should have been fighting now. I guess I should have known you werent talking about the Organization Xlll."

**Posted by: blades Oct 26 2009, 09:54 PM**

"I do not know, maybe it is because I saved you from Visha when we first met and I asked you to come with me to help restore every thing the way it should be." Herro says to her and walks up and rubs her cheek. " And besides I like your company Ine, you make me feel different like when before Visha attacked my home."

**Posted by: Dem Oct 27 2009, 06:14 PM**

Ines' eyes widen as she blushed. She grasped Herro's wrist, and removed it from her cheek. Following that, she looked away. Tottaly disregarding (sp) comment and the actions, she walks to the stove. "So what are you cooking?" she asks.

**Posted by: blades Oct 31 2009, 03:27 PM**

"A speical meal, Dragon stew." Herro says to Ines as he watches her and smiles at her behind. "It is a recipe from a old friend I knew back when I was younger." Herro says to her.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 31 2009, 03:34 PM**

Ines takes a a spoon out of the utensil drawer and takes a sip. "It needs, some Basil and...aregano?" She looks at Herro. "And yes, I can cook too."

**Posted by: blades Oct 31 2009, 03:43 PM**

"Never said you could not cooked" Herro says as he looks at Ines rear.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 31 2009, 03:45 PM**

Ines quickly turns around giving Herro a glare. ''Dont tell me you did what i just thought you did."

**Posted by: blades Oct 31 2009, 04:02 PM**

"If I did, what are you going to do about?" Herro says to her as he look at her and winks at her.

**Posted by: Dem Oct 31 2009, 04:19 PM**

Ines takes a step to him. "I'll do this." She raises her hand and slaps him. "Boy, Don't try me." She said trying not to crack up.

**Posted by: blades Nov 22 2009, 10:53 PM**

Herro grabs Ines arm and shows how strong he really is by lifting her by her wrist off ground.

"Never hit me again. There was only one woman who got away with it and she is dead now, so d not try it." Herro says to Ines before he drops her to her feet and walks away.

"Now come to kitchen to learn why Visha wants me dead." Herro tells them as he walks to kitchen.

**Posted by: Rafe and Morie Jan 11 2010, 03:11 AM**

Then Herro ran into the hidden platypus's knife. Herro ran into her knife ten times. The end.


	17. Waiting

**Neo RP Gate: Completed RPs: Waiting**

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 10 2009, 04:53 PM**

On the outskirts of the pond in the exact center of Carousel was a young man with ancient eyes. He was dipping his feet in the pond, swinging his legs carelessly from boredom. Yes, he, Edenval dans L'Enfer, was bored.

That was why he'd come. He'd supposed he'd meet somebody he knew. On one side of Carousel was light and on the other was darkness. This pond, in the exact center, had the effect of a half-moon. He lay back and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of the cold-on-one-side-warm-on-the-other water.

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 13 2009, 03:37 AM**

Kara Forest strolled lazily through his homeland. He hummed to himself, enjoying the light. He saw a familiar figure by the lake and strolled on over.

"Hey stranger," he said casually.

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 14 2009, 07:17 AM**

Edenval opened one eye and was almost blinded by light. "Mm," he said lazily. He must have drifted off. Then he opened both eyes and squinted, sitting up on his elbows. He recognised this person.

"Kara?" he asked, not sure whether to get up and hug him/her/it. He felt a jolt and slid into the water to kill or hide the evidence.

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 16 2009, 05:40 PM**

Kara smiled. "Thinking about me much?" he asked, jumping into the water near Den. "How'd you even get to Carousel? Did you come here looking for me?"

He swam a few circles around the shorter, more masculine man before surfacing to hear the answers.

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 18 2009, 03:20 AM**

Den pursed his lips and waited for Kara to come up before answering.

"No," he said sarcastically in response to the first question. "It's just that you are so amazingly attractive and I had forgotten in our time apart." He splashed Kara before acknowledging the other two questions.

"I decided to explore. I jumped into a random portal. Here I am. Though I did not come here looking for you, it isn't bad to see you again." He gave Kara another affectionate splash.

**Posted by: Canelle Jul 22 2009, 01:05 AM**

Kara twirled, skimming his fingers on the surface to create a large wall of waves around him. "I'm looking for my twin," he said. He still hadn't found Harmony.

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Jul 24 2009, 06:29 PM**

Den's eyebrows shot up. "Still?" he asked incredulously. "Why didn't it occur to you that ze would be here before this? Or were you just now able to come back to your homeland?"

**Posted by: Canelle Sep 23 2009, 09:52 AM**

Kara shrugged, choosing to ignore the question. He dove underwater again and tugged on Den's ankle. He surfaced, laughing, and called, "Do you want to get out of here and go somewhere more interesting?" He was completely unabashed about the fact that it sounded like he was asking the man on a date.

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Oct 9 2009, 02:06 AM**

"What could possibly be more interesting than the middle of a lake?" asked Den sarcastically, grinning with mischief. It sounded like Kara wanted to go somewhere with him and... explore, which Den certainly didn't mind. He swam up behind the taller man and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "What did you have in mind?" he murmured seductively.

**Posted by: Marie's Ex Nov 8 2009, 06:22 PM**

_((OOC- This is going nowhere so I'm just gonna finish it up.))_

"Sleeping," said Kara flatly. "I'm exhausted."

He got up, dried off, and headed toward a place he knew to be warm and safe, not checking back to see if his friend was following.


	18. At Home Among the Trees

**Neo RP Gate: Ancient Forrest: At Home Among the Trees**

**Posted by: Marie's Ex Oct 9 2009, 12:21 AM**

Kareid Forest wasn't sure how he'd ended up here, but he liked that it was woodsy. He came from a forest himself, hence his name, and had always felt at home among trees. He hummed carelessly as he weaved in and out between the trees, playing hide-and-seek with whatever denizens were around. Suddenly, he turned, having heard a noise behind him.

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Oct 9 2009, 01:27 AM**

Isadorian sighed, kicking rocks against trees, pondering his doomed love life. He loved his girlfriend with all his heart, but she never seemed to see it. It was so frustrating sometimes. He heard some humming up ahead. Great. A person. Maybe s/he could help him with his problems.

He scampered ahead and saw a pretty girl in a tunic. She'd been singing before, but now she'd stopped, and she seemed to be looking for something.

"Only little old me" said Isadorian drunkenly.

**Posted by: Marie's Ex Oct 15 2009, 02:21 PM**

Kara relaxed at the sound of the slurred, drunken voice. "Are you alright?" he called, concerned. He walked on light feet toward where he'd last heard the voice and came upon the man.

"Are you alright?" he repeated, not knowing what else to say.

**Posted by: Blood Garnet Oct 15 2009, 03:28 PM**

Isadorian slumped against a tree, then looked up with bloodshot eyes and hiccupped. "You were singing before, weren't you?" he asked.

**Posted by: Marie's Ex Oct 20 2009, 03:42 PM**

"Yeah." Kara nodded slowly, emphasising his point.

"Are you... drunk?" he asked carefully.

**Posted by: Rafe and Morie Jan 11 2010, 03:22 AM**

At that moment, Den died of alcohol poisoning and Kara was so depressed he killed himself. The end.


	19. This Used to Be Much Easier

**Neo RP Gate: Infected Worlds: This used to be much easier**

**Posted by: Dem Oct 31 2009, 03:44 PM**

Her boots clacked as they made contact with the allys of The World that Never Was. Each time they made a noise. Ines inched closer and closer to her destination. "'There it is." Ines starts to run, but quickly comes to a hualt. "GOD DAMN IT! NOT ANOTHER BRICK WALL!" She sinks to the ground. "I can't find my way out of here."

**Posted by: Xion Nov 1 2009, 06:51 AM**

Chiaki and Arisa lay, unconscious, near by only to be awoken by the racket of Ines' shouting. As Chiaki get's into an upright sitting position, she moans like she was just awoken from an acient slumber. Corss-legged, she looks around and rubs her head. "Geez, what a head ache... I wonder how long I've been-"

Chiaki cuts her sentence short after seeing her sister weakly trying to get up.

"Arisa," she cies frantically as she crawls over to her sister. "Arisa, are you okay?" Arisa replys, with a sluggish moan and fell into her sisiters lap. Chiaki struggles to keep her mind out of the gutter on that note.

Heh, Chiaki thinks, She mooooaned and -cough-AS-cough- fell on -cough-FOR-cough- me.

Chiaki pats Arisa's face, "Arisa, wake up." Arisa sits up and rubs her own head. "Chiaki, where are we?" "I don't know," Chiaki replys in a conserned and confused voice. "HELLO?" Chiaki shouts, "IS ANYONE HERE?"

**Posted by: Dem Nov 1 2009, 08:35 AM**

Ines quickly stands up. "Is that the two poeople I passed on my way to here?" She remebers as she swiftly walked by them.

'Hey, why didn't i think of this before hand?' She thinks as her ehyes start to turn black. The walls around her starts to quake as Ines begins to smeirk. They shatter and crumble to the ground, leaving a direct route to the twins. "Gah, I hate random walls just standing there in the middle of the roads or allys." She said as she shakes her head. Slowly, she walks towards the twins. Stopping about a foot away, she crosses her arms, looking down at them as her eyes start to turn back to normal.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 1 2009, 10:27 AM**

Chiaki and Arisa are so startled by the noise that they hardly notice the faint footsteps that follow and are not able to move or speak untill a few moments after Ines has come to a halt. Arisa is the first to notice Ines and her deer eyes bulg the slightest upon doing so.

"Chiaki," Arisa says as she taps he sister's shoulder. "What is it, Arisa?" Chiaki asks. "Turn around," she replys. Chiaki obeys her sister's orders and turns to face Ines. "Who are you," Chaiki mindlessly blurted in a confused voice.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 1 2009, 10:33 AM**

"Just stand up." She says plainly. She leans on one of her hips and sighs. "You know, If you keep sitting there, the heartless are going to attack you. I mean, this IS an infected world. Visha is trying to take over it. So it won't be wise to stay in one place for long."

**Posted by: Xion Nov 1 2009, 10:40 AM**

Chiaki and Arisa look at Ines, then each other, then back at Ines, and then finally at the ground as they get up. "Heartless? Visha?" Arisa questioned. Chiaki looks at Arisa and answers, "You know, Heartless. The creepy little buggers that run around and 'steal' hearts and whatnot. I can't really answer who or what Visha is though," she looks at Ines, "but I think Visha is some dark overloard or something, no?" Both twins waited for Ines to answer.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 1 2009, 10:47 AM**

"Yeah. She is." She starts to walk away. "If you were wise, you would follow me. If the heartless attacked, by the looks of it, you won't stand a chance. They are stronger than you know it. I mean, don't really know what they are capable of." Ines shouted back to them.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 1 2009, 11:17 AM**

Arisa and Chiaki follow Ines without another word.

Upon reaching the what seemed to be the dreary center of the lonely town, the group of girls is ambushed by a group of Shadow and Neoshadow Heartless. Chiaki and Arisa's eyes bulg and their hearts pound like crazy in teir cheasts. Suddenly, myterious key-like blades appear in in their hands. The one in Chiaki's glowed red and remnded her of the setting sun. Arisa's glowed silver and reminded her of the moon. "Keyblades, heartless, what's next?" Chiaki mumbled.

In a moment, heartless were leaping forward with their claws out, ready to strike.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 1 2009, 11:25 AM**

Ines smeirks. "Don't be afraid." She said as she got out her cane. "All they would do is take you're heart." Neo shadows started to jump, Ines kiling them with ease. "Defend your selfs."

Ines swung her cane and stabbed the heartless as they dissenigrated. she did some flips, landing on the enimies.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 1 2009, 11:43 AM**

Chiaki takes a deep breath before charging towards a Neoshadow and a couple Shadows. She swings her keyblade dstroying the Shadows on the first blow. She the swings at the Neoshadow, hit. She swings again, miss. The Neoshaow becomes a dark circle on the ground and moves so that it is behind Chaiki. It then comes up from the ground and shortly prepares to strike her with it's vicious claws.

"Watch out!" Arisa shouts to Chiaki as she charges towards the Neoshadow. She leaps into the air, and come down on it with her keyblade with the force of a shooting star falling to a planet. The Neohadow vaporates within moments. Without another word, the twins fight along side Ines, destroying Heartless, untill their is nothing left to fight but the air suroounding them and each other.

Chiaki's and Arisa's keyblades dissappear. They bend over, hands on knees, and pant. "Do Heartless ambush people like that often?" Arisa asked. "From what I've heard, they do it all the time," Chiaki answered.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 1 2009, 12:30 PM**

"It depends in the world you're in. See, this world, among with many others, is an infected world. So heartless attack more frequently, than in the safe worlds. But here, they don't attack much as in the unsafe worlds." Ines looks at them. "I'm Ines. Sorry, but i didn't catch you're names."

**Posted by: Xion Nov 1 2009, 03:47 PM**

"Thanks," Arisa says, "and nice to meet you Ines. I'm Arisa Kinoshita." Arisa then gives a little bow. "And I'm Chiaki Kinoshita," says Chiaki Kinoshita with a little bow. "Pleasure to meet you, Ines," she added.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 1 2009, 04:40 PM**

Ines smeirks. "Stop waisting time and follow me." Ines starts to walk. "We have to get off this world..." She starts as she walks. "But first we need some transportaion. We need to go to the Gummi Shop."

**Posted by: Xion Nov 2 2009, 07:23 AM**

The twins follow Ines.

Before Arisa can ask what a Gummi Shop is, Chiaki tells her, "A Gummi Shop is a place where you can by parts for ships. No, not pirate ships. More like little air ships." "I knew that!" Arisa lies before pouting. "Heh. Okay, whatever you say, sis," she replys.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 2 2009, 05:42 PM**

Ines walks into the Gummi Shop. It was a gaint store, full of Gummi Ships and Gummi parts. (The store is closed by the way.) "Okay, wait here, i'll be right back." Ines walks up to this one Green, Yellow, and blue ship, and looks at the tag. "A-3-7-6-2. Got it." She whispers to her self.

She runs back to the Gummi Purchase And Leasing Office. As she's doing this, she's ripping the Secruity Cameras out of the wall, (with her power). "Okay...where is it...AH! there!" She exclaimed. She trotted over to the Key Cabinet, looking at the keys, she looks down the list. "A-3-7-6-1, A-3-7-6- AH! there we are!" She snatches the right key.

Swiftly, she runs over back to the twins. "Okay guys, this way." She joggs over to the Gummi ship, and opens up the door.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 2 2009, 09:06 PM**

The twins, at this point not caring how they get off this world, even if it ment stealing, hurried over to the Gummi Ship to make their escape with Ines, grateful that she was helping them at all considering she didn't have to.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 5 2009, 08:46 PM**

Ines closed the hatch, and put the key in ignition. "Okay, lets fire this baby up." She pushes some bottons and the ship raises up and crashes through the roof. "Okay, buckle up." Not even giving a chance, she pushes a big red botton and they quickly go into hyper drive, slowing down whe they were in space. She flips on the Auto Pilot.

Ines sits on her chair, and faces the twins.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 7 2009, 12:15 AM**

By the end of the start of their journey, when Ines told them to buckle up, they were clinging to their chairs. Arisa was shaking and wide eyed, Chaiki was wide eyed and smiling. "Wooow, let's do that again!" Chaiki said. "NO!" Arisa shouted.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 7 2009, 06:31 PM**

"So." Ines starts out.

"Tell me about yourselves. It's gonna be a pretty long travel, so it will be wise if you two stay on my good side, or eles you with be falling in the dark abyss below and die from the lack of oxygen." Ines smiles.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 7 2009, 09:10 PM**

"Heh," Arisa said. "Well, um, we actually don't remember much. Or at least, I don't. I can tell you my name, I can tell you my sisiters, and I can tell you we lived on Destiny Island with our mom, but I can't tell you much else about us," Chaiaki said, frowning after realizing she didn't remember much. Arisa went to fill in the blanks, but realized she couldn't remember anything much either. "Well," Arisa said, "it doesn't look like we'll be finishing up school either. Too bad. We where only two years from graduating."

**Posted by: Dem Nov 7 2009, 09:17 PM**

Ines chuckled. "That's good enough. But you're in this, don't worry about stuff like that. Worry about things like fighting and learning what, and what not to say." Ines stood up, and sighed, lookiing out the window. Looking into the distance, worrying about something.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 7 2009, 09:28 PM**

Suddenly the ship shakes. "What's happening," Arisa shouts.

A mysterious ship containing no other than one of the most evil men on the dark side, Katsuyoshi. He laughs evilly and smirks as he shoot the little gummi ship.

In the distance, Another person hears the shots and see the light. He curiously moves towards it.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 7 2009, 09:33 PM**

Ines quickly becomes alerted as she sat in the pilot's seat. "BUCKLE UP! This will be interesting."

She swiftly turns the ship around and takes all of the guns out of the ship. When she did this, it's like, 100 guns of all shorts cover the ship. Ines smerks. "Not so tough now, eh?"

**Posted by: Xion Nov 7 2009, 09:44 PM**

Katsuyoshi laughs. He contacts the gummi ship, three girls appear on te screen. "Hello... Ladies?"

**Posted by: Dem Nov 7 2009, 09:47 PM**

Ines crosses her arms and looks at him. "Why the hell are you attacking my ship?" She said with an attitude.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 7 2009, 09:57 PM**

"I had no clue you lovely ladies where inside." He winks. "I thought you were my idiot brother. My apologizes."

No sooner than Katsuyoshi had said "idiot brother" had his idiot brother appeared inbetween him and the three girls.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 7 2009, 10:01 PM**

Ines looks back at the twins. "Okay, in these situations, just play it cool and go with the flow and pretend that you know what you're doing even if you don't." She whispers to the twins.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 7 2009, 10:06 PM**

"Okay," the twins whispered back.

Sumiteru joins the convo. "Katsuyoshi!"

Katsuyoshi gawks, "Sumiteru."

**Posted by: Dem Nov 7 2009, 10:17 PM**

Ines looks at them. "Okay, by the way you're saying that..." Ines starts saying that aloud. "It's eather you're gay lovers, your brothers who have hated eachother and sparring for like, your whole life, or you're newly found rivals. So now whatever you have between you, if it's bad, i hope you figure things out, but darn, look at the time, we'd best be going. CIAO!" Ines tries to drive off.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 8 2009, 02:39 AM**

Katsuyoshi steers his ship infront of Ines. "Not so fast girl. I'm not finished with you, and if my brother sicks to his nature, he probably isn't either." He gives a sexy, evil, little grin.

Sumiteru isn't sure about what his brother is talking about, but hopes it's not what he thinks it is.

"Are you in brother," Katsuyoshi asked. "We can drop our hate for a while and do business with these lovely ladies, no?"

At this point, Chaiki and Arisa are scared to death, but they try not to show any fear.

Sumiteru looks at the screen and looks at Chiaki. He sighs as he helps surround the girls.

"Good," Katsuyoshi says.

They all land in a near by world. As the door to the ship opens, the girls see Katsuyoshi and Sumiteru standing by, ready to grab them.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 8 2009, 01:33 PM**

Ines stands up, and walks over to the men. She looks at them and starts to chuckle. She glances at Katsuyoshi, and steps closer to him. She wraps her left arm around his neck. "You seem different to me than all the other guys." She whispers by his ear. She softly breathed on his neck. "To me, you seem like..." She starts, "Got it." She punch him, hard, in the stomache. "A dumb jackass." Ines took out her cane and wacked him with it in the gut.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 8 2009, 10:27 PM**

"Oh you little-" Katsuyoshi starts, but stops before he can be distracted anymore. He escapes Ines and grabs Arisa, throwing her over his shoulder. He runs to his ship. "Arisa!" Chiaki crys and runs after him. Suddenly, Sumiteru is infront of her. Chiaki gasps and gawks up a him. In a swift motion, Chiaki is in Sumiteru's grasp. "COME BROTHER!" Katsuyoshi calls. "Go ahead without me," Sumiteru calls back as he throws Chiaki over his shoulder and walks towards Ines. "ARISA! ARISA!" Chiaki shouts as tears stream down her face. She pounds Sumiteru's back and kicks her legs.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 9 2009, 04:55 PM**

"Oh no you don't!" Ines eyes start to turn black as she punches Sumiteru in the face. Then, swiftly, she runs over to Katsuyoshi. She raises up her hand as a blade flys into it. "Time to get castrated." She says, evilly.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 9 2009, 07:04 PM**

Sumiteru slightly gasps at the wack and clenthes on hand to his gut in pain, but doesn't let Chiaki escape. He just turns and watches Ines try to get Arisa back, unable to speak, but wanting so bad to tell her that her attemt to get her back was all but pointless and that he saved the girl that was beating his back.

Katsuyoshi smirkes, as he stepd inside his ship with Arisa, the doors shut before Ines could get a good wack at him. The ship starts to hover a moment later, the next, it and the two pople within, are speeding off.

Inside the ship, Arisa cries as she hides in a far, dark corner. Katsuyoshi steers the ship, smirking still at his evil deed. He thinks of all the horrid things he could do to the girl.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 9 2009, 07:31 PM**

Using her powers, Ines tires to break all the wires, but it was a fail. "W-what! Why can't I destroy the ship?" She tries again, but fails. Ines sighs, as her eyes turn back to normal. "Shit, I used my power to mu-" She fell on the ground and fainted.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 12 2009, 05:55 PM**

Sumiteru puts Chiaki down. A moment later she punches him in the gut as hard as Ines had. She then runs over to Ines. "Ines! Are you alright?" She wait a moment for a reply. Sumiteru goes over, stands by Chiaki and Ines, and says, "She'll be fine. She jus used a tad bit too much power. All your friend needs is some rest which would be best in a bed and not on the hard ground." Chaiki is suprised that the young man wasn't trying to abduct them already. "You aren't going to take us and abuse us," Chaiki asks in a confused tone of voice. "Do you want me to?" He replies. "No, no!" Chaiki quickly replys. "Do you want me to help you and your friend instead then?" "Only if you promise not to harm her or me. If you do decide to harm us then... only harm me. Please." Sumiteru chuckled. "I promise," he said as he lifted Ines from the ground.

"So, do you want me to take her to your ship or do you want to find a place on this world for her to stay?" Sumiteru asks. "To the ship please," Chaiki relpies. So Sumiteru takes Ines to the ship, following Chaiki. Then he puts her in a hammock and together the two wait for Ines to wake up.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 12 2009, 07:48 PM**

30 minutes passed and Ines started to wake up. "Shit, this happens too much." She sat up. SHe wasn't paying attention and she fell out the Hammock. poomp. "That hurts."

**Posted by: Xion Nov 13 2009, 06:13 PM**

"Are you okay?" Chiaki asks, relived to see Ines consious again.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 13 2009, 06:19 PM**

Ines took a deep breath. "Yes, yes I am." She stood up. "Well, we have to go and get your sister. I mean, personally, i don't care, but I got myself involved into this and I just figured that It'll be the right thing to do. I mean, not that I personally dont care fr the people of the light." Ines walked over to the driver's station.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 13 2009, 06:22 PM**

Chiaki blinks. Sumiteru notices that Ines hadn't noticed him. "Hello," he says in a smooth voice as he walks up behind Ines.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 13 2009, 06:24 PM**

"I know that you were there. I'm not blind." Ines said, as she turned around with a smile. "Where's your brother's usual place to go?" Ines asked.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 13 2009, 06:39 PM**

"He like to do most of his... dirty work at his house," Sumiteru answers. "DIRTY WORK?" Chaiki freaks. "Oh no, no, no, NO!" "Calm down," Sumiteru says, "he's not quick about it and not all his dirty work is like that. Anyways, he lives on a world almost completely taken over, not sure what the world is called." He pauses. "Did I ever get your names?" He asks.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 13 2009, 06:42 PM**

"I'm Ines, and this is Chaiki." Ines sighed. "Are you sure you dont Remember the name?" Ines askes as she starts to think of a plan 'B'.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 13 2009, 07:14 PM**

"Ah, well incase you forgot, I'm Sumiteru. Pleasure." He says with and pauses before continuing, "Well, I never said I didn't remember it. I never knew the name." He looks at the groud, slightly ashamed that he's hardly the slightiest bit of help. Chiaki hesitates, but then takes Sumiteru's hand. Sumiteru looks at Chiaki, slightly blushing. Chiaki smiles and sweetly says, "It's okay, we'll find them, eventually."

**Posted by: Dem Nov 13 2009, 07:25 PM**

Ines smeirked as she turned around. "Okay, so, YOu said that the world was almost completely taken over. So, we can search the Infected worlds. That's Land of Dragons, Deep Jungles, Neverland, Port Royal, Olympus Coliseum, Atlantica, and the World that Never Was. If we can't find them there, then we can search the unsafe worlds. Hollow Bastion, Beast's Castle, Disney Castle, Castle Oblivion, Monstro, Agrabah, Twilight Town, and then the end of the World. But I highly doubt he'll be in the Safe Worlds." Ines Explained. "So where do you want to go first?"

**Posted by: Xion Nov 13 2009, 07:56 PM**

"Castles you say?" Sumiteru thought. "... I'm pretty sure that not to long ago, he took over a castle. A big castle that looked dark and creepy. You could even say it looked cursed."

**Posted by: Dem Nov 13 2009, 08:09 PM**

"Okay." Ines said. "That sums it down to the Castle at Hollow Bastion, Beast's Castle, and Castle Oblivion." Ines sighed. "Know where to?"

**Posted by: Xion Nov 13 2009, 08:33 PM**

"I know it's not Castle Oblivion. So I guess on of the other two... Which ever one is more abandoned. I know he wouldn't want to have to deal with a bunch of people or whatever to take a place." Sumiteru said. He had forgotten that Chaiki was holding his hand still. Chiaki had forgotten also, all she could do it look up at Sumiteru.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 13 2009, 08:36 PM**

"Beast's Castle it is." Ines Said. "Buckle up." She said, hitting a few bottons to go into hyperdrive.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 13 2009, 09:30 PM**

Sumiteru gripped onto Ines chair with one hand, unable to move before she hit the hyperdrive. Chiaki, also unable to have moved before she hit the hyperdrive cling to Sumiteru. His other hand was around Chiaki. They struggled not to fly backwards.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 13 2009, 09:38 PM**

Sooner than they know it, they were at Beat's Castle. "We're here." Ines said as she landed he ship and stepped out. She looked up at them. "Are you guys comeing? Or areyou gonna hold eachother all day?"

**Posted by: Xion Nov 13 2009, 10:40 PM**

Sumiteru and Chiaki blush and let go of eahother. "Lets go!" They say.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 13 2009, 10:58 PM**

Ines smeirks as she turned around. She entered the castle. "Oh heartless, where are you?"

**Posted by: Xion Nov 14 2009, 11:16 AM**

In the depths of the castle, Arisa is trapt in the dungon. She weeps. "It'll be fine, love," Katsuyoshi says, "I'll be back as soon as I deal with our visitors. "Or you can go and never come back!" Arisa retorts. "Oh, don't be so harsh my dear," Katsuyoshi replies as he flees to go deal with Arisa's rescue team.

"Your asking for the heartless to come out?" Chiaki freaks. "Well, that's beter than not, and getting supri-" Sumiteru is cut off. Heartless appear around them. Chiaki's keyblade is summoned to her hand. Sumiteru gets out his blade.

Katsuyoshi looks out to see the group surrounded by heartless.

Hmm, I think I'll let them deal with their heartless friends. I'll wait for them inside...

He walks to the ballroom and sits in the throne he placed there. Waiting... waiting...

**Posted by: Dem Nov 15 2009, 09:22 AM**

Ines smierks, looking up by the ballroom. She quickly grabs one of the heartless. She starts wispering to it. The heartless starts freaking out while making noise. "DON'T SAY NO TO ME YOU FOOL! NOW GRAB ALL OF YOUR BUDDIES and do as i say. Or, would you rather not be rewarded?" Ines drops the Heartless as it runs over to it's companions. They start making all these noise, and then they head into the ball room.

"Come on guys, these heartless are on our side." Ines says as she walks into the ballroom.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 15 2009, 11:55 AM**

Sumiteru's eyes widen. If he'd had glasses, he would have removed them. Chiaki just stares. Confused. She snaps out of the short trance though and says, "Alright," grabbing the frozen Sumiteru's hand and dragging him along into the ballroom.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 15 2009, 12:38 PM**

Ines busts open the door to the ballroom. There, there was the heartless, they started to circle around Katsuyoshi. "So where is she? It's alot against one. If i were you, i'd be talking right now."

**Posted by: Xion Nov 15 2009, 08:57 PM**

"Where is who? The girl? She's hiding." Katsuyoshi replies. He looks from Ines, to Chiaki, to Sumiteru, to Chaiki and Sumiteru's hands. He smirks and stares at their hands. "So, brother, you have a little friend I see." He laughs shortly. Sumiteru's frozen face seems to melt from anger. "Shut up!" He shouts. Katsuyoshi laughs even more than before. Sumiteru growls. "Just tell us where she is!" Sumiteru shouts. "Alright, brother, but I'll need something in return," Katusyoshi says, and grins evilly. "Like what?" "Something like... your little girlfriend." Katsuyoshi gestures towards Chiaki.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 16 2009, 05:52 PM**

Ines starts chuckling, as he turns towards Sumiteru and Chaiki. "I bet he's just jeleous. All he can get is a one night stand, sometimes not even. I bet he can't even get a girlfirend for a week!" Ines looks back at Katsuyoshi. "You guys can head off to find Cahiki's sister. I'll take care of this dude." Ines cracks her knuckles as she starts to head towards Katsuyoshi.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 16 2009, 07:13 PM**

Sumiteru nods. Chiaki tries to stay with Ines, not wanting to leave her... friend? behind. She fails hen Sumiteru drags her out of the ballroom and up the stairs into a bright hallway.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 16 2009, 07:20 PM**

Ines calls out her Cane and starts twirling it around lick numbchuckes or a baton. (What ever you fancy)

"So." She starts as she's continue to walk. "You know i REALLY don't like fighting people from the dark side. I feel like it's treason. For I am," She sighs. "Very dark myself. But. i think i kinda have to hence the fact that I have people dependant on me. Who are VERY new to this sort of stuff." She stops twirling as she's about a foot away from Katsuyoshi. She smiles.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 16 2009, 07:26 PM**

They run down the hall and take a turn to see a decently big open room. They start towards the stairs, but Chiaki looks back and sees a small grey door. "WAIT!" She shouts. "I see a door that I think will lead us to my sister!" "Where," Sumiteru asks. "Over there," Chaiki replies. They turn and run to the door.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 16 2009, 07:41 PM**

"I really do see something I like in you." Ines said as she looked at him more closely. She dropped her cane.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 16 2009, 10:51 PM**

"And what would that be?" Katsuyoshi says, leaning in and grinning.

Sumiteru tries opening the door. Locked. "There must be another way, or a key," Chaiki says. "Lets look around," Sumiteru suggests. Chiaki nods and inspects every corner of the area, as does Sumiteru. "I think I found something!" Sumiteru exclaims. "What?" Chaiki asks excitedly and runs over to Sumiteru. "Another door, one that's unlocked." He lightly opens the door and thrn lets it fall open. Chiaki jumps in excitement. She then grab his hand and the rush in.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 17 2009, 09:01 PM**

Ines looks Katsuyoshi dead in the eye. "I can't tell you. It'll spoil all the fun." She smeirks with michevious. She rubs underneath his chin. "You know. Now that i think about it, I can't hurt a single hair on you. But then again, I can."

**Posted by: Xion Nov 19 2009, 06:39 PM**

Katsuyoshi's eyes grew wide. Trap. Damn!

Chiaki and Sumiteru run through the dugeon, searching. "Arisa!" Chiaki shouts. They continue to run. No answer. Chaiki shouts her sister's name again. No answer. They continue to run. "ARISA!" She shouts for the third time. Wait. Was that her. "Wait!" Chaiki tells Sumiteru. They listen. "Here!" They hear a small voice call. They follow the whisper.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 19 2009, 07:00 PM**

Ines' eyes became softer. 'What is it htat I see in him? He's EXTREAMLY different from al the other guys. He makes me feel...' Ines thought. 'So, so Hot! UGH! I can't fight it any longer. I LOVE the feel of his presence, He seems so, evil. I can't keep away.' With that, Ines got alittle closer to Katsuyoshi.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 21 2009, 11:20 PM**

Katsuyoshi is suprised that Ines hasn't ttacked him yet. Maybe... maybe, she wasn't lying about her lust for him. He grins. Then, he gentally grabs her face lightly kisses her on the lips.

"Arisa! Arisa!" Chiaki shouts excitedly as she runs with Sumiteru towards her sister. Arisa grabs a bar of her cell with one hand and reaches past the bars with her other. "Chiaki!" She shouts back. Chiaki gracefully falls to her knees near Arisa's cell and takes her hand. The sister look at each other, happy to be reunited. Sumiteru kneels beside Chiaki and holds her waist. Arisa notices Sumiteru and and shudders, gasping in fear. "Chi-Chiaki?" Chiaki realizes that her sisiter doesn't know that Sumiteru sides with light. "Oh! Arisa! It's alright. He's a good guy. He helped me and Ines find you." Chaiki wonders how Ines is doing. Arisa wonders where Ines is.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 22 2009, 07:35 AM**

Ines kisses him back and slowly pulls apart. She could hear footsteps. "They're coming back.." She starts. "This way!" She grabs Katsuyoshi's hand and runs out door.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 26 2009, 05:47 PM**

Katsuyoshi runs along side Ines. Happy.

Arisa, Chaiki, and Sumiteru don't see Katsuyoshi and Ines leave. They head into the balloom. It's empty. "It's empty," Chiaki says, as she goes pale. Sumiteru blinks in suprise. "There's no blood, no signs of struggle, nothing. It's like they just... I don't know, vanished," he says. Arisa tilts her head and asks, "They who?" "Chiaki turns to look at her sister and answers, "Katsuyoshi, the guy that you kidnapped you, Sumiteru's brother and Ines." Arisa's eyes grow wide. "Oh no! Did he kidnap her too?" She says fearfully. Smiteru replies, "Well, if he did, she let him. I can tell that girl, Ines, would put up a fight. There would be some indication. Even the slightest piece of damaged cloth, but there's nothing here." "We have to find them!" Chiaki shouts. "I agree," Sumiteru says. Arisa nods. The run out of the ballroom.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 27 2009, 08:52 AM**

After Ines saw the three run into the ballroom, she took Katsuyoshi by the hand and started to head for the door. But she quickly thought of something.

Ines took out her cane, and bashed up the walls, then tore up some of the cloth. she started to run out of the castle. "To make them think we took it outside." She asured him.

Once they were outside, Ines had beat up the place alittle more. "HEY! what are you doing?" Alittle girl yelled. Ines turned around. "OH! NOT you again! How did you get here?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. " The little girl replied.

"Levi, now isn't the time to be here." Ines scowled.

"BUT INES! You can't treat me like that! You're not my mother!" Levi fussed.

Ines and Levi glared at eachother, but it was soon broken. Ines raised her hand and smacked Levi.

"You're waisting my time. I could have been out of here, b-." Ines quickly shut her mouth, she could hear footsteps. Her eyes widen.

"What's wrong? Cat got you're tounge?" Levi snickered.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 27 2009, 03:05 PM**

Sumiteru barely glances around the hall, he just run for the door. Chiaki thinks that the fact there was absolutely nothing in the ballroom was destoried and the hall was now destoried wen it was before was odd.

Something has to be up.

She thinks. Arisa is just confused and follows her sister and Sumiteru out the door.

Sumiteru sees Ines, Katsuyoshi, and a little girl outside. He freezes. Chiaki sees them as well and freezes next to him. Arisa doesn't notice that Chiaki and Sumiteru have stopped and runs into Sumiteru. Sumiteru doesn't loose his balence though, suprisingly.

I knew it.

Chiaki thinks. Arisa peeks from behind Chiaki and sees the group. "What's going on?" She asks. "I don't know," Sumiteru replies. "Were going to find out though!' Chiaki finishes.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 27 2009, 03:13 PM**

Levi stompped around. "YOU'RE MEAN INES!"

Ines scuffed. "Atleast my name isn't masculine you little twirp." Levi's eyes started to tear up. She was speechless. "I-d-DONT MAKE ME GET 100 CATS TO CRAWL ALL OVER YOU!" Levi stormed off, tears were falling from her eyes. It was hard for her to see, she ran into the wall by the three.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 27 2009, 03:18 PM**

Arisa runs over to Levi. "Are you alright?" She asks her.

Chiaki looked over and Arisa and Levi then back at Ines and Katsuyoshi. Sumiteru asks Ines and Katsuyoshi,"What's going on here?"

Katsuyoshi smirks, then loses his smirk and looks at Ines. He was going to say something, but he wondered if Ines wanted to say it or if she didn't want anything mentioned at all.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 27 2009, 03:23 PM**

Ines looks at them with a smeirk and walks off.

Levi wipes the tears from her eyes, then looks up as Arisa. "Don't talk to Ines. She's a mean bitch."

**Posted by: Xion Nov 27 2009, 03:29 PM**

Arisa almost says that Ines couldn't be a... btich. Then she thinks back.

Then again... maybe she can be.

Arisa thinks. Then she nods.

Chiaki runs up to Ines and puts a and on her shoulder. "Ines." She spins Ines so that's she's facing her and puts both of the hands on Ines shoulders. "I want to say thanks for helping us. I'd also like to know what's up, but if you don't want t tell me... I won't invade your privacy." She slips her hands off Ines shoulders.

Sumiteru just looks at Katsuyoshi. Katsuyoshi looks Sumiteru.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 27 2009, 03:37 PM**

"The situation that just happened doesn't involve you. I have some buisness to attend to. I have wasted too much time. I have to make sure that h-" she paused. "Nevermind." She turned back around, heading toward the ship. 'I've wasted too much time...i have to find him.'

**Posted by: Xion Nov 27 2009, 03:52 PM**

Sumiteru strolls over to Levi and Arisa. "Hey kid, you alright? You ran into that wall pretty fast. I'm impressed. I'd be more impressed if you tell weren't running." He half smiles.

Chiaki nods to herself and walks back, towards Sumiteru, Levi, and Arisa.

Katsuyoshi catches up with Ines while everyone is distracted. "Are you going alone or do you want a companion?" He asks.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 27 2009, 03:56 PM**

Levi rubs her forehead and looks up with a fake smile. "I'm alright! Really!" She stood up. She holds out her hand. "My name's Levi!"

Ines looks back at Katsuyoshi. "You can come along if you like."

**Posted by: Xion Nov 27 2009, 04:05 PM**

Sumiteru chuckles and takes Levi's hand. "Nice to meet you Levi. I'm Sumiteru." Arisia smilies and says, "I'm Arisa!" Chiaki walks up. Sumiteru adds, "This is Chiaki," and gestures towards her. Chiaki waves.

Katsuyoshi grins. "Of course I'd like to join you, dear."

**Posted by: Dem Nov 27 2009, 04:20 PM**

Levi looks around. As she's turning, a mob of heartless appear out of the ground, just as Ines' ship starts to takee off.

Ines looks at Katsuyoshi.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 27 2009, 04:23 PM**

Sumiteru looks in the same direction as Levi. Chiaki and Arisa look in that direction as well. "Heartless!" The shout in sync. Sumiteru draws his blade. Arisa and Chiaki summon there keyblades.

Katsuyoshi looks at Ines. "Something you'd like to say?" He smilies.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 27 2009, 04:27 PM**

Levi summon's her blade aswell. She runs towards the heartless and fights them off as if she's been doing it for years.

Ines steps closer to Katsuyoshi, and gently kisses his lips.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 27 2009, 04:33 PM**

Sumiteru, Chiaki, and Arisa join Levi in the fight.

Katsuyoshi grabs Ines waist, pulling her close to him. He kisses her, gently at first, but makes the kiss deeper as it goes on. He attempts swaping spit by some-what forcing her mouth open and putting his tounge in her mouth.

Arisa and Chiaki fight heartless back-to-back and Sumiteru fights the heartless that no one else gets. He leaps from spot to spot, destoring heartless on the spot and being rather fancy about it. He shows of with flips.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 27 2009, 04:47 PM**

Levi kept on fighting, untill this one Neo Shadow came up from behind, and swipped her so bad, you could see muscle. She lay helpless on the ground, trying not to scream in pain and fear.

Ines just let Katsuyoshi do whatever he pleased, at this time, she doesnt care what anyone does.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 27 2009, 04:53 PM**

SUmiteru sees the heartless and Levi. He charges towards them and slashes the heartless. It dissolves. Destroied. He kneels down next to Levi and picks her up. "Are you okay now?" He asks as he escapes the fight with her.

Arisa and Chiaki continue to fight untill the last heartless is destroied. "Levi!" They shout in sync.

Katsuyoshi feels her willingness. His tounge slithers out of her mouth and back into his. He slowly ends the kiss, but don't let up his hold on her. He looks at her with loving, yet seductive eyes.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 27 2009, 04:59 PM**

Levi balls her hands into tight fists. "I-It hurts..." she managed to get out.

Ines stares back at him, as if, giving him the 'ok'.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 27 2009, 05:12 PM**

Arisa runs over and puts a hand on Levi's face. "It wont hurt much longer, Levi. We'll make it better," Sumiteru says. Chiaki gives Levi a hopeful smile and, "Yeah. We'll make the pain stop. I promise." Arisa and Sumiteru give hopeful little smiles. and nod as well. "First, we need to get out of here," Sumiteru says. "Yeah," Arisa agrees. "Anyone got a ship?" She asks. "If not, I'll go find one," Chiaki answers.

Katsyoshi's grin get wider. He leans in for another kiss. After their lips press together, Katsuyoshi lifts up Ines and carries her newly-wed style. He breaks the kiss and walks to the cot and gentaly lies Ines on it. He leans in fo yet another kiss as he get on top of her and starts taking of her clothes and his clothes...

**Posted by: Dem Nov 27 2009, 05:18 PM**

Levi looked up at them, desperate. "None of you have a potion? Mega Potion? Anything?"

Ines helps katsuyoshi take his clothes off, then gives him a kiss on the neck, then on the chest.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 27 2009, 05:27 PM**

Airsa and Chiaki shake their heads. Sumiteru thinks a moment. "Wait!" He exclaims. He pulls out a potion. "I forgot that I had one with me, just incase." He gives Levi the potion.

Once Katsuyoshi achieve removing her clothes and his clothes have all but vanished, then then "fun part" begins... ~*WOOHOO!*~ ...He stuck his in hers. In and out, in and out. Slowly at first, but then faster and deeper.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 27 2009, 05:44 PM**

Levi drinks the potion, coughs alittle, but it stayed down. Her wounds healed quickly, only leaving behind scars.

An hour after, Ines layed back down on the cot next to Katsuyoshi, exausted. "That was the most fun I had in years..." She stated.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 27 2009, 05:54 PM**

Arisa smiles. "We still need to find a ship," Sumiteru says. Chiaki nods.

Katsuyoshi faced Ines. "That's the best time I've had in my life, so far. I hope many more time equally as good as this are to come, weather they be te same thing or not." He winks.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 27 2009, 06:03 PM**

Levi looks around. "Only If i had my uncle's Gummi ship...but everyone tells me im too young to drive. so i dont have the keys..."

Ines looks at his compainion and laughs alittle. "Stop trying to suck up." She says as she kissed him.

**Posted by: Xion Nov 27 2009, 06:20 PM**

Sumiteru looks at Chiaki. "Go look for Katsuyoshi's ship. See if he hasn't already left without it," he says. "K," she says and heads off.

Katsuyoshi kisses her back. "If you wish." He grins. "I think we should get cleaned up and get some rest."

Chiaki finds Katsuyoshi's gummi ship, she explores it. The keys are in it.

What an idiot.

Chiaki thinks. She snatches the keys and runs back to the others.

**Posted by: Dem Nov 27 2009, 06:38 PM**

Levi Looked at them. "We should all stick together!"

Ines looked at Katsuyoshi, just imagining the future ahead.

THE END!

_(Im putting this hear 'cause I feel like it.)_

Levi - Wait...what do you mean "The End"?

Ines - It's over.

Levi - BUT WHY! I just entered the thing!

Ines - So. That doesn't mean anything. Our masters want it to end. This rp is basicly dead.

Levi - SO! Can't we continue like, 10 more pages.

Me - NO! It'll be blank.

Ines - Yes. You Levi you were created first. So you should know more about this than I do.

Levi - Dem, why did you have to make her so MEAN!

Me - I'm Evil. deal with it.

Levi - Damn

Me - What was that?

Levi - um...darn? ^^"

Me - That's what I thought.


	20. A New Story Begins

**The Glass Isles Besaid Island A New Story Begins**

**Want to participate? Please visit the Invisionfree forum at**

**z7. invisionfree**

**The_Glass_Isles**

**Posted by: Khaine Jun 28 2010, 07:52 PM**

Bryce sighed as he stared out over the blue water of Besaid. In his minds eye her saw the High Summoner Liliania and her Gaurdian Taren fall to Sin before the calm waters returned. He stood and shook himself to free his mind of the horrible day. Taking a good look around he realized it almost nightfall and the the whole village would be looking for him by now. With a curse he sliped his summoning sword, Fated Winds, back into it's sheath and jumped down from the cliff and headed towards the path leading to the village.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jun 28 2010, 08:18 PM**

"Something troubling you?" A feminine voice called from somewhere above and behind him. Ayea was laying on a fallen log covered in moss, reading a up on the blitzball league. she folded up her magazine, stuffed it in her back pocket, and stood up from her seat.

"I recognize that look, Bryce. You've ben thinking again, haven't you?" she asked,

**Posted by: Khaine Jun 28 2010, 08:24 PM**

Bryce hesitated. "I just lost track of time while i was training." He lied before turning back to the path. "I tend do that a lot more with my trail coming up."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jun 28 2010, 08:33 PM**

Ayea shook her head. "You hesitated." she said simply, running to catch up with him. "There's no shame in it, Bryce. I know it's hard for you. I'm sure you miss your parents." she stopped for a second with a glower on her face.

"anyway, II followed you on your sister's request. she's worried about you, we all are. yYou do have to be strong to be a summoner, but the trick is, knowing when to be strong and when to rely on your friends." Ayea shrugged.

"Although what do I know. I'm just a..."

**Posted by: Khaine Jun 28 2010, 08:40 PM**

"I don't miss those idiots you call my parents. They got what was coming to them." He snapped. "As for being strong I won't do like they did. I know what i have to do. I just..." Bryce stopped and looked up at the stars that were slowing apearing. "I just want to make sure she's safe while making sure she's happy. By choosing to be a summoner i can only accomplish one of those."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jun 28 2010, 08:49 PM**

Ayea nodded. "I know." She said solemnly." "Why don't we head back to the village? Your sister's waiting." Ayea said, walking in front of Bryce.

**Posted by: Khaine Jun 28 2010, 08:54 PM**

Bryce nodded."I know. I need to get started on dinner. Will you be staying tonight or are you heading back to the barracks?"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 06:28 PM**

Ayea grimaced at the thought of heading back. The crusaders were noble, but four star chefs, they were not. She shrugged. "Why not? Your cooking can't possibly be any worse than Bunkmaster Dera's." she pointed out calmly. then a thought, an innocent little thought crossed her mind.

"Bryce. You can't do this on our own, you know that, right? Even High Summoner Braska had at least one guardian."

She meant no harm, in fact, the statement was mentioned more than told.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 07:57 PM**

"I know that. I just haven't found anyone here that i would be willing to go through this with yet. Though I'm sure my sister would jump at the chance." He said with a grimce.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 08:06 PM**

Ayea smirked slightly. "Interesting." She said simply. then she drew Winds of Change, stabbed it into the ground and knelt before Bryce.

"I would be honored...if you would accept me for the task of being your guardian throughout this long and arduous journey." she bowed her head in respect, out of guardian-summoner tradition. even though Bryce wasn't technically a summoner yet, Ayea knew he would someday be great.

the moonlight shone down in the clearing where she had stopped right before Bryce, illuminating Winds of change, the trees, the rocks, everything in a soft glow of silver.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 08:27 PM**

Bryce paled. He never expected this. His only friend asking to give her life for his should the need arrive. Bryce kneeled down next to her and scopped her up in a hug. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I accept."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 08:39 PM**

Ayea was taken aback, but hugged him as well. savoring the smell of him and...No...Not this...Not again...She pushed herself away and scooped up Winds of Change, making her way quickly towards the village. She couldn't allow that to happen again. It could only lead to suffering. even if he seemed to be perfect, she'd seen it before, that's how they all act...before...

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 08:43 PM**

Bryce was taken back by her sudden coldness. He sat there for a few minutes feeling the chill of the night left by her sudden departure. With a sigh he stood up and rushed to catch up with her.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 09:02 PM**

Ayea said nothing more the rest of the walk, but found herself wishing that she had kept herself within Bryce's embrace. It was warm, strong, and her fears miraculously vanished. Why? Why did this have to happen again? it was as though fate were mocking her.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 09:09 PM**

Bryce was content to walk beside Ayea until he came to the hut he and his sister were given. He smelt the delicoius aroma of the stew he had been planning to make and became worried. He pace increased. "Allice?" He called out and his worry began to increase when she didn't answer. "Allice!"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 09:47 PM**

Suddenly, the door opened, and Alice peeked out. or, she would have if it weren't for an off-white blindfold covering her eyes.

"Brother!" the redheaded girl called, running over to Ayea and hugging her.

"Hi Alice..." Ayea started, Alice blushed a deep red and stepped away from her.

"Umm..hi.." Alice smiled shyly.

"Brother? Where are you? I made dinner, I hope you like it. You didn't mention anything about bringing anyone home, though..." She uttered timidly.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 09:49 PM**

Bryce rushed over and scooped his sister into his arms. "I told you I was cooking tonight. You know it worries me when you do things alone." He said gently kissing her forehead. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 10:07 PM**

Alice smiled. "I can do things by myself, Bryce. I'm not a baby anymore, you know." then she laughed and walked inside. "Anyone hungry?" she called from the kitchen.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 10:10 PM**

Bryce sighed. "Yeah. I know I am. Ayea? Staying for dinner still?"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 10:17 PM**

Ayea smiled. "Of course." her boy troubles for the moment forgotten, she was free to be her old self again.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 10:22 PM**

Bryce went inside and began cutting a loaf of bread that had made this morning. He cut three large slices out and then cut those in half. He butter one half and put cheese on the other and put them in basket which he sat of the table along with a bowl of fruits that he chilled with a quick frost spell. "Do you need help Allice?" He saked turning to his sister?"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 10:27 PM**

"No, everyone sit down! I can do it!" she came in a second later with a bowl for Bryce and Ayea, but accidentally dipped er thumb in the boiling hot broth, making her yelp in pain, and drop the bowls of stew.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 10:30 PM**

Bryce grabbed his sister's hand and with a few quick words healed the burn on her thumb. "Stay put. I'll get. I'm supposed to take care of your remember? He said with a slight laugh.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 4 2010, 05:09 PM**

"I'll get the spill," She offered, grabbing a towel from the kitchen and cleaning up the spill.

"Lady Ayea?" Alice asked. Ayea stood up and looked at Alice.

"Yes Alice?" she asked, Alice would have been looking at her, if she could see.

"Please take care of big brother." She pleaded. Ayea's face went nodded reluctantly, then realizing that Alice couldn't see her, she placed a reassuring hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll see your brother again. I guarantee it." She smiled solemnly.

"Oh, thank you, Lady Ayea! thank you! What can I ever do to repay you!" Alice wrapped Ayea in a hug of gratitude.

"Just...when he comes back, give him this. Tell him it's from me." Ayea took out a small red pouch from her pocket and handed it to Alice, who felt it for a second before putting it in her pocket.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 20 2010, 03:23 PM**

Bryce came back in with teh pot and sat it to where everyone could reach it and then did the same with the bread, butter and cheese. "Hey Allice? I have something that I need to talk to you about. Tomorrow...Tomorrow we'll go down to the beach and have breakfast as the sun comes up just like we used to okay?" He said trying to avoid the subjust that he knew would worry his sister.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 27 2010, 02:13 PM**

Alice's face brightened up. "thanks bryce! your the best brother ever!" she went over and wrapped her arms around her brother's shoulders making Ayea smile to herself. Ayea was busy enjoying her stew by now, carefully avoiding anything too hot.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 27 2010, 02:16 PM**

Bryce smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes all the way. "Yup. It will be just like old times." He said reaching up to rub at his chest. "Now let's eat before our food gets too cold."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 27 2010, 02:41 PM**

Meanwhile, Ayea stayed quiet, she had stopped eating and was eyeing the twins forlornly.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 27 2010, 02:46 PM**

Bryce closed his eyes and sighed. The image of Sin's attack on himself and his sister flashed behind his eyes and he let out a shudder and barely audible gasp. He shook it off quickly. "Ayea? Please join us tomorrow? We'll expect you no later than five am okay?" He said flashing a smile her way.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 27 2010, 03:16 PM**

Ayea was surprised. "a-are you sure?" she asked him happily. she hadn't been part of a real family outing ever. it shocked her to say the least.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 27 2010, 03:23 PM**

"It wouldn't be right without you there." Bryce said softly. "We need to cherish what little bit of family that Sin doesn't take from us. You are a part of this family too."


	21. Drowning Sorrows

**The Glass Isles Safe Havens Drowning Sorrows**

**Posted by: Khaine Jun 28 2010, 07:37 PM**

Korvin sighed and took another swig of the brew he had managed to steal. It was normally against everything he stood for to drink the stuff but he just wanted to forget for a little while. Forget about his family, forget about his only friend held captive by Visha, his own imprisonment and torture at the hands of the Dark Queen and most of all forget him.

His dark hair, his strong voice, and the even stronger feel of his emotions. The leader of the Dark Kin. Neil Marik. Never before had anyone stired his emotions like Neil had. For the first time he was able to feel him own emotions instead of the the emotions of those around him. it was a relief but at the same time...

Korvin tilted his head back and took another swallow, the liquer burning his throat and making his eyes water. At least no one would think of looking for him in an alleyway drinking a bottle of Jack.

**Posted by: KeyBearer Jun 29 2010, 01:16 AM**

As predictable as it was, the young brunette knew nothing much was going on in Traverse Town. So, when she walked through the World Exit and into the scenery of the town, she was welcomed with a calm and sincere atmosphere around the First District. She smiled and walked into the light of the lamppost on her left, looking around fully.

The girl placed her hands in her pockets, and began to walk up the stairs that led to the Accessory Shop, but turning to the right, walking around the store with a steady pace. After much consideration on what was best, she was taking a break from home, visiting Traverse Town, and hoping to get the sleep she's been missing for weeks.

Things in Radiant Garden were getting much more hectic, and it was best to just rest for a bit while the Heartless were down for a while. She hadn't been sleeping or eating properly, so it gave her a sign she was pushing things a bit too far. It was best to steer clear for just a bit.

The girl, Aseles, was heading up the stairs still, her mind wandering about the thought that Radiant Garden was just a bit less protected than before, without her around. It's not that she was the best at guarding it, but she was aware of everything that was going on 24/7.

Aseles stopped for a second, and stood in front of the doors of the Second District, taking in the whole situation. She felt completely drained, so it was best to stay at the Hotel instead of wander around. So, she left toward her destination, awaiting a restful and long sleep for the day.

**Posted by: Khaine Jun 29 2010, 05:29 PM**

Korvin sighed and looked up and the ever present night sky. He was more then half way drunk now and was starting to feel sick. He doubled over and emptied his stomach before letting out a loud sob. If only Neil could see him. The leader of the Kin would probably laugh at how weak he was. Korvin hung his head and curled up in a ball near the water and cried.

**Posted by: KeyBearer Jun 29 2010, 08:12 PM**

"Huh?" Aseles stopped, the door of the Second District held open behind her. Her hand gripped it open again, and her senses kicked into high gear, picking up a sound back from the First District. She could tell it was nearby, and she walked back into the First District, looking instantly toward the alley beside the Accessory Shop.

Cautiously, Aseles moved forward, looking below from the platform from where she stood. There, behind a pile of boxes, an empty bottle glistened at her with all its contents gone, and a figure laid beside it, curled up in defense. Aseles swallowed, but jumped down from the platform, careful to not make any type of alarm to the person.

She turned her head to the side, seeing it was a male dressed in black, his strawberry blond hair ultimately messed up around his neck, even though it was tied in a tight ponytail. She blinked, then looked at the bottle by his side. Oh...

"Um...hey, you okay?" Aseles replied, unsure if the sobbing man heard her concern.

**Posted by: Khaine Jun 29 2010, 08:21 PM**

Korvin jerked and stood quickly only to fall back down, landing in the water. He turned and upon seeing that it wasn't one of Visha's lackies, he relaxed. "I'm fine." he said crawling out on the water. "I didn't mean to disturb anyone."

**Posted by: KeyBearer Jul 1 2010, 03:31 AM**

"Oh! No no, it's fine!" Aseles waved her arms in front of her, helping the guy stand up to his feet. She then backed up a few steps, making sure she gave him enough space to feel comfortable. She seemed to have caught him in surprise, which she failed to try to avoid.

"I didn't mean to make you jumpy, or anything. I just thought you needed some help...is all," Aseles cleared her throat, and smiled. "Oh, name's Aseles, nice to meet you." She held out her hand in front of her.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 07:50 PM**

"I'm-" Korvin stopped short, trying to remember his name, seeing as how he was rarely called by it. "I...I'm Korvin. Nice to meet you. I'd shake you hand but I'm afriad to get you dirty."

**Posted by: KeyBearer Jul 3 2010, 12:46 AM**

Aseles withdrew her hand, smiling politely, "Well, it's nice to meet you Korvin. I guess I better be going, and stop butting into things I shouldn't." She sweat-dropped, then began to head out of the alley, jumping up onto the platform. She turned, smiling, "I'll be seeing you later."

She waved and began to walk toward the doors toward the Second District, wondering who was this Korvin guy. She had never seen him around, but she could already tell something was wrong. She stopped, her hand on the handle of the doors. Maybe she could do something help him.

She turned back quickly, peering down through the alley again, seeing him, "Hey, uh..I could help you with something...if you need help I mean."

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 20 2010, 03:26 PM**

Korvin thought about it for a moment. "If...If it's not to much trouble think I could get some money for a warm meal and a room to get a hot shower and some sleep?" He asked, rather shly, trying not to push too much.

**Posted by: KeyBearer Jul 22 2010, 12:32 AM**

Aseles smiled, "No trouble at all! Come on!" Aseles motioned him to follow, waiting for him on that platform as he soon arrived by her side. She looked up at him with a nod and led the way toward the Second Dirstrict, her hands in her pockets as they made their way toward the Hotel on the left. She walked in, quickly checked in.

She walked toward Korvin, smiling nervously, "I only had enough munny to get one room, but I'm sure you don't mind sharing, right?" She headed toward her indicated number and opened the door, leading Korvin inside. It looked much like the Green Room, except it was decorated in dark yellow. There was a small table, one bed, a couch, a rug, a door leading to a bathroom, and another leading to the balcony outside.

"Oh! Food, right," Aseles gripped her growling stomach. "Heh, looks like I've been starving myself without even noticing. Be right back." She headed out of the room, heading along the Second District and taking off in her mission for something good to eat.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 26 2010, 02:59 PM**

Korvin shook his head. The girl was something else. Her aura was calming, unlike what he felt around him or the emptiness that he felt around Akumanox. He only hoped she wouldn't mind him using her like this. With a sigh he pulled off his clothes and grabbed a towel and headed into the shower, the call of a hot shower too much to resist.

**Posted by: KeyBearer Jul 27 2010, 12:51 AM**

MOMENTS LATER:

Aseles hugged the grocery bag close to her, smiling as she headed out of the shop. Inside, she could smell the sweet treat of food and desserts as they hide beneath their cardboard boxes. She licked her lips, snickering a bit as she made her way through the alleys, turning and seeing the Hotel just up ahead.

"Hmm?" Aseles suddenly stopped dead center of the area, her senses kicking in as she looked around cautiously, feeling a dark presence around the area. She didn't blink, and continued to scan the area. After a few seconds, nothing happened.

Aseles blinked, then slowly began to walk forward, but she winced, looking down to see that a clawed hand had gripped her ankle entirely, throwing her forward. She grunted and quickly spun, landing on her back as she clutched the food for dear life. She swung an arm, and slammed her shining keyblade downward, destroying the Shadow that had appeared.

"Ugh!" Aseles grunted as she stood, pressing her keyblade against the ground like a cane. She lifted herself up, looking down to see her ankle bleeding somewhat, tainting the end of a leg of her white pants. She held the grocery bag up, making sure nothing had been destroyed. She smiled to find it perfectly safe, but her smile disappeared the next second.

Aseles looked down to see the whole floor turned to blackness one second, then a few Neoshadows jumping upward, their eyes darting to her. Aseles placed the bag down, standing over it protectively as she held her keyblade out. Her eyes glowed gold, a small hiss escaping her lips. The Neoshadows jumped upward in one swoop, raining down on her like an arrow. Aseles bent downward on one knee, holding her keyblade above her and spinning it like a tornado.

"Fire!" Aseles shouted, causing the tornado above her to be engulfed in flames. The Neoshadows twitched and turned to ash around her, the flaming mouth shooting upward toward the sky like a flaming dagger. Aseles then quickly halted the tip of her keyblade, calling it off as it disappeared on her command.

"Weird..." Aseles picked up the bag, walking back to the Hotel in thought. Why would there be Heartless in Traverse Town? Wasn't this place already secured? Maybe there was just a slight gap within the world's gate, accidentally revealing its path to wandering Heartless. Hmm, maybe it was just probably nothing, just a one-time thing.

Jumping onto the platform, Aseles entered the Hotel doors, walking down the aisle and pushing her back against the yellow door of the room she had rented. She gently placed the bag onto the table, taking out the cardboard boxes and taking out the delicious food.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 27 2010, 11:12 AM**

Korvin stepped out of the shower and dressed in a bath robe before coming out. "I hope you don't mind my state of undress. I washed my clothes before taking a shower and they're drying right now. I'll get dressed as soon as I'm able." He sat down at the table. "What did you get that smells so good?"

**Posted by: KeyBearer Jul 28 2010, 01:31 AM**

Aseles looked up at Korvin, smiling as he sat across from her, "It's alright. Well, it was the only thing I could get at the moment. I got some chicken, grains, and in the other box is some chocolate cake." Aseles pulled out two forks, handing one to Korvin.

Slowly and fully, she satisfied her taste-buds, blushing at the sweet, delicious taste of it, "Wow, this IS good! But, I was wondering..." Aseles placed down her fork, swallowing, "How come you were in that alley? Looks like something was...upsetting you."

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 30 2010, 01:36 PM**

Korvin almost choked on his chicken but quickly recovered. "Yeah. I...I fell in love with someone who I wasn't suposed to. And to top it off he already has a girlfriend."

**Posted by: KeyBearer Jul 31 2010, 12:10 AM**

Aseles looked up at him, then continued to eat, gripping her fork lazily in her hand, "That's a stroke of bad luck...sorry about that. I'm not really good at...talking about that kind of stuff, but I'm sure something else is in store for you...somewhere."

Aseles smiled again, finishing her dinner and heading for her dessert, "It's maybe just a matter of time before someone else comes barging in...uh right?" Okay, she wasn't really sure what she was saying really, but it wouldn't kill her to try to be optimistic about it.

Maybe it wasn't in her right place to say that, as a matter of fact. She was kind of a fluke when it came around to that stuff, but it never bothered her that she hadn't met someone she deeply, truly cared about. Well...there was one...person, but he hated her guts she bet. She hadn't seen him in quite a while.

Aseles shook her head a bit, trying to change the subject, "So where did you come from? I mean, your home world? If you don't mind me asking."

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 31 2010, 02:28 PM**

Korvin sighed. "I wish I could believe that. As long as my life is not my own...I don't see much of a life for me. I don't even see myself living past my next birthday. But thank you."

Korvin finished off his chicken and moved onto the cake. "As for my world it fell to Visha in he fiirst wave of attacks. As far as i know only myslef and one other made it out alive if you can call what I have a life and the other sentenced to be a part of Visha's Art collection."

**Posted by: KeyBearer Aug 1 2010, 01:03 AM**

Aseles blinked, confused, "Huh? You don't see yourself alive till your next birthday? What do you mean by that? And, whose this Visha?" By this point, she was confused, but wanted to know more about this...Visha, whoever or whatever he was.

"Is he honestly that powerful that only you two escaped?" she questioned, finishing her cake and pushing the box away. She wiped her mouth with an arm, holding her chin with a palm with her elbow prompted on the table, the other free hand lightly drumming the table.

**Posted by: Khaine Aug 1 2010, 01:16 AM**

Korvin sighed. "Visha is known as the Dark Queen. She's the one that's been making everyone's life hell. As for me being alive...I only stay that way as long as I obey her and stay useful. Right now I'm not doing either one of those."

**Posted by: KeyBearer Aug 1 2010, 07:54 PM**

Aseles narrowed her eyes a bit, keeping her eyes on Korvin's expression, "How would you obey her? Does she know what you're doing then? It seems to me someone has to put that Evil Witch Doctor in her place."

Aseles stacked her empty boxes on top of one another, using her free hand to lift her fork to her mouth. She began to chew on it slightly, looking down at the table as the other hand still held her chin in place. She could only visualize how this woman looked like, and the first thought that came to mind was Maleficent, the one that was trying to conquer the darkness so many years ago.

Her blue eyes traveled on the surface of the table, then back at Korvin, "Do you still want to be her puppet? You know, we could do something about it..."

**Posted by: Khaine Aug 6 2010, 04:39 PM**

Korvin sighed. "I wish I knew how to break her spell. The only person who I know could really help me is Visha's teacher, who I am trying to spy for."

**Posted by: KeyBearer Aug 6 2010, 11:30 PM**

"Uh...I see," Aseles nodded slightly. "Then I guess there's really nothing I can do to help...but offer support." Aseles smiled, placing her fork down. She stood and stretched, heading over to the couch, "I'll just take my break now. Hope you enjoy the food."

She then laid down, sighing and closing her eyes, placing her head on her arm like a pillow. After a few moments, she had fallen asleep.

**Posted by: Khaine Aug 11 2010, 01:17 PM**

Korvin sighed. He pulled out a picture that he had taken from Neil's study. It was a picture of Neil training his hair swept by the wind and his eyes fierce. Korvin gently stroked the picture and set it down beside the bed and curled up in the bed for a short nap.

Several hours later a silver-haired figured appeared in the room and leaned over Korvin's sleeping figure.

**Posted by: KeyBearer Aug 12 2010, 01:11 AM**

"Ugh...mom, five more minutes..." Aseles groaned, rubbing her face against the skin of the fuzzy couch. Her eyes began to open slightly, the room darkened with the light from the hallway leaking in. She blinked and yawned, sitting up slowly.

"Hey, Kor-" Aseles stopped mid-sentence, her eyes shooting toward the bed. There laid Korvin, but standing over him was a figure she couldn't quite clearly see. She scrambled out of the couch, slamming her hand upward toward the flip of the light switch. The light flashed around the room, Aseles standing upward on the couch.

"Who are you?" Aseles yelled, swinging her arm and flashing out her keyblade. She pointed it toward the figure.

**Posted by: Khaine Aug 12 2010, 05:40 PM**

Bright eyes flashed as two keyblades appeared around Akumanox spinning and twirling to some unseen pattern. "I could ask you the same thing. I wasn't expecting him to find yet another stray to bring home."

Korvin let out a whimper in his sleep and tossed for a minute before settling again.

**Posted by: KeyBearer Aug 12 2010, 11:59 PM**

Aseles' eyes blinked, looking at the two, unexpected keyblades appearing in the stranger's hands. She held her ground however, knowing she should rid of the intruder out. However, she was quite taken off-guard that Korvin was still sleeping this out, unknowing what was occurring.

"I'm not a stray, and I suggest you leave, before things get ugly," Aseles stated firmly, her eyes glowing gold, and a low hiss escaping from her slightly, opened lips.

**Posted by: Khaine Aug 15 2010, 01:13 PM**

Akumanox looked the girl up and down. "Hmmm...You aren't one of mine but you don't belong to Ash either. You are with the Light correct? I am with the dark. My name is Akumanox Hart. I guess you could say that I'm Korvin's good boss." Akumanox willed away the floating blades and turned back to Korvin. "I came to make sure he was okay after he left after fighting with Neil yet again. Korvin really picked the wrong man to fall in love with. And you? How did you end up with him?"

**Posted by: KeyBearer Aug 16 2010, 12:57 AM**

Aseles looked at the stranger who referred himself to Akumanox Hart, not entirely sure how to take him as: enemy or friend? However, the fact that he was already categorizing her to already belong to someone, that was different.

"Okay, first off, I don't belong to anyone. Let's just make that perfectly clear," Aseles narrowed her eyes still, her eyes still flashing gold. "I found him in the an alley, so I offered him some help. It makes me suspicious though. Why do you refer yourself as Korvin's 'boss'?"

**Posted by: Khaine Aug 16 2010, 11:20 PM**

Akumanox laughed. "Korvin spys against Visha for me. In return I am trying to help him. He deserves to be free of her cruel intentions." Akumanox sat down on the corner of the bed and shook out her hair. "Besides...He reminds me of a male version of me from five thousand years ago."

**Posted by: KeyBearer Aug 17 2010, 11:57 PM**

Aseles looked at the stranger more closely, and began to take her guard down just a bit. Her eyes reverted back to sky blue, her keyblade called out in a quick flash. Slowly, Aseles sat down, resting her arms across her chest, and her eyes fixed on Akumanox.

Who was this Korvin? Never had she met a guy with so many problems wound up inside him, and outside. From the info Aseles was getting, the only word that came to mind about Korvin was "slave", or "captured". It appeared that what he wanted was freedom, to be his own boss. Still, Aseles wondered who this Visha was...

**Posted by: Khaine Aug 23 2010, 02:21 PM**

Akumanox sighed. "At least he's here with you and not out somewhere by himself. The last thing I need is to try to explain why I was trying to bring either his dead or unconcious body back to my mansion." She raised her hand and did a qiuck spell that displayed Korvin's vitals and then dismissed it. "If you ever want to join our fight against Visha then you should head to Destiny Islands. Ash runs a group there of Light Weilders like yourself."

**Posted by: KeyBearer Aug 24 2010, 01:29 AM**

Aseles' eyes widened at the invite, her arms slowly descending to her sides. She could fight this Visha...to help Korvin, but...

Aseles sunk back into the couch, knowing that if she did join, she was sure to get in heck of trouble. It wouldn't be the first time, but she was doing the best she could to avoid causing any chaos. However, she already failed by taking Korvin. So...

"Destiny Islands..." Aseles stated to herself, gripping her chin was her index finger and thumb. She nodded slowly, letting the words "Visha" sink into her mind. Aseles then turned toward Korvin, and she blinked. She turned her head toward the arm of the sofa, and grabbed a pillow, throwing it to Korvin. He jumped a bit of the impact, but sat up, his eyes rolling in his sockets.

"Rise and shine," Aseles smirked. "You have a visitor."


	22. Unknown Territory

**The Glass Isles Infected Worlds Unknown Territory**

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 1 2010, 11:03 PM**

Marley had traveled far to find what his father wanted. A rare sword. He had heard that there was a blacksmith of some renown in Port Royal finally, so that was his next destination.

"Stupid old man..." Marley growled to himself as he walked through the streets, oblivious to the fact that everyone around him was giving him a wide berth. he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and caught his foot on the cobblestone road, falling on his face.

"ow...damn..." he growled even louder.

**Posted by: Rei Jul 1 2010, 11:10 PM**

"Are you okay sir?" A girl had said to a man who'd fallen infrount of her. It was only a girl named Anastasia. She was wondering around Port Royal, on her way home.

Anastasia was all wounded, sweaty, and worn out. She had scratces on her face mixed in with some dirt. Dirt and grass stains showed up on her coat and skirt.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 11:39 AM**

Marley looked up from where he fell and was surprised to see who appeared to be a beat up young woman standing over him. He quickly piced himself up and dusted himself off, trying his best not to look weak.

"Yeah, I'm good. How did you get those scratches and cuts?" He asked her, eager to change the subject from his fall.

**Posted by: Rei Jul 2 2010, 05:42 PM**

Anastasia was unsure if she should tell him that this place has a tendency of getting infested with heartless. "I...I just got into a little fight...that's it. It's no big deal." 'Oh my, I didn't think that my wounds were that noticable..' She thought.

"Anyway. What's your name?" Anastasia quickly changed the subject.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 06:18 PM**

Marley shook his head disapprovingly at the situation. What kind of people would just attack a girl like that? It wasn't right. He extended a gloved hand and introduced himself. "Marley." he said simply.

**Posted by: Rei Jul 2 2010, 06:34 PM**

Anastasia took his hand a shook it. "I'm Anastasia."

She looks up at the sky. The moon was shining high in the sky, indicating that it was the middle of the night.

"Say, I can tell that you're new here. Why are you wondering around in the middle of the night like this? It's unsafe you know."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 06:43 PM**

Marley withdrew his hand, lest he make himself look like more of a fool. He could tell Anastasia that his sadistic father made him go on an errand to search for a rapier of extraordinary quality, he could tell her that the same father threatened to beat and torture his brother to within an inch of his life if he didn't go, he could tell her that the choice wasn't his, he could tell her so many things at that moment.

"I got lost." he said simply, "Listen, what are you doing out in the middle of the night? it's dangerous, you know?" he started to casually walk forward toward his destination, though none would be able to tell his walking had a point to it. from anyone else's point of view, he just looked to be wandering aimlessly.

**Posted by: Rei Jul 2 2010, 06:52 PM**

Anastasia stared at Marley as he started off. "I was getting medicine for my mother." She mummbled. She started to check her pockets, searching for the Medicine. "Oh shi-" She couldn't find the medicine in her pockets.

"Listen, Marley," she walked over to his side. "Since you're lost, I can take you somewhere. Anywhere you need to go. I have to pick up something anyway."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 07:07 PM**

Marley frowned intensely. "No. I don't need any help. I told you, I'm just..." all of a sudden, about fifteen heartless emerged from the shadows around them. Marley's frown turned into a grin, and his eyes went feral, turning into catlike slits. "Perfect." He said to no one in particular as he sunk into a battle stance and took off his gloves. His nails were long and filed into points.

"I was getting rusty, anyway. Listen, I don't know who,or what you guys are, but you have about 3 seconds to explain before I rip out your eyes. Oh, and by the way, I started counting at 'rip'." The heartless attacked, and Marley charged.

**Posted by: Rei Jul 2 2010, 07:12 PM**

Anastasia gasped, but then grinned as she unsheathed her cutlass, and charged.

"I just dealt with you guys!" She yelled, swingin her sword down, chopping the heartless in half, and disinagrating. She started to charge at more, slicing and diecing.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 07:26 PM**

Marley, almost as though he was an feral beast, literally tore arms off of one heartless, who disintegrated into smoke. He then turned his wrath toward a second, running towards it on fours, then two, then four legs. he slammed into the creature head on, and started clawing at it's face. the creature eventually managed to fling Marley off, and right into the back of yet another heartless, which disintegrated upon contact with Marley's claws.

**Posted by: Rei Jul 2 2010, 07:31 PM**

Anastasia kept on hacking at the heartless, but as soon 1 heartless was killed, 2 would pop up in it's place.

Soon, they were surrounded.

Anastasia looked at Marley. "There are too many of them!" She yelled to him.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 07:42 PM**

Marley snorted. "Not for me!" he shouted, and he launched himself at the heartless. He brawled and beat his way forward. but it seemed to be hopeless. he was running on fumes, and fumes could not sustain him for long...

**Posted by: Rei Jul 2 2010, 07:55 PM**

"Oh, I'm not done, I was just making a statement." Anastasia said. Her mouth opened, and for started to pour out of her nostrils, eyes, and mouth. Lingereing in the air, the fog started to get denser, and thicker, and Anastasia began so desinagrate, smaller, and smaller.

The fog entered into all of the heartless' eyes, into their bodies, dissapering from the air.

Then, all of the sudden, the heartless began to bloat up, bigger, and bigger, until they exploded and the fog was back.

The fog started to cluster back together, forming a shillouette of a human, eventually forming back into Anastasia.

Anastasia streched her neck out, and sighed. "It always hurts after I reform." She said.

All of the heartless were defeated, only thier smoke was left behind.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 4 2010, 03:30 PM**

Malrley was left mouth agape at what he had just seen. To kill something was one thing, to blow it up, yet another thing, but to inflate it until it exploded of it's own accord? that was completely different.

"W-What the hell?" Was all he could say.

**Posted by: Rei Jul 4 2010, 04:29 PM**

Anastasia looked at Marley. "It's called Sublimation, I can turn into a gas-fog like form. I dont know why though. No one in my family have this ability." She walked over to Marley.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 4 2010, 05:13 PM**

Marley sunk back into a battle stance, his eyes turning golden again.

**Posted by: Rei Jul 4 2010, 05:20 PM**

Anastasia tilted her head at him, with a questioning look. "What's wrong?"She asked him.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 5 2010, 09:31 AM**

He stood up, lightly scratching his head. "you mean...You're not going to kill me?" Marley asked in confusion.

**Posted by: Rei Jul 5 2010, 01:43 PM**

"Why would I kill you?" Anastasia asked. "It's not like you did anything. You helpped me, you didnt harm me." She said with a smile.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 5 2010, 01:51 PM**

Marley slipped his leather gloves back on and scratched his head. "Umm...thanks...although i wouldn't say I did nothing...what the hell were those things?" Marley asked, cautiously walking up to the girl.

**Posted by: Rei Jul 5 2010, 01:59 PM**

"Those," Anastasia started. "Those are Heartless. They apear frequently here in Port Royal. They try to steal peoples hearts, and they make this place dangerous. That's why there's not as much people here like there was years ago. They gave me those scratches when we first met. That's why we can't stay in one place for long." She explained.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 5 2010, 03:01 PM**

"Woah woah woah! What makes you think there's a 'we' here?" Marley asked, raised eyebrow. "I Have to pick up a fancy knife for..." His voice trailed off. "Never mind." he uttered almost under his breath.

**Posted by: Rei Jul 5 2010, 03:14 PM**

Anastasia sighed. "When I said 'We', I didn't mean us two, I ment everyone in Port Royal."

Anastasia thought for a moment. "Are you from Port Royal?"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 5 2010, 03:19 PM**

Marley raised his eyebrow. "Honestly. No." He stated bluntly, shrugging his shoulders.

**Posted by: Rei Jul 5 2010, 05:38 PM**

"Ah, so that's explains everything..."Anastasia started. "Do you know where you're going?"" She asked him.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 5 2010, 07:01 PM**

"I heard there was a Blacksmith of incredible skill here..." He explained. then as though a lightning bolt hit him square in the brain, he stopped suddenly. He had an idea.

"Listen, you know the area right? is there anything I can give you so that you'll take me to this place?" He asked.

**Posted by: Rei Jul 5 2010, 08:56 PM**

Anastasia smeirked. "No. You don't need to give me anything. All I need is this blacksmith's name, and I'll show you the way."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 5 2010, 10:32 PM**

Marley shrugged nonchalantly. "If you insist." he then uttered out the name. "It's Turner..." He said finally.

**Posted by: Rei Jul 5 2010, 10:35 PM**

"Hmmm, Turner you say?" Anastasia asked. "I know him! He's a close friend of mine! I'll take you to him."

Anastasia started to walk off. "It's a long walk from here."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 6 2010, 03:59 PM**

Marley followed quickly, keeping up step by step. "so, do you run into those guys often?" he asked, not at all expecting what would happen next. a soft, almost musical chuckle interrupted him. Marley turned to see a man in a crimson suit with a smiling and winking mask standing in the alleyway behind them. not an inch of skin showed on him, as he wore white gloves and had his silver hair cropped. "who are you?" Marley asked. the man chuckled again. "Who am I? who are you? or you for that matter? who are we all if not we?" he said. his voice was high pitched and sounded dusty.

**Posted by: Rei Jul 6 2010, 06:35 PM**

Anastasia turned around and saw the man. She stepped up to him and drew her cutlass and held it up to the man's thoat. "Tell us who you are, or I'll slit your throat." She demanded. "It's simple as that." She glared into his eyes.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 6 2010, 06:44 PM**

The masked man chuckled that musical laugh again and leaned backwards so far that he fell, but caught himself on his polished brass walking stick. as though he was defying gravity, he appeared to be lying directly horizontally with nothing more then the stick to hold him up, lying in the air at a leisurely pose.

"Temper temper..." he said, mirth filling his voice.

"If you want to know my name, catch me." He chuckled, setting his feet on the ground, and running off into the alley.

"What a weirdo...Let's go..." Marley uttered, but after feeling a weight missing in his pocket, he became angry.

"My wallet! When did he take that!" he ran off after the thief.

"Come back here!" he yelled in rage.

**Posted by: Rei Jul 6 2010, 06:53 PM**

Anastasia sheathed her sword as she statted to dash after the man. "GET BACK HERE!" She yelled. She speed up, slowly, but surely, catching up to him.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 8 2010, 12:58 PM**

the man in red suddenly turned right into a wall, and vanished. anybody following him would run right into a brick wall.

"up here!" a voice shouted from above. the man in red was standing atop a roof, his sillouette briefly illimunated before he turned and rran out of sight.


	23. The Pains of Misunderstandings

**The Glass Isles Unsafe Worlds The Pains of Misunderstandings**

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 08:36 PM**

Korvin carefully walked the streets finally ducked through a hole in the wall to the small forrest that he knew was there. He carefully checked the area knowing the being this close to the darkness meant the Visha could find him. He did not want to end up back in her hall just yet. He sat down at the base of one of the trees where he could easily keep an eye on both the exits of the forrest.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 08:59 PM**

Footsteps could be heard crunching on leaves in the near distance. heavy booted footsteps. and chains to go along with them. Neil.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 09:05 PM**

Korvin jumped up at the flood of warm emotions that filled him and tried to calm his heart, which had decided that now would be a good time to explode out of his chest. "Neil? Can you hear me?" He said softly, not wanting to alert anyone, or anything else.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 09:11 PM**

Neil stopped in his tracks, not knowing where the sound came from. "Korvin? is that you?" He asked calmly, hand on Midnight Rose and ready to defend himself if need be.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 09:14 PM**

Korvin hurried forward toward the pull of Neil's emotions, almost killing himself as he fell down into a small dip between two of the trees. "Ow." He muttered rubbing his head and wincing when it came away with blood. "Double ow." He stood, a bit unsteadily and dusted himself off and hurried forward to his secret crush.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 09:25 PM**

Neil tightened his grip on Midnight rose, but relaxed as soon as her realized who it was. "What are you doing here? This world is dangerous." He said as he looked around to make sure they weren't being watched.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 09:29 PM**

"I know, but I had to find you. I know you told me not too but I went back to Visha's castle. I had to see what she was up tp for you." Korvin said carefully scanning the area for more emotions.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 09:34 PM**

Neil's face paled white as a ghost. "you...did...WHAT!" He roared. he was furious. Not only had he failed to bring Korvin back in time, but he had gone to see Visha to boot. this was not just bad, it was terrible. Neil had to act, and soon. He did the only thing he could.

He drew Midnight Rose and charged quickly. he had to eliminate the traitor.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 09:40 PM**

Korvin stumbled back and Neil's blow narrowly missed him. He rolled over on his stomach the moment he landed and let out a small howl of pain, knowing that he had torn open the cuts from the new lashing Visha had given him. He crawled forward until he fell inot the hole he had earlier and let out a barely heard sob.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 10:01 PM**

Neil stalked up to Korvin, eager to finish off the spy, and raised his keyblade up high for a finishing strike. He was to enraged to hear the rustling from the trees above. too enraged to pay attention to the figure dropping down from the trees. The figure appeared to be a feral beast of some sort, but it moved like a man as well. it dropped in front of Neil, crouching low, then springing forth to tackle him. Neil dropped Midnight Rose and the feral man easily overpowered him, pinning him to the ground.

"what...are you?" Neil asked, not exactly believing what he saw. And to his surprise, the beast spoke back.

"You know, I wonder that myself sometimes." And with that, he delivered a headbutt which rendered Neil unconscious. As soon as the smoke cleared, the beast stood erect, revealing himself to be not a beast at all, but a man. he withdrew a pair of black leather gloves from his pocket, and slipped them on, turning to Korvin and offering a hand.

"He won't bother you for a while...let's go before he wakes up." the man before him had a kind of creature-like beauty to him. his brown hair was shaggy and covered his left eye partly, both of which were green. His skin was tan, sun kissed. He wore a brown leather riding jacket over a black tanktop, and his legs were garbed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a black belt with a gold buckle. He wore brown leather boots that were well worn in. He was tall, but thin, yet somehow built fairly solidly.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 10:08 PM**

Korvin gingerly say up and stared over at Neil's still form. "Why?" He whispered softly. He pulled his knees up to his chest and let a few more tears fall. He should have know that Neil would be angry but to attack him like that...Maybe Visha was right... "Maybe I am just a whore."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 10:14 PM**

The man gasped slightly. "Ah shit...Look, I didn't mean to knock out your boyfriend or anything. He just didn't look like a very nice guy to treat you like that." he sat down next to Korvin and offered him a handkerchief from his pocket. "Don't worry, it's clean." It was white, silken and engraved with the initials M.K. in loopy lettering.

"So this 'Visha' guy was calling you a whore. Is that what this was all about?" he said, looking towards Neil and raising his eyebrow. He had no idea.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 10:19 PM**

"Neil...He isn't my boyfriend but I...I wish I was. Instead I'm just...I'm nothing more than a plaything for the Dark Queen to use and abuse as she pleases. I went back to get information and she..." Korvin stopped and for the first time looked up at his savior. "Why do you care?"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 10:30 PM**

the man cleared his throat and laughed. "Ummm...curious is all...go ahead. so his name is Neil? does he usually do things like this?" He asked. unknown to either of them, Neil was coming to. He was swimming in the dreamy state between waking and dreaming. he could still hear everything, but he had to decipher what was fantasy, and what was reality.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 10:37 PM**

"He's just mad because I went back. He's only trying to protect his people. I...I keep going back to the Dark Queen because she keeps saying she'll destroy my only friend. But every time I go back..." Korvin curled in on himself. "I have to pleasure her and the spies she has in the Dark Guild. Most of them...are males...and...they just..." Korvin broke off and struggled to stand. "I have to go before Neil wakes up. If he hears any of this he'll turn away from me."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 10:46 PM**

The man's face went solemn. he knew all to well what Korvin was going through because he was going through it himself, though not as badly.

"My name's Marley, by the way." Marley spoke up finally.

"My father keeps my brother like a pet and he beats him whenever I refuse him what he wants. He likes things, expensive things. Things that i have to steal, kidnap, hijack...it's not pretty..." He trailed off.

"This Visha person sounds a lot like him...are all old people the same?" he asked sarcastically. He pulled himself up, and followed Korvin.

"So, where are we going?" He asked.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 10:50 PM**

"Just away for now until I can talk to Akumanox. She's Neil's boss." Korvin ducked out of the forrest and headed for the safest place he knew that was here. The back alley. He pillfered things along the way, stoing them in his almost non-existant clothes. Just a few apples and some bandages for later.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 10:56 PM**

Marley tried not to notice that Korvin was stealing. He tried to turn a blind eye, but it was more difficult then he had thought.

"You know, you've given me a lot of names, but not yours." he mentioned.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 11:01 PM**

"I'm Korvin Fidel. Slave of the Dark Queen. And thank you." He ducked into the back alley that he had turned into a small house. He through down his goods and peeled off his fishnet shirt. He picked up a towel the looked like it had seen bllod too many times and began trying to clean off his back.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 11:05 PM**

Marley raised his eyebrow. "thanks for what?" he asked as he turned the corner. he gasped again.

"Hey, your back looks really banged up. want some help with it?" he asked. then he picked up some of the medical supplies Korvin had stolen.

"I'm just saying, it's going to take a lot more than that to clean up all that."

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 11:09 PM**

Korvin flinched. "It's not that bad. I've had worst and the oinment I got is for..." He blushed and turned back to what he was doing.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 11:19 PM**

Marley shrugged and sat down across from Korvin, cocking his head to one side, as if he were a curious dog.

"I don't get you, you know that?" he said finally.

"You love this Neil guy even though he tried to kill you, you don't wear much, though that could be just personal taste...and you wouldn't accept my help." he took a great breath and let it out in an even greater sigh.

"And as for VIsha...I've never heard of her, but she sounds like a terrible excuse for a person." Marley spit into the soil of a potted plant nearby.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 11:27 PM**

Korvin snapped. "I hate dressing like this! I hate having tattoos! I hate the peircing! I hate the color black! And I hate feeling everyone's emotions but-" Korvin aut himself off eye going wide. "'m sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to snap."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 11:35 PM**

Marley was taken aback, he blinked twice and for a split second his eyes appeared to be catlike yellow slits. But it passed and he sighed again.

"You know what...if you feel that way about it, here..." Marley took off his jacket and handed it to Korvin. "You look like you need something. So...what do you think?"

The jacket was a light brown shade, and had a pocket on the inside, lined with silk and had deep pockets on the sides with breast pockets on the chest.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 11:39 PM**

Korvin hesitated. "If Visha finds out she'll burn it." He thought for a for more second and took the jacket cradling it to his chest as if it were the most precious thing in all the worlds. "Thank you Marley."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 11:43 PM**

"Ah, don't worry about it. I take it you don't get much in the way of kindness, do you?" Marley asked casually.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 11:49 PM**

"No. I never have. Not even from moy own parents. You are the third person to show me any kindness." Korvin took the jacket and tenderly hung it up savoring the feel of it. "I need to finish cleaning up. I'll be right back out okay?"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 2 2010, 11:54 PM**

"Alright." Marley sat down and sighed. what had he done? was this love he was feeling? Yes, it was unmistakable, but why? Why was it happening to him? and why for another man? even if Korvin was the one, he loved Neil. he said it himself. So why did Neil try to kill him? Was this fate that dictated that he save Korvin's life? was it destiny that he should be hiding in the trees at that moment? So many questions, so few answers.

"You ready yet?" he called to Korvin, getting impatient.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 2 2010, 11:58 PM**

Korvin came back out wearing a towel. "Yeah I'm done." He handed Marley a pair of rubber gloves. "Cann you rub some ointment on my back? I don't want to get an infection."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 3 2010, 12:05 AM**

Marley stripped off his leather gloves, revealing nails filed into points, and slipped on the rubber ones. He picked up the bottle of ointment and...

sqeezed too hard, squirting a great gob of it onto Korvin's back. Marley gasped quietly, but quickly placed the bottle down and rubbed it in, trying his best to play it off.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 3 2010, 12:08 AM**

Korvin flinched at the inital contact but let out a sigh of relief as no emotions came from the touch. "Thank you again for all you've done for me Marley. I dont think anyone has ever been this kind to me before. What can I do to repay you?"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 3 2010, 12:17 AM**

Marley's hands were shaking as he felt the urge coming on. He wanted to say it, but he had to beat the beast within him. He had to do something...

Marley gulped down a lump in his throat.

"N-no need. I'm just h-happy to help." It was scripted...it was a lie...it was stupid...so why did he say it? his inner self was smacking himself all the way to last Tuesday for that dumb statement.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 20 2010, 03:31 PM**

Korvin frowned as the feeling of the room changed. "Are you okay Marley? Did I say something wrong?" Korvin turned to look at him but before he could make it all the way around the tattoo on his back began to glow red and burn. "Shit!" Korvin whispered and hurried to get dressed. "Marley we have to leave now!"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 20 2010, 09:13 PM**

"huh? what do you mean?" Marley asked, trying to comprehend what was going on, but he followed Korvin's lead and stood up quicklu, making him feel lightheaded.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 26 2010, 03:04 PM**

Korvin turned and grabbed Marley's hand trying to lead him to the door. "We have to leave now. That woman I told you about is coming for me. If she catches you with me she'll kill you. Please I have to get you away from me." He pulled marley towards the gated door hoping to get him out before Visha was able to pinpoint exactly where he was.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 26 2010, 04:37 PM**

"Alright...will you be okay?" Marley asked, not noticing his concern for his new friend.

Neil woke slowly, gripping for his keyblade. the last thing he remembered, he'd been attacked by something...then...

"What a crazy dream..." he groaned as he sat upright, supporting himself on his arms. the dream had seemed so real though, so lifelike, but it couldn't have been true...Korvin couldn't have said all that, could he? and if he did, who to? certainly not the wild animal that attacked Neil.

Noticing the sun's position in the sky, he determined that it was late afternoon, and he'd been out for a little bit. He slowly picked himself up and after resolving to double his training, made his way back to the mansion.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 27 2010, 11:19 AM**

Korvin hesitated. "I don't know. I depeands on how mad she is at me. Please... Just hide until she goes away. the last person that tried to help me... Please I don't want to see you hurt." Korvin said giving Marley another push towards the gate.

Akumanox stood next to the fountain talking to Jack Skelington about the his new plans for this year's Halloween when she noticed Neil. Alone. She excused herself and went over to Neil. "I thought I told you to retreive Korvin for me. What did you do? Forget what I asked you to do?"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 27 2010, 01:43 PM**

Neil gave a Sharp chuckle. "hardly." he lamented. "I was attacked. when I woke up, Korvin was gone. there's some wild animal roaming around Twilight Town." Neil mentioned, rubbing the back of his neck.

Marley didn't want to leave, but Korvin was too panicked. he had to do something. so he simply nodded. "if you need me, just call." he said simply, and started running quickly off.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 27 2010, 01:50 PM**

Akumanox frowned. "Tell me exactly what happened. Every detail." She said her power flaring.

Korvin sighed in relief as Marley left. the air behind him grew cold as Visha appeared out of a dark portal. She glared at her slave.

"Running away again? I thought I taught you better." She said unfurling her whip.

Korvin glared. "I hate you. I don't want to listen to you any more."

Visha let out an evil smile. "That's too bad. You seem to need another lesson my dear Crow."

Visha's whip let out a crack and a blood curdling scream echoed out over the town.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 27 2010, 02:06 PM**

unknoen to Visha and Korvin, Marley had come back, hiding behind a nearby potted plant, he quickly sprung into action s soon as he saw what had happened. forsaking his hiding spot, Marley swiftly made a scratch at Visha's face, leaving his gloves behind.

"I think you need to learn a lesson in manners." Marley growled. Opening his eyes, they were a bright shade of yellow, and his pupils were feral and catlike.

"well..." neil quickly told Akumanox the while story from his perspective, how korvin had been reporting to visha, how he'd tried to stop it, but a wild animal attacked him, and the dream he had...

"why? is that important?" he asked.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 27 2010, 02:14 PM**

Akumanox let out a string of curses that would have made a sailor blush. "I sent Korvin back to be a spy. I knew it was a bad idea but he was so eager to help. I knew what he was going through but he said he could handle it. Damn it. I'll be back in a few hours. Hold down the fort while I'm gone." She said turning and heading for the gate.

Visha growled and lept away from the newcomer. "Have a new buyer for your body already? That does seem to be all your good for." She jumped forward and grabbed a hold of Korvin and pulled him up by his hair and held a dagger to his throat. "Tell your friend to leave Crow."

Korvin let out a shaky breath. "M-Marley..."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 27 2010, 03:07 PM**

Marley's eyes changed back quickly, and he took what might have been his last look into Korvin's fearful face.

"I'm going. but if you hurt one hair on his head, consider yourself meat, lady." and with that he turned and ran away far away. so far away that he wouldn't hear Korvin's screaking. he ran to the forest outside of town, collapsed next to a tree and ? why did everyone he loved have to suffer?

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 27 2010, 03:14 PM**

Visha smiled. She threw Korvin down on the floor and readied her whip. "Now be a good little pet."

Korvin gritted his teeth as the first blow fell.

Akumanox appeared in the forrest her aura burning. She saw Marley and let out a growl. "Come with me. I can't protect him alone. Korvin will need a friend." She growled to the sobbing man before opening a portal and heading into it.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 27 2010, 03:22 PM**

Marley didn't know what essential happening, or who she was, but he composed himself and followed. her tone of voice suggested not to question her.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 27 2010, 03:29 PM**

Akumanox stepped into the room and glared at Visha. The younger backed away from where Korvin was laying, half dressed and barely consious. Akumanox summoner Life Taker and inserted herself between the two.

"I see you've become crueler over the years. Even taking to raping the innocent?"

Visha could only growl back in the face of her former teacher.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 27 2010, 03:46 PM**

Marley practically tripped over himself to get to Korvin, shaking his shoulders gently to wake him. "korvin! Korvin! are you still with me?" his gloves were on, but he longed to sink his nails into Visha's throat.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 27 2010, 03:51 PM**

Korvin opened his eyes, tears pouring from them. He let out broken mutterings. "Please...Don't...No...H-Help...Someone...Please..." His hand clenching into Marley's shit.

Akumanox let out a growl and a jumped towards Visha. Visha vanished into a dark portal. Akumanox turned back to the two men.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 27 2010, 05:06 PM**

"I'M Sorry! please, give me some sign that you're alright!" Marley responded, close to tears himself. then he turned to Akumanox, "can't you help him?" he pleaded.

**Posted by: Khaine Jul 30 2010, 01:43 PM**

Korvin's grip increased as Marley's voice rose and his body stiffened.

Akumanox shook her head. "If I try to help I might just make matters worse. He could shut down even more. All that can be done is to try to keep him warm and comforted by someone he trusts until he comes out of it. You can stay in the mansion in the room adjoining mine until he comes out of it okay?"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 11 2010, 02:01 PM**

Marley nodded slowly.

"How will we get over there?" he asked, sadness in his voice.

**Posted by: Khaine Aug 11 2010, 02:19 PM**

"Pick him and keep a tight hold on him. Then I'll keep a tight hold on you. I don't want to risk a keyhole so we'll use a Dark Portal. Once you are ready." She said willing away her dark blade. She opened portal and waited patiently for Marley to get settled.

Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 11 2010, 02:27 PM

Marley picked up the prone Korvin and put him on his lap, holding him tightly around the middle.

"Now what?" He asked simply.

**Posted by: Khaine Aug 11 2010, 02:36 PM**

Akumanox came over and wrapped her arms around both of them and using a spell she levitated them in into the portal and then from there into her room.

She let them go and dropped to the ground panting. "ARTY!"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 12 2010, 08:42 PM**

Marley's face went pale for a split second, then he immediately got up and ran out of the room, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Inside the bathroom, he noticed he had been somehow scratched on the arm,and was now bleeding profusely. "no, dammit! not now!" he growled as vapors of black steam wafted up from his open wound.

He heard a deep chuckle in the back of his mind, knowing that if he turned around no one would be there, he continued to ignore it. even as black water started leaking out of his arm instead of blood.

**Posted by: Khaine Aug 15 2010, 01:24 PM**

Akumamox stood up and grasped the bed as the world spun. Seeing where Marley went she picked up Korvin and took him in the next room and laid him down on the bed where he continued to whimper and cry. "Damnit. Probably out shopping again." She muttered when Arty didn't answer her. She sighed and made her way to the bathroom door that was in her room. She knocked gently. "Marley? You okay? You didn't get hurt did you?"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 15 2010, 02:21 PM**

Marley let out a growl, and shouted that he was fine, even as he continued to "bleed" into the sink.

There was a knock at the door, heavy and loud.

DAMN! Marley thought.

**Posted by: Khaine Aug 16 2010, 11:21 PM**

Akumanox jumped at the loud knock. "Yes?" She called out somewhat catiously.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 23 2010, 02:59 PM**

Artemis, who had until now, been asleep on the couch downstairs, groggily lumbered up and opened the door. "Hello?" he asked the tall, pudgy, slightly anachronistic-looking man at the door.

"Hello, Geppetto Arkham at your service. I believe you have something of mine." He announced, his voice was deep and booming, yet jovial and sociable.

Then, without warning, he pushed his way past Artemis, pushing him onto his backside, and storming up the stairs to the bathroom, where Marley was.

**Posted by: Khaine Aug 26 2010, 02:41 PM**

Akumanox growled and summoned Life Taker and Oblivion and Down to the Abyss appeared floating around her. "Who the hell are you? I don't remember invinting trash into my house."

In the next room Korvin stirred trying to wake. He knew someone needed him and he had to get up to help.


	24. Treasure Hunt

The Glass Isles Unsafe Worlds Treasure Hunt

.com/The_Glass_Isles

**Posted by: KeyBearer Jul 15 2010, 03:34 PM**

It was unbearably hot. Well, no kidding, this place was nothing but a desert wasteland. However, what he wanted was just at the outskirts of the city, so he wasn't complaining much. He was heading to the Cave of Wonders, and nothing was going to stop him.

He continued to walk through the empty streets, the markets closed and deserted with torn cloth and broken stands. He looked around, his hazel eyes unblinking as his stride was normal and calm. His hand was gripped tightly at the handle of his sword that was strapped on his back. His feet pounded on the dirt floor, his other hand in his pocket. He was almost at the end of the city doors.

"Hey, you!" He stopped, looking back as the chains around his thighs chimed against him. His whole body was turned as he faced a crowd of pedestrians of the city. He raised an eyebrow, his head turned to the side a bit.

"Yeah?" he replied back, quite annoyed at his interruption.

"Where do you think you're headed?" a male stood in front of the crowd, pointing to him. "Who are you?"

"...Dimitri," he answered. "And it's none of your business." He began to head to the doors, his hand touching the solid wood of them.

"If you're heading to the Cave of Wonders, you best be careful," another man replied, a sword in hand.

"Uh huh," Dimitri simply stated. He stopped, and turned, a grin on his face, "You plan to stop me with that sword of yours?"

The man hesitated, but moved forward, his sword held out before him, "I just don't like the face of a stranger lurking in the Cave of Wonders."

Dimitri grinned wider, and pulled out his sword from his back. The crowd seemed to back up a bit, except the man challenging him. Dimitri shook his head slightly, but revealed his sword's surface, the cloth wrapped around his arm and palm. He held it firmly, and faced the man, holding his sword up high in the air.

"Batter up," Dimitri concentrated, and the darkness around his body swirled upward toward the tip of his blade, creating a small orb of darkness. In a swift second, it began to increase, and was soon the size of a car. He then swung it forward, his blade crashing against the ground as the orb flew forward, followed by a rushing wave of black.

Dimitri watched as the crowd quickly dispersed, jumping behind pots and pillars. The man stood in fright, his sword held in front of him. The next second, his body swung backwards, and landing on a rooftop, unconscious. The street was completely destroyed, the side of a building completely ripped apart as the orb continued to crash through. It finally ended with a loud bang at the end, smoking arising around.

"Whoops," Dimitri began to head toward the doors again, leaving the city and looking around the desert. His eyes then caught the glimpse of a stormy looking cloud over a certain area, "Bingo." He began to make his way, grinning as he did.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Jul 17 2010, 09:22 AM**

"The cave of wonders..." A second male voice echoed. it was cold, reflective of the man who owned it. Neil Malik Was as conspicuous as conspicuous could be, standing in his black leather coat and his Rex headband, burying his hands deep in his pockets. as he walked forward, light jingle following his movements.

"Now, what's in there, I wonder, that's worth getting?" he sighed in an in unbelievably coy way. "Unless, of course, the stories are true and there exists a relic of such unimaginable power, that any who find it could have their wildest wishes granted. If that's the case, then I simply can't let you have it." Neil was still as nonchalant as if he was speaking about the weather, but in a heartbeat his demeanor changed.

He brought his hands out of his pockets, and with a flash of black light, summoned his keyblade, Midnight Rose, aiming it at the stranger menacingly.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get to the cave of wonders as well, and you're in my way. Now step aside." he threatened, taking up his favored battle stance.

**Posted by: KeyBearer Jul 18 2010, 02:46 AM**

"I'm sorry, but I need to get to the cave of wonders as well, and you're in my way. Now step aside."

"Hmm?" Dimitri turned back, seeing a man with black, straight hair. It seemed to shine among the rays of the deadly sun, also brightening his light blue eyes. He wore a black coat, and it seemed this male had a very good build of body underneath. Chains also swung behind the back of his baggy pants that were tucked in his boots.

"Heh, I'm always up for a challenge. Nice to know it's someone decent this time," Dimitri turned full face to the man, holding his blade before him. His eyes then wandered at the man's weapon, his eyes narrowing a bit. He knew someone else with one...he wondered where she was...

He shook the thought out, still holding his grin, "Sadly, I can't let you get that treasure. You want it, you're gonna have to go through me."


	25. No Credit, No Fear

**The Glass Isles Safe Havens No Credit, No Fear**

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 10 2010, 02:07 AM**

Traverse town. The town of everlasting night, what a dump. Alas, for all the travelers that came through here, it seemed that only a handful ever left. it was cozy enough, true. but the brown-haired young man with the black leather gloves and the brown leather riding coat wasn't looking for cozy. He needed a way to get home.

Marley sat on the low wall in front of the items shop. In all his possession...was a single Munny., the clothes on his back, and no plans whatsoever on how to get back.

"Well...this sucks..." he uttered to no one in particular.

_CAUTION! THIS RP NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART OR SMALL CHILDREN OR DOGS..SOME CHIMPS AND YAOI CRAZED FANGIRLS (AND BOYS) ARE WELCOME TO PUSH ON AHEAD!_

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 10 2010, 02:14 AM**

Another young brunet man, dressed all in black, walked over to the first and sat down without comment. He knew the code. A normal person would ask, Can I sit here? The other person would say, Yes. Best to just skip that.

He looked over at the other man at his outburst. "What sucks?" he asked, curious but not compassionate.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 10 2010, 02:40 AM**

Marley looked up as though noticing the other person for the first time. "I need to get home, but i only have a single munny on me." he sighed. Normally this kind of thing wouldn't even phase him, but today was different.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 10 2010, 02:45 AM**

The other man nodded acknowledging the other had spoken but saying nothing. After a few moments he broke the silence saying, "My wagon's got room for one more. Mama's staying the week in a hotel, won't miss any of us. I've wanted to go somewhere and taking you home might be just the ticket. How's your driving?"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 10 2010, 08:01 AM**

"my driving?" Marley asked, he'd never been asked to drive a wagon before. he thought on it for a second and said finally, "I can drive, but I've never done a wagon before." he replied.

"Why do you ask?" he inquired.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 10 2010, 09:37 AM**

"You can't be worse than me, then. Let's go," said the other brunet. "We'll all have a turn riding her," he said to answer the first man's question and referring to the wagon, "so we'll drive in shifts. You're up first since you know where your home is." He stepped down off the wall and held out his hand to help the other dismount.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 10 2010, 12:48 PM**

Marley blushed as he took the other man's hand and hopped down. "just so you know...I live kind of...far away." he decided to look away as he said this.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 10 2010, 01:15 PM**

"Then I guess it' a good thing we're not walking," said the other, releasing the first's hand. "My name is Sharuka. You can call me Shar if you wish." He began walking toward the wagon that was his home.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 10 2010, 01:28 PM**

Marley followed casually, keeping step and trying to not let his recent outburst slow him down any.

"I'm Marley. So what kind of wagon are we talking here? something..like..." he trailed off as he saw what he would be riding in.

"woah..." was the only word he could muster up. "You know, when I heard wagon, I thought 'horse drawn cart full of hay'." he said finally.

"not that I'm complaining, of course." he stammered out.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 10 2010, 01:35 PM**

"A gypsy wagon," clarified Sharuka. "My siblings are inside. We have everything we need to live here."

He swung the door open and stepped in, reaching down and offering his hand to help Marley up.

"Marley, huh?" he said. "Reminds me of one of those Grim Reaper-looking guys trying to take over the world years back."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 10 2010, 01:47 PM**

Marley extended a shaky hand and gripped Shar's. his face felt hot every time something like this happened, which was surprisingly often. he decided to distract himself from the near skin to skin contact with a question.

"I don't remember any grim reaper looking guys..."he started, but then again, he had been living most of his life either in an orphanage, or in the mansion, so he was a bit out of touch with current events.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 10 2010, 02:15 PM**

"You wouldn't. It's been ages. They went around with black hooded cloaks. One of them had a name that was Mar-something-or-other. I can't remember. It sounded like Marley, though," chattered Sharuka, not noticing Marley's red face.

"I'm home," he announced needlessly. "Muriel? Thai Soo, meet Marley. We'll be his guard on his way home."

Muriel hurried forward, wiping her hands on her apron, fixing her hair, holding out her hand. "I was just making goulash," she said, red and breathless. "Will you have some before we leave? You'll get it all over if you try to eat it while we drive."

"He's taking the first turn," said Sharuka, "so yes," he turned to Marley, "you'd better eat it before we go. It's probably not what you're used too but it's palatable." he went in the back of the wagon to retrieve a bowl for himself and one for Marley.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 10 2010, 03:05 PM**

Marley nodded, "i'd love some, thank you." he graciously accepted their offer while trying his best to mind his manners, he shook Muriel's hand with a proper vigor.

"So, how far are you guys going anyway? he asked after swallowing some food.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 10 2010, 03:16 PM**

"We're going as far as you want to go," said Sharuka. "This wagon is our home. We're gypsies."

"We're not /gypsies,/" argued Muriel. "He always says that. We're not con artists or thieves. We just live off the land."

"Not all gypsies are con artists or thieves," said Sharuka mildly. "What would you call us, then?"

"I wouldn't put a name to it," sniffed Muriel.

"I'd call us nomads," said Thai Soo in his soothing voice.

Sharuka shook his head, smiled, and drank some of his goulash. "To-MAY-to, to-MAH-to," he said.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 10 2010, 03:32 PM**

Marley felt stupid for asking. in fact, he felt very stupid. "Um...you ever heard of Twilight Town?" he spoke up finally, wanting to avoid any misunderstandings.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 10 2010, 03:35 PM**

"No," said Sharuka. "I don't pay much attention to town names since we can live just about anywhere." His goulash finished, he took both his bowl and Marley's to the back and put them in the sink. "By the way, there's not enough room in the wagon for four beds, so you'll have to share mine," he called to the front. "If that doesn't work for you, I'll take over driving when you want to sleep or sleep on the floor."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 10 2010, 04:54 PM**

Marley stammered out that the floor would be fine, though the tightness in his trousers (which he tried his best to deny and ignore) and the bright red shade of his face betrayed his conscious train of thought.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 10 2010, 04:56 PM**

Sharuka shook his head. "We don't allow guests to take the floor. That's a rule here," he said, oblivious to the reaction he was causing in Marley. He took Marley through a quick tour, ending with the steering device. "It's improvised but it works so far," he said. "Call me if things get too out of hand."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 10 2010, 05:05 PM**

"Uhhuh..." Was all Marley could muster. inside his mind, a war was being raged between two different sides of his ego.

What would his "Father" say if he saw Marley now? tripping over himself for another guy? but then there was what he wanted, which was for him and his brother to be free, and for him to find someone. He wasn't sure about this guy, either. was he really flirting with Marley?

He couldn't allow such thoughts at a time like now, his bodily urges would have to wait.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 10 2010, 05:16 PM**

"We'll figure it out after your shift," said Sharuka easily, guiding Marley to the "wheel." It could drive with about 10 horsepower, had been made by Sharuka and Thai Soo, and had been running for about 12 years without any problems. "It runs on a substance made from egg yolks," Sharuka explained, "so we don't eat eggs here. Muriel here dances for munny in travelling shows, we excchang the munny for cocks and hens, and we live off their meat and whatever canned food we can garner. Thai Soo builds things in exchange for canned food. Muriel likes to expermint with food... be careful. Her goulash is palatable but she's come up with some...interesting concotions."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 10 2010, 08:00 PM**

"Uh...wha...nevermind, I can do this. It's a lot like the setup for my ride back home." he blundered out, his face a deep red at the mention of roosters.

"Thanks for the info, I'll keep it in mind." He uttered, eager to finally get on the road and clear his head.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 10 2010, 08:21 PM**

Sharuka nodded and left Marley to it. As he passed Muriel, she sniggered, "I think he likes you." Oblivious to the connotation of the word, Sharuka shrugged. "That's best if we're travelling together."

He went to the very back, his room with his little beehive, and made to collect wax and honey. Slow movements. Calmness. This was soothing. Maybe he'd bring some honey on toast out later, give Muriel a break from cooking.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 10 2010, 08:40 PM**

Marley took a few deep breaths and tried his best to think of dead puppies, spiders, anything to get rid of the tent in his jeans. there was no way he was getting warm over another guy...it couldn't happen, right?

Marley's gloves were still on, but he thought secretly about taking them off to give his hands some air. the leather gloves seemed a bit warmer and more humid than usual.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 10 2010, 08:46 PM**

When Sharuka was done harvesting, he went to his brother's "room." "We need more plants for the bees to pollinate," he announced, somewhat loudly over the noise of the wheels. "They aren't producing as much sweet sauce as usual," he said, referring to the honey. Thai Soo grunted, which Sharuka took as a sign of acknowledgement.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 10 2010, 08:58 PM**

Marley nearly swerved the wagon off the road, but managed to keep it to as minimal as he could. of course. he thought. what was I thinking? he scolded himself severely.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 10 2010, 09:10 PM**

Sharuka felt the swerve and did his best to soothe the bees, who were now swarming angrily around his room. He got a couple of stings though before he succeeded.

"Is the water heater on?" he asked. Thai Soo grunted again. "I'll be in the shower. The bees were startled," he explained.

The water had been running for less than five minutes when Sharuka ran out to the front room to grab a towel and a bar of soap. He always seemed to forget that. Smiling apologetically at his guest in the rearview mirror, he dashed back into the shower.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 10 2010, 09:26 PM**

Marley tried to ignore what he had just seen. He tried to think it was a trick of the light. but it was too vivid. too...there.

'Calm down Marley, calm down.." He tried to talk himself out of it. he was getting warm again. and he was almost certain there was an orgy going on in the back.

what will happen when my shift's over? he thought, his eyes widening.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 10 2010, 09:33 PM**

Sharuka came out of the shower half an hour later, closing the door so he wouldn't steam up the place, with only a towel wraped around his middle, his hair and the rest of him dripping wet. He used a second towel to fluff his hair that he was very vain about and disappeared in the very back looking for something to wear.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 10 2010, 10:17 PM**

Marley, unfortunately, was concentrating on his driving. he was unaware of what was going on behind him. suddenly, he stopped the wagon. "Okay, I'm lost." he said finally with a sigh.

spotting a small, white fluffy creature floating by the side of the road, Marley waved it down.

"Excuse me, do you know where we are?" He asked. the creature cocked its head sideways at him. was he actually expecting it to respond? he must have been more out of it than he thought.

Suddenly, to his surprise, the tiny creature spoke in a high-pitched voice.

"Hollow Bastion, Kupo!" the funny little animal then continued on it's drifty way, bobbing up and down in the air along the side of the road.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 10 2010, 10:21 PM**

Sharuka came out at the stop, wearing a women's corset and thong and nothing else. He was curious as to why they'd stopped, but thought he'd take the time to bring everyone some honeybread on a platter.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 10 2010, 10:31 PM**

Marley caught one look at Shar, did a double take and busied himself with staring into his lap. which again, turned out to be a mistake, as it only reminded him of his inner conflict. his face went as red as a ripe tomato. "I think I need to stretch my uh...legs. Anyone care to join me?" he asked, more as a gesture f politeness then as an actual invitation. not that anyone besides his brother would be able to tell.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 10 2010, 10:42 PM**

"Need a hand with that?" asked Thai Soo, standing up lazily and tossing aside his book. Muriel elbowed him.

"What?"

"If he needs a hand, let Shar give it to him," said Muriel pointedly.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 10 2010, 10:52 PM**

It took Marley a couple seconds to make the connection. He didn't have anything that needed a hand...except...

it was then that he noticed he was showing. quite obviously. making a great show of turning around and hopping off of the wagon, he made his shaky way forward.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 10 2010, 10:55 PM**

Shar decided he could use some fresh air too. He dismounted, stretching, and walked silently behind Marley.

"We don't get company often," he said, "and Muriel tends to drive away the company we do have. Pay her no mind. I brought your honey toast out for you." He proffered the plate.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 11 2010, 02:32 PM**

"Umm..thanks." Marley said, still trying not to look directly at Shar, but catching the occasional glance as he crunched on his honey toast.

"Do you usually, uh...go out like this?" Marley asked, deciding for the first time to look at Shar purposely.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 11 2010, 11:51 PM**

"I go out in whatever I'm wearing at the time," said Shar innocently. "I can go back in and put on slacks if you'd prefer. You seem uncomfortable."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 12 2010, 09:10 PM**

Marley went red and shook his head vigorously, as he feared that steam would eventually come out of his ears.

"No, I'm fine. besides, I wouldn't want you to go that far back on my account." he smiled.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 12 2010, 09:18 PM**

Shar nodded his acknowledgement. "Do you know where your home is from here?" he asked, setting the platter down gracefully. It had been a long time since he'd met someone he liked. Most people were only good for whatever they could offer him.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 12 2010, 09:37 PM**

Marley shook his head, his face still flushed like an overripe tomato.

"No, I'm afraid not. This is a different town from where I live." he said slowly.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 12 2010, 09:54 PM**

Shar bit his lip to keep from sighing. "I know," he said. "I heard the creature talking. I was asking if you knew where Twilight Town was from where we /currently/ are. I suppose that's a no."

Shar walked slowly ahead of Marley. This place was desolate. A ghost town. But it wasn't altoghether a bad place to rest. "Thai Soo might know," he said, half to himself. "How soon did you want to arrive?"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 12 2010, 10:13 PM**

Marley sighed and placed his hands behind his head. "You know...I'm in for it anyway. I don't care how long it takes." Marley was doing his best to keep his eyes skyward, and not stare at the other man's body displayed out there like a...

NO! he couldn't think like that...not now, not ever. He however was unaware that his face had gotten even more warm than usual.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 12 2010, 10:17 PM**

Shar noticed it when he turned around, though he didn't know what it was about.

"I don't think this warmth and humidity agrees with you," he said, walking up to Marley and placing a cool hand on his cheek. "You're so red. Does this hurt? You might be sun-burned."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 12 2010, 10:35 PM**

Marley felt himself stiffen from head to toe. His heart fluttered like the wings of so many butterflies. He looked Shar in the eyes, hoping that he would understand what he couldn't possibly say.

"No, It doesn't." he uttered out, taking a gloved hand and unconsciously Placed it on Shar's hip. realizing what he had done, he withdrew it suddenly, turning around so that Shar wouldn't see his face. which was starting to glow, or at least that's what Marley felt.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 13 2010, 12:24 AM**

"You're so red," said Shar, uncharacteristically concerned. "Should I get you an ice pack?" This person was acting very strangely, but Shar thought that might just be how Twilight Towners were.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 13 2010, 12:39 AM**

Marley chuckled, turning around again to see Shar.

"No, I'm not sunburned..." he said shyly. How to get him to understand without saying it outright?

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 13 2010, 12:46 AM**

Shar was both relieved and confused. Relievved, because Marley wasn't sunburned, but confused- why else whhy he be red?

"Is ther anything I can do?"he asked helplessly.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 13 2010, 12:50 AM**

"ummmm..." Marley stiffened again. he could think of several things this shockingly handsome brunette could do for him, but none would be polite to say alo-

He stopped his train of thought there. disparate to get a hold of himself.

"I could use a shower, now that I think of it." He said slowly, he definitely could, though not for cleanliness.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 13 2010, 12:57 AM**

"The water heater isn't at its best lately," apologised Sharuka. "And the showerhead is faulty... you might need some help. If I may?" he asked, all good intentions and bright eyes.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 13 2010, 01:00 AM**

"Ummm...sure." Marley agreed, thinking that no harm could come of a little help with the head. he secretly wished for a very different kind of help, but that would have to wait...forever. There was no way he would give into his base instincts like this.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 13 2010, 01:06 AM**

Shar led him back inside, to the bathroom, taking off his corset and panties before running the showerhead. "It's a bit cosy in here," he apologised. "I'll try to get some hot water, but I make no promises"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 13 2010, 01:13 AM**

Marley took a second to drink in the statuesque build of his newfound...something or other. He was something alright, but Marley couldn't decide what. He realized he'd been staring a bit too long after he felt his heart become less fluttery and more like a raging torrent.

"Umm...it's okay...the temperature's not that important." Marley said, trying to gulp down a lump in his throat. up until this point, he had been winning against the other side, but now, something was calling him towards the beautiful young man.

"You seem kind of sweaty from the walk. Want to join me? it would cut down on water usage and what not..." he trailed off, not knowing if he had just made an extreme fool of himself or not.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 13 2010, 01:20 AM**

"I've had my shower," said Shar, preoccupied with the faucet, "but I would have to get in anyway to help you. Otherwise, I ah, wouldn't have stripped." He held out a hand to help Marley into th structire.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 13 2010, 01:27 AM**

Marley took Shar's hand, again relishing the near skin to skin contact, then he thought, screw it, I'm gonna have to take 'em off anyway... So he let go for a second and stripped off his gloves first, revealing his nails to be filed into points, creating clawlike appendages.

Without asking if there was a place to hang his clothes, he took off his shirt and jacket. Then his shoes and socks, then, without hesitating, he peeled off the bottom half of his ensemble with expert speed. the one thing he was embarrassed about Shar seeing was the one thing he couldn't hide, no matter how hard he tried.

"Alright, any towels?" he asked, eager to cover up.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 13 2010, 01:42 AM**

Shar blinked at Marley. Cute, but not too bright. "Not inside the shower," he said, guiding Marley into the shower and gently running the showerhead over him, close to his body because he believed the water was most effective that way, then running the soap onto Marley's exposed skin. "How's that?" he asked.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 13 2010, 10:11 AM**

Marley had to grit his teeth against the tingling sensation that ran through his body. "Perfect." He said with a sigh. he had never felt more free, more alive, or more vulnerable. If his "Father" were to come in on him now, all hell would break loose. in the back on his mind, he feared it, but his logical half knew it was impossible.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 13 2010, 02:15 PM**

"I'll be right back," said Shar. He walked out with a towel at his waist and located Thai Soo.

"Thai Soo, do you know of a place called Twilight Town?" Thai Soo grunted. "Do you know where it is from here?"

Thai Soo said nothing this time, but walked up to the front of the caravan and took the wheel. Shar took that as a yes and went back to the shower to continue helping Marley. The water had been slightly warmer than he'd expected, and he calculated that it would stay at about room temperature...but just in case, he didn't want there to be an accident in case of a sudden change of temperatere. He couldn't afford to replace anything.

Without announcing his arrival, he took off the towel around his waist and slipped back into the tub, continuing to lather the otherman.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 13 2010, 05:08 PM**

Marley was more than a little disappointed at Shar's sudden disappearance, but that turned to confusion as he returned and started to lather him up again.

"Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but what was that about?" He asked.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 13 2010, 06:31 PM**

Shar smiled and continued rubbing soap onto Marley's body. "I was finding out if Thai Soo knew where Twilight Town was from here. He decided to take the wheel, so we're back on the road. I like to keep moving whenever possible, in case of trouble. A moving target's hard to hit."

He poured some liquid into his hands and began to lather Marley's hair.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 13 2010, 07:19 PM**

Marley stiffened at Shar's touch, the tension within him reaching a palpable pressure. Hadn't this always been what he'd secretly wanted? Everything he couldn't allow himself before was now literally at his fingertips. What was the hold up? What was he waiting for?

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 13 2010, 07:24 PM**

Shar massaged the shampoo in, then dropped his hands to rub Marley's shoulders. "You're so tense," he murmured. "Does travel disagree with you?"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 13 2010, 07:27 PM**

Marley sighed, his skin was on fire. "No, I love it. I just never get to..experience it." He smiled. He figured he wouldn't ruin the moment, he would enjoy it while it lasted. This was the life.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 13 2010, 07:38 PM**

Shar was confused but chose not to say anything, opting for a joke instead. "Don't get too used to this," he said, moving around to face Marley and wash his chest, "When the water heater starts working again I won't be in here to wait on you and you're going to have to bathe-" The caravan suddenly thumped over something, sending Shar toppling into Marley.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 13 2010, 07:54 PM**

Marley went simultaneously redder than the deepest shade of crimson on earth. If anyone saw his face, they would have to invent a new color for it, and call it simply, "Marley".

His heart was a jackhammer now, he didn't care that it could have been an accident, he didn't care about his father, his responsibilities at home, none of those mattered to him at the moment.

Then he realized he was digging into Shar's hip, but his hands had flown behind him to break his fall.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 13 2010, 08:13 PM**

Shar was now on his hands and knees on top of Marley. He cursed Thai Soo for making him loose his balance. He stood, bending down and holding out a hand to help Marley up.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "I'm sorry I landed on you."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 13 2010, 08:16 PM**

Marley took Shar's hand and shakily stood up. he mouthed a word, but it was barely audible.

"It's okay." he said simply, cursing himself for not being more smooth.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 13 2010, 08:19 PM**

"I've got you," said Shar, tightening his grip and accidentally pulling Marley against him. Oops. This wasn't one of his better days; being a former ballerina, he was usually more graceful.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 13 2010, 08:28 PM**

Now's your chance! Marley thought to himself, taking a shaky hand and placing it on the other man's back, suddenly, it was like all the tension that had built up was dissipating. he suddenly felt cold, not unlike the feeling one gets from plunging into a pool after longing in the jacuzzi. Or the feeling one gets from being dropped out of an airplane.

Realizing there was no way back, he placed the other arm around Shar.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 13 2010, 08:59 PM**

Shar blinked in surprise. Was Marley hugging him or holding onto him for balance? He put a supportive arm around the other man and sat down on the triangular seat in the corner of the tub, pulling Marley into his lap. The seat wasn't big enough for two.

"I hope Thai Soo doesn't make the caravvan lurch again," he joked, "or you'll be thrown to your knees with me riding your back."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 13 2010, 09:03 PM**

"Well, we wouldn't want that to happen would we?" he asked, somewhat playfully. he wasn't sure if Shar was rejecting him or not, but he had been stiff in...areas...for a while. from this perspective it would be difficult for Shar to not notice. The warmth in his face returned with a vengeance as Marley secretly wished he ahd heard the single word he had muttered earlier...

"tease"

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 13 2010, 09:14 PM**

"Not unless I'm the one making it happen," remarked Shar casually. He had picked up on what Marley had said earlier- life on the road had a tendency to hone one's senses- but had chosen not to comment. He could have misheard anyway and didn't want to embarrass himself in case Marley had said something like "teeth" or "keys."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 13 2010, 09:21 PM**

Marley gulped. This was better than he'd hoped. almost too good. He deicided to ease into Shar, shifting his weight slightly into a more enjoyable position.

He smiled. the small, resilient part of his mind that his "Father" had tried to brainwash was now screaming at him that he needed to get a grip on himself. It made him chuckle audibly. There was something else he'd like to get a grip on...

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 13 2010, 09:24 PM**

Shar bit his lip to keep from reacting to the shift. He could be interpreting it wrong. So he decided to ask.

"Tell me what's on your mind," he said softly, not wanting Muriel to overhear.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 13 2010, 09:30 PM**

Marley was taken aback. no one had ever asked him that before.

But he knew exactly what his answer was going to be.

"I...I...Want to..." he went red again, and uttered a few words under his breath.

"I really hope you heard that..." he said just audibly, his voice dry and hoarse.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 13 2010, 09:49 PM**

Shar thought about this. On one hand, he hadn't ever had a male lover. It might be interesting. On the other hand, if this guy got too attached to him, it would be bad. For Marley, because while Shar was loyal to his family, he'd never attached himself to another person. Then again, maybe this would be different. He was more interested in this Marley than he'd been in anyone else, so maybe it was worth a shot. He nodded his agreement.

"But I won't be held responsible for any attachment on your part that may come of this," he warned. Best there be no illusions.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 14 2010, 03:48 PM**

Too late... He thought to himself, but he nodded nonetheless, his face going a shade lighter than before.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 14 2010, 03:53 PM**

Shar was unsure of what to do. He'd never done this sort of thing before, not with a man anyway, and he hardly thought it was similair to sleeping with a woman.

Before he could figure it out, though, Muriel knocked loudly on the dorr. "Are you boys going to quit whispering sweet nothings to each other long enough to let a lady use the piss pot?" she demanded.

Shar kicked at the door. Damn Muriel! Why did she have to ruin everything for him?

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 14 2010, 03:59 PM**

Marley coughed and decided now would be a good time to go get his clothes on. he rinsed off quickly and slipped into his garments.

"I'm..." He started, but then shoook his head. it was stupid to think he could get away with this. She knew. Of course. If she told his "Father" it would be back to the streets for him, but his brother wouldn't be so lucky.

he stumbled out of the bathroom, barely taking the time to utter an appology to Muriel, whom he almost knocked over, and he made his way to sit down somewhere.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 14 2010, 04:06 PM**

Shar gave Muriel a look as he followed Marley out, then escorted the man to his room.

"She didn't mean anything by it, she always makes stupid comments like that when I have company," he said, locking the door behind them and pressing Marley down onto the bed. "How do you want it? I'll be generous this one time and let you choose."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 14 2010, 11:26 PM**

Marleys eyes darted to the side, then he pushed Shar off and sat up, and buried his head in his hands.

"He was right. about everything...I took too much of a risk..." He panted, the voice in his head that, until now, had been quieted had chosen now to speak up with a resounding 'I told you so!'

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 14 2010, 11:28 PM**

Shar unstraddled Marley and sat beside him, putting a friendly arm around him. "Who was right?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 14 2010, 11:40 PM**

Marley smiled. "My father...he always told me never to gamble more than I could afford to lose. now I'm screwed. even if we don't...there's no way I can just hide it now. He'll find out sooner or later, and then Keil will die, and I'll be unable to protect him."

He caught Shar's eye and smiled. "That's my brother." he clarified.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 14 2010, 11:42 PM**

Shar was confused. Marley had a secret, he gathered, was gambling something, and his brother was in danger.

"Do you want to rescue your brother?" he asked.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 15 2010, 12:00 AM**

Marley laughed. "It's not that easy. I would tell you, but I think you'll understand better if I show you when we get there."

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 12:29 AM**

Shar nodded. That was fair enough. "I'm sleepy," he announced, laying back on his bed, wihch was big enough for two. "You can stay and sleep, or do whatever you want. Just be careful of my bees. They're sensitive." He closed his eyes.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 15 2010, 02:18 PM**

Marley nodded and decided no harm could come of sleeping in the same bed, so he accepted

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 02:57 PM**

Pound! Pound! Pound!

Shar groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. It was too early in the morning for this.

"Get up! We're here!" shouted Muriel through the door. "We're in Twilight Town! Now get out of bed!"

Shar knocked his head back against the wall. Ah, the dulcet tones he heard upon awakening. Eff his life.

"I'm up, I'm up," he mumbled, then shook Marley awake.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 15 2010, 07:21 PM**

Marley had been having the most wonderful dream...he was free, on the road with a handsome young man..

he opened his eyes to see that his dream wasn't all an illusion, but then he remembered it wasn't all reality either.

"I guess I should go now...Do you want to come in and meet him? I can get you some decent food, or a cup of tea or coffee at least..." he offered, climbing out of bed towards the door.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 07:25 PM**

"Let me get some clothes on first," laughed Shar. He poured himself into a pair of tight leather jeans and put on a muscle tee, both black. "I'm curious to see what your home life is like," he admitted, following Marley out.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 15 2010, 08:42 PM**

Marley went red again. "well, it's nothing like here, that's for sure..." he mumbled. as he hopped out of the wagon, he pointed to an old, ivy covered mansion.

"that's the mansion..." he sighed, almost as though he were saddened to be back.

he opened the over sized doors slowly and peered inside. Nobody there. He was probably in the office.

Marley made his way into the hallway, tensing up, and he knocked on the door to his "Father's" office.

"Come in!" An agitated male voice responded. it was an order, not an invitation.

Marley made his way inside, and there, at the desk sat an old balding man in a black suit with a stack of paperwork on the desk before him. Sitting next to him, was a blonde boy, about 15, with his hair tied behind his head. He wore a clean, handsome set of black dress clothes and stared into his lap with a very forlorn grimace. he only glanced up to look at Marley.

the most odd thing was that he was wearing a white harness around his torso that had a leash leading around the old man's wrist.

"what the hell took you? Huh! I thought I sent you out yesterday to close a business deal with my associate in Traverse Town! You are NEVER going to follow in my footsteps if..." His face went red with rage. then he noticed he had guests.

"Oh, Hello there. Welcome. Sorry you had to see that, Can I get you something? I am, after all, your host while you're here." The old man launched a homicidal glance at Marley that seemed to mean something to him.

"Let me do it, father." Marley rattled off a line expertly, making it seem like he sincerely meant it.

"Would you like some tea, coffee? food?" He asked his guests,

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 08:45 PM**

"Thank you, no," Sharuka declined politely. He strode over to the old man. "My name is Sharuka Hatman," he said. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance." His smile and movements came gracefully and easily from a lifetime on stage. No one outside his family would be able to sense his tension: He'd immediately sized up the master/slave relationship between Marley and this old man.

"You must be Marley's father," he said, all charm, "and who is this young man?"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 15 2010, 08:58 PM**

"I am Gregorio Yamato. This is my son Keil, and you've already met Marley, I assume." His voice was a gruff growl as he stood and extended his hand, a gesture well perfected by a lifetime of business.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 09:02 PM**

Shar pumped Mr. Yamato's hand vigorously. "Yes, sir," he said politely. "He's a good man. He managed to stomach my sister's goulash," he joked good-naturedly. "What business are you in, sir?" he asked, establishing contact.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 16 2010, 01:51 PM**

"Are you familiar with gummi ships Mr Hatman?" he asked, sitting down and gesturing to the seat in front of the desk for Shar to sit in.

"I run a company that specializes in building parts for them." Mr. Yamato explained, leaving Marley to stand.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 16 2010, 01:55 PM**

"No sir," said Sharuka, "But it sounds prestigious. My family uses an old caravan. It gets us from A to B."

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 16 2010, 02:46 PM**

"I suppose you could say that. Gummi ships are the single most reliable way to move from one place to another. I've been looking to retire, though. And I need to leave the company in worthy hands. Marley is the only one I can even remotely trust." Mr. Yamato said, casting a glance over at Marley.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 16 2010, 02:54 PM**

"You would never be interested in taking on an apprentice, would you?" asked Sharuka. He was, as usual, curious: This had to be more interesting than making hats for a living.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 16 2010, 03:07 PM**

Mr. Yamato raised an eyebrow, Marley went pale. "Why, yes, I think I just now got an opening, Mr. Hatman, if you're interested." He said, shooting a disapproving glare at Marley. Keil, who had been completely silent, had looked up at Shar and then to his "Father."

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 16 2010, 03:10 PM**

"Excellent," smiled Shar. "Am I permitted to hire an assistant?" Though not a businessman by trade- he sold his hats at travelling shows and barely bothered to haggle with the customers- he'd seen enough business go down to know the basics.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 16 2010, 03:20 PM**

Mr. Yamato thought for a moment, then nodded. "Very well." he simply stated.

"Who did you have in mind?" He asked.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 16 2010, 04:19 PM**

"My sister, Muriel, though brash in personality, is an excellent bookkeeper and ... an interesting cook. Or my brother, Thai Soo, is discreet and obliging, good with mechanics, but a terrible spendthrift."

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 16 2010, 04:20 PM**

"My sister, Muriel, though brash in personality, is an excellent bookkeeper and ... an interesting cook. Or my brother, Thai Soo, is discreet and obliging, good with mechanics, but a terrible spendthrift. Whom would you prefer to have on board this austere establishment?"

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 16 2010, 04:37 PM**

Mr. Yamato laughed, standing up, and extending his hand again. "bring your sister in here, we'll see what's what." And with that, he blew past Marley, dragging Keil with him.

Marley knew he had been abandoned. his only hope now was to get going with his brother before the inevitable.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 16 2010, 04:41 PM**

As Sharuka passed Marley, he whispered, so quietly only Marley could hear, "I have a plan."

He went out to fetch Muriel. "You're working for me now, loudmouth," he said. "Accounting. Marley's father took me on as an apprentice."

Muriel followed Sharuka inside, giving Marley a curious look.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 18 2010, 06:07 PM**

Marley stood quietly, earning a glare from Mr. Yamato.

"You have 5 minutes to gather up your belongings, and only your belongings. then I want you to get lost." he leaned close and growled in Marley's ear.

Mr. Yamato then took the leash from around his wrist and gave it such A powerful tug that Keil went tumbling from his seat.

"Come along, Keil, Mr. Hatman, Ms. Hatman." We should take this to a more suitable arena. I've gone to the liberty of having my chefs prepare a four course meal for myself and some guests. I would be honored if you'd join me." With that, Marley calmly extracted himself from the room and, as soon as he was out, ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

He didn't bother to look at where he was going, he only knew why. soon, he found himself in the library of the mansion. He leaned back on the table, only to hit the head of a statue with his back. the statue, to his surprise, clicked and started to sink into the table as the floor underneath Marley split apart slowly and underneath the false floor was a set of stairs. Fortunately he didn't land on the stairs.

Unfortunately, he had lost his balance as soon as the ground started to move, which made him fall 0on his back onto the floor below.

"o-ooooouch..." he groaned heavily as he saw stars dance in front of his vision.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 26 2010, 01:55 AM**

Sharuka didn't let on that he'd heard Yamato, only followed with his sister. He didn't see Marley leave, nor did he hear the crash.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 27 2010, 08:45 PM**

marley stood shakily, and braced himself against the staircase.

"What..the..." was all he could say. he was looking at a room under the library which was decorated in a blue chrome motif. it has pannels missing from the walls here and there that had wires and chords of all shapes and sized potruding from within, and lights that flashed in succession in lines along the wall.

it looked like something out of a scifi movie, not something that belonged under his house. Following the wires, he went past the stairs and into the darkened corridor.


	26. Looking For Information

**The Glass Isles Safe Havens Looking for Information**

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 14 2010, 10:11 PM**

Candrani was scared. This place was totally unfamiliar, she felt cold, and her husband had vanished! All the buildings were red. That was weird. Shivering, she hurried toward the nearest red building. There was smoke coming from the chimney. Maybe there would be someone who could help her.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 14 2010, 10:15 PM**

Inside sat Sharuka, trying to fix his wagon, which had broken down. "Blast this thing!" he exploded, his normally calm demeanor completely gone. His eyes were large and his nostrils flared.

He saw a young girl walking toward the biulding and composed himself with effort.

"May I help you?" he asked.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 14 2010, 10:18 PM**

"What is this place?" Candrani asked, wringing her hands and idly turning the too-big ring on her thumb back and forth. "Is this a bad dream?"

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 14 2010, 10:21 PM**

"I sure hope so," sighed Sharuka. "My gypsy wagon broke down. If this is a dream, then it's a nightmare. My name's Sharuka. What's yours?"

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 14 2010, 10:25 PM**

Candrani was, initially, very confused by his question. Everyone knew who she was back home. "I. . . I'm Candrani. Th-the thirty-eighth."

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 14 2010, 10:38 PM**

"I'm Sharuka the hat man," said Sharuka. "Is something wrong?" he asked gently.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 15 2010, 12:02 AM**

"Why is the sky so. . . dark?"

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 12:22 AM**

"I think it's always like that here," said Shar. "Candrani the 38th, you said? There are 37 women before you all of the same name?"

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 15 2010, 01:02 AM**

Candrani looked down at the ring she was fiddling with. "Our king doesn't age like we mortals do. He names all his wives Candrani."

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 01:04 AM**

"And are you a wife or daughter? Are you looking for your king? Where is he from? Who is he?" Shar looked at Candrani #38 with bright, curious green eyes.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 15 2010, 01:08 AM**

Candrani fidgeted with the ring more. "I'm his wife, and yes, I'm looking for him. He's. . . he's always been king. There's never been a time he hasn't. He's. . . he's His Majesty, the King. His name isn't for common ears."

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 01:14 AM**

"I'd offer you a ride but as you can see, my wagon is broken. Where are you from, Candrani?" he asked, rubbing his temples. Today had been an exhausting day.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 15 2010, 01:36 AM**

"Um, we call it Tsukinoumi, the Sea of Moons. The sky is never so empty there. . . ."

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 02:00 AM**

"It's always empty here," said Sharuka, sighing. He gave his wagon another kick. It didn't help.

"Tell me more about your world," he said.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 15 2010, 02:25 AM**

"Um, well. . . the food is really good. The servants are nice. There's a city in the valley beneath the castle, full of people, and you can see farms in the distance."

. . . This girl has quite obviously led a very sheltered life.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 12:17 PM**

"I think you can find that in just about any kingdom," said Shar. "Come on, my brother and sister will fix the wagon when they get here. Let's hitch a ride somewhere and see if we can find any kingdoms, okay?"

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 15 2010, 04:28 PM**

Candrani smiled. "Okay. That sounds good."

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 04:34 PM**

After a couple hours they were able to hitch a ride from a promising-looking fellow who appeared relatively harmless. Time passed. Soon they were at a bleak and desolate world with a heart-shaped source of light pollution and a random floaty castle.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 15 2010, 04:46 PM**

"I've never seen a moon shaped like that before," Candrani said, staring at the, um, source of light pollution. "It's pretty."

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 04:50 PM**

Sharuka shielded his eyes. "It's bright," he says. "I wonder why it's shaped like that? Anyway there's a castle up there, and where there's a castle there must be a kingdom. Come on!" and he started up the cliff to the random floaty castle. He had no idea how they'd get up there but he was curious and determined.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 15 2010, 04:53 PM**

Candrani isn't very good at climbing. The rocks hurt her hands. She's very determined, though. "Do you think they'll know where my husband is?"

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 04:58 PM**

"They might," Sharuka said. "Here, climb on my back," he offered, seeing his companion in pain. Normaly he didn't caer but this was a young and delicate-looking girl.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 15 2010, 05:00 PM**

"Ah! Thank you," Candrani said, climbing onto his back and holding his shoulders tightly. "It's. . . it's an awfully long way down."

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 05:04 PM**

Shar nodded and continued up. "That's why I'm not looking down," he said.

Time passed and they found themselves at the castle door. Shar nudged it open. It opened easily. He carried Candrani #38 inside. It was very white.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 15 2010, 05:30 PM**

"The walls are all so bland," Candrani said with a pout. "There's no bright colors here."

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 05:32 PM**

"I don't think there's anyone here," said Sharuka. "Hello?" he called. Louder, "HELLO?"

An army of wiggly white things suddenly swishy-swarmed out of nowhere and started attacking them. Sharuka let Candrani #38 down so he could fight.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 15 2010, 05:42 PM**

No. . .

This was scary.

This had to be a bad dream. Things this scary didn't really happen.

There was a metallic noise as the ring on her thumb - and, indeed, her whole arm - hit the floor. The limb slowly twisted itself into a form crudely approximating a rabbit, leaving the ring behind as it lunged forward toward one of the twisting forms, ripping its cloth-like skin open and feasting messily on the inky flesh beneath, like tearing open the shell of a crab leg to get at the tender meat.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 05:43 PM**

Hoping the rabbit-thing didn't see him, Shar backed away and then ran, deciding he'd come back when Candrani's freaky bunny show was over.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 15 2010, 05:45 PM**

Candrani just stood there, frozen, mind running in circles and circles and circles. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. She hated these dreams.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 05:48 PM**

Half an hour later, Shar decided to try his luck peeking in. He opened the door. He stepped in with caution.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 15 2010, 05:52 PM**

There were nine rabbits in sight, but two of them were venturing out of sight, one up a ramp and another down a hall. Who knew how many of the monsters were still around? The floor was littered with torn cloth, and Candrani was huddled in a corner, clutching what was left of her shoulder. Oddly, even having lost a limb, she wasn't bleeding at all.

The ring was still on the floor where it had landed.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 05:54 PM**

Shar picked up the ring and handed it to Candrani #38.

"How long does this usually last?" he asked.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 15 2010, 06:32 PM**

Candrani took the ring gratefully. "Sunrise. . . . They live to sunrise."

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 06:38 PM**

Doom!

There is no sunrise here. Somehow Shar instinctively knew that.

"We have to get out of here," he said urgently. "Will they follow you? Will they hurt me?"

_((100th post! Yippee!))_

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 15 2010, 06:48 PM**

"No, and. . . I don't know. I hope not." She seemed a little out of it. "Leaving. . . sounds like a good idea."

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 06:55 PM**

Off they went. Time passed. They ended up in a place that was bright and sunny. Shar was relieved.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 15 2010, 06:58 PM**

Candrani's stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 15 2010, 07:14 PM**

Shar cursed himself. All his food was in the wagon. "We'll find something," he assured the girl.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 16 2010, 05:24 PM**

The sun happened to be shaped like a pumpkin, but Candrani didn't notice, largely because she didn't make a habit of looking directly at the sun. They seemed too be in some sort of courtyard or village square. There was a fountain with green water in it in the middle. It all looked very odd.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 16 2010, 05:44 PM**

Sharuka was just lamenting over not knowing what to do in this new town or what to make of his surroundings when a random inhabitant came up to them and invited them to a block party happening in Halloween Town. He promised that there would be lots of weird and creepy foods. Always up for a new experience, Shar excepted.

"And the lady?" asked the random Halloweener.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 16 2010, 05:49 PM**

"Um, yes, of course." Candrani managed a little, one-handed curtsy. "Thank you, sir."

~fast forward to block party~

"Oooh! Cotton candy!"

. . . maybe it would be a bad idea to let Candrani know that the orange "cotton candy" is really pumpkin-flavored candied cobwebs.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 16 2010, 05:52 PM**

Blood pudding! Veal balls! Bull fries! Cow udders! The choices were many! Was that a pitcher of /raw blood/ in the center of the table? Shar licked his lips. He'd never seen anything so appetiseing. He gasped.

HUMAN ARMS AND LEGS! So that's where the tax collectors sent them! Yum! Shar filled his plate and began nomming immediately on the delishus food. He was going to like it here, he could tell.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 16 2010, 05:59 PM**

Blood-and-chocolate cake! Carmel tarantulas on sticks! Fried bats! A giant scorpion made entirely of mini M&M's and black frosting!

Candrani was in heaven.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 16 2010, 06:02 PM**

And... was that tapioca pudding made with real stoner's brains? There wasn't very much of it, but it looked delicious!

By the time the party was over, between the two of them, they'd eaten half the buffet like this: COMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM! Just like a couple of Pacmans. Their host was strangely dleited and said not many peopl ever came tothe bloc parties.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 16 2010, 06:07 PM**

"But the food is so delicious! and crunchy!"

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 16 2010, 06:14 PM**

Shar licked his fingers. The native looked pleased.

"What do you guys do for fun around here?" asked Shar.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 16 2010, 08:12 PM**

"Oh, all sorts of things," the strange person said. "But mostly we prepare for next Halloween!"

"What's Halloween?" Candrani asked.

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 26 2010, 01:57 AM**

The native took out his Blackberry and went to the first bookmark, which was .org/wiki/Halloween.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 27 2010, 08:32 PM**

"What a strange device!" Candrani exclaimed. By now, a portion of her missing arm had grown back. It wasn't quite down to her elbow yet, but it was getting there. Her sleeve had a bit of blood on it, although she didn't seem to have noticed yet. That was probably going to stain.

"Are there other kinds of inforamation on it?"

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 27 2010, 08:36 PM**

"Yes," said the Halloweener. "By the way my name is Argus. I won't have tha narrator keep referring to me as "the Halloweener.""

Okay, Argus. Argus showed Candrani some more features of the phone.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 27 2010, 08:46 PM**

"Wow! Um, does it have any information about the Sea of Moons?" She looked down at her husband's ring and chewed her lip.

"I'm not sure. Let me check." Argus fiddled with his phone for a bit, then frowned. "It doesn't look like it." He noticed Candrani's crestfallen look. "Um, but. . . uh. . . maybe Dr. Finklestein will know something!"

**Posted by: Aku-chan Aug 27 2010, 10:23 PM**

"Take us to him," Shar directed.

They went. Time passed.

"Dr. Finkelstein, this young lady wants to know if you have any information on the Sea of Moons." Said Argus.

**Posted by: CandraniZazaka Aug 28 2010, 03:35 AM**

"The Sea of Moons?" Dr. Finklestein flipped open the top of his head and scratched an itch on his brain. It made a squish squish noise. "I can't say I've ever heard of it."


	27. Starting Out

**The Glass Isles Midgar Starting Out**

**Posted by: Khaine Aug 27 2010, 06:52 PM**

A woman short cropped blonde hair strode into the room, her white lab coat highlighting her bright red skin tight dress. She looked up and the person that was sealed away in the glass tube on the far side of the room

"Hello my lovely creature. Today I have decided that it is time to release you from your pain."\

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 27 2010, 07:34 PM**

The young man in the glass cylinder in the middle of the room ceased his pacing and looked up at her. If he didn't know better, if he ddn't know she was pretty much a sadistic evil bitch who probably wasn't even in Shin Ra for the money, but got paid in tapes of the victims she tortured, he might think she was attractive.

And that's a big if.

"Yeah? well maybe it's time you shut your trap and do it if your gonna." He snapped at her. Not a particularly wise move, but he had been in this same glass tube for a week now, and he was starting to get a little edgy.

**Posted by: Khaine Aug 27 2010, 07:43 PM**

Rachel smiled. "What? Do you really think that you can go back to that slum hole I found you in? You never had it so good. No instead you need to start saying goodbye to this Planet. You rdeath is set for eleven tonight. Isn't that nice?"

Rachel wrote down several instructions on a sheet of paper and attached it to the status chart for the tube before taking off her labcoat andgetting ready to leave.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 27 2010, 08:18 PM**

That last comment really hit home with him.

"yeah, real nice! you got me trapped like a rat, you experiment on me, and now your gonna just get rid of me to cover up your mess? real NICE!"

He shouted so that even with the glass muffling his yells, he was still pretty loud. He practically deafened himself as it was.

**Posted by: Khaine Aug 27 2010, 09:21 PM**

Rachel let otu a laugh that was cold and cruel. "I am not covering up anything my dear. I just have no uses for failures. No me a good boy and stay here till eleven. I have a lovely creature that is hungry for some fresh meat."

With that she checked her appeance and then left laughing to herself.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 27 2010, 09:34 PM**

The young man whispered a swear word under his breath at her back before reading the instructiions out of some sheer morbid curiousity of what was to befall him.

"To be feed alive to the newest creation. Make sure all cameras are recording." the note read. he couldn't hold back a smirk in spite of his predicament.

"Knew it." he simply uttered to himself.

**Posted by: Khaine Aug 27 2010, 09:41 PM**

Ten minutes after Rachel left there was the sounds of fighting that got closer and closer until finaly there was the sounds of the gaurds outside the door meeting a very violent end. There was a hiss as the door unseal and in walked and young woman with twins swords dripping with blood and a large bag on her bag.

She cocked her head looking at the young man couriously before coming over and reading the instructions. She let out a smirk fliping some of her short red hair out of her face. "Talk about you living scarifices." She said tapping the glass with the tip of one of the blades leave blood behind.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 27 2010, 09:50 PM**

The young man looked at her, then chuckled a note. "You mind helping a doomed man out?" he asked almost like he was asking to bum a smoke off her.

**Posted by: Khaine Aug 27 2010, 09:53 PM**

"I can tell. And if I help you what do I get in return? What could a doomed man under glass offer me?" She said tapping the glass again.

**Posted by: Architect of Will Aug 27 2010, 10:10 PM**

"well...What would you like?" he asked, grinning.

**Posted by: Khaine Aug 27 2010, 10:12 PM**

She looked him up and down, mistaking his offer for something sexual. "Nothing you've got." She said turning her back on him.


	28. The Scary Part

**Keeper Of The Keyes The Un-Ended The Scary Part**

**Posted by: Dem Feb 8 2010, 11:51 AM**

Demyx sat on the couch. He just got finished Getting his mission from Saix. He had to go to Holloween Town. He said something about having a partner, be Saix Never told him who it was. "Gah..I hope my patner isn't the Devil!" Demyx said as he played his Sitar.

**Posted by: Larxene Feb 8 2010, 12:01 PM**

"The hell Saix!" Larxene said as she looked at her mission paper. "Your sticking me with him?" She pointed at Demyx furiously. "Id rather gargal Heartless crap." Larxene Sneared at Demyx and crossed her arms.

**Posted by: Dem Feb 8 2010, 12:05 PM**

"NNOOOO! WHY?" Demyx said. "Why am I partnered with the devil!" stood up. "Well, Larxene, we'd better just get this done and over with." He said.

**Posted by: Larxene Feb 8 2010, 12:15 PM**

Larxene looked Demyx and said "if you piss me off, im gonna make the rest of your time here hell."With that Larxene turned and walked threw the portal that Saix had opeaned for them.

**Posted by: Dem Feb 8 2010, 12:25 PM**

Demyx slowly looks walks inside.

Once he got in there, he looks around. He looks around.

"Gah, everything is soo scary!" He complained as he looked around. He saw Larxene and shreiked.

**Posted by: Larxene Feb 8 2010, 12:39 PM**

"What you screaming at water boy?" Larxene had her hands on her hips and was looking around at the world they were sent to. "Demyx what were we supost to be doing agean?"

**Posted by: Dem Feb 8 2010, 12:43 PM**

"Larxene, you're so scary since you change! Please, change back to normal Larxene!" demyx complained as he coward behind the light post.

**Posted by: Larxene Feb 8 2010, 12:48 PM**

Larxene froze and looked down at herself and realized that she looked the same as she always did. "Demyx?" Larxene said in an angery voice trying not to show it but was failing terrably, and threw clenched teeth she said "I look the same..."

**Posted by: Dem Feb 8 2010, 12:52 PM**

Demyx took a more clear look. "...Oh...um..." He looked at his Mission paper. "We are supposed to be Exploring the new world, and search for this one heartless. That only comes out on a full Moon. We can't return until that's done." He looks up at the moon. "And it's a new moon. We have to wait till the end of the month!"

**Posted by: Larxene Feb 8 2010, 12:58 PM**

...Larxene walkes over to him and pushes him over snaching his paper. When she read it her eyes went wide. "Yuor kinding me! i have to spend a whole flippen month with you!" Larxene looks at Demyx "Well...good luck with the mission."

**Posted by: Dem Feb 8 2010, 01:02 PM**

"It also says our portal abilities have been suspened untill the mission is complete." Demyx added.

**Posted by: Larxene Feb 8 2010, 02:20 PM**

Larxene looked Demyx strait in the eye and said "I never said i was leaving, and Demyx do a good job" She patted him on the cheak and walked away.

**Posted by: Sakura Elixir Feb 8 2010, 02:37 PM**

He hadn't MEANT to listen in, but the two made themselves so easy to overhear. A whole month without being able to summon portals? The bluenet nearly dropped his book, his hands were shaking so hard. He took a deep, calming breath, trying not to give himself away. It was only a month...

Dear gods. A whole. MONTH! Of course no one had mentioned to him until the last minute that he was supposed to be tagging along. He bet the little girls arguing now didn't even know. What if Larxene got her period while they were on said mission... and they STILL couldn't summon the portals? This was going to be a disaster.

**Posted by: Dem Feb 8 2010, 02:41 PM**

Demyx looked around. "Hey, Lary, look!" He said. "I see a tint of teal. HEY that looks like hair!" He said as he started to walk over.

**Posted by: MarluxiaSavant Feb 8 2010, 02:59 PM**

Marluxia hummed to himself as he watered his plants. It was the only time he was at peace: in his garden, with his flowers. Demyx, Larxene, and Zexion were all going to be out of the castle. That would be three fewer people to distract him from what he truly wanted to do, three fewer people whose worthless words need be heard. Not to mention, one less annoying instrument in the castle and one less bitchy female. This was going to be great.

**Posted by: Sakura Elixir Feb 8 2010, 03:25 PM**

The slate-haired boy cringed inwardly. Good job, he thought. Now they know you're here.

Zexion slowly glided out from behind the tree he'd been hiding.

"Superior said I was supposed to join you," he said, not bothering to leave the bitterness out of his voice.

**Posted by: Dem Feb 9 2010, 02:45 PM**

Demyx's eyes widen, as he turned around towards Larxene. "Hey, Lary,...erm..Larly, Zexion has came to join us on our long mission!"

**Posted by: Remnant Feb 10 2010, 11:21 AM**

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Axel awakened from his nap to the sound of...nothing. Pure silence greeted his ears. he sat up, groggily, yawning and stretching. He rubbed the back of his bright red hair and decided to himself to investigate.

Axel walked out into the hallway, nothing. He checked the Grey Area, their common room for in between mission socializing. No one was there, even Saix. He decided then to go back to his room and sleep some more, but on his way back, and passing the gardens, he noticed a certain pink-haired black clad figure.

Axel smiled to himself and decided to pay him a visit.

"Hello!" He greeted, a hint of mischief in his voice, though no more than usual.

**Posted by: MarluxiaSavant Feb 12 2010, 03:53 AM**

Marluxia sighed inwardly. Perhaps he'd spoken too soon. He turned and greeted the redhead with relative politeness.

"Axel. Is there a reason you're in my garden?" He drew himself up to his full height and pursed his lips, letting there be no mistake of his displeasure.

**Posted by: Sakura Elixir Feb 12 2010, 04:26 AM**

"Don't think I came here by choice," said Zexion coldly. "The Superior thought this mission called for a sturdy mind." He leveled his gaze carefully on Larxene, making sure she wouldn't try to fry him with that blasted lightning of hers.

Xemnas hadn't actually said anything of the sort to him, but it was a fair assumption that Demyx was an airhead and Larxene, being a woman, was prone to irrationality.

**Posted by: Larxene Feb 12 2010, 08:46 AM**

Larxene looked at the little grey haired boy and crossed her arms. "Good then with you here Demyx dosnt have to do this mission alone."

**Posted by: Sakura Elixir Feb 12 2010, 08:50 AM**

Zexion smiled tauntingly. As if Larxene would really disobey their Superior.

"Don't expect me to get too involved," he said. "My job description seems to be just cleaning up any mess you two make." He looked at Demyx as he said this.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Vexen was sitting up slowly, groaning. He'd fallen asleep over his paperwork for yet another one of his experiments, and his back ached. He rose stiffly and walked up to the main castle for... some reason or other. He was surprised to find it almost empty.

**Posted by: Dem Feb 12 2010, 09:05 AM**

Demyx looked at Zexion. "Why are you looking at me like i'll do something wrong? I'm not THAT bad..." Demyx tried to boost his self-esteem. He looked to his right. "ooooh, look, shiney heartless...erm...over there!" he ran towards the heartless and got out his sitar.

**Posted by: Sakura Elixir Feb 12 2010, 09:12 AM**

Zexion watched with a faintly amused smirk. He guessed a musical instrument was as good a weapon as a book, and maybe he shouldn't put the girls- oops, he means the girl and Demyx- down so much in case they'll be useful to him later.

He turned to Larxene.

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing?" he asked.

**Posted by: Larxene Feb 12 2010, 09:26 AM**

"Dont ask me ask her. Hes the only one that read the paper." Larxene nodded her head to demyx. "hes going to hurt himself. Mabey i sould stick around!"

**Posted by: Dem Feb 12 2010, 09:41 AM**

With one last swing of the Sitar, The heartless was gone. He turned around. "HEY! GUYS! I DID IT!" He started to do alittle victory dance.

**Posted by: Sakura Elixir Feb 12 2010, 04:00 PM**

"Good for you," said Zexion dryly, rolling his eyes companionably in Larxene's direction.

The castle wasn't completely empty, noticed Vexen. He heard voices coming from the garden area. That would be Marluxia and... who else? Sounded like Axel? He rounded the corner and peeked in. From Marluxia's pose, Vexen guessed he was waiting for some kind of answer.

**Posted by: Remnant Feb 15 2010, 06:26 PM**

Axel let out a chuckle. "Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the flowerbed today." He smirked. he took a few steps over to a rose bush and regarded it with a quizzical stare. still looking at the roses, he spoke up.

"What, a guy can't stop by to check in on his comrades every once in a while?" Axel tore his gaze away from the flowers and approached Marluxia at a leisurely pace.

"Actually, now that you mention it, there is a reason." He grinned, loosening up his arm.

"I'm bored." he shrugged.

**Posted by: MarluxiaSavant Feb 15 2010, 07:28 PM**

"It's unlike you," said Marluxia simply, "to visit my garden." He strode over to the rose bushes where Axel had been standing and gently touched their petals, to make sure they hadn't been damaged in any way. He cooed softly at the flowers and they seemed to perk up and sway in response. He smiled peacefully, momentarily forgetting Axel's presence.

It didn't take him long to remember. He stood up again and regarded the redhead suspiciously. "Why come here if you're bored?" he asked. "Why not bother Vexen or somebody?"

**Posted by: Remnant Feb 15 2010, 10:09 PM**

"Because you're special!" Axel laughed, giving Marluxia a light tap on the arm. "What's eating you? Mar?" he asked, it didn't look like he was going away anytime soon.

**Posted by: MarluxiaSavant Feb 15 2010, 10:19 PM**

Marluxia almost shied away from the touch, but decided it couldn't hurt. What was with Axel? He wasn't normally this nice to him. Then at Axel's comment, he realized he'd been rude and softened.

"Nothing," he said. "I just didn't expect to see you in my garden, of all places."

What does he mean, special? the pinket wondered. He knew he was powerful and beautiful, but had it really taken Axel that long to notice?

**Posted by: Glacier's Envi Feb 15 2010, 10:48 PM**

Vexen chose that moment to walk in, his eyes shifting from Axel to Marluxia and back to Axel.

"Marluxia. Axel." He greeted the two dryly.

**Posted by: MarluxiaSavant Feb 15 2010, 10:58 PM**

"Hello, Vixen," responded Marluxia, deliberately mispronouncing the other's name. It didn't look as though gardening in peace was going to be an option today.

"Axel... and Vixen," the fluffy-haired man smirked, looking for all the world as though something had just occurred to him. "Couldn't either of you find Roxas?"

Quite a low blow, but he was getting back at them for disturbing his peace. He didn't mind the company, but he really hated to be interrupted while gardening. His garden was his sanctuary.

**Posted by: Remnant Feb 24 2010, 11:38 PM**

"On a mission." Axel yawned, waving a hand dismissively. "He's been on one all day. something about doing recon in a castle or something, I wasn't paying attention." Axel walked over to Vexen. "Nice to see you among the living, Vex, instead of sulking about in that basement of yours." Axel grinned at The Chilly Academic.

**Posted by: Glacier's Envi Feb 25 2010, 06:21 AM**

Vexen frowned. "My name is Vexen," he informed the other two. "Not Vixen and not Vex. And did you mean skulking? For I most certainly do not sulk."

The scientist was far too preoccupied with correcting the other men on their word usage to pay much attention to the dig about Roxas for a moment, but then it hit him. He glared at Marluxia. "And for your information, I don't think about Roxas in that way. He's fifteen, for gods' sake!"

An evil thought occurred to him, and he changed his glare to a smirk. "If someone like you were offering, on the other hand..."

**Posted by: MarluxiaSavant Mar 6 2010, 07:49 PM**

Marluxia fought the urge to take a step back but instead stood his ground. "I'm flattered, but no," he said flatly.

"May I ask what the two of you are doing in my garden of all places?" He put down his watering can and crossed his arms, glaring at the two men.


	29. Not Quite Swimming In Memories

**Keeper Of The Keyes The Un-Ended Not Quite Swimming in Memories**

**Posted by: Fuchsia Intoxication Mar 16 2010, 11:22 PM**

Lane hummed her way through the island. It really was boring living without knowing how she got here, from whence she came, anything of that nature, but try as she might, she simply couldn't remember a thing. In fact, every time she tried, she got a major headache.

"Ow," she mutterd, taking a break from her humming. "I wish it could be... easier..."

She thought she heard something rustle behind her. Probably just the leaves? It couldn't hurt to be safe. She drew herself up to her full- though not very impressive- height and clutched a stick tightly in her hand. The intelligent part of her mind said it was foolish to think a mere stick could protect her, but one never knew.

"Who's there?" she asked, though she had little hope of an answer. "Do I know you? Do you live here, too?"

**Posted by: Pig_catapult Mar 16 2010, 11:39 PM**

Irina peered out from behind a tree. Well, stared, more like. If you listened hard, you could almost hear the "jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" sound effect.

. . . scratch that. There was a. . . thing behind her that was actually intoning the noise. It was all zippers and minty-green cloth, and had an anhk embroidered into its chest.

When Irina realised she'd been noticed, she stepped out from behind the tree, quickly followed by the Dusk thing. "You're in pain," was the only explanation she offered.

She finally blinked, and the thing took the moment to inhale before starting up again: "~~~~~"

_(OOC: "Jiiiiiiiiiii~" is a manga sound effect for staring. I'm feeling silly tonight. XD)_

**Posted by: Fuchsia Intoxication Mar 16 2010, 11:42 PM**

"Not... not really..." said Lane. "I just ... can't remember anything about my life or how I got here. Where this is, who we are, who yo-WHAT IS THAT?" Lane scrambled away from the Thing, having just noticed it, pointing frantically, eyes comically wide.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh unnamed god, we are going to die... we're going to... no..." She panicked like this for the next couple of minutes before regaining what... passes for composure for her.

"Um... um... um... I'm... um... Lane... I think. Yeah. I think that's my name." She nodded, as if trying to convince herself. "And... you are? Who are you? What is that? Why is it with you? Why is it making that noise? Please don't hurt me!" She paused to take a breath and allow the other a moment to answer.

**Posted by: Pig_catapult Mar 16 2010, 11:56 PM**

Irina kept staring. The Dusk Thing kept going "Jiiiiiiii~". Then, Irina spoke again.

"I am a healer. My name is Irina. This is a Dusk. It is one of my assistants. It derives amusement from making that noise. I have no intention of harming you."

The Thing Dusk waved at Lane amiably. "~~~"

Well. . . this was awkward. It would probably be a bazillion times less awkward if Irina would stop staring, but. . . that's probably not going to happen any time soon.

Posted by: Fuchsia Intoxication Mar 17 2010, 12:00 AM

Lane wrung her hands nervously. "Um. Hi. Irina. Nice to-to meet you. Um. I'm Lane. Did I say that already? Um. What's a Dusk? Why is it your assistant? Don't you have any human assistants? Um. Hi. Um..." At this point, Lane was hyperventilating. She mentally slapped herself, then took a breath and tried to calm down some.

"Wh...why are you looking at me like that?" She ignored the noise coming from the Thing which was now known as a Dusk. "Do I have something in my teeth? Oh unnamed god, I do, don't I? Am I babbling again? I think I do that when I'm nervous. Yeah. I'm babbling. I'm nervous. How are you doing?"

She stared right back at Irina, eyes wide as saucers, wondering if the other woman would answer all of her questions or even be able to remember them all.

**Posted by: Pig_catapult Mar 17 2010, 12:14 AM**

Irina patiently waited for Lane to finish her line of questions before rattling off a response to each of them, in order, as if it was totally normal and not weird or artificial-sounding at all to hold a conversation that way. "Yes, you did. A Dusk is a less fortunate variety of Grey. It assists me because it believes in my cause. I have not had a human assistant for a very, very long time. Looking at you like what? Your teeth contain enamel, dentine, cementum, and pulp. I am unaware of any other substances that might or might not be in them. You are babbling, yes. I am well. Is there something distressing you?"

. . . This woman's manner is really mechanical. And that Dusk thing. . . is fidgeting in a way that violates a number of different laws of physics if it's supposed to have bones.

**Posted by: Fuchsia Intoxication Mar 17 2010, 12:24 AM**

Lane seemed to relax a little, relieved by Irina's response. She decided to answer in kind.

"Alright. What's a Grey? What's your cause and why don't other people believe in it so they can help you? Why haven't you had a human assistant in a long time and what happened to the last one? Looking at me with such large eyes and for such a sustained amount of time; is that normal? Alright and thank you for telling me. I tend to babble a lot. Does it bother you? It doesn't seem to bother you. I'm glad you're well. I think this is gladness. It's not sadness. Um. I just wish I could remember things about my life before now and the proper way to hold a conversation, but this feels alright to me so far and you have a really good short-term memory!" she fired off, then sank to her knees, panting with the effort of rattling off so much in such a short amount of time, staring at the Dusk-thing in fascination. It was very graceful and beautiful. "Where did you find it? Does it have a name? Why does it move like that?" she panted.

**Posted by: Pig_catapult Mar 25 2010, 04:16 PM**

Irina paused a moment before answering the first question, as if not sure how to word it. "A Grey is. . . someone stuck in-between. Devoured by the Heartless, but not dead. My cause is to soothe the pain of others. I have few followers because many are consumed with their own selfishness and fears. I have not had a human assistant in a very long time because he was eaten by the Heartless, and no-one could ever replace him. I have been told in the past that my manner is. . . unusual. I am not bothered. Yes, I do believe that the emotion you are currently feeling is gladness. Sometimes it's better to forget. I also feel that this form of conversation is satisfactory. Thank you." She paused again, looking back at the Dusk for a moment before answering. "It found me. It once had a name, but has since renounced it. It moves as it does because of its nature. A Dusk's form is weak."

**Posted by: Fuchsia Intoxication Apr 3 2010, 09:24 PM**

Lane smiled, really getting into this form of conversation.

"I now understand what a Grey is. What drives you to soothe the pain of others? I will follow you if you will have me, for I am not selfish and have only trivial fears, none of which should inhibit your self-proclaimed duties. How was your human assistant irreplaceable? I do not know well enough to tell you whether your manner is unusual or not, but I am probably unusual too. I am glad to be glad. Why is it better to forget? Why is a Dusk's form weak and why did... it... renounce... its... name?" She was hesitant to refer to the Dusk as an "it" rather than a "he," for reasons she couldn't name.


End file.
